Shades of Cool
by AlwaysKL17
Summary: I didn't think that I would get that reply from him. But he told me his address and we scheduled to see each other, it was simple. He payed me for sex and I got to be something in life. Little did I know he was brutally addictive and I couldn't help myself by just wanting a little bit more each time. [Slightly OOC, AU, Explicit Content, Slight BDSM] *Negligible Dark Romance*
1. Chapter 1

**|Shades of Cool|**

* * *

Driving in my 2008, silver, Honda, I listen to music to calm my nerves as I drive towards the address on my navigator. To be honest, all of this seems like a dream and I am just magically floating to the destination. I can't wrap my mind around what I am putting my life into, it can either go great or be the worst thing I have ever thought of. This wasn't supposed to happen, well not in my eyes. My bestfriend, Christina, told me to do it in a joking manner until one night I actually did it because I was drinking wine and was desperate at the moment. Then, I saw the email on my gmail and I was taken back. I couldn't tell anyone, what I was going to do or what I planned on doing even where I was going. People think that I am visiting my brother in Springfield while my parents think I am spending a little extra time in the library to study for my last exam coming up. Not meeting the man who I met online.

He was attractive when I saw him in the profile picture. I didn't know if it was a catfish or if it were really him, I didn't know what to trust and I knew I didn't know what to think since I wasn't trusting my gut right now. He was smiling but it wasn't a true picture like he was just doing it for the sake of his friends or something. His teeth were perfect, his curly hair was perfect, his body shape was perfect, his clothes were perfect; everything seemed _too_ perfect. So, when I saw that we were a "sugary match" like the website would call it, he agreed that we would meet soon and gave me the address for his house and told me to meet him there tonight. This happened two days ago so that gave me time to mentally prepare myself.

I didn't tell anyone about this just that I was going to sleep all night so don't call me. When I pulled up to his house it was beautiful, since I was informed that he was the only one living there, I didn't expect a huge house. But, by all means it wasn't small either. Two story home, fresh grass, glass windows, smooth pavement driveway, two cars in the driveway―seemed perfect. It wasn't too much but it was much better than my place. I got out of the car and shut the door, walking to the front. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and he opened it.

* * *

 _ **So, I've been planning to publish this story for about 2-3 months. But, one thing I didn't know was that if you want to plan a story ahead of time and you don't use doc, it deletes it after 90 days. I never knew what those numbers meant. But, now I am publishing this and I hope you enjoy this story. This story will of course this is rated M for mature scenes like sex and talking of drugs and alcohol. This story isn't all about him being too soft, there will be some rough scenes but not tooooooo much. Hope you enjoy! Drop a comment about this short introduction!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Cool: 2**

* * *

Honestly, I've never felt so tiny in my whole life. Four is taller than me, like most people, but he towers over me with such a dominance that it makes me almost want to cower back but I hold my head high. If this is what I want, then I have to act like it. By the way he looks, he doesn't want a girl who can't hold her own. He needs someone able to be compatible with him. He looks down at me and flashes me a tiny grin, "You must be, Tris." I nod my head as he extends his large hand and I accept it. His hand is warm yet rough and when I expect him to pull away, he actually pulls me in. I look around the house and see that we are in the foyer. It's not too big and extravagant, but there are a flight of stairs that lead up to another floor. The floor is polished marble with white walls and black accent, there aren't a lot of pictures or types of furniture. It seems kind of boring, but I'm not here to worry about what his place looks like. By the door is a black table, it has a bowl full of keys and a clock with a small lamp on it. Above, but beside it is a coat hanger with a few jackets on them. It smells of cinnamon and such a delicious smell of cologne that I find so incredibly sexy it's almost confusing.

"That's me." I giggle which is totally out of character for me. I tuck a stray of hair behind my hair and stand there awkwardly. I don't know what to expect, is he going to just kiss me and take me upstairs and then pay me? Or will we go over stuff first? This is all too confusing and the fact that he's so handsome is not helping. He's handsome on his profile picture, but now that he's in front of me, it's so much different. His eyes are much more blue and his hair is darker, his whole aura is mysterious and keeps me anticipating what he's going to do next.

He looks me up and down briefly before gesturing behind him, "We can handle matters in the dining room." I nod my head and once he shuts the front door I follow behind him. Honestly, what are the odds that this man is actually nice and won't try to kill me. For all I know he can kill me or have me shackled up in his basement as his sex slave. But, I am trusting my gut and following behind this sexy man. His dining room is pretty big with a big mahogany table in the middle of the floor, and the floors are something magnificent. They are polished wooden floors that blend nice with the tan walls. There are a few dull pictures on the wall, but nothing else is really in here. There are 8 chairs, 3 on each side and 1 at each end. Four pulls out a chair at the end of the table and sits beside me after pushing me into the table. The light isn't too bright above us but enough for his eyes to look darker.

"So, I have my stuff that you asked for." I pull out the papers from the folder and spread them out in front of him as he does with his papers in front of me. My papers to him are my latest doctor visits and showing him that I'm clean and his for what he wants from me, "I hope your-"

He cuts me off, "You have a slight accent." He points out. His voice is deep and rich, relaxing. Great.

"Huh?" I question, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Accent. . ." He trails off.

"Yeah, um, my mother is from Argentina and I kinda grew up there." I smile and look down at my hands.

He smiles at me and I don't know if it is real or fake, but it makes me visibly relax in the comfortable chair, "Are you hungry?" I shake my head no, I don't know if I can even stomach food with such nerves I have now, "Thirsty?" I shake my head again.

Four sits back and looks over the stuff with an approving look on his face, "So, _Tris_." He seems to have read my profile thoroughly when I specifically said that I want to be called Tris, because, as much as I love my name Beatrice, something about that doesn't sound daring. I wouldn't think it's too sexy to have someone moan out 'Beatrice'. I swallow hard as his eyes connect with mines, "What exactly do you want to do with me? What are your dreams? What do you want the money for."

"Well, it's not to shop like some girls. I am not going to go on hour long shopping trips and buy stuff from Sephora. But, I want to own a bakery." Instantly, I become embarrassed. This man looks like he's some high and professional business man, and here I come to him with some amateur dream of wanting a damn bakery, "Um, I always loved baking with my mom. My dad died during some construction work a while back, and my mom used to help us get our mind off of it and bake. I just fell in love."

Four nods his head and I actually think for a second that he can hear my heart beat, "And, I am assuming that you need money for some type of down payment for a shop?"

"Yes," I nod my head, "Yeah, with my dad being gone, my mom struggled with a lot of stuff with my brother and I. We didn't grow up the poorest people ever but it were some struggles we faced and I'm not quite done with college and I need to pay off my debts and be able to find a nice place, get equipment, ingredients. Stuff like that."

I hope I don't sound too unprofessional for him. It's like making a fool of yourself in front of a crowd, or like when that girl fell in front of that man in Fifty Shades of Grey. I can barely meet him in his eyes, and I don't hear much coming from his mouth but one of his words snaps me out of my daze, "Money." He leans forward, "Is not an issue, of course if you just give me what I need then I'm sure 1 thousand should do well every Friday and we can work from there on up." I take a deep breath of surprise and shock and my spit seems to go down the wrong pipe and leaves me in a coughing frenzy.

"1 thousand dollars?" I question and he nods his head. My mouth falls open as realization hits me, that will help me out tremendously because by the end of the month I will have 4 thousand dollars, and by the second month I will have 8 thousand dollars. Or however long this will last, "That's a lot of money, I don't want to be greedy and leave you with nothing because it doesn't have to be that deep."

"Tris, I am apart of a large team here in Chicago, Viper, and we work as Business Intelligence Analyst which means we collect and file data acquisition and data delivery for companies operating in various asset-intensive markets including transportation, food service, and technology." My eyes grow wide at him. That sounds like something my brother would do, he loves working with numbers and just being a big nerd. Not to mention that he is a trying to become a doctor, but of course he's a nurse now because you have to crawl before you walk, "So, 1 thousand dollars is not going to really take anything from me."

"Time. How long do you want to keep this up?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders, "We'll talk about that a week from now."

I nod my head and lean across the table with my elbows on the table, "What do you want _me_ to do?"

* * *

Four surprised me. He wasn't shy at all, he told me what he was into and what exactly he wanted me to do. From the sounds of it, he's a rough lover and a portion of that money will be put towards concealer so I won't get pestered with questions. I thought I wouldn't want him to be rough with me, but the more he talked about his desires, I found myself clenching my legs together as I imagined him doing just what he said that he would do to me. I saw him behind me pulling my hair and felt that my new favorite position would probably be doggy-style.

We were both clean and he instantly told me he wasn't a fan of condoms and I wasn't either and to know that he was cleaner than plate out the dishwasher made it much better. My other boyfriend, Robert, who also took my virginity didn't give me what I wanted; when I wanted him to go harder he would go softer. But, that isn't why our relationship is over, I never wanted a relationship to be built around sex, but he wasn't just the one for me. And then my second boyfriend, geesh. I don't like to talk about it too much.

This all seems so surreal because soon, I will be having sex with this man. He told me that he doesn't want to have sex with me tonight because we are just becoming acquainted, and it wouldn't feel real. So, when the time comes it comes. But, he is taking me out on a date next Friday to a nice place in downtown Chicago to know each other a little more than formal business. That made me relax and feel a little bit better that he didn't just want me for sex. He set up an account on some website, I think a to send my money in. And I officially have 1k sitting nicely in my bank account. I questioned him as to why he did that, that if I were some other girl I could run with the money and never return, but he told me that he doesn't have a feeling that I'm like other girls. After that, he kissed me on my forehead and sent me on my way. The kiss wasn't sexual, but I wanted it to be, seeing how smooth his lips are and I can only imagine what they feel like on my lips or body.

I went back to my small studio apartment. It was nice, but small. I'm not the type of girl who claims that she doesn't have a lot of money, but goes home to a damn loft with a view of the city. Instead, I have a view of the other broken down apartments across the street. It's nothing too much but not the best either. I gotta say that the best part of the whole place is the steps that lead up to my bed. It's not a room, but a bed, exactly my bed and my dresser is under the bed. It's the best room in the whole building, at least that's what my landlord, Mrs. Adeline told me when I brought the place.

I've lived here for about 2 years, and made myself into the community to where I am comfortable. For me to pay rent, I have to have a job. I work at the gym down a few blocks with one of my close friends, Marlene. In fact, she was the one who trained me, and even was by my side when I trained a self-defense class. It pays enough for me to put food in my fridge and the lights on. My mom is doing much better than me, but I'll be dammed if I were to ask her for money. This is how I am in this situation now and working at The Pit, won't help me pay off some debts _and_ get a place for my bakery _and_ pay for my rent with other necessities.

I walk into my apartment tossing my keys on the glass coffee table, _I wish I had a nice and fancy bowl like Four to put my keys in_. I sigh and place my jacket on the hook and kick my shoes under the hooks. I don't bother to get any food or watch TV, I am beat and after having such a tiring day, I want nothing more than to go to bed. I go to the bathroom and wipe my make up off, shrugging when I don't really see a difference. I really don't do a highlight or that other stuff unless it's really necessary.

My reflection doesn't scare me. It used to when I was little because I didn't like who I was, but now that I'm older and my features have went into their adulthood shape, I am more confident. I reach over and pull my dress over my head and I am left in my underwear that I soon take off and I examine my body before getting into the shower. People might say that I have fair skin, but to me it looks a little less than fair. Of course, we're now in late summer so I got a tan. My hair is drenched under the spray of the water and I wash out all of the products I used today. I have natural curly hair, and I love it in that state, but I wanted to go professional when I saw Four. My hair was a dark blonde color, but I dyed it about 3 or 4 years ago to a rose gold and over the years it has faded and now it's just a lingering, subtle, blonde/rose gold look that I like. Most people can't tell it's rose gold but will see it's different shimmer.

The soap lathers on my body and I get under the sprayer again to watch the suds go down the drain. I have a unique body. When I was a teen and living off money from my little part-time job, when I didn't have responsibilities and debt for college, I got a few piercings and tattoos. On my right arm from my elbow to a few inches above my wrist, are a lot of Roses. My father loved roses, and he wasn't a flower man but he liked those roses and gave them to my mom every Friday when he came home from work. Under my left breast was a long arrow with 'Seguir avanzando' below it which means, keep pushing forward. Because for me, when something stops abruptly, I will too. I will get stressed and and block everyone out, instead of pushing forward. On my collard bone, is 3 ravens taking flight for each of my family members; my dad, mom, and brother. They are near and dear to me, and I want them with me at all times, and a C on my left wrist for Christina, my bestfriend that I have known for over 10 years. Those were all the tattoos I ever got and I don't think I want to get anymore, 4 tattoos are enough. As for piercings, I have the standard second hole piercing and industrial, I have my nipples pierced, my nose pierced, and my belly button pierced.

I hope Tobias likes me for who I am.

* * *

"What has you all giddy?"

Christina, best friend, for over 10 years. I've known her since we came to the states and my mom worked with Christina's mother and they became bestfriends, and to this day they still are. So, it was only right that Christina and I are bestfriends, I mean we practically saw each other everyday. Christina is a pretty girl, beautiful actually. She is a slightly tall, beautiful light-skinned girl with a few freckles dotting her nose. She always had her dark brown hair just reaching her shoulders and would grow it out in the colder weathers. She is a fiance to my other friend, Will, who we've also known since high school. They both live together and will soon get married in less than a year.

I shrug my shoulders, sipping my soda with a small smile on my face. I have the day off, and it is also the day that I go out with Four. In other words, I will get f-cked. I have been on edge all week and anticipating this day. So, to get my mind off of everything I took Christina's offer to get some lunch with her at _Cafecito_ , a sandwich shop. I haven't had sex in almost 4 years. I had my boyfriend, Robert and he didn't really know how to please me so each time we did it was awkward and I would have to fake my orgasms and get myself off later in the bathroom while he was sleeping.

"You gotta date." I choke on my drink, eyeing her. I haven't told Christina yet, because I need to make sure that I have my bearings correct before I even start blabbering at the mouth and telling her everything, "It's either that or you're getting boned."

I roll my eyes at her, "No, Christina." I sigh, "I'm just happy, I don't have to work and its _Friday_. Wouldn't you be happy?"

"Fine, I'll let it slide." She narrows her eyes at me, "Just know, that I know something is up with you because you don't dress that nice to meet me for lunch." She gestures towards my clothes and I look down. I do look better than normal. I have on a pair of high waist blue shorts with a white grid t-shirt and my Adidas superstars. I mean, this is the stuff I normally wear, but I guess she can just sense some more confidence and pride in my look. I added more eyeliner than I normally would, and instead of pulling my hair into a bun I left it out curly.

Our lunch consists of sandwiches and salads, the best combination and we just sit there for a few minutes to just catch up, "So, are you almost done planning for your wedding?" I sip my soda, sitting back in the chair as it feels like my stomach is pressing towards the table. I am so full that I don't know if I'm going to make it home in time before I fall asleep.

"Well, we got the colors down." She gives me a smile that doesn't look like true happiness. I cringe at her and she nods her head. Their wedding is March which is 7 months, it may seem short but that is really long for the dream wedding Christina wants. She loves fashion and anything shiny, and her fiance is more than willing to give her what she wants. But, with all the chandeliers and white fabric going on, it's going to need so much more than colors.

"That's not good." She sighs and places her head in her hands, "I can help you if you want, you know, we can drive around and look at some venues. Invite the girls."

She looks up and smiles at her, her white teeth shiny bright as her face lights up, "Today?"

I bite my lip and give her a sorry look, "I can do it maybe, tomorrow. Like noon, we can get some lunch and then go to the venues."

"What are you doing tonight?"

I am at a loss for words and I don't want to spill the beans on me meeting up with Four tonight. Then, if we do end up having sex I don't know if he wants me to spend the night with him or go home. But, if I do go home I am going to be butt tired and if I stay with him then I still have to drive on the other side of town to meet them, "I have a few errands to run, y'know. I gotta clean up, pay some bills and stuff. Can't have my lights off." I try hard to not blink as much because that is a sign of me lying and she is like a lie-detector test and I can't have her pissed at me because I know she is going to be mad if I do ever tell her whats going on.

"Ok."

* * *

I feel like I want to puke. I am so nervous to go out with Tobias because I know he probably has so many expectations. I want to make him proud but at the same time, feel comfortable in my own skin. It's very difficult. I walk to the mirror and take a deep breath at myself. I have on silk black dress that has spaghetti straps and a deep v-neck with matching black shiny shoes. I took the time to straighten my hair and then took a shower, I wrapped my hair like 10 times to make sure that no humidity messed it up. Then, I put on my necklace with matching earrings and put on some nude lipstick that goes well with my eyeliner and mascara, all of course smudge-proof so I won't stain Four's sheet, or anything of his.

I shake out my limbs when I go to my car. Four offered to pick me up but I didn't want him to, I don't want him seeing where I live just yet. So, I told him that I would meet him at his place and I can just leave my car there. When I get there he's standing on his porch with his hands in his pocket looking up at the moon. He looks so incredibly delicious in a suit that if it weren't for me trying to find a parking space, I would have crossed my legs instantly. When I get out of my car, I shrug on my jacket and walk up to him. I'm positive that he can feel my worry.

"Relax." He smiles at me and places his hands on my shoulders, "You look beautiful." Before I could get anything out, he leans down and presses a kiss on my lips. It shocks the hell out of me because this is our first kiss and it was so not the time I was expecting. I gasp in total shock as his hand slides from my shoulder to my neck and he slips his tonuge in my mouth. His other hand slips down my back and squeezes my ass and as I start to get deeper into the kiss he suddenly pulls away and I try my best to not frown at him, "Better?" He questions.

The taste of him still sits on my mind and most importantly my tonuge. He tastes like mint, but something so sweet that its the perfect combination. It's intoxicating. So, intoxicating that I want to push him inside and take him upstairs because I want him to take me in every position in every way. I simply nod my head and let him lead me to his car. That kiss really did relax me and I feel 100 times better, "Any song suggestions?" I am still mentally in awe over his car, he has a beautiful all white range rover. One of my favorite cars.

"It doesn't matter to me." I cross my legs over one another and let the last days of summer breeze past my face and look at lively downtown as Four guides us through it. It doesn't take long to get to the big restaurant and when we get inside it isn't loud or anything, children are behaving and no food is on the ground. It's pretty quiet and intimate, and we get seated at one of our own little tables where it is a lot of tables with only 2 people and it is much more romantic inside this little part. We sit down at a table that is further to the back by the beautiful skyline of Chicago.

Four gets us some champagne and we order our food rather than appetizers, "So, how long do you want this to last?" I rip the band-aid off and let the sting just sit there. And I don't know which is more painful; seeing him just sitting there thinking, or not knowing what's on his mind. He clears his throat and what he says actually relieves me, but at the same time I don't know how to feel.

"6 months."

* * *

"That is hilarious." Four comments at me with a chuckle. I told him the time that I was attempting to cook breakfast for my mom for mothers day and I nearly burned the house down. She wouldn't let me cook for 3 whole months, "Slightly embarrassing."

"I mean I was, I was in the middle of the street in my pajamas and some big slippers."I decide to leave out the part where the fireman pulled me to the side while my mother was getting questioned to ask me how old I am and other stuff. Of course, after the job he needed to do was done. I was only like 16 and he looked around 29, too old for me. Of course I didn't tell my mom because that would be the same day that he would get fired from his job, "Don't worry though, I can cook now."

Dinner went absolutely perfect. As much as I wanted to stuff my face, I held back because I don't want him thinking I was a pig. That's for another time. But, we skipped out on dessert when Four told me that he has some ice cream back at his place for me. I didn't mind, but I honestly just want to be comfortable on his couch or something.

"So, tell me about your bakery."

His words almost make my eyes bulge out of my head. If I were driving I would slam on breaks. No one really asks about me and my bakery, they tell me that its a kids dream and it would be hard for me to achieve it. Four didn't seem to impressed when he asked me what the money was going to. Maybe he's trying to just make small talk or something, but I still find it hard that he's asking me that. I clear my throat and sit up in my chair, "Well, I want it to be open Monday through Friday. Weekdays of course because those are the roughest days. But, I want to have all sorts of desserts; cakes, cookies, pies, and homemade ice cream." I can't help the smile form on my face and I can just imagine my eyes glimmering, "I want my colors to be white and copper and be nice and clean, have fun stuff for the kids and just be happy. I'm not really in for the money, but at the same time I have to be realistic, I kinda am. Because I can't just be all soft, this is a business I want to run and I can't be all humble, I still need to have a serious mindset and be able to handle business well."

"I see you paid attention in college." He smiles, pulling up in his driveway, "You have to come over and bake for me one day."

"I promise."

We get out of the car and head up the driveway, having small talk along the way. But, the closer we get to the door, and when we get inside, my heart starts to beat. Less than 2 hours, this man will probably be inside me and I have so much to think about. He grabs my bag out of my hand and hangs it up on the handle by the door and leads me to the kitchen, "I have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. The usual, and I have a few other flavors of Ben Jerry."

"Do you have strawberry cheesecake in BJ?" I question, leaning against the island.

"Yes, I do." I watch his muscular back move around in his white button up shirt. I'm glad he had his jacket on during dinner or else I would be staring at his muscles the whole time. He actually scoops the pint sized ice cream into a clear bowl and hands me it with a spoon and I can't help but to smile at him as he finds his flavor of choice, "You take the ice cream out of the cup?"

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Its pint-sized for a reason, you can eat it out of the box and just put the top on." He stares at me for a second longer than usual and when he bites his lip at me and gives me that deep chuckle I instantly want to fall into a puddle of mush. I mean, I've known this man for only a week and he already has be getting horny around him.

"Like you," He smiles, "Your pint-sized." I roll my eyes and chuckle. If Christina were here she would slap me in the head because I don't allow anyone to call me little, but he's much different. He can call me that if he wants to, for 2 reasons; 1. He's hot, and 2. He's helping me pay my bills.

I blush and continue to eat my ice cream, enjoying the bits of strawberries flow in my mouth. Four joins me, standing across me, his face about 10 inches away from mines and he eats his cake batter flavored one, "So, why do they call you Tris?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I have a lot of questions."

"Well, they call me Tris because it was shorter for my first name; Beatrice. I honestly thought Beatrice sounded old but once my bestfriend started calling me Tris, everyone just kinda caught on." I stand up taller, stretching my back and he takes our empty bowls to the sink to rinse them out, "Why do they call you Four?"

"That, my love. Is a different story for a different time." Four stands in front of me and I pout, crossing my arms. He chuckles and places his finger under my chin to tilt it up to his face, "I take it that you pout when you don't get your way." I furrow my eyebrows at him but be slowly leans down and grazes his lips against mines. It is a small kiss, a feathery as possible that his lips barley touched mines.

He goes to pull away, but I cup my hands on his cheeks and pull him back into the kiss. Hopefully I am making the right decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of Cool: 3**

* * *

My back flops against the mattress and before a word can escape out of my mouth, Four is on top of me his lips ravishing mines. He nibbles on my bottom lip teasingly and I swear my eyes roll in the back of my head. This man on top of me is so damn sexy its almost painful to keep thinking about it. His large and warm hands start from the hem of my dress and slide up them, warming my cold skin. I arch into his touch as his tonuge slips through my lips and our kiss becomes deeper and more intensified. His thumbs skim across my breast that are covered by my bra. I push on his chest slightly and he gets the message but doesn't deliver, so I muster my strength to push him on the side of me and crawl on top of him, grinding against his hardening package.

I moan when I feel his fingertips grazing my ass which is showing from my dress being pushed up. Semi-straddling him, I start to unbutton each one of his buttons on his shirt all while he continues to feel around my ass and moans and groans in appreciation when he squeezes the globes of flesh in between his hands. When each button is done I sit up and pull my hair to the side so that Four can unzip my dress and once it is done, I slide it down and off of me and on the floor with my heels and his shirt. He stares at me, well, my boobs that are kinda pushed together. I wouldn't say that they are the biggest but they aren't small, more so that they can fit in Four's hand but he will still have room. Luckily, I wore my best bra to make it look like I have more.

His hand slides up my back and un-clips the bra better than Robert. A blush forms across my face as I take off the bra and let it slip off of my shoulders. He sucks in a deep breath and his hand grabs my left breast softly while a boyish grin starts to appear on his beautiful face, "You have nipple piercings?" He sounds so in shock that I don't know if it is a true question or more out of astonishment. I chuckle and glance down at the silver barbells in both of my rosy, small, nipples. I nod my head at him as his finger trails down to the ball in my belly button, "That's. . . something." His voice sounds pained as he shifts his erection between my legs.

I lean down and kiss his lips, grinding into his shaft and he definitely moans in appreciation. He starts to turn us over, I end up on my back again as he softly lays me down and he kisses the side of my neck, latching onto the tender flesh making me whimper into the thick air of the room. He continues to suck on the pulse and I grow weaker into his touch, moaning louder as my panties grow wetter until I feel that they are sopping wet. Kisses continued to be trailed down my side, kissing on my breast and down to my stomach and as he starts to pull down my underwear I stop him breathlessly, "You don't need to do that." My clit is throbbing through my underwear and even though I want him to stick his fingers in me, it's about him, and that's exactly what I am about to tell him, "This is about you."

He ignores me! But, I'm so happy he did because when he lays kisses on my stomach and lower stomach, my eyes start to cross. Four doesn't play any games, he has my thong off within seconds and already kissing around the tender, wet, flesh. I moan, my hands finding their way into his chocolate locks, bracing myself for whats to come― _and hopefully it would be me_. And hell, I glad I am. His warm mouth attaches to my womanhood and I swear I see stars. I gasp and arch into his mouth, moaning when he takes his time lapping me up and down, up and down. This is much better than my last time being eaten out, once again from that asshole Robert. He didn't know what he was doing, so bad that I went from soaking wet to completely dry. If it weren't for all his spit it would have gone worse, I had to fake my orgasm just to get him off of me.

This is different, so much different. I have a man, eating me out with so much experience it's scary. He sucks gently on my clit and I arch into his mouth, whimpering. Four chuckles and squeezes my thighs sending those vibrations right to my clit. Just as my hand starts to slip away from his head to rub myself into a orgasm but he beats me to the punch and starts to massage my whole vagina, all around my clit. But, what takes me back is his other hand slowly slipping inside my tight hole, I want to wince but I hold it back and just focus on the situation at hand, literally. I haven't had sex in a while so I know penetration is going to hurt like a bitch, even when I cum. It's going to be like being a virgin all of again, and by the way his thick wood is pressing into my leg, I know it's going to be something.

He moans, lapping me up and that throws me even closer to my orgasm. I think he starts to notice too because my words of praises start to blossom into gibberish of curse words as I keep raising myself to his face. This man, eating me out, actually growls and pins my hips down and eats me out like it's his last meal. The sound of the wetness, my moans and whimpers, the sound of him moaning, the vibrations is all too much. My back arches off of the bed and I moan loudly while squeezing his head in between my thighs and pulling on his hair,"Fuck."I bite my lip as he starts to lick all over me, slurping and nibbling.

Pleasure blinds my vision as I think my eyes cross and as I start to fall down, I realize that he's still eating me out and I jump from each flick of his tonuge, sensitive to his touch, "Stop." I sigh breathlessly as I try to turn but he continues to pin me down by my hips, "Please." I whimper and he releases me, I instantly close my legs, tilting them to the side as I try to catch my breath.

"I can tell you enjoyed that." He smiles at me, wiping his face with his discarded shirt. I don't even respond, I just lean back and try to catch my breath from the previous activity. I gain some energy back as he makes his way back up my body, "Are you still awake?" He jokes, pulling up one of my eyelids and I can't help but to laugh and wrap my arms and legs around him.

"I'm ready." I whisper, tracing his lips with my fingertips. Of course, I never told him I was never not ready but, he could tell I was nervous and he looks like he isn't close to small. So, he got my body ready and honestly I am more comfortable with him than I was before. He absolutely looks like a kid in the candy store when our eyes meet and I press a soft kiss to his lips, "Just go slow, its been a while."

He nods his head as he takes off the rest of his clothes and before jumping straight into anything he presses another kiss to my lips that I can't help but to deepen. My hands run up and down his back and I can't help but to let my mind wander to other encounters with previous boyfriends in this position. It was always about them. Yet, I have this man on top of me who I barley know, paying me to have sex with him and accompany him yet he's treating me better than them. I pull away first and glance down and almost choke on my spit, he doesn't notice me looking though as he spreads my legs.

He's absolutely huge! Now, I'm not one to exaggerate. He's not some porn star model but he isn't anywhere near average. He's huge to me because I'm so tiny, and just seeing how thick he is makes me want to back out but I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Let me know if you need to stop." I nod my head.

All I can see his his creamy flesh, those pumping veins and that thick exterior. Absolutely terrifying but beautiful at the same time. I feel the pressure of the tip of his dick pressing up into my opening and I instantly relax my muscles rather than tense up. Before fully pushing himself in, he eases back out and lubricates himself with my wetness before slowly starting to sink into my canal. The deeper he gets the more I feel. Moans and ragged breathing fills the room as I grip onto his upper back. I whimper when a slight pain makes me tense up and he squeezes my shoulder when he's all the way in, "You okay?" No. It feels like I'm a virgin again. I nod my head and tighten around him slightly to give him the OK to go.

We shift slightly, he tilts my hips up a little more and his head is buried in the crook of my neck while his hands push my thighs apart for better access. Missionary is the best position, we barely know each other and it would feel a little weird if he wants to do all kind of intricate moves and positions. Even though it's not my place to call the shots. He thrusts again and I gasp at the deepness of him just adjusting my hips. His hands grip my thighs, I bite my lips from crying out of discomfort. "You good?" He looks me in the eyes and I just grin through it and press my lips to his to distract myself from him in between my legs while he starts to find a rhythm of driving himself inside of me.

His tonuge works magic as he nibbles on my lower lip, moaning at the same time which is so damn sexy. He sits up in the dim light and I see his shadow as he starts to thrust harder and even through the soreness of him pounding into me, I moan and arch my back. I'd say within 5 minutes he starts to lose himself in thrusting. His fingers tighten around my waist as I feel him swell inside of me before he starts to release inside of me. My heart is beating with half fear and half of the activity. _What if I become pregnant?_ I know I'm on birth control but still, Four and I aren't the greatest friends and I can't imagine him being the father of my first child. I am in no position for a child, that's that whole reason of me doing this now, for money.

He pulls out and lays down beside me, "I'll go get you cloth." I rest my feet flat on the bed, hoping I'm not dripping too much on his comforter. Before I can stop him, he gets up and walks to the bathroom, I peak at his glorious ass and when he returns he starts to wipe down my thighs and vagina from his cum, when he's done he goes back to the bathroom and I slowly sit up and start to gather my clothes, putting on my underwear and as I am clasping my bra back in place Four walks back in with a pair of boxers on now, "Where are you going?" He questions with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't want me to go?" He shakes his head slowly, "I mean, I just didn't want to be in your way. I have one job only I'm not here to take up space." I stand up and stretch my sore muscles out and bend down to grab my dress.

"You don't have to go. Besides, I thought you were going to stay, I have fresh sheets and everything." He pulls back the comforter to show the ruffled and wrinkled sheets from us on top of the comforter earlier, "I don't want you driving this late at night, I'd feel better if you left in the morning."

I bite my lip and contemplate. Christina is expecting me tomorrow with the girls to get some food and help with wedding planning and I can't afford for her finding out where I was if I was late. But, I'll be fine if I just get up at a reasonable time and make it back to my place and take a quick shower and get to where I need to get, "Okay." I simply nod and fold my dress, putting it on the nightstand and I get under the covers. Four follows and gets in the bed, we are far apart I don't expect us to be all cuddled up. He shuts the light off and we are in full darkness now. It doesn't take long for either of us to fall asleep, it would be better if we weren't 10 feet apart though. Then again, I'm just here for pleasure and he's just here for money, nothing else, no strings attached.

* * *

The annoying ringtone of my phone rings and I groan, answering it without even opening my eyes to see who it is. All I knew that it was on the nightstand, from when I got up in the middle of the night to get it. "Hello?" I groggily answer.

"Beatrice! Where in the hell are you?!" Christina shouts and my eyes pop open quickly and I shoot up.

I glance down at Four's arm draped around my stomach and he starts to stir, I pray that he doesn't say anything and I just think while I look around the room for a clock, "Oh gosh, Christina." I chuckle nervously, "I'm on the way, give me 20 minutes, traffic is bad."

"Okay, I'm just checking on you. I already sent where we are eating you didn't reply so I just called you."

"Great."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Instantly, I stand up and I almost face plant in the ground. My legs feel like jelly and my vagina feels raw and sore. I start to look for my dress and remember its on the night stand. I quickly start to push my hair out my face and find the nearest bathroom to wipe my face clear of any makeup and I hear Four stirring in his sleep, "Tris?" I take one more look in the mirror before I walk out as calmly as possible, "What's up?" He stands up, "Where are you going?"

"Um, my friend, is uh, getting married." His face drops with disbelief, "No! Not like that! She wants me to help plan it and we are suppose to be going out to eat and I am late. I told her I will be there in 20 minutes and I can't have her on my case right now. So, sorry I have to go."

Tobias rubs the sleep from his eyes and gives me the most sexiest grin I have ever gotten, "Well, I can help you get dressed."

"I have some jeans in my car, the heels will have to work."

"I have a sweatshirt and brush, and toothbrush."

So, like that Four helps me get dressed under 8 minutes. I brush my teeth and pull my hair up into a bun while he goes to my car and gets my jeans. I have casual ripped jeans and he gives me a dark orange sweatshirt that is kind of big but it'll have to do. I know they are going to question who sweatshirt this is, probably smelling of him and all big on my small body, but I don't have the time. I am leaving his place in less than 10 minutes, somewhat put together as I run out of his place with my heels in my hand and my bun bouncing around as I speed walk to my car, watching out for gravel. I leave without a kiss or anything, just a simple goodbye before I drive off.

* * *

My heels click against the pavement as I speed walk to big building here in downtown Chicago. It's in the Hancock Building on the 85th floor, knowing Christina she would want our lunch to be all extravagant and have caviar on crackers and shit like that. I don't have any money, well at least, a lot for shit like that. So, if it were me we would be anywhere with a dollar menu so I can save enough for my wedding, but Christina never really had it rough like me.

I had to speed here and I freshened up my makeup on the way here at every red light. I'm 5 minutes late, almost 7, but with all of these people on the streets plus the elevator ride up I will be 10 minutes late. I mentally prepare myself for the questions. The doorman opens the door for me with a kind smile and I go straight to the elevator and go up to the floor. When I get off, I am met with the delicious aromatic smell of herbs and such as a waiter stands at a table and gives me a smile.

"I'm, uh, here with a group of girls-"

"-You must be, Tris." I nod my head at the lady and she leads me without another word. I look her up and down from the back as we continue to walk. She is taller than me, even more in the black heels that matches her pencil skirt and blouse. I shake my head at myself, I could never have a job like this. She looks so in pain, like she doesn't want to work here. I want to be happy and want to do my job to the best of my ability. We go out on a patio and I am met with the calm and stunning view of Chicago. The wind is a little nippy up here but not as bad before Fall hits us hard. The sun is shining down with big puffy clouds a few tables are scattered around the terrace yet very few people are here. The girls greet me when I am met to their table that is by the ledge but not too close.

Marlene is here. Shauna and Lynn are also here, they are sisters and friends of both Christina and I. Of course through Christina and then knowing that Marlene knows Lynn who she met Shauna through. So, it's like we were meant to be. We've been friends for a while and nothing is stronger than the four of us. I take a seat and smile at them as I relax my tense muscles as best as I can, "I apologize for being late." I smile at them.

"Why are you late?" Christina eyes are burning with so many questions and she has this devilish smile on her face but I stop her dead in her tracks.

"School and work has just been tiring lately. So, I tried to catch up on some sleep, but before I could get comfortable I wanted to clean up." I nod my head, stopping there. Sometimes when I lie I ramble too much and Christina knows what I do when I lie. This is too much of a secret to share right now.

They are just quiet and stare at me, "We haven't started ordering yet." Shauna perches up and I nod my head, "Hopefully it's not too much for you."

I give a smile and we start to go over light talk. Nobody has noticed the faint smell of cologne on me, or at least mentioned it. At least large sweatshirts are in style right now. I clear my throat and nod my head while the girls go back to what they were talking to while I glance at the menu and I swear I almost bite my tonuge when I see the prices and food. 25 fucking dollars for a fucking chicken sandwich.

"So, what have you guys talked about so far?" I question as I sneakily play nonchalant and start to eat some of the bread on the table.

Christina perks up, her funky mood changing about her not getting any juicy tea and me being late. I swear, this girl has more mood swings than a pregnant woman, "Well, you know we have the colors for the wedding; periwinkle, white, and silver," I nod my head, "You are the maid of honor and the girls are the bridesmaid along with my sister, and my baby cousin will be the flower girl and Will's nephew will be the ring bearer. October 10th will be the day that we look for dresses, and October 22nd is when we will just start to get a feel for venues. From there if everything is straight we can start more planning."

"Tris, you do know that you are in charge of the invitations still right?" Marlene asks, sipping on some champagne. I nod my head at her as the waiter walks up to us and my heart starts beating, this happens every time we go out to eat. Because I have anxiety and it's embarrassing that you can't pay for your own food.

Lynn is the first to go, ordering a salad, sticking to her veganism. By Marlene, I am next and just as I go to tell the waiter that I'll just have some more water, my phone buzzes. I look down to see I have a notification in my emails. I quickly look at it because I see that it's from Four. When I look, I see that he has added money in there. A smile of pride starts to form on my face and I shake my head when I hear the waiters voice ask me what I want. _Things are finally smoothing out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Cool 4**

* * *

This money has been more than handy for me. Being with Four is just killing so many birds with one stone, I can get many things for my apartment, keep up with the rent, and having a great sex life. 2 weeks of being with him and no one has suspected a thing which is great because I can't have anyone on my case all in my personal life especially my mom because she would have my head. It's almost surreal that I am actually getting paid to be his company. Usually he would call me once I am finished from work to meet him at his place in an hour, that would give me time to take a quick shower at work and speed across town to get to his house and we would do what we need to do, by the end of the week I have my money and he is satisfied.

As I sit there at the front desk, in my gym-shark gray leggings and red cropped hoody, I log one of my 'patients' work she has done. Honestly, working at the gym isn't one of the best jobs ever but it's something for me to stay busy and slowly let the money trickle in. I've been working here for a while, so the most I do is stay behind the desk or be a personal trainer for some people. I WILL _NOT_ CLEAN MACHINES, even when they ask me too. But I unpack a lot of stuff too, because we are paired up with the clothing line, _Gymshark_ , so that's basically our uniforms and we also sell their merchandise and stuff. Now, I have Four and he's giving me money which is great.

"Tris, I swear we have more people coming in since Fall has hit us." Marlene shakes her head as she gets behind the counter with me sitting down.

I agree, "People want to get their body together before Thanksgiving so they have eating room." I sigh looking around the gym as people lift weights and sweat off the pounds on the treadmill, "Then gain it back only to come back before Christmas." Marlene and I say at the same time.

"But, Tris, I have a question. I mean I see you around here but where have you been?" She questions, "Classes are out for us right now and I know that being here isn't fun, but when we have girls nights and stuff you either come late or don't show up at all."

Honestly, I didn't know that my previous absences have really taken a toll on them. I mean the girls can be melodramatic and stuff because it's only been two weeks, "I've been. . . spending time with my family and stuff." I know from now on that I'll have to tell Four about having leave a little bit earlier rather than having round two or making out afterwards, or maybe I need to just learn how to zoom my way back across town to get to where I need to get to.

"Oh okay, I know that we aren't that close, but if you need to talk then you can talk to me." She smiles and I give her a genuine smile back, Marlene is the sweetest thing ever and one of my really good friends, "If you wouldn't have told me, I would have thought you had some guy on the side." She throws her head back with laughter walking away from me towards the break room.

I give a weak chuckle and place my palm on my forehead shaking it. If Marlene is feeling this way I can only imagine what the others are feeling, or worse, how Christina is feeling.

* * *

After hearing what Marlene told me at work earlier, I called my bestfriend during my break and told her that I would stop by tomorrow. I was going to go tonight but she told me that tonight wasn't going to be a good night since she and Will were going out to taste wedding cakes and get dinner afterwards. I couldn't be more happy for the both of them and it is kind of bittersweet because I don't even have a boyfriend, let alone have a really close guy friend I can talk to. I mean, I know that I have Four but we are just for physical purposes, we fuck and that's it. No strings attached, that was one of our biggest things for the both of us and I don't see that happening. He isn't too open to me, yeah he'll let me stay afterwards but not much is said, we would usually just have sex lay there and I would go with no further words. He hasn't opened up to me about his personal life and I haven't done the same.

But, getting back on track, I decided to pay my parents a visit once I took a shower at home. I trained with one of my clients and I was a sweaty mess when I got home, I enjoy working with them hands-on instead of just watching them do all the work. When I arrived in a pair of dark gray sweats and a t-shirt with my semi-wet hair down my back. I don't look the best, but I intend on getting some delicious food and possibly falling asleep on the couch. I pulled into my parent's bungalow styled home and walked straight to the front door, going inside with my key.

My mom was the sweetest person you could know, pushing 45, all she wanted to do was fatten you up with Empanadas and dulce de leche. Living in her home now is my "step-father" Fernando, after my father died my mother spiraled down into a deep stage of depression, so before I moved out I helped her with dating and she met Fernando, they had a small wedding and now are together. I know she will never love him like she used to love my dad, or still currently, but I'm happy that she's happy. He's from Brazil and tends to visit there often so I don't see my mom that often, he has a really good job in trading somewhere downtown. He's not ugly, he's actually very handsome but of course of his age and that he's with my _mom_ , I would _never_ look at him like that.

Like usual, I found her in the kitchen stirring something in a crock-pot, "Máma!" I gleamed when I walked to the kitchen and she whipped around a happy look spreading across her face as she greeted me.

"Bebé!" She wiped her hands on a rag before throwing her hands around my shoulders and planting a sticky, lipstick filled kiss. I groaned and wiped my cheek with a chuckle, "I knew you were coming over, but I didn't expect this late. It almost seems as if you wanted to just come here for the food, furvita!" She bops my nose and turns back to the pot and starts mixing something around.

I take a seat on one of the island chairs, "Yeah, I went home to take a shower before I came over and don't call me sneaky." I laugh playfully rolling my eyes, "But it does smelly awfully delicious in here."

"I assume your staying for dinner." She sighs and shakes her head as I give her a smile and blow a kiss at her, "Since you are come help finish dinner."

Carbonada was one of the stick-to-your-ribs dinners for us Argentinians. It is a delicious stew with beef but it wasn't Americanized, it was so much better, mom usually topped hers off with dried apricots and raisins for a sweet taste. I absolutely love it and it's the best, especially for the colder seasons. Fernando joined us for dinner after work and in the corner of my eye I saw him give my mother a vase of flowers, greeting her with a kiss as I set the bread out in the middle of the table. _Must be nice._ I kinda bitterly thought as he walked towards me. Being single right now was fine I just wish I had someone to be with me and love me like that, but I know right now being single is for the best especially with the relationship I have with Four and trying to get the bakery.

"How is life, Beatrice?" Fernando asked. I liked him, he was cool but sometimes he really tries to push the step-father role on me too much. I remember one time when I was staying over here before my apartment was ready for me to move in, he walked into my bedroom and had set on the edge of the bed and attempted to hold a conversation with me like a father. But, I am older and I don't need that type of attention.

I shrug my shoulders, "Same old, same old. I'm working hard on getting money for my bakery and still put off some loans that I got for college, then I have to be ready for Christina's wedding." Life is complicated right now, but I know it will smooth out soon.

"No time for a boyfriend or even marriage?" Mom sighs and sips her water.

Shrugging my shoulders again I dip my bread in the broth, "I don't have time for that. As much as I would love it, I have come to agreement that I need to get what's most important done right now."

"And that would be?" Mom sighs again placing her hand on her forehead, "Beatrice, if this is about the bakery-"

"-It is mom, and that what my heart wants, I can't deal with the stress and pettiness of a relationship while I am dealing with something so serious right now."

"Who says it will be full of stress and pettiness?" Fernando points out and my mom gives me a look, agreeing with the man. I roll my eyes and sigh, somehow marriage and boyfriends always sneak into conversations, if only she knew what was really going on.

* * *

I haven't heard from Four for about two days and when he messaged me and said that he has had a rough day and he needed me, I texted him and said I'll be there soon. I had already taken a shower and shaved so all I needed was to find something to wear which was horrible to find now. You never realize how much you need something until well. . . you need something because I really wish Christina could help me find something. I wanted to have an edgy look and sexy aura kind but nothing too slutty. I had on a pair of black high-waist leggings and a black crop top that was off the shoulder and had an attached built in black choker. Black heels were worn on my feet and I put in a little more product in my hair to weigh down my curls a little bit more so it would be a little more tamed.

I thought of Christina when I applied a dark nude lipstick that almost looked pink, she loved this color and I felt so bad that I haven't told her. . . yet. I don't even know if I am going to, it's all too much and this is only my second time meeting this man. I overreact for the slightest things when I feel guilt. I lined my eyes with eyeliner and volumize my eyelashes with mascara. Popping in some earrings I went out into the world, heading to Four's house.

Music played through my speakers as I got in the mood to see Four, I felt confident and ready for him. He hasn't been in contact with him and I thought that I did something wrong, with his way of not talking to me I thought it meant that he didn't want me as his little play thing, but now him calling me and telling me that he needs me puts me in a whole better mood. I know for one thing, we definitely need to come with some type of schedule.

Arriving at his house, I saw his sleek, black, car in the driveway and that's when my heart started to pound, the smell of his cologne hit my nose before I even went to the door. I took a deep breath and let it out as I walked up to his door and knocked on it. I'd say it took about a 30 seconds before he opened the door, he tried to mask his stress with a smile. His black slacks were hanging loose due to his belt, zipper, and button being undone and his shirt being un-tucked from his pants. He ran his hand through his hair and stepped aside to let me in.

"Look's like you've been through hell." It slipped out of my mouth before I could even catch it. I wanted to face-palm myself and groan but that would only make everything worse, "Which is great, because you have me." I cleaned up which only slightly sounded worse. He chuckled and led me to the living room, it is my first time seeing it. It's a simple and cute little room, a few boring pictures are hung up except for a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, looks like his mom.

The room, like the foyer, has white walls but instead are a rustic dark chocolate color wood on the floor and white fluffy throw rug on the floor. There are chocolate a leather couch and a recliner lastly a love seat with a glass coffee table in the middle with a large television and book shelf. I sit on the couch as he brings back some alcohol and turns on his speakers, telling me to choose some music, the first one that pops up is Lost by Frank Ocean.

"What has your day all jumbled up?" Crossing my legs over one another, this seems to take him back as much as I would love to jump his bones I need to break the ice. I can't just come in here and kiss on him, Eric would enjoy that even curse me out for just coming in and saying how I shouldn't have. . . he's not important.

"Just work. . . it's stressful." I scoot closer to him and lean my head on the back of the sofa, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. We both take a sip of our drinks.

"Seems like you need a massage." Even though my heart is in my throat I place my glass on the coaster and I climb on his lap and rub his shoulders. I swear it's like during the day I am the regular Beatrice, I work hard and play harder at night. During the day my face is red as Christina talks about her sex life and at night I am planning to have steamy sex with Four. I'm Robert during the day and Eric during the night. Slowly I kiss his lips, I breathe in like I just have got rejuvenated like drinking water in the desert. I feel his hands skimming up and down my back like I'm fine piece of china, something delicate.

He tastes so sweet and then the wicked taste of alcohol is the delicious after taste. With each leg on the side of his body, I have total control over him, each movement each sigh, each moan. I don't hear the music change in the background, I don't hear anything else, I just get lost in the kiss until my lungs burn for oxygen. Shifting my hips on his lap, purposely putting pressure on his cock. I kiss on his neck, making him relieve all of his stress and let it go out the window. I gasp as he suddenly stands up, I tighten my legs around his waist and giggle into his neck.

* * *

Our kisses are more feverish; filled with passion and desire. Last time, it was great but it's something about this time that just makes it seem better than the last. My clothes are long gone on the floor, under his slacks and shirt, my shoes are scattered somewhere around the room and I'm positive that my panties are somewhere under the bed. His big pants hold down my wrist on the bed as he peppers kisses on my neck, sucking on my skin every now and then. I can't even contain my moans. With his stiff dick inches away from my wet cunt, I wrap my legs around his waist and await for the arrival. Soon, I start to become impatient, I flip us over and start to slowly sink down, his hands grip my ass tightly as I shut my eyes to block out every feeling I have and focus on one.

When he is fully inside of me, I feel stuffed and he is relaxed which is great, "God." I hear Four moan out and that is the best feeling ever, to know that I am pleasing this man without even doing anything. Gradually, I lift my hips and start to form a rhythm of coming up and going down, "You're so tight." I moan at just his words, and with his length inside me just brings me much closer to finishing earlier than I've wanted to.

"Yes." I throw my head back, my pussy clenching around him, releasing all of my delicious juices around him and he seems to notice because he moans my name and grips my hips harder than ever. I lift up on my arms, head thrown back, lip being bitten, and eyebrows furrowed―riding his cock. One of his hands― _can't tell since, I'm so lost in pleasure_ ―wraps around my throat, not squeezing me or choking me just reminding me of who I'm fucking. The feels, the noises, everything just brings me to my orgasm without warning, my body goes rigid as a moan rips it's way through my throat and each time I try to open my eyes they just keep closing, "Four." I whimper, gasping for air to reach my burning lungs.

Still limp as a wet dishrag, Four flips us over and regains control and starts to pound in me, grabbing one of my legs with his free hand to hold it up and the other to remain on my throat as I gasp for air but pleasure continues to knock me down as he kisses and sucks on my breast, tugging on the silver barbells. Thrusting in and out like his life depended on it, hitting all of my special spots. My orgasm subsided but with his kisses and nipping, I might just come again. Words of approval come from him as I feel his muscles start to move under my hands and his continuous grunts of pleasure, I know he's close. My leg comes down and they are spread wide as he takes me as hard as he wants and that's when my back starts to arch like a cat aware of something, I bite my lip and try to hold back. _This is about him._ I remind myself, but each shiver of pleasure dominates my mind and before I know it, I'm clawing at his back as my eyes nearly cross and just as I gasp from pleasure his hips jut once and I know he's reached that peak too.

"Four, Four, oh my..." I chant his name like he's a god.

"Tris." He moans, his hands digging into my sides as I come down from my high. I'm still so wet with all these orgasms and with Tobias' cum inside me I'm scared that when he pulls out it'll be a mess, "You're so great." Even with him twitching inside of me, he leans down and we share a passionate kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and claim his lips, letting his tonuge inside of my mouth. And we sit like that for at least 5 minutes, kissing and rubbing on each others body. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After getting cleaned up and everything back in order, I give him one last kiss and bid him goodbye before I am driving home. Calming music like, tomppabeats or some shit like that plays through my speakers with the windows down, letting the cold wind hit my fleshed skin. It was the best night of my life; got laid, came twice, and made out with a sex god. All was great until my bestfriend called me in tears, "Tris? Where are you? I'm at your house and you aren't answering the door, are you mad at me too?"

"What?" I question, "Christina, I'm not home, I'm. . . at the store I'll be there in like 10 minutes. What's wrong?"

I hear her cough and sniff snot back in her nose, "I'll talk to you when you get here." She hangs up the phone and I groan because I wish I was there for her. Who knows how long she's been there crying on my steps, I feel so guilty to leave my friend out there so late at night. But, it's not like I knew she was there. Enough thinking Tris, just get home.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for enjoying this story. I am going to update my other ones very soon but I am in the process of moving so please be patient. I was lucky enough to get home from school early and I didn't even update not once on my spring break because all spring break I had a yard sale and stuff, super busy yet super boring. It's okay though, I didn't even get to my other ones yet and tell them about this book and you guys are already loving it! I'm about to get super deep in to it, and have you noticed Tris thinking a lot about her ex-boyfriends. .. . hmmmm. keep that in mind.**

 **Later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**We have made it to chapter 5, thank you so much for reading so far, don't hesitate to instant message me or leave a comment! I didn't edit this sorry.**_

 **Shades of Cool: 5**

* * *

There was a big, black, jacket in my backseat to cover up my somewhat revealing outfit and I quickly went up to my floor and there she was, sitting on the welcome mat I got from a flea market. She looked up when she heard my footfalls and I tried to keep my emotions pretty even, no make up was on her face, not even the littlest bit of chapstick on her lips. Her hair was even worse, usually wavy or curly was now everywhere like she ran her fingers through it too much.

"Christina." I squat down and rub her shoulder, "Why don't you come in and get some hot chocolate." I know the key to her broken heart, or whatever is going on with her is her favorite sweet drink, hot chocolate. _Especially the way I make it_. She nods her head and stands up, I unlock the door and she runs straight to the bathroom to clean her face and nose. While she is in there I run to my room like my life depended on it and change out of my clothes into some sweats and a tank top, searching for any love bites before I walk back out to the kitchen and she is sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Even in her state of mind right now, later on she would ask why was I all dolled up.

I work in silence as I boil the chocolate powder and milk in the pot, when it is finished I get us two mugs and fill them with the liquid gold. I fill it with mini marshmallows, a tall mountain of whip cream, another marshmallow that I use my trusty lighter to get a little toasty and a chocolate straw. I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while, so I better make the best out of it.

"He kicked me out!" Christina cries into her hands and my heart stops, "He thinks I'm cheating on him and I'm not, I would never. I don't know if we're going to get married, and then you're not around like you used to be and my whole world is just falling apart. Just because I spend extra time at work to save money for our life doesn't mean I'm with someone else."

I sip my drink listening to every word, "Well, have you tried expressing that to him?" She nods her head and sighs, "Well, the both of you are on edge right now with the wedding and everything going on. So, I suggest you stay here tonight and call out of work tomorrow and catch up on some rest, then try and call him."

"You would let me stay here?" She questions.

I scoff and playfully roll my eyes, "Would I? We took baths together as kids, I've known you for _years_ of course I am. I know you would do the same." We finish drinking our drinks and then I let her get ready for bed, she takes a shower and changes into some clothes I've given her. While she sleeps in my bed I decide to take a shower myself and just try and get my mind straight. That night we both sleep soundly in the same bed and it reminds me of our high school sleepovers and it puts a smile on my face.

In the morning, I am scrambling eggs, toasting wheat toast, and cooking turkey bacon. Soon, Christina comes down the hallway with her short hair pulled into a little ponytail at the back of her head and honestly she looks like shit, "Morning," I greet her, sitting a cup of black coffee in front of her and let her fix her own.

"Morning, what time is it?" She yawns and stretches her limbs before grabbing a strip of bacon, "I need to call out of work."

Glancing at the clock, I look at the time, "10:34." She calls out of work and offers to do the dishes while I get ready for my day. She stands on one side of the sink, putting foundation on her cheeks as I put some curly hair products into it. I don't know why she wears makeup, she looks as good without it and not a sign of acne. I don't have work today so Christina told me she wanted to go to the mall for a new winter jacket. I put on my thickest pair of black jeans and a nude pink turtle neck and nude pink Pumas. Christina wants to style my head, she pulled the top part up into a ponytail and left the other half down and put some gel on my baby hairs. As we were walking out the door I put some jewelry on and mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick with my leather jacket and we were out heading towards the city.

* * *

"Men suck." Christina pouted as she threw the fur coat back on the rack. Every time we go at least an hour without thinking about what happened yesterday Christina would sigh and whine about Will. I can't wait until later so they can just talk about it because right now I have one man on my mind and that's Four. Speaking of him, he is really helping me out because soon I will be able to move out of my apartment to a better one, or even a house. Then I can find a place that I can start building my dream. 1 thousand dollars seems like much but I have to pay off a lot of debts and stuff then go to find a shop, buy ingredients and other stuff.

"You keep on talking about it, your going to keep thinking about it." I remind her with an eye roll, "Yeah, life does suck sometimes, I used to get reminded everyday. But, if you keep reminding yourself about what happened your just going to get more upset at yourself. Mistakes happen and both of you are under stress so maybe you guys need this time to be separated. . . just relax."

She doesn't react like I thought she would, she just stares at me with a blank look then the flood gates of hell opens up, "What? So you're on his side now? Tris, you're supposed to be an expert at being my bestfriend and let me vent-"

"-yeah, well I don't want to be reminded every hour how much Will sucks and how much Will is a liar. He's my friend too."

She gasps, "You are on his side!" She points her finger at me, "If you wanna take up for him so much why don't you marry him.'

"You're making a fool of yourself," I sigh shaking my head, "Don't turn your anger towards me, okay. Because at the end of the day guess who was at my doorstep crying." Okay, that was a little harsh. She gasps again and turns her back towards me, walking away, "I drove here!" I remind her and face palm myself when she sticks her middle finger up at me, muttering a curse word.

"Is everything okay?" I hear a deep voice behind me and I turn around to see a fairly handsome man. He's tall, and has blonde hair that is slick and smooth. His skin is nice and tan and his teeth couldn't be more perfect.

Right, I didn't notice that we're standing in the middle of a store in the mall, "Uh, yeah. She's getting married soon and right now she an her and groom aren't on the best of terms right now." I cross my arms over my chest, looking Christina still walking towards the exit of the mall.

"Let me guess, you're her bestfriend."

I nod my head with a little sigh. I know I shouldn't have said that stuff to her right now while she is mentally freaking out, but at the same time it isn't fair for her to bash Will like that. I put the coat back on the rack I thought I was buying and go to walk away, "Well, I better go to the car-"

"-I'm so sorry, this may come off weird. But I feel like I know you," He ponders for a moment, "The Foundry." He snaps and my eyes widen in surprise at his sudden movements, he apologizes and chuckles, "Sorry, you work at the Foundry. Right?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, I work mostly at the front desk but I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"I haven't been coming lately because of work, but I'm Fernando. Hopefully I'll see you around-" He waits and hold his hand out.

"Tris, I'm Tris."

"Tris, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

The ride is awkwardly silent back home, she just sits there staring out of the window while I drive home. SZA plays from my iphone and I stop by Chick-Fil-A before we stop home, ordering us both food even though she didn't ask. I know she is stressed out but blowing up on other people is just going to make it worse. I know I feel guilty, don't know about her but I'll be dammed if I have to apologize first, that's usually how it goes. I apologize first then things go back to normal.

In the apartment, she stalks in my bedroom and gathers her stuff while I sit on my couch eating my chicken nuggets as I hear her rustling around in the room. She's gonna cool down soon and we'll be able to talk but I don't know now. We're both still pissed. She walks out of the bedroom with her stuff and bolts for the door, "I brought you food!" She turns back around, grabs the bag and walks back out. _Well shit_.


	6. Chapter 6

_For this chapter, I really listened to Love Galore by SZA this time and I suggest listening to it because this is my favorite artist. Ciao! **A little important note at the end!**_

 **Shades of Cool: 6**

* * *

His kisses were so delicious, they left me in a foggy mindset. The way he dominated me infatuated me so much, it sparked something deep down in my body that just left me wanting more and more until my jaw went slack. We had just got finished having sex and I was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but my thong and grey cropped long sleeve shirt. When Four called me, I could just hear the huskiness and lustfulness in his voice. It was a Friday and late at night so of course he would want me so just to heightened the mood I dressed in my best pair of leggings and a grey crop top with long sleeves and the material was a little see through, of course I didn't wear a bra. And just to add the whipped cream on top, I opened my jacket outside to get my nipples hard and when he opened the door we barely made it upstairs.

I tried leaving so many times but he kept pulling me back in bed, gripping my ass and we could not stop kissing. I don't know where this "new Tris" came from but she was bold as ever and was really coming out of her shell. My family and friends even tell but I didn't tell them about Four and I'm sure he hasn't told anyone about me. I don't even remember the last time I talked to Christina, she was still pissed but word was she and Will are back together she still needs to cool down from our argument, yes she holds grudges.

Pulling away from him as bed as I wanted to leave I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck and before I could even go back in he stopped me, "I need you to come to an event with me tomorrow." He says abruptly and I sit up, my curly hair actually tame for once despite our sexual activities, goes down my back, "I'm sorry that it's so sudden but I got the information Thursday and forgot to ask you, it's for my job we're having some type of awarding event and I need you to be my. . . fiance."

I chuckle throwing my head back as his hands wrap around my small waist, "Is that why you were making me stay longer?"I joke laughing as he squeezes his hands, "I'm just playing, I don't have anything tomorrow. What time is it?" I lean back on my arms and I see his eyes quickly glance down at my boobs. Usually, I would roll my eyes but I see why, I don't have a bra on and I just basically thrust my titties out to him.

"It starts a 7, I'm warning you some of the workers are douche bags ant they'll piss me off, at least they piss me off." He complains.

I shrug my shoulders, "They're not going to bother me, well in that case I have to get home to get some beauty sleep." I get off his lap and he groans but lets me put on my jeans and jacket before I give him one last kiss before I shiver my way to the car. It has definitely gotten colder as we near November, my favorite month because of Thanksgiving. At home I take a shower and fall into a deep trance of beautiful sleep.

In the morning, well the afternoon I woke up really late I freshened up and ate some breakfast. Now that I actually had some sense in my head, I was really nervous for tonight. Four and I have only ever had sex and went out on one date, nothing special so this was really new for me to really go out in public with him. I didn't know he wanted to be seen with me, but other than that I didn't want his "douche-bag" friends to think we're really something of us and expect so see me all the time and then it would look bad when I am not there. I knew Four didn't like me, like me, I didn't really we were both there for one thing. I was his escort, I fucked him for money and there were to be no strings attached so this is something to jump from something so lowkey to basically putting our relationship out and lie to everyone. Call me paranoid or an over-thinker, I don't care.

Four sent some money for me to go shopping even though I didn't need any and went to go get a dress. I got a formal yet modest dress, showing a little skin. I didn't want them to think I just dress skimpy and put a bad word out for him, I'm only supposed to be his fake "fiance". I took time to straighten my hair silky smooth and it looked longer than before, for once everything was just going great. I took my shower before I did my hair and I did my makeup in my lingerie and robe, I didn't know if Tobias wanted me to come home with him afterwards but I looked sexy underneath too just in case. My dress was a light grey dress that hugged my body but didn't suffocate me, the sleeves were off of my shoulders and the sleeves were long. For the shoes, I put on a pair of boots that stopped under my knees and they were grey.

I didn't get dressed until my burgundy nails were dry and I looked at myself in the mirror; hair straight, dress cute, and make up on point. Burgundy coats my lips and I actually winged my eyeliner this time and some mascara. I didn't go all out and I didn't feel like it, I looked good enough. Now, the only reckless thing I have spent my money on that I can say I don't regret is the fur coat it was black and fit so well on me. I grabbed my clutch and threw on my chocker and went to my car.

The plan was to drive to his place and we would go there in his car, he had begged me to come pick me up from my place but I insisted on riding with him and meeting him at his house. I am actually proud of my little apartment because it is the first one I brought on my own, but the neighborhood isn't ideal and. . . _just not yet,_ I don't want him at my house or know where I live.

I parked in my usual spot, right on the street a few paces in front of his mailbox. Before I could get out of the car he came out of the house in a sexy blue suit that shifts colors when he moves, I believe their called sharkskin suits. . . _very expensive._ And a grey and black tie with black shoes, he looked so good that I kinda seemed under dressed, "You look perfect." He leaned down to kiss me, gripping my ass. The sun was going down, since in the fall the sun went down sooner, and the moonlight reflected so well off his blue eyes. He looked magical!

"Thank you, you look good as well." I commented feeling a blush form on my cheeks as he continued to grope my butt and leaned down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded to the kiss, tilting my head to deepen it and it was the perfect thing to do because the way he thrust his tonuge into my mouth which made me moan into his mouth. I continue kissing him until he decides to pull away and grins at me, a little lipstick on his lips which he wipes away and releases his death grip from my ass.

"This will complete your outfit." He turned around and I took that moment to calm myself down and take a deep breath when he turned around I smiled and he held out a sparkly oval, diamond ring, it wasn't nothing too extravagant but it was way more than plain, "Your ring, babe."

I chuckled, "Four, did you really spend money on a ring. You could have gotten something from a gumball machine."

He raised his eyebrows as he slid the ring on my left hand, "It was my grandmothers, it has been mine for a long time. So, I just cleaned it up." He kissed my hand playfully once the ring was on my finger, "The best for my fiance." He joked and we got into the car.

I have never seen him this playful to be honest, he's serious or buried deep inside me. So, to see him actually joking around and stuff was a sight to see. The car ride was about 30 minutes and now I see why I came earlier because soon we arrived in the city to a very tall building with shiny glass windows. There was a valet park man outside of the building, Four gave him the keys and grasped my hand leading me inside, "This is my job." He informed me once we were in the building, "I work on the 12th floor." He said as his finger went higher and clicked the 52 button and tensed up.

The ride up was bumpy and I thought Four was going to break my hand but I just sat there until the doors opened and he basically dragged me out. I could smell the food way before I even fully got out of the elevator and I'm glad the chatter of everyone hid the fact that my stomach had growled loudly. The room was huge and mostly filled with glass windows showing the breathtaking view of downtown Chicago, there were tables up to the front of the large room where a stage was shown but curtains covered most of it, in the back where everyone was, walking on the marbled floor much like Four's. Red drapes were on the wall and the decor was mostly red and gold, it was so extravagant that I was absolutely taken back, I cannot believe how many rich people I am surrounded by.

"Just be prepared for some assholes." Four leaned down and whispered in my ear, taking me out of my trance making me chuckle.

"I'm prepared." I whispered back jokingly.

Four lead me around the room and introduced me to some people, the first were an elderly couple who were the cutest thing ever. Next were an middle aged couple who were sweet everyone seemed nice until we came to one particular couple, they were kind of assholes like Four told me, "James, Alicia, this my fiance, Tris." He introduced me like he has done to everyone.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I shook both of their hands. I would say they were at least nearing their late 30s and absolutely stuck up, they acted like they pissed real gold for a living.

Alicia, in a red dress down to the floor and matching lipstick, "Are you Mexican?" I pulled back my hand like she burned me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, I hated when someone just automatically assumed someone was Mexican because of an accent of simply because of their skin tone and facial features, some people were so simpleminded.

"¿Hablas bien inglés?" She chuckled and slapped her husband's arm playfully, "I took Spanish back in college."

"I speak English well," I narrowed my eyes, offended and I guess her husband could tell because he placed his hand on her waist and squeezed. Normally I would go into a whole spill and talk Spanish as fast as I could but I was here to make Tobias look good, not the opposite, "She's Argentinian"I'm Argentinian ." Four and I both said at the same time and I glanced up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile which I returned.

"Nice talking to you." James and Alicia both turned around and faded into the expensive perfume and cologne.

"Puta." I muttered under my breath and Four chuckled and squeezed my arm before kissing my forehead. Walking around with Four, I didn't really didn't run into the douchebags Four told me about and my feet were starting to hurt and my stomach was growling. Soon enough, we were seated at a table that was fairly close to the table but more closer to the windows so I could perfectly drone myself out until we can leave.

For dinner we had herbed chicken Marsala with wild mushroom risotto and a side of steamed vegetables with some type of balsamic reduction. The plates were burning hot when they came out, well to me, so I took my time eating the food as we sipped our wine. The music was soft but nothing I've heard of, and as our plates were collected I stared out the window as Four talked with his coworkers. When an announcement was made that the awarding was going to start soon, I excused myself for the bathroom.

"You okay?" Four asked when I stood and flattened out my dress.

"Yes." I nodded my head and went towards the exit where the bathrooms were and just as I were about to walk in a hand grabbed mines from behind and I instantly turned around confused by the gesture. There was a man who seemed on the tipsy side but have not reached his peak of being drunk, his suit jacket was open and his blonde hair was combed back neatly, I instantly ripped my hand away from his grasp.

He grinned at me, "You're Four's ole' lady." He pointed out, I haven't seen him all night and this is my first time seeing him, "Four can't be treating such a beauty right." He eyed my body up and own suggestively and I grimaced and gave him fake smile before trying to turn around to continue into the bathroom but he stopped me again, "Why in such a rush?" He looked down at me, his height, much like everyone else, making him tower over me.

"If you couldn't tell I was walking into the restroom." I said obviously, gesturing towards the door.

"You wanna get out of here? Leave everything behind?" He gripped my waist and I pushed him off of me.

I rolled my eyes in my head and I started to back away, "Don't let me call my Fiance." he put his hands in the air and walked away, I took a relieving deep breath and went inside of the bathroom going to the middle stall. Just as I was about to leave I heard the door open and the sound of heels.

"Did you see her? She must be so lucky to have Four." I stopped my hand from unlocking the black stall door, listening. This night and company is just full of surprises, first you have snobby couples that are stereotypical, guys who try to break up relationships, and gossiping girls. I would think that this is a reality television show instead of real life.

One girl scoffed, "Whatever, he has so many choices but he chooses a little girl for his fiance. She looks like a child." She said bitterly.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Kimberly." The first girl said and that's when it was my cue to walk out of the stall and "Kimberly" gasped as she saw me fill my hands with the vanilla smelling soap.

"Right, Kimberly. I'm sure if he would have wanted you he would have chose you." I continued to wash my hands and then dried my hands on one of the towelettes. I saw that she had dark ebony hair and cherry red lips, the usual girl in this year. Even though I stood under her I still tried to be daunting, "He obviously doesn't make mistakes."

She eyed me up and down maliciously, "Seems like he did." I saw her friend pull on her arm but I was already out of the bathroom giving her a simple flick of my middle finger. I knew it was wrong but at the end of the day I was still Tris, and that wasn't going to change because I was his significant other. But, it did sting slightly to know that he wasn't mind and in the amount of time, if we decided to call this little 6 month trial off he would probably be with "Kimberly". I don't know where those feelings came from but I sucked them down instantly when I neared the table and sat down in the chair. Four grasped my hand and gave it a kiss and smiled at me which I returned _. Little did he know what I had to encounter._

* * *

Outside the wind was chilling and even in my fur jacket I was still cold. The car was pulling up when I felt a presence nearing me and I turned around to see the guy that I talked to at the mall when Christina and I got into that argument, "Tris, right? It's Fernando."

"Hey! How are you?" I tried to be friendly and kill time because Four was talking to the Valet park man about something on the car. I turned back around to Fernando and saw that he looked like he was in usual lounge gear like he probably came from a bar with a few friends.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm good, great. I'm going to The Foundry tomorrow so expect to see me there bright eyed and bushy tailed."

I laughed, "Well, work doesn't start for me until 10."

"I'll be there at 9:45." He leaned forward, "I'll see you then?" I nodded my head and we said goodbye as soon as Four put his hand around my waist.

"Who was that?" He looked in the direction Fernando went off to. We started to walk to the car together.

"Some guy I met at the mall and he goes to my job." I told him.

"Oh." He said not adding more and when he got in the car he instantly pulled off, "He your friend?"

I shrugged my shoulders crossing my legs, I could not wait to get into an oversize shirt and went straight to sleep, "Not really, I don't know much of him." I cleared my throat in hopes of changing the conversation, "I ran into one of your douchebag friends. Tall, blonde hair, too into himself." I described.

"That's Anthony, he thinks he can charm anyone." He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, just told me to leave with him and you aren't treating me right." I actually laughed when I said it out loud, "Then some girl named Kimberly in the bathroom called me a child and said you made a mistake choosing me. If only they knew what was the truth."

I didn't hear him laugh which sent a chill down my spine. His mood changes so suddenly, it went from being all happy before we left to in a pissy mood for what. . . I don't know why but I sit quiet the whole time, I would joke with him and say that he was jealous about the attention from Anthony but I don't want to make him mad anymore.

"What if they did know? Would you be insecure?" He questions, pressing his foot on the gas.

I shake my head suddenly, "I mean if they knew I couldn't do nothing about it, and I wouldn't be insecure at least as far as I know." I shrug my shoulders and I see him roll his eyes.

"Was Kimberly your work crush?" I decide to question him for once but unlike him I have a playful tone in my voice.

He shakes his head, "No." He spits bitterly, "Is that guy your crush? Is it Anthony or that one outside the building?"

"How does it turn on to me?"

"I'm just asking a question like you asked me."

"No, but if I did then what?"

He clenches his jaw and I take that as a warning sign to back off but instead I keep on pushing, "Nothing, obviously nothing." He mutters.

I giggle, "Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"Then where is this sudden attitude come from?" I frown and cross my arms over my chest, "You do know I can be entertaining other than in the bed."

"Well, I don't need you to be entertaining."

In my mind I gasped but physically I threw my hands up in mock surrender, "Fine." I shrugged my shoulders. _Well, that didn't hurt my feelings._

* * *

 **Hey, I was just wondering how you guys felt like a little bit of a daddy kink. THIS IS _NOT_ I REPEAT _NOT_ A DADDY KINK BOOK but just to incorporate a little bit in it to spice things up and it will especially come in handy for some chapters ahead. It wouldn't be full on make her dress like a little girl and suck on pacifiers and stuff, justs call him that to get him all worked up *smirk face*just let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shades of Cool: 7**

* * *

We pulled up to his driveway and I couldn't be more happy than to get out of the stuffy car. The mood was super tense and I was very uncomfortable, I wanted to go home and just sleep until work at noon tomorrow but here I was still with an upset Four. We both got out of the car and the cold wind slapped me in the face instantly giving me a breath of fresh air. He walked on my side and I slipped the ring off of my finger, "Here you go."

He took the ring with just a nod and we stared at each other almost to say "what now?" but neither one of us had the voice to say it so I just gave him a kind smile and walked towards my car and he went to his door. I kind of expected that we would make up and go into his house but I could sense that he was bothered by something and I wasn't really feeling it so it was best to just head our separate ways. I hope I didn't ruin anything because I haven't even started thinking about my bakery yet, this will mess up my dream and fascinating sex life. I wanted to shout after him and tell him to text me if he needed me but he already knew that so I just drove home and wiped off my makeup before getting into my comfy bed.

A week went past without any communication from him and I started to get worried, but with luck I soon found myself on my knees bobbing my head in between his thighs with his hand tangled in my hair after getting a call from him in the middle of grocery shopping. I fucking skipped through the self checkout section and went straight to him not caring that I had ice cream in the back seat melting as I drove from the town towards his home, we were still on. . . hopefully, and I would still have a chance with him. Not much was said that day, we had our usual sex routine in a different position, with a different depth, a different climax and I went home. Things started to get back in the loop of our schedule but I never really did ask him why was he so upset that night, neither one of us brought up that awkward moment and I really didn't feel like dealing with his different persona.

I could feel that things were different though by the way his hand gripped my throat tighter than usual, his hard poundings and ass slapping almost left me in tears both of pain and pleasure. His roughness was not foreign to me but this one was, he was rougher. The way our skin slapped from the back harder than usual, louder than usual, left me in a daze but also pure confusion. Did I make him mad? I questioned to myself one night with my vagina sorer than ever, I wanted to tell him that his thrusts were too deep, his hand cracked down too hard on the tender flesh of my ass or how my scalp was sore because he pulled my hair tighter than normal.

Yet, my body craved for it. His animistic side. I wanted him to touch me roughly but care for me after, sometimes on my lunch break I would think such thoughts and scold myself for actually wanting him to care for me after said sex. I got it confused on if I really wanted a relationship, but I knew I was jumping the gun and thinking irrational. _This is what society wants to happen,_ I thought to myself as I bit into my sandwich looking out at the dark clouds from a cafe I was staying at. I was just supposed to get some money and please this man, but not want to turn out with a full blown relationship with marriage and kids. Hell no, I wasn't going to be like everyone else. I get what I get and he is pleased at the end of the day, by the end of this 6 month trial I will see if he really wants it. That's why I can't get all my eggs in a basket and even think about opening the bakery yet until I sign that contraction giving my body to him when he needs it permanently.

That was until he got tired of me and got in a serious relationship or if I felt the need to stop because I made it to where I wanted to be. I got my money stacking up in my bank account and some emergency money at home so I had a back up plan if he ever dropped me. But those days that he didn't call me, my body craved him, when I thought about what he was doing my mind would wander and I would find myself with two slender fingers thrusting inside of me to get a release that I didn't get that night. My body was telling me I wanted him but the other side left it alone.

* * *

"Fuck." I whimpered, back arched so deep it hurt my spine. He was behind me, his hand gripped my waist tightly and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. Like usual, his thrust left me wanting more but also mercy. He was fairly softer this time but as soon as I cried out his name his thrust became violent and took away my breath. His right hand pulled on my hair to look back at him and he leaned down and slammed his lips on to mines never losing a beat. His body always had a sexy sheen to it but never dripped sweat, his throaty groans made me moan louder and louder until my walls started to contract around his hammering dick. The room was filled with my moans and gasps of passion while it followed behind our skin and the wetness swishing each time he pulled out and drove himself back in. My eyebrows were furrowed and eyes shut, I bit my lip so hard from crying out that I swear I bit through it.

"Shit." I heard him grunt as soon as my body clenched around him and my orgasm hit me. I came around him violently, clit throbbing, and cum oozing out of me and onto his rigid, pulsating dick. One of his other things that I know he is mad at something because he drives right into me after like a few minutes of kissing. When he's not upset he would soften me up and we would have some foreplay because as much dick as I got from him, he's still a little too big for him to comfortably fit in my channel so he needed me extra wet and ready for him. Today was one of his days that he was upset and I already know I'm going to soak in the bath before I go to bed. I felt him cumming into me and I collapsed into the mattress, heaving for air as he laid down beside me. I heard him wipe his dick off with his discarded t-shirt and I still didn't have any energy to sit up and look at him. I was exhausted, and I hated the fact that I needed to get up, get dressed, and drive home.

"My friend is coming over soon." I peeked up at him. It was a little hint that I needed to get my shit together and get ready to go. We still haven't met each other's friends and I doubt that it was going to happen, not anytime soon. No one was supposed to know about our little inside arrangement. It was for our knowing only.

I shifted a little bit and felt that dull ache inside of me and I groaned, "Did I do something wrong?" I questioned as he got up off of the bed and I watched him get the room clean. I found his box of tissues and cleaned myself up and put on my thong and bra.

"Pardon me?" He questioned confused as he went into the bathroom. I sighed and put on my pullover sweater before pulling my curly hair into a bun, each step was a little painful but I just kept thinking about making pastries and bomb ass coffee so I sucked it up.

I sat on the edge of the bed and peered around the room for my boots, it was freezing outside and almost Christina's wedding. She wanted a Winter Wonderland all of a sudden which was a change in so many plans. He came from out of the room in some briefs and I gulped meeting his eyes, "I mean, if I did something wrong I'd rather you tell me that destroy my pussy." He actually laughed at me and I felt heat form in my cheeks. I was telling the truth and to see him show some other type of emotion other than angry was a relief.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. Just. . . I've been really troubled for the past couple of weeks. Just give me time." He stepped closer to me, his bed was high up but he still towered over me. He placed his hands on either side of me and caged me in, "And I'm sorry for. . . destroying your pussy."

This time I laughed, "Seriously though, I'm gonna have to call out of work soon. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to walk anymore." I whimpered when he leaned down and bit on the tender flesh of my neck. The thought of his friends flying straight out of the window and his tough demeanor. I'm glad I finally said something, if I had know it was going to be this easy I would have said something a lot sooner.

"Well that's just what I want to hear." He pushed me down on the bed and kissed me again. I wrapped my arm around his neck and enjoyed this tender kiss because I didn't know when his next mood change would be and I would get punished again. This kiss wasn't rough and fast like our other ones, but if wasn't soft and sweet. It was tender, passionate, lustful. Like we needed another release, I knew I did because as our tongues battled for dominance I felt my clit throbbing again through my thong and I was wet already. This time around, when his hand went around my throat he didn't squeeze, he just left it there, holding my neck in place.

"Please." I whimpered into his mouth, I sounded needy which I was. I wanted his dick but this time around I wanted it to feel different. I wanted to still make me cum as hard but more feeling to it. I saw him contemplating in his mind but I nibbled on his bottom lip, " _Please baby_." I whined, rubbing on his semi-erection. I kissed him again and he groaned into my mouth as I touched him through his boxers. The tables were turned now because I needed him and he was going to be the person I was using. I wanted him to fuck me, hard and steady not fast and hammering.

Then it happened, I found myself under him his thrust were just like I wanted, my back was kinda against the head board and he his thick, long, and hard cock was going in and out of me at a steady yet hard place. My eyes tried to stay focus on him but they kept going in the back of my head, his hands were holding my thighs apart far and wide as my fingers rubbed my clit. I was whimpering and groaning. It felt so good I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, someway to express my emotions on how good this felt, "Fuck." I groaned and threw my head back, " _Yes daddy_." It was so exotic and kinky for me to say, but it was in the moment and the way he groaned and bit my ear, begging me to whimper like that again calling him other than his name I did it again and I felt himself restraining to not thrust any harder and turn back into his ravishing Tobias.

The atmosphere was so heavy and sexy our delicious musky scent of sex filled the air and I'm glad we kept the door kind of cracked for ventilation, "Say it again." He worked in and out of me, twisting and driving himself back in. I loved the way he pulled out to the tip and drove himself back in, the way the sound of my wetness getting more and more intense.

" _Daddy_." This time it was mixed with a moan, I too were getting turned on from it and each thrust was like a shock of pleasure directly on my clit that I was rubbing and I knew too soon I would cum again.

One of his hands came back to it's home spot which was around my throat and he actually squeezed a little tight this time making my eyes shoot open and look at him. The ecstasy I was feeling was enough to leave me breathless and now he was choking me, "Look at me." His voice was raspy, nothing that I knew. I felt that we were both getting to caught up in emotion, especially the way my eyes were slightly tearing up. . . I knew I was getting to into it. Yet, I stared directly into his eyes for as long as I could until my eyes were fluttering, "Keep them open, babygirl." His pet name nearly threw me over but I hung on for dear life.

"I'm gonna cum-" I threw my head back and started to moan like crazy, feeling my walls clench and un-clench I knew soon I would come undone. But, just as I gasped his phone rang and as much as I tried to not get distracted we both looked at the devil vibrating on the dresser, "Don't answer it." I turned back to him and pulled his lips to mine but he pulled away from me and answered the phone. I wasn't loud but I threw my head back and let out small groan of frustration staring at him and whispered "Unbelievable" to myself. I was so close to creaming on his cock.

"Wait, I don't understand you." Four talked back on the phone, still buried deep inside of me and my hand still on my clit but not moving anymore. My legs felt like jelly but I turned us over and kissed on his chest, he had tattoos on his body not too much but enough that it looked sexy on his skin. I kissed on his bronze chest and I felt him grip my ass to stop me but I didn't have that in mind so I slowly started to ride him. Up and down, in and out. Simple. His cheeks were red as he talked back on the phone and groaned softly, "I have stuff here so you don't need to worry about that, yes I'll come help you with the stuff."

I clenched my walls around him and he groaned as my movements started to pick up, "No, I'm fine. I'm. . . using the bathroom." Even in my horny state I couldn't help but to stifle my chuckle and started to thrust him in and out of me. My clit rubbed against him so I didn't need to do it myself, I threw my head back and purposely put my breast in front of his face, and he was mesmerized, "Zeke, yes, I'm going to help you with the bags, I'm coming." I smiled again and kissed his cheek as he hung up the phone.

"Soon." I added, he would be coming soon especially with me on top. I rode him nice and sexy, soon I found myself at it's peak but it was nothing before and I finally fell over the precipice, cumming hard on his dick. So hard I stopped movement and he had to throw me on my back and fuck me until he came inside of me for a second time. I don't know what I would have done without birth control because I feel like I have more cum in me than a pornstar. It felt good though. . . sometimes. Others, I wanted him to pull out and like cum in a shirt just not on me or in me because other times it was it was a lot to clean up. But, everyday I made sure I swallowed that little tablet to prevent pregnancies, it was the most effective but I wasn't pregnant yet. Hopefully never while we were keeping this on the low, we don't even go together.

Frantic knocks came from downstairs, he groaned and pulled out, "I'm so sorry to leave you like this but the guys are downstairs. I'm gonna distract them so you can go." He kissed me again and put on his boxers and quickly followed them with clothes. I felt kind of sad because he had to go, because I wanted to be unrealistic and cuddle with him. _Fuck, I'm being cliche,_ I sighed in my brain as I quickly went to the bathroom and took the quickest shower known to man and just as I zipped up my boots he walked in the room shutting the door quietly behind him. I was able to sneak out without them noticing anything, there were a group of guys sounded like they were in the living room and they were shouting and laughing. . . good to know he has friends. I left and thanked god I always parked a ways from his place so it wouldn't look suspicious. Then, I went home. Completely satisfied.

* * *

"January 12th, at 4:25. Dressing starts at 10 in the morning, the flowers will arrive at 11, 3:30 is when the doors will open and 4:25 is when the ceremony will start and at 4:50 is when the ceremony ends. The guest will move into cocktail hour while the bride and groom get ready for their arrival for their first dance which will begin at 7:35 after dinner if you guys are ready." Pimento Cheese and Prosciutto Biscuits, Mini Twice-Baked Potato with a Chive Sour Cream and Turkey Bacon Crumble, Stuffed Mushrooms, Spinach Tarts with Parmesan and Bell Peppers, Mini Sliders with Fries and Popcorn Shrimp are the appetizers to be given out during cocktail hour and there are so many different drinks that I can't even keep up.

For dinner there is a large menu to choose from and mix and match dinner plates. The main meat dishes to choose from are a delicious Steak cooked anyway you want with a warm Chimichurri Sauce, Crusted Chicken, or Pan-Seared Salmon with breadcrumbs. There was also a carving station if you wanted to get up and get like some turkey and other meats. The sides were mainly roasted vegetables to keep with the Winter Wonderland theme to keep everyone warm; Asparagus, Carrots. Broccoli. For some of Christina and Will's vegan friends there were other dishes like Stuffed Peppers and Risotto and also a pasta bar. They already had there cake but for some of the kids being there and just for the fun of it it was a sweet table and it had mini cakes and candies, hot chocolate and smores. Everyone was going to at least gain 5 pounds for the rest of the week.

I was at Christina's house working with Will and her for their wedding which was less than 3 weeks from now. I helped them plan all of this and now this is just finalizing stuff before the actual day, she already has her dress and shoes and we have our brides maid dresses and shoes. I swear Christina has changed her theme and colors so much I think we've gone through the rainbow, now it is periwinkle and silver. The venue is beautiful and a few blocks down from the church where they are getting married at. Will spoils the hell out of Christina along with her parents and when I saw the amount of everything I tried not to wrinkle my face, this was the most expensive wedding I think I've been to. But as long as she and Will were happy then I was happy. I was like their own little assistant and I planned the date of the rehearsal and their honeymoon to Jamaica. She wanted it perfect and I am trying to make it perfect for her.

She and I finally made up after some time because we both needed each other, especially now. She and Will were finally able to see eye to eye and everything was great, Four wasn't as rough with me but still closed up and wouldn't ever tell me why he was angry. But it wasn't really for me to ask.

Paying off my student loans aren't easy but I have finally started. Four and I's 6 months are almost over, in April was our last month and that's if he decided that he didn't want to continue it. I was praying that he did because I really needed this, that is the main reason I haven't even started thinking about my Bakery for the reason that I didn't want to purchase a building and I can't buy anything because I used up all of my money. I wanted to do so much in life right now, I had a lot of debts to pay off for college and I really wanted to move out of my building to another apartment but I couldn't move too fast or else I will fall and fail.

Overall I felt so glad that I could give back to my family. I took my mother and father out to dinner and we visited Caleb once because we took the train up there, yeah they questioned where I got all this money from but I told them that I got a raise and started to save for me. They weren't happy because they didn't want me to spend money on them but took it nonetheless. I still don't know how Four can give me all this money, but looking at his job I can sorta tell why. Telling Christina was on my mind, I wanted to tell her so bad but right now wasn't the best time, I think I will tell her after her honeymoon but there aren't any promises.

"Thank you so much, Tris. I don't know what we would have done without you." Will looked so stress free and calm I was happy he gave me a hug followed by Christina and I shrug on my jacket.

I shake my head with a chuckle as we head towards the door, "No problem, I'm going to start stock piling for my ingredients this Saturday. Everything is going to turn out wonderful." I smiled once I left and headed home slowly. I loved baking so I would not pass up the opportunity to bake for their wedding, I wasn't comfortable with making their actual cake so I left that to the professionals, I was working more on the small desserts at the treat station. Cupcakes, Cheesecakes, and other small tarts was what I was making so I would have to go to Sam's Club to buy all of the stuff. I was baking in large batches and I needed all the stuff I could get. I just don't know how I am going to pull it off in my small apartment, so I was probably going to ask my mom if I could use her kitchen.

Looking up towards the gray sky, I wondered when it was going to snow. I couldn't wait until I had someone to talk with around the fireplace while it snowed outside and drink hot chocolate. Soon, I told myself. Once I got on my feet and got a new place with my bakery, I can look towards something new. I am very young and I had a bright future ahead of me, I just know it.

* * *

 ***Please Read***

 **Tris is really getting into her feelings. Let me know in the comment section why you think Four was mad, I want to take this slow because he isn't just going to open up to her after screwing her once. They're going to have bumpy times because even in a relationship like this, people still have problems because they're human. Also, I think that full on calling him daddy like everyday is kinda cringy for this story because it's not a daddy kink book. If it were then it wouldn't be awkward. But, like I said earlier, it isn't going to full on just only like in the moment. Not all the time. So, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shades of Cool: 8**

* * *

"I see you finally took up on your promise." I looked at him, making my way up to him. He looked exhausted, I saw when he walked in and he didn't even notice me sitting there, "A little out of shape buddy?"

He rolls his eyes at me, "I, Fernando Delgado, am not out of shape." He narrows his eyes at me and continues to pull up the 80 pound weights, I could do the same despite how much I haven't worked out lately, "You're the one who spent 10 dollars on ice cream." I've seen him around here more often, so when he offered to take me to go get some frozen yogurt I wasn't surprised. We had spent our time in the little pink and green cafe while children ran around high off of sugar and ate our desserts while we got to know one another. Come to find out, he works at a restaurant downtown and are one of the head cooks. His favorite color was olive green or brown and he was trying to grow a beard, in his short sleeved shirt I found out that he has tattoos on his arm and I instantly thought of him as a hipster and he agreed that is what he always felt like he was. Which means he's cool as hell.

"It didn't go to waste, I ate every corner of it." I patted my stomach and laughed, he was cool to be around and sometimes I call myself crazy because I only met him at the mall and all of a sudden we're friends. Plus he comes to the gym so I get to know him more, for all I know I can be hanging around with a killer.

He grunted putting the weights back on the bar and sighed, "I don't know where you put it, you're so tiny." He poked my arm and that's when I walked away to the counter at the front and I heard him laugh, I just shook my head. I hated being called tiny, that's what most people refer to my body as, I mean my stomach and stuff especially my height. My boobs weren't big but I had a nice figure that I worked for and some were genes, but I was always a little self-conscious about my height. . . I try not and let it get to me. . . like it just did.

The rest of my shift goes by fairly quickly with Marlene and I am sad to say that she is about to quit her job here and work at a hospital as a nurse because she got the job. She always wants to help people, and I'm proud of her. I'm the only one stuck at this hell hole and want to strive to become a baker, some days I question myself if I'm doing the right thing because I see everyone around me going for the expected jobs; doctors, lawyers, police officers, business woman/man, or a chef. I'm stuck with wanting to build my bakery from the ground up, renovate the whole building to my taste and sell my pastries everyday for the Chicago community. I can see the worry in my mother eyes when she asks me how everything is coming along, I know she wants a successful daughter with a husband and family so she can be a grandma and I can't give that to her yet, I want to live my life and get my bakery. I want to show her I can be successful and be happy in life.

* * *

[Christina]

"I don't know where the hell she is." I muttered looking around the venue. Lately Tris has been late to a lot of stuff and I am starting to get worried that she has another bestfriend. But she did tell me that she has tried to make more shifts at work because she wants to start looking into getting her bakery, I tried to tell her that having a business is hard but I will support her all the way. Some of my family were there, but some of them had to get to work tomorrow so they would run through the wedding rehearsal and then get ready to go to work. My wedding is on a Sunday so everyone can get ready all weekend and be ready for the most fabulous wedding they've ever attended. We've even set up a "rehearsal dinner" which was just a big thank-you to everyone for making it to this and coming to the wedding, I couldn't have all 110 people here, so we just selected a few like the flower girl, my sister Rose, and the ring bearer with the bridesmaids and groomsmen even a few guest to make it a little realistic.

I still can't believe I'm getting married, Will and I have dated for a really long time so when he proposed I was shocked because I thought he would never ask. Now, I'm having my Winter Wonderland in two days. TWO FUCKING DAYS! It still hasn't been a reality yet but every time I think about it my heart does a leap.

I sigh and whip out my phone and dial her number, "Christina! I'm like 3 minutes away, I had to find a dress since you wanted me to dress all formal and shit."

"Please hurry." I look towards my group of friends laughing and talking at the door and I see Will walking towards me.

"I promise, bestie." I can't help but to giggle and hang up the phone. We have our issues but she still know how to make me laugh and have my mood change, sometimes Will can't even do it good like Tris.

"Everything okay?" He questions and pulls me into an embrace. I breathe in his manly scent and sigh nodding my head. _How can I be mad at him?_ He has put so much time _and_ money into this wedding because I have big dreams, and he knows how to make them come true. I owe him my life, but I'll just show him my happiness on the honeymoon. . . _all night long,_ "It's going to come out good, stop worrying."

I take in a deep breath and nod my head again. We walk towards our friends and start talking. Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn all came in one car and plan to leave with the guys, while the boys drove separately so they can take the girls home. Zeke brought his bestfriend because I needed more people to be in the aisle and I had previously sent an invitation to him, I remember spending time with his name is Four, oddly, but he's cool and I told him to bring a date so he brought some girl who is quiet and sits quietly on Will's side of the aisle. I know he spends a lot of time with the guys and the girls know him too, I told him he needs to start making an appearance more so we can all get to know each other. Will tried to get him in the wedding but Four told him he isn't good with crowds and he understood and even though he was a little upset, he made sure that he sat on his side as they were close and hung out a lot. As everyone sits The door opens and Tris walks in stunning as ever, she had on an all black mock neck dress with black suede pumps that had fur across the foot. . . they were all I ever wanted! Her makeup was simple with red matte lipstick and her usual minimal eye makeup.

But that's not what made me almost cry but I smiled so bright you could see all my teeth. Her hair was straight! She never straightens her hair for anything, only for really important stuff and to know that she took the time to do that makes me grin from ear to ear, one would look at me and say that it's stupid but with being her for years it's the weird stuff that means a lot to mean, "Tris." I smile knowingly at her.

"I know, it's just for you." She tucks er hair behind her ear and giggles, "Now lets get this moving, where do you want me to put this and my coat?" She holds up the cake holder and I smile at her. I can say that her baking is the best and I know that my dessert bar is going to be more than perfect with her mini treats.

She puts her jacket up in one of the rooms where all of our coats are and places her cake where the rest of the food is. We decided that it would be nice to have a big potluck and just share food with one another.

[Tris]

I made it by the hair on my head, but I spent time in the bathroom straightening my hair so I could have a reason to make Christina happy and it would be better for Sunday that it was already semi-straight so I wouldn't have to spend too much time straightening it for the wedding. We lined up in the back and I gave Lynn a knowing look, she and I always play argue and laugh together so I know that tonight with all of my friends would be fun.

"Okay, so you're going to go out with your pair and split at the top where Will is and end up in line." Our director says, who is also the man who is marrying Will and Christina, "The Best Man and Maid of Honor will walk up together first and then the rest will follow behind. These are just to make it seem realistic." He hands the bridesmaids some fake flowers just for tonight and the song starts playing and I feel Johnathan, Will's brother also Best Man, loops his arm through mine and we start to make our way down the aisle. All is swell until we departure to the front and I am standing on Christina's side and I peek over the very scarce audience and meet eyes with those dark blue ones and my heart stops, he looks at me and we both blink hard trying to see if we're daydreaming. I furrow my eyebrows and glance around me, feeling heat creep up on my neck. I feel like everyone knows what we do behind closed doors and they don't know a thing.

Since when did he know Will! These are one of those times that I hate myself for not getting to know him and talk about our friends, we wouldn't be in this awkward situation now. I see he has a girl beside him with dark hair but she looks bored. I do feel a little pang in my chest but I don't even know if that's his date or anything, so I don't want to think sooner. . . and not that I care. That would just be a real player move if he's having sex with 2 girls and I'm a little worried about my health. I hope I don't have any infections because we aren't that safe and now I kinda feel bad.

He looks me up and down and that's when I'm sure that I'm the twin to a red tomato. I try to turn myself to the rapidly moving ceremony but I just feel his eyes burning in my body and I can't help but to stare back at him challenging him back. He does look so good in his clothes; black slacks and turtleneck with black desert boots. He didn't look over dressed but definitely not under dressed. Finally when the "Wedding" ended we retired to the back and I tried to avoid him as much as possible, even when I felt him starring at me from the other side of the room talking to Zeke. I still couldn't wrap around my mind that he was standing in here, talking to _my_ friends. Well, our friends.

So, the church had to close since we started later than usual so we couldn't dine in their hall so we took our food and went to Christina's house. In the car, I had a mental break down because I felt awkward around him. He never saw me act natural around him or really be relaxed around my friends― _and that wasn't going to change tonight because he was there_ ―and I never saw him relaxed around his friends. I've only really see him in between my legs or me in between his so it was weird to be with him without having sex tonight. I had it all planned in my head as we pulled up to their apartment, I was going to act like I didn't know him and let them introduce me to him. Plus, he was taking his "date" home because she wanted to go which gave me some time to get my thoughts together.

"You look a little flustered, is there a problem Beatrice?" Lynn brushed past me as I sipped my bottle of water in the kitchen with the rest of the girls. We were warming up the food in the oven while the boys set the table and watched some TV so we could eat together.

"Fuck off, _Gwendolyn_." I playfully rolled my eyes as I pushed her back and drunk some of her drink, "So, how do you feel? You're getting married in 2 days." I asked Christina.

She took in a deep breath and widened her eyes, "I don't know. I'm like super happy and nervous at the same time, I can't wait to just finally put that ring on my finger."

"I always knew that Christina would be the first one married out of all of us." Marlene peeked into the oven to check on the Lemon and Pepper Baked Chicken she has so wonderfully prepared for us. I know that was the main dish and Shauna made the Green Bean Casserole, and Lynn made the Mashed Potatoes. We really all made it for Christina, since it were all her favorite foods. . . well she and Will. She thought it was just for her to thank us but we ended up taking all of the dish and split it up among us all.

Once the food is finished, we make the plates and hand them out to the dining room where the guys sit. Four had came back and I made sure that I was the last one coming out the kitchen because I couldn't bear to see him just yet. And wouldn't you know, my seat is right in between Four and Lynn, "Perfect." I mutter under my breath and sit down, right across from Shauna, Zeke, and Marlene.

"Thank you all for doing this, it has taken so much off of us." Christina gushes, "Who's next to get married?" She wiggles her eyebrows and we all chuckle nervously.

"I vote Zeke and Shauna." Uriah and I say at the same time and high five from over Lynn who rolls her eyes in her head.

We talk throughout our delicious dinner and as we're coming to the end of our dish to get the dessert, little innocent Marlene asks me a question that makes the table fall silent, "Tris, are you bringing a date to the wedding?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask you, are you?" Christina chimed in and I wanted to stab myself with my fork. Why here? Why now? I have my "sugar daddy" right beside me and none of them know, now I have to talk about bringing a date to the wedding.

I was lost for words as a little blush crept up on my neck flooding to my cheeks lightly, "Uh date." I confirmed and they nodded their head, I hated being the center of attention. Lynn nudged me not a second after I closed my mouth, "Right. . . his name is," _Shit think of a name!_ "Fernando."

Christina sit her glass back down on the table in front of her empty plate, "Wait, the guy we met at the mall?" I nodded my head as I felt Four's leg brush mine and I hope he didn't mind, I had to keep the ball rolling. I couldn't just say no, it would've been weird and I feel that he is going to bring a date, so I might as well too.

"Oh, Fernando. That guy you hang with at the gym all the time." I wanted to tape her mouth shut, I nodded again my head and I knew that Four wasn't happy for me keeping this from him. On our little trial contract he told me that we needed to tell each other about relationships we came into, I mean, I didn't like Fernando like _that_. But, I guess I should've still told him still. Something deep down inside of me knew that he had problems with jealousy and being in control, I knew that I was his little play thing and I wanted it to stay that way but that night at his little event he seemed mad when I told him about that guy.

Zeke laughed, "I was going to say you could have ole' loner Four, here." He chuckled and pointed to Four who didn't seemed amused.

"I have a date already." I let out a deep breath, I heard the tightness in his voice and I could sense that he wasn't in too much of a good mood. He wasn't so much readable with his emotions, so it were a million things on my mind as to why he suddenly turned so sour like last time. He was very fickle with his feelings.

"Who wants cake?" I tried to change the subject quickly and everyone raised their hand and cheered me on as I quickly left the dining room to run to the kitchen and start to cut the chocolate and mousse cake. I heard rattling behind me and Lynn appeared with a stack of dirty dishes that she put in the sink.

"Well that wasn't awkward." She sarcastically said and I scoffed, agreeing with her. Lynn caught on quick to stuff and I wouldn't be surprised if she could feel about me and Four being together. So, before she could pester me with any questions I left the kitchen with the cake cut into 9 nice sized pieces and everyone started putting it on their plate until the whole cake was gone. I sat back down in the middle and then the conversation started to turn.

"What are you guys doing for your bachelors party?" Shauna piped up and Christina gave Will a knowing look with an eye roll. I never wondered why guys wanted sweaty ass cheeks in their face all night by drugged up dancers. I could agree with all women that the strip club wasn't an ideal thing for anybody, especially the females, I don't want ball sacs in my face and steroid induced abs. _I can be a little stereotypical, sue me_.

Will shrugged his shoulders, "Probably to some bar to get some drinks an eat, come back here and drink some more." That's when I felt it, his warm hand gliding up and down my leg, down to my knee cap and back up until he reached the hem of my dress. It was fine, it was probably just a comforting thing. Hell, he probably didn't know he was doing it.

"Well don't be stupid," I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't want to have a hangover on your big day."

"That's what's Advil is for." Four looked at me and all of the guys cheered and high fived him making me playfully roll my eyes at him. This is really my first time talking to him all night, or at least putting some input in something I said. He was fairly quiet tonight like me. I jumped slightly when I felt his hand rubbing at my inner thigh, I didn't want to moan out loud but I let him continue to stroke the tender flesh just meters away from my vagina that was steadily getting aroused but not fully there yet.

Marlene talked about our adventures we're supposed to do; stay at a hotel and eat dick shaped foods probably and get pampered at the spa as we pasta. . . some shit like that. The whole time everyone talked around us, I started to breath a little bit heavier as his fingers grazed just above my slit. He wasn't touching me but it felt like it, it felt like his fingers were a match and my cunt was gasoline ready to be set on fire. That's when I started to feel him slowly slide over my wet panties and rub my clit. My seat, much like his, were pushed far under the table so he anyone, like Lynn beside me would see. He was sitting beside Will but he was at the head of the table and too into the conversation, Lynn was Lynn and barely paying attention.

Pleasure sparked me as I felt heat everywhere on my body, I'm pretty sure every part of me was blushing from head to toe. Jesus! I was about to get fingered while all my friends sat totally oblivious to our little sinful act. I bit my lip to stifle my little moan and control my breathing, but when his fingers started to dip into me my breath got caught in my throat and I coughed, grabbing his wrist tightly to almost tell him that now wasn't the right time. But, I was slightly shaking the table and his hand flew out of me and tightly gripped my thigh for me to stop and I did. I relaxed and just as I thought it was over, as soon as he slammed his finger in me, Uriah started talking to me, "Tris! This cake is amazing, so soft and moist," I heard Four chuckle and mutter something under his breath that no one caught, "It is so good, I am going to be the first one at your bakery."

I gasped when his finger started moving in and out, "Thanks, Uriah. That's so nice of you." I smiled and went back down to my cake while Four added another digit in my wet entrance. I moaned lowly and tried to keep my hips still, luckily and surprisingly no one had caught on to us or at least I thought.

[Lynn]

I was amused. Fucking amused at this bitch. Meanwhile while everyone talked about avoiding strip clubs and male dancers, Tris was getting finger fucked under the table. These assholes were too into their conversation to even take notice of Tris slight rock in her chair. The way her eyes kept fluttering and she would take a deep breath. Either that or I was the only one who payed attention to the small things, she wasn't making a scene so someone like me would have to catch it closely. I couldn't really see Four's fingers but when I saw his hand on his thigh earlier, I caught on.

But that wasn't why I was amused, I was amused because it was _Four_. I mean, I like girls but I know a good looking guy when I see one and I know that he and Tris would fit perfectly because I could just feel their connection. Did she know him before? Or is Tris turning raunchy and letting every guy finger her under tables now. That was the only thing I was stuck on. I peeked slyly at her again so I wouldn't cause too much attention to her and this time I was even more shocked, she was actually enjoying it! I wanted to laugh so bad because this was pure gold, her eyes were filled with lust and when she blinked, she lingered them close at little bit longer. Her leg kept moving under the table and I wanted to scream at them for go to a room.

I just sighed and shook my head, what did I do to deserve this seat?

Suddenly she jumped up, "Everyone done? I can't start the dishes." I'm so nosy, in the corner of my eye I looked at his hand as he grabbed the napkin from the table and I knew she was enjoying it because his fingers were glistening. Impressive, Tris. _Very_ impressive.

* * *

 **I tried to connect with other characters this chapter as you can see, but this one was really mandatory to add other point of views. I will try and put other point of views in other ones, but only if needed because it will mostly be in Tris' point of view. Which will start out in the next chapter by the way.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shades of Cool: 9**

* * *

[Tris]

 _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ I think to myself as I start to wash the dishes in the sink. As good as his fingers felt inside of me, I was _not_ going to have an orgasm in front of all my friends, I had to get the hell out of there. I shift uncomfortably and kick my shoes off, I hate being left on edge because I'll be lit on fire until I finally get to cum. I didn't know that he was going to be here, but even if I did I would still have to come here for the sake of my best friend. Now, everything is going to be awkward at the wedding since I will have to bring a date and act like Four doesn't fuck me silly almost everyday. He is very possessive of me even if he doesn't admit it, I know he is because if he feels threatened about another guy then he will take his anger out on me, hence almost splitting my pussy in half just a few weeks ago.

I hear shuffling in the dining room and chatter, which means that everyone is starting to get ready to go after cleaning. I have so much to do, tomorrow I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn and start the desserts for the wedding then later that night we're having the bachelorette party at the hotel. I don't even have most of my ingredients which means I would have to get up earlier than usual and go shopping. I might bake at my mom's house because I don't have enough counter space to work nor the big oven. I live in a small apartment, I can't do much there.

"Tris, I'll take over." I hear Christina walk into the kitchen, "You have to get home and get some rest so you can start those treats, this isn't too much on you right?" She questions looking at me as I slide over and put back on my shoes, grateful that she is here but I also feel bad for having her do dishes since she needs as much beauty rest as possible.

Shaking my head I give her a smile, "Nope, not at all." I lie as I dry my hands off on a napkin, "I'll start as soon as I wake up, see you tomorrow and thanks for everything." I give her a hug before walking out of the kitchen and I look for my coat once I tell everyone goodbye. Everyone is scattered around the home as they clean and get ready to go, so scattered I didn't even notice Four walking me out to my car.

"Thanks for doing that to me by the way." I tell him sarcastically about him fingering me under the table, the cool air chilling my warm skin. I hug myself to keep warm as we make our way to my car.

He smirks, "No problem," I can tell something is on his mind once we reach my car. I lean against my door as he stands awfully close in front of me, "So, do you want to come back to my place." He reaches out and rubs his thumb on my bottom lip as I feel my tummy tighten in anticipation. I suck in a deep breath as I feel his thumb brush against my bottom lip again, it's crazy how he can make me suddenly want him so bad.

"I have to wake up really early and bake," I breathe in as he walks towards me and presses a kiss the side of my neck, I go to push him away but my hands tighten on the fabric of his jacket on his shoulder as he nibbles on my tender flesh making me see stars, "F-For the wedding, I was going to go to my parent's home and bake there because I need more space. After the wedding?" I question as he sits up and presses a brief kiss on my lips.

He looks into my eyes, the moonlight making his eyes look darker or maybe it's the lust brewing around us, "You can bake at my place, spend the night." My heart stops at his words, he's never asked me to stay the night with him except for the first time we had sex but he was just being a gentleman but now since we're more acquainted he hasn't have to do that, "If you need some ingredients we can go shopping in the morning for it." He demands instead of asking me.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I question as his hands snake around my hips, "Okay, just give me time to go home and get some clothes."

He seems to jump out of his bones with happiness, not physically showing it but I see in his eyes how he looks happier. Probably because he wants to have sex with me all night long, I wouldn't mind but I want to have a clear mind while I bake so it can come out good like I want it to. He presses a kiss on my lips and tells me to meet him at his place when I am finished. I chuckle shaking my head as I arrive at my apartment, he is so needy, I think to myself. But, at the same time since we agreed to do this, I basically gave him rights to have my body whenever he wanted it. Inside my home, I pack my overnight bag, underwear, bra, and some clothes for when I wake up. I go ahead and pack my bag that I will need for afterwards so I can just go straight to the hotel for Christina. Throwing my recipe book in just in case, I leave and head towards his home.

* * *

"Shit." I curse as shampoo drips in my eyes. This is not safe that shampoo burns this bad, like it has me thinking about what kind of guard dog I am going to get since I'm going to be blind. I put my head under the spray of water and get the soap out of my eyes along with my hair. Like expect Four ravished me as soon as I walked inside, after 3 rounds it was nearing 2 in the morning and I had to get the hell out of that steamy room. I went to the hall bathroom and took a shower, I had to be up early and I already lost an immense amount of time fucking around with Four.

Once I was finished in the shower I got out and wrapped my t-shirt around my head, drying off my hair. As I put on my moisturizer for my face, I think about how slightly this is awkward for me. Like I thought about earlier, I only ever stayed over here once this time was my second and hopefully my last. I don't want him getting any thoughts about making me move out of my apartment and stay with him. I needed to think about myself. I brushed the hair products in my curls and instantly regret it, I curse again and roll my eyes. Earlier I just said I was going to keep my hair straight for the weekend. Four had me in such a state of euphoria that I forgot everything. I pulled on the black lace bra and matching thong, I wanted to look sexy underneath at all times just in case. A tight, black long sleeve shirt was what I wore to bed with some shorts. I put the rest of my stuff in the bag once I was finished slicking the top part of my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail, I left. As I was walking down the hall, towards the guest bedroom Four stepped in front of me like a fucking magician.

"Come sleep in my bed." He told me and lifted me up making me squeal and cling onto my overnight bag. He was so demanding, it was so fucking sexy. There was his big bed in the middle of the room that I am so familiar with, there are fresh sheets on the bed and only one lamp is on. I sit my bag in the corner and bring my phone charger to the bedside table and plugging it up. I got under the covers once I took off my slippers and breathed in the sweet scent of fresh detergent. He got under the covers next and cut off his light, pulling me close to him. Even though it was foreign, I let him hold me tight against his muscular body. Feeling him kiss me on my forehead I looked up to him with confusion and he pecked me quickly, "I heard you say your bringing a date." He squeezed my waist as my cold body started to warm up.

I nodded as I felt my eyes droop, I was so tired, "Yeah, it's okay though, he's just a friend." I reassured him and he uncleaned his hand and slid it down to my ass where he squeezed it. As tired as I was I let out a small moan as he massaged it in his hands, "Take off your clothes." He said with thickness in his voice. He was like a child on sugar, he never grew tired. God, we had sex like 3 times already and he wanted me already. I don't know if I should feel honored or pissed.

"Fou-"

"Just take them off." He whispered tightening his hand around my ass hard and I gasped as it was already sore from him gripping it and slapping it since I've gotten here, I sat up in the dark room and pulled off my shirt first and then shimmied down my shorts. I hope he wasn't talking about my underwear too, I prayed in my head as I laid back down beside him. As soon as my cold skin met his warm body I got goosebumps and let him wrap his arm around me. He lifted my head up once more and kissed me on the lips passionately, his hand came down on my throat as he held me in place and dominating my mouth with his delicious tongue. I moaned as he bit my lip and kept massaging my ass, involuntarily I rubbed my hard nipples on him. He groaned but pulled away from my lips, the wetness pooling below me starting to become a problem, "Good night." He left me speechless as I responded and started to drift off to sleep.

The morning was just like I had expected it to be, I woke up warmer than ever. Everything was fine, Four was still sleeping with his hand around my waist and snoring softly but when I shifted that's when I _felt_ it. His thick morning wood nestled right between my ass made me gasp in shock and amusement. His cock was so warm and it felt monstrous in this position. My cunt started to collect its wetness as I tried to move away from him and his moan sent jolts of pleasure from my head to my toes.

"Uh." I bit my lip, thinking of what should I do, "Four." I repetitively tap him with my cold feet, it doesn't wake him until I try to pull my legs as far back as possible and I put them on his lower thighs making him jolt awake.

"What's wrong?" He asks rubbing his eyes not taking notice of our position. I tilt my head back and give him a sheepish smile, "Where those your feet?" I nod my head and he groans and closes his eyes, "You need to put socks on, you're going to catch a cold." I chuckle slightly even though I could hear all seriousness in his voice, I sat up in the bed and he grabbed me tightly making me look back at him with confusion.

"What?" I questioned and he pulled me closer to him and kissed the same sore love bite over again making me shudder.

He rubbed his hand up and down my arm and his actions once again confused me. He seemed like regular Four but something about him made him more clingy to me, I didn't mind at all because he made me feel safe the way he wanted to be around me, "Where are you going, it's too fucking early." He rubbed his eyes again and fell on the bed making me chuckle, he wasn't a morning person at all.

"I have to get the stuff so I can start baking," I turned around and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, "I would've gotten up later if it weren't for the precocious wake up call." He looked confused so I kissed him again and ran my hand down his chest until I got to the waistband of his seemingly paper thin shorts, gripping his hard dick and he groaned in my mouth like he was in pain. I stilled freezing my hand in it's place, I thought I hurt him until he gripped the back of my head and kissed me again on the lips roughly. I could get used to waking up like this, I thought to myself as I crawled up on top of him and let his hands wander up and down my back. I was slightly grateful that he made me sleep in my underwear because right now it is going to come so handy.

I ran my hands ran up and down his chest admiring the black ink as I rocked on his manhood making him grunt and squeeze my hips tightly, "I-I have to go to the s-" he cut me off as he unclipped the back of my bra sliding it off of my body. He sat up and kissed around my nipples, tugging the metal carefully making me moan and squeeze his hair in between my hands. I knew he had no intentions of stopping so I just had to go with it. I reached in between us and slowly pulled him out of his boxers, pushing his sweats down. Anticipation and want hummed through my veins as I felt him slip my thong to the side. I gripped his shoulders as I started to sink on him, eyes rolling in the back of my head as pleasure never stopped. I got about 2 inches in before his phone rung but he ignored it and tried to slip me down on his cock, "Answer your phone." I murmured sitting up.

"It can wait." He reached out for me but I was already climbing off of him, unsatisfying but at the same time grateful because I needed to get a move on things. He reached over to grab his phone and I shyly glanced at his dick seeing the tip very wet from me. I internally groan and start walking to the bathroom with my bag.

Once the door was shut I leaned against the counter sighing, looking at myself in the mirror, "Jesus." I sucked in a deep breath looking at the love bites on my skin. There was a single one bite on the side of my neck, it was a deep purple with a red tinge around it. It looked painful and was very sore, there were some other ones on my boobs and one on my hip bone. He was turning me into a sex addict, I knew he was because I craved his body and touch almost everyday. Those times he didn't call me where time times I was ramming a big pink dildo into me, toes curling imagining it was him fulfilling my needs. When I closed my eyes I saw him staring into my soul, and it scared me that I thought about him to much. I wondered if he thought about me the same way. _Not likely,_ I told myself and started to change my bra and underwear after freshening up and brushing my teeth. Even though he was clingy and wanted me to sleep in the same bed as him, it was just an act. We were acting like this around each other because we needed each other sexually not emotionally for a relationship. I shook my head and pulled on some dark gray leggings and a matching long sleeve gray top that was tight and hung on my body but the material was slightly thick to keep my warm. It was similar to what I wore to bed, the one Four made me take off.

I fixed my hair with more gel and I put on some chapstick before walking out the bathroom to put on my Nike shoes. When I left out of the bathroom Four was no where to be found in the bedroom. I grabbed my zip up jacket and put it on and grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone and headed downstairs to find him fully dressed and rummaging through the fridge while on the phone. I slid up to the island and sat there tapping away at my phone waiting for him to finish.

Finally we go to the nearest Sam's Club so I can get my ingredients in bulk, "What exactly are you making?" I hear him behind me trailing behind me, as I push my cart to the next aisle.

"I'm baking for the candy and treat aisle for the wedding. It's all just some small stuff, so I decided to make Mini Cheesecakes, Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry Cupcakes, Mini Fruit Tarts, and small Layered Carrot Cakes." He looks down at me and gives me a weird look, "What?"

"You don't feel like that's a lot?" He says and I shake my head at him.

This is the challenge I need and want, baking is a passion for me. I want a bakery of my own to do stuff like this everyday, I wanted to be pushed to the limits because for all I know I can get pressured and not even want a bakery for myself, "Nope, I have a skill on all getting it done before tonight."

He wraps his arm around my body and I tense slightly but then relax into his touch. I'm not used to getting this type of affection from him, let alone in public. _ANYONE_ can see us, and I don't know how I would respond to them especially now with his arm around me, "Eggs." I blurt out quickly and start walking to the eggs, a light blush forming on my cheeks. I bite my lip and lean into the large fridge and grab 7 cartons of 18 count eggs and move it right along. Eventually, I had flour, butter, sugar and my other necessities to bake. When we get home, I roll up my sleeves put my headphones in and start working. First, I put the ingredients out around in an assembly line I can gab from and chop up all my fruit I am going to use. Four told me that he would be upstairs doing some work and if I needed him to go upstairs.

I was left alone in the fairly large kitchen and baked my heart out. 2 hours later I had 150 cupcakes of strawberry and chocolate cooling down while I popped the third batch in the oven. I had my mini cheesecakes in the oven baking slowly above a bed of hot water, and my tarts were cooling down before I placed the fruit on top and packed it up. I felt so professional as I looked on my check list, I was cleaning up as I was going and the kitchen was fairly clean. I was so into my job that as I bent over to sweep up the flour on the floor I felt a hand crack down on my ass making me almost fall forward, "What the hell?" I gasped, my heart racing as I turned around to look at Tobias with a sheepish grin on his face, "What did you do that for?" I furrow my eyebrows at him, a slight throb starting to form. He was so heavy handed that I don't even think he knows how hard he hits or in his way, slap.

"I haven't seen you all day." He stepped towards me and looked down at me. I haven't seen him all day, he was kind of pissy after we left the store I'm assuming because I brushed him off. He told me he was going to do some work upstairs and I haven't seen him all day, and besides secretly nibbling on some food in his fridge I was very hungry. He placed his hand on my exposed collard bone and grinned at me, I looked down and smiled at him and threw the trash away in the bin, "How much have you got done?" He looks over the laid out cupcakes and tarts, he goes to reach for one but I slap his hand away involuntarily.

"I actually got a lot done considering it's noon." I looked behind me, "I haven't started the carrot cakes yet, why do you need me for something?"

There was a long pause and a small blushed formed on my cheeks, "Uh, yeah, later." He said matter-of-factly and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down at the island. Even if I felt him staring at me, I continued to shred the carrots until they were finely shredded and started to mix together the ingredients, "What are you going to name your bakery?"

"Huh?" I questioned a little taken back, he never really asked me about my dreams except for the first time we met. I shook my head, "Oh, I don't know yet. I haven't really got to that yet. It's still nameless for me because I feel that a name means a lot about something, so I want to take my time and let it come to me naturally.

He nodded his head, "That's fair." I smiled at him, I couldn't believe it, he was actually nice.


	10. Chapter 10

_**We made it everyone! Chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it and I am going to start to go back and do some editing and stuff. Enjoy!**_

 **Shades of Cool: 10**

* * *

Sighing, I ran the blow dryer through my hair and groaned. It was my fault I washed my hair and now my arms were aching because I was blow drying my mass of thickness that I call hair. Pissed was an understatement. Luckily, I had all of my treats packed and delivered to the catering service, they had all of the cupcakes and frosting's packaged for them to design tomorrow. But, that's not why I am pissed. The walls of my vagina are aching, not because of Tobias but because of myself.

I was frantic, but I didn't show it. Once all of the stuff was in my car along with my bags I cleaned the kitchen and I knew I wasn't going to leave until I gave Tobias _something_. I felt kind of guilty because he was so kind of me to use his kitchen and I got my food done 2 times faster than I would've at my own home. I could feel his heated glares all day on my body but I was so into folding in egg whites and combining eggs and sugar that I didn't even have time to pleasure him. So, when we ran into each other when I was going upstairs he grabbed me and I knew what he wanted.

He didn't do or say anything, he leaned down and kissed me, groping my ass which I loved. He lifted me up suddenly making me gasp he took the opportunity to stick his tonuge in my mouth and I moaned and started to grip his shoulders. As the kissing grew more feverish he started to walk towards the bedroom but I stopped him, "Will my mouth be able to hold you?" I questioned him as I pulled away, "Christina's texting me and bitching about how I missed the massages."

He seemed a little upset but nevertheless he kissed me back and led us to the living room while still kissing since it was the closest. Before I knew it, I had his dick in my mouth and hand shoved down my pants. I tried to make the experience a little bit better by trying to get myself off, but I just could not find release. No matter how hard I rubbed my clit or teased myself, I resulted in the weakest clench of my walls as a lame excuse of an orgasm. So, when he came in my mouth and told me to swallow it, I had to leave. At home I took a shower and even tried to use my shower head but nothing came to me, literally. Unlike Tobias I didn't find release after a day of teasing it felt like, I wasn't going to be able to go the bridal shower if I didn't cum because I was a crabby mess. Especially since I am not going to really be with Tobias intimately tomorrow at the wedding so 2 days without some physical touch would kill me.

"Fuck it." I threw my hair in a bun and walked to the bedroom in nothing but my thong. Fresh out the shower, my body was still hot with desire built up in my tummy. Looking through my drawers, I went to my little secret compartment and I found my beautiful collection. The 2 toys in my hand was like the most relieving thing ever, I pulled down my panties and laid down in the middle of the bed, feeling on my smooth body before skimming my hand down to the little bud in between my legs. _Goodness, I was so horny_. I was already late so I didn't waste time to get the other dildo I had, to me it looked like Four's. Silky white, slightly tan and a little curve. As wet as I was, I didn't need lube. Simply, I rubbed the head of the dildo up my slit before I pushed it in, my legs lifting involuntarily and opening like I would be with Four. I gasped and arched my back as I pulled it out to the tip and drove it back in. My breaths came out raggedly as I peeked down and watched the toy go in and out of my wet entrance. This is exactly, what I needed _penetration_. I cursed once I hit my spot that made me see stars, I started to ram it in more, harder and listened to how wet I was. Still, as high I was in pleasure, I needed more. So, my other toy came in handy, the all black vibrator that I put directly on my clit and I couldn't help but to scream as my back arched higher, "Shit." I whimpered, the toy on high as it buzzed on my aching clit.

I imagined it was Four ramming hard into me, making my jaw slack and eyes roll back and hips slowly gravitating upwards. I cursed again and kept whimpering and moaning, not caring that my neighbors could probably hear me. I envisioned his large thumb rubbing against my clit as he tilted his hips ever so slightly and it sent me into a spiral. My chest was heaving as I creamed around the object and threw both of them on the bed once I clicked the vibrator off. I was grateful of the pleasure I got tonight but it was nothing compared to the real thing, I missed the way he would slap my ass and pull my hair not too hard. He how would tell me how tight I am suck all around my breast, I needed that. But this will do until the day after tomorrow.

"I'm here!" I announced when I walked into the hotel room with my suitcase, gift, and the box of cupcakes in my hand.

"Tris!" Christina came barreling to me in a short dress, a crown on her head and a white sash on her that read "Wifey" in sparkling diamonds. It was so her, "I thought you weren't going to make it on time before we got into the fun stuff." She says with a little pout before throwing her arms around me and I hugged her back careful of the extra treats I baked for our special event tonight.

I playfully rolled my eyes at her as we walked further into the large suite, "Of course I was going to make it, I sent in the baked goods to the catering service for tomorrow and went home to take a shower. I was a sweaty mess."

"You didn't bake at your house?" Shauna asked appearing from the bathroom, she took the white box of cupcakes and placed them on a table where the mini sandwiches, bowls of chips and dip, cheese and crackers and other mini finger foods. Nothing was penis shaped which actually was a relief, "Oh, don't let this table fool you. We have some Popsicles shaped like dicks in the freezer." I gave her a sheepish look and she nodded her head before she went into one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah, why didn't you bake at your place? Whose did you go to?" Christina asks standing in front of the two of us.

 _Shit_ , I think to myself as I refrain from biting my lip. I could easily say that I was at my mom's house, but Mrs. Loewy, Christina's mom, was at my moms house all day helping her prep the final touches and making sure everything is in line for tomorrow while us girls spend time together to get stress off of Christina. I know she is my bestfriend but I question myself, what exactly is she stressed about? She's fucking spoiled and got all of this handed to her on a silver platter, her family and soon-to-be husband put a lot of money into this wedding that I'm surprised they aren't broke. But despite Christina being the eldest out of her other sister, Rose, she's been daddy's girl since I first met her. I guess it's the selflessness in me to think of such thoughts because I think that money can go to something more important, and don't get me started on their honeymoon.

"Earth to Tris!" I hear someone shout behind me and a hard nudge on my back making me shake my head and come back to reality to see all of my friends looking at me weirdly.

I chuckle slyly and try to hide the slight blush to my cheeks, "I baked at Fernando's house, he allowed me to go there for the more counter space." I slid off my jacket while the girls teased me about "my crush". I went into the nearest bathroom and looked at myself before taking a deep breath and walking out. I am so nervous because my friends can pressure a lion on why he attacked another animal. Tonight, it's going to be hard with the alcohol running around and we have nothing but time on our hands.

* * *

I throw my head back with laughter along with the rest of my mixed cocktail Marlene did such a good job of mixing in the kitchen. This hotel is the best, we got on of the last rooms on the highest floor. This was more like a suite with the large living room, and 2 bedrooms with Queen sized beds en-suite bathrooms. I feel bad that I missed the pampering evening the rest of my friends had, but I guess it was worth it because these drinks are doing me wonders. I was surprised when Christina didn't want to go to the clubs surrounding the expensive hotel, so I traded my shirt and jeans for my shorts and tank top.

Christina holds her drink up in the air as she moves her hips to the playlist Shauna made earlier. Of course, I couldn't help but to get up and dance with my friends to Starboy by The Weeknd, one of my favorite artist. I looked down at my cup and pouted my lips, I've always seemed to have my cup refilled without myself even noticing. It's nearing 10 p.m and it seems like our night has just started.

"Time to take shots!" Shauna gleams as she comes from out the kitchen holding 3 shot glasses and Lynn coming from behind her with two more and lines them up on the slightly cluttered coffee table, "The best of the best for my dear friend, Christina. On her amazing night before she gets married to her wonderful husband." She holds up the glass filled with vodka.

I smile, "To Christina!" I shout and toss back the strong liquor, pulling a face and puckering my lips as my chest ignites along with my veins. I haven't drank this much since my college years at the club with these exact ladies. But honestly I don't mind because I need this type of relief, to just get away from all the stress in my life. And just relaxing with my loved ones is the perfect way to find some sanity in my crazy life.

"Time for some girl talk." Christina sings while briefly running to the kitchen. I sit down on the couch and cross my legs. She opened her gift bags and got some sexy lingerie and other silky pajamas with a few perfumes. She loved it all because she is all about her image and how she looks, so clothes were the best bet for her, "I made these earlier, I had the other the molds from Amazon which took for-fucking ever. They are Dark and Stormy popsicles with ginger beer and dark rum of course I splashed in some Limoncello for the tartness and alcohol." She pops them out of the molds and hands us each one. I am slightly uncomfortable as I look at the dick shaped treats.

"You should be good at eating these." Lynn nudges her sister who gives her a death glare. We all can't help but to let out a chuckle, I try to make it less awkward and I try and bite the tip off to make it look regular but it doesn't help because I get instant brain freeze.

Christina claps her hands when we finally make some weird circle around the living room, "Sex talk, my favorite kind of talk. Shauna you go first, what was the best sex you've ever had?" Jesus, Christina is probably a sex addict, I don't know how Will keeps up with her. She's been like this since we entered high school, I remember the first time she screamed through the phone telling me she lost her virginity. She's always been open to her little sex life while I don't mind talking about mine but I like to mostly keep it to myself.

All night we danced, talked, ate, and drank a lot. Before I knew it we were all getting in bed. Lynn and Marlene were in the other bedroom while I took the main bedroom with Christina, Shauna took the pullout couch because she doesn't want to share a bed with 2 other people. The beds were big enough for her to go anywhere, I secretly think she is going to talk to Zeke all night. In the morning, as tired as I am, I get up with Marlene and order room service for the room. While we both waited for the breakfast to come, I decided it would be best to start straightening up everything so we cleaned up and set our bridesmaid dresses in the living room along with our shoes and other products we are going to use.

"Christina! Time for the bride to wake up." I shook her softly and she groaned but got up. This is all so new to me, getting someone ready for the biggest day of their life. I always knew that Christina was most likely going to get married out of the 5 of us because she has always had her future planned out; what she wanted to be when she grew up, how she wanted her wedding to be, how many kids she's wanted to have. I envy her because she's always been the organized one out of us, and I don't even know what I am going to do with my life.

She sits up and stretches her arms as she swings the sheets off of her, "Already? It feels like I just woke up." She rubs her eyes and I can agree. As painful as it was to leave that warm and comfy bed, we have a lot to get done and not a lot of time dealing with Christina so the sooner the better.

"Well, that's why I ordered us some room service with Marlene so we can fill up on food."

She groans again, "I don't wanna bloat for my wedding! I have to look perfect." I sigh and shake my head as she walks into the bathroom and I hear the water running. I leave and go to the table where the girls are already eating. We ordered eggs, turkey bacon, lots of fruit, and some french toast for all of us along with some orange juice. I didn't want to eat too heavily since her cocktail hour and dinner are going to be a lot of filling foods.

I am so nervous for the wedding, more than Christina probably. Fernando is meeting me there and will sit on Christina's side, he is my date and I don't know how well Four is going to take it. But, it isn't really all my fault because we both have to bring dates to the wedding, well not really but I think it would look better. Plus, I was so embarrassed that if I wouldn't bring a date I would look stupid because everyone else has one. I shouldn't care but I do. He brought a date to the rehearsal dinner―which he wasn't supposed to be at―so I thought it just made sense for me to bring one too. And Fernando is just my friend, I guess I could say I am nervous because I can feel that Four is a jealous type of guy and hell he is very dominate. I stand up for myself, but when he gives me that hard glare I can't help but to just give myself to him. I detect he's holding back on me, as hard as he fucks me I know there is more to him and I am nervous to see that side of him. He is controlling but I know he can be more controlling, a part of me drenches my panties just at the thought of rough sex but the other is cowering back because I never had a relationship like this one.

Once we finished breakfast, Christina took a nice and relaxing shower while the rest of us got ready in the other bathroom. Shauna blow dried Christina's hair while I straightened my own hair and added some more humidity spray so it wouldn't frizz up later on and not a hair would be out of place. Once it was straight I put some rollers in it to make it wavy when I took them out later and Marlene started on my makeup. Things were running smoothly; Lynn was in the bathroom doing something to her short hair, Shauna was helping Christina out and Marlene was doing my makeup. Before I knew it, there was a limo outside telling us it was time to go to the venue. We were getting dressed there but got the most important stuff out of the way.

At the venue Christina was about to shit bricks because she was nervous which made her down a mimosa I made for her to calm down. Little did she know I was having a mental break down too because I knew sooner or later I was going to have to face Four's wrath of hell and then Fernando will be here and poor him, he doesn't know I'm in a relationship where I have sex with a man for money. I even smuggled a little bottle of straight vodka and I drunk it all in like 2 seconds, I thought no one saw it until Lynn walked up beside me, her pixie cut wavy, especially pretty because it was now a little more grown out.

"Trying to get shit-faced this early?" She chuckled as I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. Instead I simply ignored her and continued to touch up the nude coating my lips. Christina was surrounded with her family as she put on her dress and we were finally getting dressed in our bridesmaid dresses, "Oh don't try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Prior. I saw you drink that vodka like it was water, what's got you so distressed?" She turned around to adjust the beautiful periwinkle dress on her slender body. Lynn was very beautiful, she just didn't embrace it. Her dress was a floor length gown with a lace top that almost reminded me of a halter top, either way she looked beautiful and it was so nice because everyone knew she hated dresses and as much as she told us she hates us, she still loves us.

I took a deep breath and started to take the rollers out of my hair, "I-I just don't do good with crowds." She gave me a look and walked away and I bit my lip but turned back to the task at hand. She knew I was lying, as much as I was afraid of being the center of attention I just didn't want to run into Four. Soon, we were all taking pictures in our periwinkle bridesmaid dresses and Christina in her elegant wedding dress. We all had the same type of floor length gown just different styles and shoes, while mine were off the shoulder Marlene's would be a one shouldered dress. Christina was stunning with her signature cherry red lips and perfect shaped eyebrows. Her dress was floor length with spaghetti straps and mermaid styled with lace detailing. Her shoulder length hair was wavy and reminded me of Marilyn Monroe's usual style with a diamond necklace. I almost cried at how happy I was for her. My hair though, was in beautiful waves I worked so hard for and Marlene did a magnificent job on my makeup that had a natural glow and rosy pink lips that the nude made it stand out.

"I'm going to check to see if everything is going well, okay?" I told Christina who was sitting down in one of the chairs getting touched up by Marlene. Everyone was just waiting now for the cue to go and from what I've heard a lot of people arrived already. She nodded her head and I left the room slowly walking around to clear my mind. I looked around the church and admired the stained glass windows, but I felt so bad deep down. I was a sinner! A huge sinner, I've know people have done worse than me but still, I feel like all eyes are on me.

"Tris?" I froze right in my spot as I heard his deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. I bit my lip and counted to 3 before turning around and there he was, handsome as ever in the navy blue suit. I hated that color be he pulled it off so well. His hair was combed neatly and when he grinned at me the air in my breath caught in my throat, "You look lovely." He commented as he stepped towards me.

A blush formed on my cheeks as he looked me up and down, "Uh, thank you. You look good as well." FUCKING SEXY! I meant to say but I refrained and just took a deep breath as he kept getting closer until he was standing in front of me, "Shouldn't you be out there?" I questioned looking down the hallway where everyone was walking into the big room for the reception.

"I had to use the bathroom and I saw you walk out." There was a long pause and I stood there awkwardly until he cleared his throat, " I saw your little friend out there. With the man bun and olive green suit." He made a face and I rolled my eyes at him almost playfully but more serious because I can hear the tenseness in his voice.

I clear my throat and take a step back from him, "Do you have a date?" I question and he stares at me briefly before nodding his head almost sheepishly, "Well you should be out there with her, the wedding is going to start soon." A little ping hit my chest but I don't know what it was, I shake the feeling off but he steps closer to me.

"I can't wait until this wedding is over to have you all to myself." He placed his fingertip under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him, "All night long." I gasped as his hand snaked around my waist and he squeezed my ass. Heat flooded my cheeks and panties, and I hated myself for letting him get to me so suddenly. Images of him taking me in every position made my breath hitch and he leaned down to press a kiss on the side of my neck, goosebumps appearing on my skin.

Then, I caught a glimpse of the Jesus cross and I looked back at him, "Not now." I told him but he kept pushing me back and around the corner and he kissed me on the lips. I felt so fucking bad; we were in a church, my mom was in the room along with other family members not to mention we were about to go show in this fucking wedding in less than 10 minutes. We were not about to have sex.

"Why not?" He pulled away only to press tender kisses around my exposed neck, but not sucking to leave visible hickies. Now, both of his hands were gripping my ass and it felt so amazing as the harder he squeezed vibrations were sent directly to my clit. I moaned when his lips met mine again and he nibbled on my bottom lip and I gave into him letting him dominate my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let his hand traveled all over my body. I felt him nudge between my legs and lift me up just the slightest to pull up my dress to my hips and I struggled against him, "Four, not here." I moaned out as the rough material of his suit pants brushed against my clit that was only behind a thin pair of lace panties.

He kissed me so hard it knocked the wind out of me, I gasped in his mouth and tighten my hands on his shoulder as he rubbed me again, pleasure coursing through my body, "Why? I can fuck you right here, right now and have you walk silly down that aisle." My fantasies started to run wild. Images of him taking me right here right now in such in innocent place feet away from innocent people had my knees buckling. They wouldn't know a thing as I tried to stifle my moan, knowing that my mom is there, Fernando is there and his date has liquid desire trickling out of my sensitive opening onto my panties, "Wouldn't you love to feel my cum running down your legs with each step?" My body jerks as he continues to rub me, pleasure striking each and every nerve in my body.

"Please." I begged, "Later." I pulled away from his embrace and kissed him once more and when he kissed me back with much more intensity I silently cursed in my head. I could feel the annoyance in the kiss, and not a light one. I knew he was pissed but I was not going to let him try and have sex with me when a wedding was just about to start. I'd rather spare the embarrassment, "Plus, you should get back to your date. The wedding is going to start soon."

Anger flashed in his eyes and I bit my lip, "Give me your panties." I spluttered and looked at him like he was crazy although adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"M-My panties?" I questioned, feeling heat flood my cheeks and my breathing increasing.

"Did I stutter?" I take a deep breath and step back slightly to slip the black lace down my legs. I couldn't believe I was doing, he was showing me a newer part of him each day and he kept on getting more demanding and dominate. I loved it but at the same time feared it. I hand them to him and he grips the material in his hands and smells them, groaning. I should feel repulsed instead I clench my thighs together, "I'll handle you later." He said in a dark tone before walking away, not before stuffing my underwear in the inside of his suit jacket pocket. I gasped once he was gone and tried to get my breathing straight, I patted my hair down and fixed my dress. It was an uncomfortable walk back to the room, my thighs squishing together as I finally made it back to the room. I couldn't even take a seat before they were telling us it is show time.

"You're going to do great, Christina! You look beautiful." I wrapped my nervous friend in my arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a long hug which she returned with a relaxing sigh, "Thank you Tris. You're the best bestfriend ever." I smiled and tried not to let myself get emotional. I felt so fucking guilty, this is my bestfriend and I haven't even told her I have a sugar daddy yet. I needed to tell her soon, no matter how humiliating.

* * *

Walking down the aisle was a piece of cake, especially when we got to stand on either side of the bride and groom and watch the beautiful event unfold. Yet, meeting my eyes with certain someones in the audience had me distressed as I tried to focus on the priest saying the kind words. Fernando eyes were the first ones I met once Christina's back appeared in front of me. He looked handsome in the olive green suit, it made his slightly tanned skin grow and I loved the beard on his face along with the luscious locks of his thick hair. He gave me a cute smile and I returned it. But, a few rows up on Will's side, I could feel his hard glare. The lady beside him was a different one from the rehearsal dinner and I didn't know to feel happy or upset. I knew I had no reason to feel any emotion, I just let him cum in me for a thousand dollars a week.

She was a black haired beauty with a sleek long-sleeved black dress and a silver belt around her waist, her lips were coated with red that went well with her professionally done makeup. I didn't feel threatened, in fact it was a challenge. She didn't seem to into the event and would look down at her phone every other 5 minutes. A part of me wondered where he got all these girls from, he probably had them all around him at work. Then, I made eye-contact with those royal blue eyes and I saw so much emotion inside them, it was like he was communicating with me. I saw him place his hand in his suit jacket and let his hand linger there before taking it out, reminding me how vulnerable I was this exact moment. I challenged him as I stared into his eyes, testing him. He narrowed his daringly and I looked away, I didn't want to get myself into any more shit than I already was. But I could still feel his heated gaze, a gaze so heated it made my sticky thighs clench together as I tried to let the throb die down. I prayed so hard that there wouldn't be any visible stains from my wetness in this dress. I had to think of something to get him off of my mind so I quickly searched for my mom who was sitting beside Stephanie, Christina's mom, both of them tears in their eyes as they looked at Christina saying her vows to Will.

The rest of the wedding was beautiful and when they finally shared their kiss and went down the aisle out of the room while everyone cheered for the couple, I jetted the hell out of there. I shuffled through the crowd to quickly find Fernando so I wouldn't have to run into Four. I found him in the foyer just before the exit where everyone were leaving to get to the reception.

"You look so beautiful." Fernando grinned and grabbed me tightly before giving me a long hug. I breathed in his welcoming homey smell. It reminded me of spiced cider in the fall and winter, warm and welcoming with a tinge of pine.

I smiled at him as he released me, "You look good yourself, wait for me right here, I'm going to get my coat and we can go." The plan was for me to ride with him to the reception and he would follow me home after the event. He nodded and I started walking to the back room where the rest of the girls were getting their things straight to leave. With the bags in my hand and my fluffy coat to keep me warm we left the building going to his car.

"The wedding was very nice, you looked stunning up there." He told me as heat blew into my face from his car, the afternoon turning into the evening as we travel through the city behind other many cars to the venue, "Oh and thank you for choosing me as your date, I take it as a compliment." He grins and rubs his beard making me laugh.

"I am honored." I said shaking my head as I playfully grasped my chest, "To have the great, one and only Fernando Delgado escort me as my date to this event has my heart throbbing."

He grinned at me, "That sounds amazing, I need you to make a toast and say that to everyone. Even go as to shed a few tears to make it look more realistic." I threw my head back with laughter, slapping him lightly on the arm. He clears his throat and tightens his grip on the steering wheel before taking a deep breath and exhaling, "You know you still haven't come to the restaurant, why don't you come by sometime."

"I haven't had the time with work but how about next weekend? Saturday for sure." I told him and he nodded his head with a smile on his face, "But I want to taste your cooking to see if your up with my food standards or else I might have to give you a few stars online." I joked.

"Maybe once you try the restaurant that following week you can come to my place and I cook for you." He glanced towards me to see my facial expression and I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

I liked being around Fernando. His mood didn't change suddenly, he was always joking with me and teasing me in a good manner. I remember the night Four really changed, the night of his event, I tried joking with him in the car and he told me not to be entertaining. But, Fernando lets me be goofy all the time and it feels good to talk to a different gender without having a dick in me.

Soon, we arrived at the reception area and outside were two men in suits opening the door for the guest to come in once you told them your name. It was very professional but as soon as we walked in, the vacant lot that was here before was decorated perfectly with fairy tail lights all around and people waling around offering drinks and the foods they were giving out before the opened the door to the ballroom where the actual dinner would be held. We got our coats hung up and started to walk around and talk to the guest while eating and drinking. One of the drinks Fernando and I tried were a hot buttered rum that warmed my whole body with the spice and slightly buttery taste but not overpowering, the next was another spiced rum with cinnamon and cider. It was strong but not overbearing and I was on my last drink of the cocktail hour which was spiced red wine sangria and it was the best because it had fresh fruit in it and it was so delicious along with the snacks I had, it was good since I haven't really eaten anything all day.

We all gathered in the reception area for dinner and dancing, it was a large room with beautiful blue lights giving it an icy look to go well with the Winter Wonderland. We stood there as the DJ announced the arrival of Will and Christina. He announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Edward's. They came out looking happy as ever as they have gotten to spend at least 20 minutes together before they came back to us, no doubt they had a quickie. They were like bunnies and would soon start multiplying hopefully. When she wasn't surrounded I walked up to her and she gave me the biggest and tightest hug.

"I wouldn't have done this without you. You're sitting with all of our friends and myself at our table. I have nameplates around so just find your's, I have you beside that Fernando guy. It's just like the dinner rehearsal." I held my breath as I remember Four's skillful fingers. I don't think I can handle anymore, all day I have had this sexual tension pent up in me only he can release and he sad thing about it is that he knows it. Cocky motherfu-"Tris?"

"Huh?" I question looking at Chris, she raises her eyebrows and I nod my head at her, "Yes, we will be there." She nods and gives me one last hug before walking away. I look around and try to find Fernando. I talk to Christina for a couple of minutes and he's already gone, I walk around the venue to look for the olive green suit and blonde hair. I find him with his back towards me, I stalk up to him and place my hands on his sides, squeezing making me jump. But, when I come from behind him I see that he's talking to Zeke and Four, my breath stops and my face falls.

"Hey Tris! You looked amazing up there!" Zeke smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. Four just stared down at me with a heated gaze, I was not expecting to see him, or the date hugged to his side. She gave me a grin and I returned one while I stepped closer to Fernando. I could see that she was holding on to Four's jacket suit like she needed him for the rest of her life. Little did she know, he had my lace underwear in his suit jacket, just the thoughts of earlier had me clenching my thighs to stop the wetness from going down my leg and relieve some type of pressure. The need for an orgasm hung over my head all day, every time I tried to think of something else I would look at him and so many delicious thoughts would go through my head.

"Hi, Tris." I inwardly gasped at his voice, it was deep and husky.

I could barely meet him in the eyes as he were the reason I masturbated every time I wasn't with him, "Hey." I glanced at him and held Fernando's hand, making him look down at me. Anger flared in Four's eyes and I sighed. This was so awkward; Zeke wasn't even paying attention to us anymore as he and Fernando were looking around and Four looked pissed while my cheeks were turning a light pink and his date is looking at us like we're lunatics, "Christina told us where our seats were, come on Fernando." I walked away and dragged him along. I heard him laugh and comment at me as I tugged on his arm again until we ended up at the largest table towards the front, Christina was sitting in the middle of the table with Will on the side of her. My nameplate was right beside Christina, and Fernando was beside me, Four and his date was no where in my sight which made me breath a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Tris?" I felt Christina tug on my arm and I looked at her, "Your cheeks have been pink all day. You're not sick are you?" She questioned looking concerned.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"You sure you okay?"

"Peachy."

* * *

Dinner lightened up quickly and as I was almost finished with my food we turned to toasts which were so funny and sentimental. Fernando got to meet all of my friends and they added him in the conversations quickly which didn't make him feel left out. Four didn't talk to him, other than the first time I found them talking. Other than that he's had nothing to say. They cut the cake and had their dance, mostly everyone was dancing wildly along with Fernando and Christina's grandmother. He would look at me every other second and wave at me making me laugh. I loved how carefree and happy he always was, it made me admire him for that. Everyone loved my treats at the table and were soon going to run out, I was nibbling on a cupcake when I saw those dammed blue eyes again, they seemed to follow me everywhere. He was leaning against the wall in a secluded area where empty tables were long forgotten with pairs of heels and empty dessert plates of the people who are on the dance floor. He was taunting me, and I soon caught on that he wanted to break me. He said he would "take care of me" later or something along those lines and I was scared shitless because I know he would give me hell in the bedroom just to prove his dominate point. He gestured for me to come over there, I glanced around me to see most of our friends dancing or vanished somewhere else, my mother is too busy drinking at the bar with Stephanie to even notice me. We've talked today, but she told me to be there for Christina and enjoy myself and my date, she even met Fernando. . . who is still into dancing with the precious old lady.

I bit my lip and stood up and started to walk towards him. It felt like I was moving a snails pace but soon I found myself standing in front of him, the spice of his cologne filling my nose and intoxicating my mind, "You're trying to ignore me, it's not going to work." He said with both hands in his pocket. He looks so sexy in suits, and I glanced in his closet once on my way out and he has a whole rack of different colored suits, it was one section where it was just navy blues and blacks.

"Four, I don't want anyone to thin-"

"If I wanted to bend you over one of these tables now and fucked you raw for everyone to see, I would. I. Don't. Care." He narrowed his eyes at me and I looked down at my feet, unable to meet the hard gaze of his eyes, "I want you to come home with me tonight."

I took my lip from out my mouth and looked at him, "I can't." He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "Fernando is taking-following me home and plus you have your date."

"I don't care about her, I want you." I couldn't help the little jump of glee in my body, and I hated myself for it. I hated how I loved his touch, no craved his touch and he had so much control over me. I am usually so dominate, I wouldn't let a man control me for shit, hence getting my own bakery and proving those fuckers wrong. But, it's something in me that wants him to control me, and dominate me in the bedroom but still give me a sense of pride and not afraid of him. But, it wasn't about me. It's about me. He cleared his throat and I saw his dark blue eyes turn darker, "I have been hard all day long looking at you, if I don't-"

"I know a place." I cut him off, "But we have 10 minutes."

* * *

 **tell me how you feel about this story! I was actually listening to Shades of Cool while writing this, lol. But, I know Tris is usually a dominate female character but in this book it is going to be slightly different. Trust and believe she is still going to put her foot down and stand up for our females out here working hard, but who doesn't love a dominate Tobias? I know I do! Much more juicy stuff coming soon, enjoy! Also, I am going to start to go back and edit my chapters, if not now then when the book is done because right now I have zero time for looking back as I do most of my writing at night for this book and a little during the day**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shades of Cool: 11**

* * *

"Here?" He looked down at me as soon we arrived in the bathroom. I had to take a tour of this place with Christina and the girls so we would know where everything can be set up in. I had noticed in this big ballroom were rooms specifically for events like this, there was a large room for the groom or bride to get ready. It was at the back of the building and had creme colored walls and tan furniture. It was pretty bland but the pops of gold would turn up on places like the quiescence on the sofa. I knew they specialized in mostly doing weddings, so when I saw this room I sighed in relief because this room would be great to come back here and fall asleep.

I shook my head and led him to the en-suite bathroom that was connected to this room. It was a large bathroom with a big sink and toilet with another couch in here that was tan with little gold flecks on it. It was pretty simple and would get the job done. I turned around to lock the door with trembling hands. I was nervous as fuck, sooner or later Fernando will realize that I have gone or Four's date will come to actuality and we're caught just like that. Turning back around he stared me into my eyes and stepped towards me. His hand reached up on my neck and squeezed it tightly making me gasp and eyes widen, he pressed a tender kiss on my lips and pulled away, "Relax." I nodded my head as he released his hand slightly to kiss me again, nibbling on my bottom lip for entrance. When I kept my mouth closed he suddenly lifted me up and I gasped again, letting him stick his tonuge in my mouth.

"I have to get out of the dress," He grinned at me and I blushed and looked away from him, "I don't want it getting wrinkled." I turned around and he zipped down the zipper. I don't know why I feel so nervous but alive at the same time. I don't want anyone finding us, or realizing that we're gone. The dress falls off of my body and he quickly undoes my bra and turns me around to kiss me on the lips. I sigh and fist my fingers in his hair as he sits us down on the couch. He bites down hard on my lip making me whimper and he places his tonuge in his mouth. My normal self would question him and ask him why I'm always naked first, but I am so horny I don't even care as I push off his suit jacket and start to undo his shirt, letting him palm my ass.

Pushing his shirt off of his shoulder, he places his large hand over my breast and pulls away from my lip, "Why did you take out your piercings?" He questions and I furrow my eyebrows at him, we have bigger issues at hand and he's worried about piercings?

"I had to take them out, wouldn't want the whole world to know I have nipple piercings." I try to kiss him again but he stops me with a hand on my shoulder, "What?" I whine.

"Don't take them out unless I tell you to." He demands in a husky voice staring directly into my eyes I go to complain but he stops me with a tight hand around my throat making me gasp, his erection rocking on my wet core. I pray that he won't have an embarrassing wet spot on his slacks, "Alright?" He questions but when I don't answer his hand tightens again making me shudder. I nod my head and he kisses me again and I make way to undo his belt. Finally with his shirt off and pants pushed down he lifts me up and positions the thick head of his dick into my wet opening.

I whimper in anticipation and tighten my lean my head on his shoulder. He's going to slam it into me, I know he is! I panic slightly because usually we would have more time for foreplay to make it slightly less painful but with only a few minutes I know he at least wants to savor it. His hands ran up and down my back soothingly and I found myself leaning more into him and before I could register it, I felt his dick stretching me widely, tears filling my eyes as a groan fell from my lips. But he didn't stop, he was ruthless with me as his hands kept bringing me up and down his shaft, both pleasure and pain shocking my body alive, "Don't cum in me, I don't have panties." I told him with a gasp. His hand fisted in my hair and pulled my head back to press kisses along my neck, shudders racking through my body.

"Very demanding today." He hummed. Once I regained some type of feeling other than burning desire, I started to raise myself up and down, mimicking the motion of his hands on my hips. He groaned and let his strong grip on my head falter making my head come back up only to place it on my ass and squeeze it tightly, jolts of pleasure going directly to my core and I started to see stars. He always make me come quickly and tonight was no exception. Just a few more hard thrusts my body would soon go into overdrive.

"Stand up." His husky voice whispered to me, my half-lidded eyes opening more as I looked up at him. When I didn't move he grabbed me and flipped me face down on the couch making me grip the fabric on it and hiding my face in one of the pillows. I arched my back and I couldn't stop my body from giving him my body like an offering. He placed his hand on my ass and squeezed it, I gasped as I felt his tip nudge against the tight hole of my ass.

"No!" Fear racked through my body as I tried to turn my body and stop him, "Please."

His hand slapped my ass making me whimper and hold on for dear life on this couch that would soon become my bestfriend, "Calm down, I'm not going to take your sweet ass just yet." I sighed with relief, I could barely take it in my cunt I couldn't possibly take it there. I felt him start to push in me again and I rolled my eyes in the back of my head, clenching around him. He was didn't give me mercy as his thrusts were deep and hard.

"Fuck," I whimpered. All of my thoughts of being caught fleeing from my mind. The sound of my wetness grew even more, my sighs of pleasure getting louder his grunts of satisfaction, music to my ears. I bit my lip from screaming out in pleasure. I almost hate myself for allowing my body to react so abruptly to him, I want to learn how to gain control over myself around him because I can't help but to give him everything he wants and needs, fulfilling his biggest dreams and fantasies. A yelp fell from my lips as his large hand tugged my hair back, my back arching deeper and deeper. I've got to say, being with him for these few months have really helped with my flexibility. He leaned down

I dug my nails into the couch and let my eyes roll in the back of my head as I cried out in ecstasy. My heart was pounding fast; I was getting fucked at my bestfriends wedding. It felt so wrong but right at the same time, "God." I threw my head back and he leaned down to press a kiss on my lips. I moaned when he bit down softly and his hand came up to caress my breast, squeezing it tightly. Rapidly, I felt my orgasm approaching, each thrust sending me closer and closer to what I want the most. He pulled away from me and I gasped for air as I felt it each vibration go directly to my clit, and finally I was coming and hard. My eyes lulled in the back of my head as my hand grasped out to squeeze his large hand that was placed on my ass, "I'm coming, _daddy_." I heard him grunt in satisfaction as I started to cream around his large cock, "Daddy." I whimpered again, feeling all bones in my body slowly turning into jello.

"Shit." He moaned out and it was the most sexiest sound I have ever heard, to know that I am the reason for him moaning almost makes me cum again if I weren't so tired. I felt him pull out of me and I opened my eyes when his finger traced my bottom lip, "Open up." With hazy vision, I opened my mouth and he pushed his cock between my lips and his hand fist in my hair, pumping into my mouth. My eyes watered as I tried to not gag when he pushed deeper in my throat, fucking my mouth. He let out one last long moan and with a jut of his hips, he came in my mouth, "Swallow." He said huskily and I tried to not choke on the substance as my mouth as I swallowed all of it. Tired, I collapsed on the couch, still bent over and I tried to gain some strength to get up and walk out of here like I just did not get the shit fucked out of me.

I heard him zip his pants up, he ran his hand down my back, "You okay?" With a sigh I nodded my head, sitting up on my arms, "I'll see you out there." And with that he left me to get myself together. With shaking legs I stood up and went to get some tissue to wipe up my thighs sticky with my wetness. Slipping on my dress, I took a deep breath and left the bathroom before I found some of Christina's mouth wash I headed directly towards the ballroom where the party was simmering down but still booming.

Instantly, I found an empty seat and sat down with a few minutes to myself before anyone can run into me. After about an hour, we all started to head home and I went straight to my car after wishing Christina a well honeymoon and made sure my mom got in the care safely, I bid my goodbyes to everyone and let Fernando follow me home. He even walked me to my room and I felt so bad for leaving him and having sex with Four.

"This is so warm and cozy." He smiles as I open the door and steps inside. The least I could do was invite him in for a cup of coffee so I can at least say I tried to get him home somewhat more awake than he was.

"Yeah, for a shoe box." I chuckled and placed my coat on the hanger and told him to follow me to the kitchen. Once the coffee was finished I went into my bedroom briefly to get out of the gown and heels which I traded for my leggings and a sweatshirt and some socks. I didn't even bother taking off my makeup, I was spent and taking a shower tonight was off my list and I would do that in the morning before I went to work. I could barley keep my eyes open and coffee was going to make me even more tired, I'm just doing this for the sake of Fernando.

"You looked absolutely beautiful tonight," He told me as I pulled down two mugs for the both of us, "Your friend seemed pleased with all of the work done for the wedding."

I gave him a look and poured us two steaming mugs, "She should be, I am so happy for her but if she wasn't happy I was either going to kill her or myself, I spent so much time making sure that everything was well with the wedding for my bestfriend and I. She was already skeptical because we didn't really have a real planner so it was more work for me to make sure that everything looked professional." Going in the fridge I grabbed the creamer and sugar from the cabinets, "I see you had fun with Christina's grandma."

"Yes!" I loved the way his eyes lit up, he was such a happy person and I admired that a lot because he always spread his happiness with everyone around him, "She can really get down and it was hard for me to keep up with her. But, where were you? You disappeared for a while."

My heart stopped and I tried to not to let a blush form on my cheeks, "I was helping in the back with the desserts and stuff, making sure everyone had what they wanted and fed the staff." I lied and prayed to God that he wasn't like Christina and could see that I am lying because I don't know what I would do if I had to tell him the truth. I took a long sip from my cup and sighed, "Are you sure your going to be okay?" I questioned when we were standing at the door, we talked for a bit and drank our coffee and now he was leaving.

"Yes, I will be fine. Thanks so much for the great hospitality." He said in a tone that made me laugh and gave me a hug, "I had fun with you tonight, Tris. It was nice to meet your friends." He looked trouble for a moment and stared directly into my eyes, "Uh, Tris, would you like to go get some drinks with me sometime this week?"

I nodded my head at him, "Sure, Fernando. I would love that." With that he gave me one more smile and left my apartment.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short but don't kill me, I have another bomb ass chapter is coming up. We still have yet to hear from Four's side how he feels about Fernando. I don't know if I am going to do his point of view yet, I still have to think about it. w** **ow, I updated twice with a short span of time between each update. LORD AM I GOING TO DIEEE? Lol, but see you soon at the next chapter. I am going to work on my other 2 stories and get them ready for updating. BYE! Ps: I am not really going to update this sooner because I need to get the other ones ready for updating. I dunno yet, I got to see. PPS: You may or may not get a new POV, I just randomly write until I get a bomb ass chapter which means I write in the moment and don't plan. So, I really can't say yay or nay. Trust me I am going to get more in character next chapter and after, now we're just getting used to them having sex and setting down a weak foundation.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shades of Cool: 12**

* * *

I tried not to gag as Four pushed my head down further on his length. With my eyes closed I let him take my mouth as fast as he wanted with my hands fisted on the sheets beside him, it wasn't my favorite thing to do but he loved it. But, it was getting better and better each time. I sucked hard and bobbed my head again. The only sound in the room was choking, slurping, moaning, and heavy breathing. Even as much as I told myself this wasn't my favorite thing to do, I couldn't stop the throbbing of my clit. I was beyond horny and needed to be fucked good. Christina was on her honeymoon and the rest of my friends busied themselves in work, too busy to even care where my whereabouts are and without Christina thinking where I was it was free range for me to go over to Four's house and have sex with him. But, today wasn't that case. He told me he had a really long business meeting at his job and wouldn't able to have sex with me but he was so stressed out and time was consuming him, so I decided to give him head. It was going to soothe his nerves and let him get through the lengthy meeting, me on the other hand I was going to be a mess. I didn't have anything else to do today since I came home from work―it was just going to be me and my toys.

He pulled out of my mouth to let me gasp for air just for a few seconds before pushing me back down on his erection. I used both of my hands to pump him up and down in my mouth, swirling my tongue around his thick head. His fingers tightened painfully in my head as his hips jutted, moaned, and his warm cum filled my mouth. He didn't even have to tell me, I swallowed every drop and pulled away with a pop. When I opened my eyes he looked at me impressively and glanced down at my mouth, running his thumb over my lips and placed it in my mouth and I licked off anything I left. I felt like a little vixen, I knew he could see the wanting in my eyes, filled with lust. I don't even know how I was going to make it home in drenched panties. I sat back on my legs and watch him tuck his semi-erection back in his boxers and go to finish getting dressed while I crawled on his comfortable bed.

We haven't brought up the wedding incident but I could tell something was bugging him and I prayed that it wasn't going to be like last time where I was getting punished for something I didn't even know about. I felt that he didn't like me with Fernando but wouldn't bring it up, and I wasn't going to bring it up so I can spare myself some embarrassment. The sound of his belt jingling made me open my eyes open and search blindly for my heels that was somewhere around the room. I was highly upset that I didn't have sex with him because it would be a night of sexual tension because even as high as I set the vibrations of my vibrator or how fast I plunged the dildo in me, I would never find release that matches the same he gives me.

With heels in my hand he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to lean down and kiss me hard on the lips and I moaned, grabbing his suit jacket in my hands not caring if I wrinkled it. I would've begged him to bend me over and have his way with me, but anytime he has a meeting in the afternoon, I know it has to be important. He pulled away and ran his hand through my curls, "I want to be inside of you so bad." He whispered to me huskily and I whimpered, shivering as his hand slid down my back onto my ass, "You would like that wouldn't you?" I looked into his eyes and nodded. I wish that he would follow through and actually do it. My panties were finished for the day as they were terribly soaked. I whimpered again when he kissed me tenderly on my lips, he pulled away with a sad sigh and told me he had to go or else he would be late.

That night I spent hours up, naked on my bed using every toy I had in my drawer, legs spread wide and flushed skin. I only seemed to get wetter and my pussy throbbed more and more until I finally fell asleep. The morning was terrible, I got ready for work and spent my hours at the desk making sure everyone signed in and helped with newcomers it was boring and last day of working until Monday. Marlene was in the backroom most of the day so I didn't have many people to talk to. Four hadn't called me at all when I got home so I took the opportunity to lay my towel down on the bed once I was fresh out the shower and grabbed one of my many toys. Seeing as if it was going to be a long weekend I grabbed the best one that was going to give me an orgasm like no other. It was both a dildo and vibrator that was curved just to hit that spot that had me creaming quickly on the white intruder. And there I was, toes curling as my hair dripped on to my pillowcase and I kept ramming the toy in and out of me, gasping each time it nudged my g-spot. I cursed and threw my head back as the sound of my own wetness turned me on even more and found myself raising my hips. Slowly, I took it out of me and held it directly on my clit. I grind my teeth and rolled my eyes in the back of my head as pleasure rolled all throughout my body. I could feel myself ready to cum, the way my heart started beating so fast I could feel it in my ears and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Just as I was about to cum my phone rang and I whimpered in frustration. I didn't even look at the caller id, I just turned off my vibrator and answered the phone, "Hello?" I snapped. I was truly sexual frustrated and pissed at myself most importantly. It was a couple of days into the week and I was already a horny mess, I needed to get myself together and get my head in the game.

"Tris." His deep voice sent shocks down my spine that had me sitting up, "I'm home now, and I've had a really long day." Jesus, he was so fucking sexy. It was a win-win for me, I can be able to make my dreams come true and have the man that helps me be a sexy beast.

I took a deep breath and looked up at my ceiling, "I'm on my way." With that the line went dead and I quickly got up and threw on a pair of leggings without panties because, why not. Life was working so well for me, I was in the middle of masturbating with the man that was going to help me orgasm on my mind and he calls wanting _me_. I turn on some music and start to moisturize my body and hair. In the bathroom, I just decide to put on some mascara and nude matte lipstick. After ruffling my hair I decide on a super simple outfit which is a cropped red hoody that is a bit oversize. Once I slip on some heels, I grab my keys and bag and quickly go to my car and head to his house.

* * *

Everything drops to the floor as I try to match the intensity of the kiss. He grasps the back of my head with his left hand and grips my ass in his right over the skin tight leggings and lifts me. I gasp and he sticks his tonuge in my mouth and starts to walk us up the stairs to his bedroom. Anticipation and excitement buzzes through my system as my heart beats against his shirtless chest. The way his tongue moves in and out of our open mouth kiss has me trembling in his arms as I moan and cling onto his body for dear life, he is such a good kisser. . . everywhere. Once we're in the room, he slams the door shut behind him and lays me down on the bed and begins to pull off my hoody and moans when he sees that I not only have my nipple piercings back in, but I don't have a bra on most importantly. He leans down and captures one rosy bud in his mouth, sucking on the tender flesh makes my eyebrows furrow and mouth slightly open as I moan and tangle my hands in his luscious hair.

"Daddy, _please_." I whimper as he kisses down my chest and to my belly button. I know that calling him that has him wrapped around my finger and honestly it turns me on too to know that he loves me calling him such kinky names. Christina told me once that guys like getting it called for one reason, it lets them know that they're in charge. I was skeptical at first because it reminded me like someone was fantasizing their actual birth fathers but once I let that word slip past my lips while he was buried deep inside of me, I knew that it was something I was going to like. His fingers went to the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down and I instantly felt his fingers rubbing at my wet clit making my back arch and a yelp coming from my mouth. Pleasure shocked me so hard it almost hurt. His fingers kept moving lower and lower until they were inside of me, going in and out making air being knocked out from my lungs and as soon as his mouth attached to the little bundle of nerves, I saw stars as I moaned loudly. An orgasm was approaching me quickly as he curved his fingers much like my toy and prodded with my g-spot, "I'm coming."" I announced and gravitated my hips more towards his face. He moaned and slurped all around me and that's when I just saw white. I don't know if I screamed or not but I came around his fingers. I tried to push him away but he opened my legs further and continued to lick me up and down, I tried so hard not to squirt. He has yet to know I have such a talent. One night I was playing around with my toys and boom, it happened and it was one of the most out-of-body experience I have ever had. But, I don't feel comfortable just yet doing it around him.

I gasped and tried to push him off of me again, "Stop." I moaned out and finally I felt his fingers stop prodding in and out of me and kissed up my body until he kissed me on my lips and I tasted myself making my back arch and moan as my clit started to throb. A throb that wouldn't stop until I got what I really wanted, penetration. His fingers gripped my sides as he dragged me down to the bed and lifted my legs and that's when I felt the head of his penis brush against my opening making me gasp until he finally slips into me. My eyes shut as I moan out, grasping his hand that's on my hip. I swear I feel tears fill my eyes in satisfaction, I finally got what I wanted.

His thrusts are deep an hard, making my body shake as each jolt of my body only brings me a step closer to my awaiting orgasm that I need so bad. He groans and squeezes my waist again. I curse out and arch my back again making him lean down and kiss all over my chest, nibbling around to leave marks of our rough fucking. I gasp when he tilts my hips up the slightest bit that hits my pleasure spot. I bite my lip to scream out, instead I whimper loudly and cling on to him for dear life. He kisses up my chest and finally presses a kiss on my lips, "I'm going to cum." I moan out, gasping for air.

"Wait." He mutters against my lips. Digging my nails in his back, I drag them down. He grunts and brings his hand up to my neck and squeezes it making me almost tumble off the edge of the cliff I am so dearly holding on to, "Fuck." He grunts huskily and kisses me again and I take control, a fire surging throughout my body as I lock my legs around his waist and flip us over. His hands come down to my waist to help me move but I reach down and pin his arms down on the bed. I toss my head back with a whimper as I grind myself into his body and show him who's boss. My legs start to shake as I break our kiss, I sit up and just as I feel his warm cum inside of me, I am hit with the strongest orgasm that leaves me breathless.

* * *

"I need you to call out of work for next week." I look up in the mirror and stop brushing my hair, meeting his dark blue eyes. I furrow my eyebrows at him and turn around to face him, the white towel slipping off of me, "The reason I had that long business meeting was because I have to take a trip out to Miami Florida and I want you there for me because a week without you isn't going to happen." He traces my bottom lip with his thumb.

I bite my lip, "A week?" I question. I haven't really stayed with him that long, let alone be away from work that long. One would say that I am stupid and take the trip, but I still have to be reasonable. What if Four doesn't want me once these last 2 months are up? Then I wouldn't have anything, and I can't risk my job for him because at the end of the day if I do this then I really would be broke and hanging on to the money left in my account, and my dream of my shop would be delayed, "I don't know, for what exactly?" I tighten my grip on the towel.

He walks closer, closing the gap between us and places his hand on my butt above the towel, "So, I can have you at anytime I wish." He tightens his grip on my ass making me gasp, "I'll give you 2 days to think about it." With that he walks out of the bathroom and into the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Last night was the best night of my life filled with many orgasms. I was too tired to even move an inch out of the comfortable bed and he saw it on my face. Despite the many times he let me leave his warm embrace as tired as I was and let me drive home, something in him snapped last night and he wouldn't let me leave the house, promising that he would spank me and that never has happened to me before nor have anyone ever threatened me with that so I decided to sleep there. I have to say that it was much better sleeping alone in my own bed and I had a nice warm body to snuggle up with even when it was embarrassing that he had to slide from under me so he could get ready only for me to follow him into the shower and have yet another great time with him.

With a sigh I slip back on my leggings and hoody along with the dreaded heels that I would've rather have as slippers. It was around 8 in the morning and I didn't have to work until 11 which meant I had at least another 2 hours to myself and I needed it. My body was sore but satisfied and I just needed some more sleep. I put the toothbrush he so graciously left for me back in the cabinet, in hopes to use it again which means I can spend the night again.

We met downstairs and when he saw me he went into the closet and grabbed a black wool jacket and put it on my shoulders, "It's really cold out there today, I don't want you catching a cold." I was definitely taken back this morning, either I was tired or he was letting his ice cold walls down. Instead of giving him a confused look I smiled at him and let him zip it up, covering my exposed stomach and back.

"Thank you." I told him and he unexpectedly leaned down and pressed a very sensuous kiss to my lips, it was soft and passionate. I couldn't help but to deepen it and wrap my arms around his neck with a moan as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

He nibbled on my bottom lip before pulling away and held me tightly, "2 days." I nodded my head in agreement.

"2 days."

* * *

Warm arms wrapped itself around my body and I breathed in the pine scent and stand down in front of him. He smiled at me warmly and held his cup tightly in his hands before taking a sip and breaking a piece off of his croissant.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized and took a sip of my hot chocolate before doing the same and taking a bite of my muffin, "Traffic was terrible and my boss was being a pain in the ass, she only comes in certain times and when she does she gives us all hell."

He wiped under his eye playfully like he was swatting away a tear, "Really? I thought you were going to stand me up and leave me here to sit here and stare at the window all lonely and shit." Fernando grinned at me and I giggled, "It's okay though, I made sure my guys and gals had everything straight at the restaurant before I left. Which you still have yet to visit." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I know," I gave him a sad look and pouted out my lip, "I'm so sorry, life has been hitting me a ton and I still have to get straight stuff so I can actually start thinking about finding a nice spot for me to start my dream. But hey," I held up my cup, "This is a start."

He nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair, "That is right, my dear. Are you thinking about getting a loan?"

"I don't know yet, probably because not much is coming through with my job now. I cannot wait until I quit that damn place." I sighed and threw my head back obviously troubled. I hated lying to him but how do I tell him that I fuck this guy to get paid just so I can sell pastries? There was obvious chemistry between the two of us, and I was starting to like him more and more each day, text after text. To me, it seemed like Four wasn't opening up anytime soon. I mean, it's been months since we've met and I literally know nothing about him let alone his real name. For all I know I can be letting a serial killer spread my legs, "I can't even think about a loan because I have to pay off the one I got for college, maybe a bakery isn't the right step for me."

He shot me a glare and I was truly taken back. Sweetheart Fernando is glaring at me like he suddenly hates me, "No, Tris. Don't fucking say that! You are going to get that bakery if I have to strip butt naked and dance in the street to promote your cupcakes and we sell them out of your apartment." I couldn't help the blush to form across my cheeks and a wide grin spread across my face, "I hate when females or any gender puts themselves down because they give up, you are very talented and I see this coming out greatly for you. Tris, if we can't get you that building _you_ want then I will convince my boss to put your delicious treats on the dessert menu and _we make this shit happen_." Something took over me, my feelings got the best of me and before I could stop my body I leaned over the table and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. He stilled and so did I. I pulled away as my cheek were on fire, I just stared into his beautiful eyes and when he leaned back over and kissed me again I gasped and let him kiss me. His lips were soft and smooth as his hand was on my shoulder.

Someone cleared there throat as they walked past our booth and I pulled away sheepishly looking down at my hands. What was wrong with me?

* * *

 **OMG! I love, love, love, you guys help with this story. Thank you so much for the criticism and I will take all of that accounted for. Now, this chapter may confuse you a bit but we're only in chapter 12 so much more shit is coming and going down soon. But, in the mean time, let me clear this up for you. Tris is fucking confused with her emotions, she has a caring Fernando treating her right and Four who only seems to like her with her legs spread wide and mouth shut. Okay. Now, she doesn't know what her body is telling her and it's making her confused and soon that will all get to her *hint hint* If you were in this situation, would you rather have a mean Four or a caring Fernando. Just put yourself in her shoes. The next chapter may or may not have sex scenes in it because I need to start shaping my characters more. I put enough in this chapter to hold you freaks up *smirk***

 **PS: NEXT CHAPTER IS FUCKING HUGE! Almost 10,00 words just for you guys to enjoy because a lot kinda gets explained and new point of views, *smirk***


	13. Chapter 13

**Shades of Cool: 13**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just kiss you like that-" I stutter, I swear that my cheeks can't get any more red than I can feel they are now. I can't just go around kissing people like this, I don't even know if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend and I would not want to jeopardize his relationship, let alone our building one each day.

He smiles at me and leans across the table and folds his hands, "It's totally fine, Tris. Don't sweat it." I take a deep breath and smile at him back.

"It was just in the moment and you're a sweet heart." I look down at my hands unable to meet his eyes, "I don't get treated to well from other guys, they just want me for sex." I say as a double meaning. Four is fine and all but I'm having sex with a stranger who practically hates me if I don't have my legs open. Even though he's not paying for me to talk to him and go on dates, it would be nice to just lay down afterwards and listen to him tell me where he grew up, his favorite food or color instead of always being tangled in sheets and then rushing out afterwards. The wedding was nothing like I've ever experienced, after I came down from the high I was confused as fuck because he just left me sitting there in the bathroom and didn't care for me afterwards. I knew we had to leave at separate times so it wouldn't look obvious but at the same time he just vanished and I honestly don't know if I want to spend a whole week of him only noticing me when his dick is hard.

"As you can tell, I'm not like other guys." He smiles and rubs his growing beard sending me a wink, "But you are a sweet heart as well, some days I wonder what would have happened if I grew some balls and talked to you after Christina stopped going crazy."

I chuckled at the memory. We sat there and tried to play it off like I didn't just kiss him which was something I was grateful for. It was all going swell until I heard Fernando chuckle, I looked up from my phone and look at him confused, "Hey, isn't that the guy from the wedding? His name is a number, I can't think of it." My heart stopped and looked in the direction he was looking at. Out the window, Four was standing there carefully placing change into the meter parked in front of his car. I quickly turned away and prayed he didn't meet my eyes. I looked up and saw the building he was most likely going into, and I remembered that place from the night he got all pissy and wouldn't talk to me. I swear his emotions are more up the wall than me on my period and my mom visiting me at the same time.

"You wanna go to my place? Let's watch a movie." I suggested and he nodded his head and we stood and up and collected our trash. I didn't feel comfortable with him being so close and I'm with one of my dear friends. As I were walking out of the door, the universe decided to shit on my life because just as I was walking out, he was walking in. We didn't bump into each other which was great and as soon as he looked up and saw Fernando behind me I thought about dashing for it.

"Hey! Remember me?" I wanted to turn around and grab my friend by the ear and drag him out of the shop and to the parking lot, "I'm Fernando from the wedding and your. . Four!"

Four gave him a tight smile and nodded his head, glancing down at me, his dark blue eyes were flaming as my heart kept speeding faster and faster and I didn't even say anything except for walking away and quickly making my way to my car. I heard Fernando call after me but I didn't even turn around because I didn't have any strength to say anything. Instead, I got inside of my vehicle and turn on the heat to warm my rigid body up. _I was in deep shit_. I knew that I couldn't visit him, not now or soon because it's still too fresh in my mind. I'll tell him I can't make it on the trip because that will not be a vacation for me.

I headed in the direction of my apartment with the music turned all the way down as I talked to myself in my mind trying to calm myself down. Just months ago I wasn't worried about making a man mad because he saw me with a friend just so happened to be the same sex as him. I took another deep breath as I glanced in the mirror to see Fernando dancing in his car to some music, still following behind me. I smile and take another solid breath before pulling into the underground garage. I don't think I will be attending with Four to go to Florida.

* * *

Some movie plays in the background as I lay my head on Fernando's shoulder, he's been here for about 4 hours and we've binged watch some shows and a few movies. We even ordered takeout and finished that a while ago, I don't think he's going home and I don't want him to either. Tonight, I need some body warmth from a human body without sex or my usual toys. I want some feelings and stay up late and have some talks. Four has tried texting me and calling me a few times but I haven't answered them or even opened the text. I really like Fernando because he hasn't even tried to have sex with me and for me to actually kiss him _first_ was a new thing for me. Yeah I've caught him staring at my boobs or ass but he's a guy and going to look, and simply because he's human.

"Wanna watch the next one?" He questioned and I sat up to see part 2 of Kill Bill was next. I nodded my head and he scoffed at me before grabbing his beer and taking a long sip from it after clicking play, "You're just going to fall asleep again like you have since we got here." He poked my cheek and I shrugged him off of me playfully.

Rolling my eyes in my head I flicked him off in a joking manner, "Please, I think it's you squeezing me like I'm a teddy bear. I have been awake for all of the movies and shoes, plus Kill Bill is my favorite movie." I stood up and wiped the rice off of my lap onto the floor. I would clean up later, "Want another?" I held up the empty glass bottle and he nodded his head. I took my phone with me and the trash. In the kitchen I looked into my messasges to find the text Four sent me.

 _I tried calling you, I need you right now._ \- Four

 _Tris, don't play with me._ \- Four

And there were some missed calls. I turned off the device and put it in the pocket of my sweatpants. I kinda liked dressing up and wearing heels because it was taking me out of my comfort zone but at the same time I liked having on some sweatpants and a stain on my shirt from the duck sauce I spilled from eating my egg-roll and Fernando didn't seem to mind. After grabbing us another beer I walked into the living room and did my little happy dance before placing them in front of him so he can crack them open with his freakishly large hands.

"What made you leave me there with that Four guy? It was so fucking awkward as we just had to watch you speed walk away." I tore my eyes away from O-Ren Ishii and saw him staring at me. He raised his eyebrows waiting for my answer, "I thought you guys were friends, you could have at least given him a hug or handshake."

I cleared my throat and confusion hit me hard. Did I want to be honest with him and tell him that I have sex with him for money? I wanted us to be good friends, even bestfriends. I never had a male bestfriend and he was hopefully going to be the first. But, at the same time I didn't want him to look at me like some whore and leave me because he is really changing my life for the better and gives me so much motivation each and everyday.

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders, "He's just mean, to _everyone_." I bit my lip looking in his eyes, "I didn't really feel like putting myself in an uncomfortable situation." It wasn't really a whole lie. He _was_ mean, and I didn't want to be in an uncomfortable situation and I was going to avoid him for as long as I can. Even if I lose him, and have to push my bakery time back further it isn't worth getting spanked and choked. Yeah, sometimes it was pleasurable but he can put his feelings too deep into it and I guess he forgot who he was with and got rougher.

"Well, on another note. If you leave me again with someone I'm going to have to kick your ass like Beatrice did to the crazy 88." I threw my head back with laughter and playfully held my fists up while standing up.

"Funny you say that considering my name is Beatrice." I kicked the air, challenging him. He rubbed his chin and stood up in a fighting stance.

He let out a scoff and dismissed me with a wave of his hand, "Please, you hate your name. So, _technically_ it doesn't count." He reached out to grab me and I bounced away from him, my leg brushing against the back of the coffee table that I slid away with my calf much like Beatrice did when she was fighting Copperhead, also known as Vernita Green, "Fine, then I'm Bill. It's not fair how you get to be Beatrice since everyone dies because of her."

"Well at least you gave me a hard time-" I shook my head and stood up, laughing at him, "Are we seriously talking like we're in the fucking movie." I threw my head back with laughter. He just grinned at me before lunging at me and I squealed and started to run away from him in the small apartment. We ended up in the kitchen, I was on the other side of the small excuse of an island and he was rocking back and forth, seeing which way would I run. He went left like I expected him to, but as soon as I went right he turned around and almost grabbed me. If it weren't for my small body, It wouldn't have been so easy to slip out of his grip and make a dash for the living room.

I was running quickly until I heard a loud thud and Fernando curse, "FUCKING HELL!" I went back in the kitchen quickly seeing him on the ground clutching his hipbone. I quickly dropped down to the floor and asked him what was wrong, "You're fucking sharp ass counter sliced my side open." I gave him a look and chuckled when he shot a glare at me and groaned again.

"Oh don't be dramatic." I pulled up shirt and tried hard not to glance at his beautiful and toned stomach, of course which came from me pushing him at the gym to do 10 more reps. He had tattoos of many sorts on his body, they were all different and unique like the one on his rib that was a beautiful clash of waves that were blue and reflected well off of his tanned skin. It was my favorite one so far and I just saw his body tattoos beside his arm. He was handsome no doubt about it and his happiness always radiated off of him, no wonder why he and Uriah clashed so well at the wedding. My fingers brushed against the red skin on his side and I chuckled making him glare at me again but after staring at me laughing he couldn't help but to laugh, "It's just a little red, I'm pretty sure I have something in the closet. Just wait here." I went into my medicine cabinet and found the small bottle of pain reliving spray, it was called Kool n' Fit and helped me when I came home sore for the gym or had a pulled muscle, "It's going to be cold, just sit still you big baby." He stuck his tonuge out at me and I played like I was going to spray it in his mouth making him jerk away and smile at me.

After getting him squared away, we went back into the living room and re-winded the parts of the movie we missed which was quite a lot. But, as the night went on and Fernando fell asleep I was wide awake with my own thoughts. It was a horrible feeling to have on my mind, my mind was going a mile a minute as I tried to decipher my future and if everything was worth it. I wanted this bakery, so bad. For my father and myself, to be able to veer off and become an independent woman he wanted me to be. I was the only Prior out of my family to do something so out of the norm for us, I wanted my own building to show off my grandparent's recipes for delicious chocolate cake and pecan pies. But, each time I went to visit Four he just more cruel and distant than the last time and I don't know if I couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

I bit my lip and paced around the break room as I tried to calm my nerves. My anxiety has been haywire ever since I woke up this morning. My palms were a sweaty mess and my stomach kept doing flips like I was on a roller-coaster. Today was my last day to have my 2 days to think about what I wanted to do. I was more so nervous because I was telling Four no, for the first time. A whole week, jeopardizing my job _and_ happiness. Fernando's words really meant a lot to me at the cafe, how he would help me and I can do it. So, if Four was going to have a bitch fit and "fire me" then it was fine because in due time I would get what I want eventually even if that means having multiple jobs.

I could feel that his call was coming soon, he was a very impatient man and I was kinda pissed at myself for being so nervous around him. I couldn't even bear to sit at the usual front desk because I was stuttering and needed some time to myself. In the back I paced like I had someone turning the metal twister in my back like those toys that wouldn't stop walking until it finished winding.

Sitting down on the couch, I went over how it was going to go when he called me later on or now. He texted me yesterday that he would talk to me around noon and to expect a call from him. I was going to tell him it was my period week and I wasn't ready for anal at all, and he couldn't pressure me into doing it. It was a lie, I wasn't on my period for another 2 weeks and when I usually told him about my monthly visit he backed off and gave me time. I wasn't even going to give him time to ask me, I was going to blurt it out as soon as I answered the phone. I was just going to say I couldn't make it and the reason. After taking another deep breath I leaned back and relaxed into the cushion with my eyes clothes. I couldn't believe I was getting worked up over a boy. No, a very possessive yet sexy man. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

My breath hitched as my phone rung and I saw his caller id show up, 4. I took a long deep breath and slid the answer button across my screen, "I'm on my period." I blurted out, pink coating my cheeks almost instantly and I wanted to crawl in a hole and just stay there until years on from now. I cleared my throat and stood up and started to pace again, "I didn't realize I was going to come on until I looked at my calendar at the last minute and I do not want to try anything new." The line was quiet almost too quiet that almost had me vomiting right then and there until I heard him cough quietly.

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?" I placed my fingertip in my mouth and bit down on the nail nervously. He didn't sound mad or anything, just clear and solid while my breath was shaky and I was breathing embarrassingly hard into the mic.

"No, there isn't anything else to say. I'll see you when I get back-"

"Four," I started as my mouth just started talking and I couldn't stop myself, this wasn't rehearsed in my mind, "We need to talk too, when you get back. It is about the relationship." I literally started to feel bile rise into my throat as I swallowed hard. I was mentally kicking myself in the back for being such a pussy. I am an independent woman and I'm getting worked up over some guy who I don't even know like that.

It was quiet again and I pulled the phone away from my ear to indeed see our call still going, "How about you come over tonight." _Was I ready to see him face-to-face?_ I knew I wouldn't see him again until a week went past and that was more than enough to get my shit together and slap some sense into my head. But tonight? "No sex, just talking." I let a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay, see you then." With that he hung up the phone.

"Ooh? Hot date tonight?" Marlene's voice made me jump out of my skin and turn to her. She had a brown box in her hand that had a few desk supplies, not much.

I shook my head as I chuckled, "No," She gave me a look and started to put the stuff in her locker into the box, "I can't believe you're gone in 2 days." Marlene was finally leaving us and starts her job at the local hospital. I was so proud of her because she wasn't going to be stuck in this shit hole like I was going to be for the rest of my life.

"Me either, Uriah is going to go shopping with me to get my requirements and scrubs." She looked at me with a grin and went out to hug me, "I'm going to miss you."

I rolled my eyes in my head playfully as I pulled away from her, "You're acting like you don't see me at other various times of the week." I was going to miss her and talking about the douchebags who came in here and tried to impress the ladies as they bench pressed large weights. That's how she met Uriah, he was trying to show off and ended up dropping the weight inches away from his toes and Marlene ran over there to make sure he was okay, "Honestly, I'm so proud of you that you are actually doing something you like."

"Well, your awesome bakery is coming," She stalled and bit her lip glancing at me warily, "But, do you have a backup plan?" She questions and I shake my head at her. I really don't have a back up plan, I don't know what I am going to do if I don't get this. I really don't like anything else, well anything that I will enjoy doing for the rest of my life.

"No, not really. But, I guess I should." Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it and gave me a smile, "My ride is here, the boss gave me time off to get my bearings straight since I actually quit already." She gave me another hug and went out the door. My body was relaxed but still on edge, when I got home I was going to go home and get on my step stool to reach my top shelf and pull down my emergency wine and take a nice glass before I meet at Four's house.

* * *

I sipped my cup of wine as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't dressed up like I would usually be for him. Instead, I had on a pair of light blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt with some Pumas. I threw my hair into a bun, a few curly tendrils falling out after I moved around the room and applied some mascara on my eyelashes. As soon as I got home, I took a long shower and eased my mind. I haven't heard form Fernando all day and he usually calmed me when I was upset or needed someone to talk to. But he told me earlier that they are doing some renovations at the restaurant and would be very busy and he would call me the following day.

Once I placed the cup in the dishwasher, since I didn't feel the need to get fancy ass glasses, I shrugged on my jean jacket with a scarf and left the warmth and comfort of my apartment and started to drive to Four's house. I took my time, I listened to music and sung songs but I did not allow myself to have my feelings escalate. Before I knew it, I was parked by his house, my knee bouncing up and down rapidly as my heart was a steady pace. I got out of the car and walked up to his door, knocking 3 times. I waited for about a minute before he opened in the door. He had on navy blue dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"Hi," He opened the door wider for me. I smiled at him and greeted him as he took my jacket off of my shoulders and went to hang it up in the closet, "You can go to the kitchen, I'll be there soon." He told me and I walked closer, following the smell of fresh herbs and chicken. My tummy rumbled and I prayed that we were having dinner now that my appetite has come back, all day I avoided food except for crackers since my nerves were all over the place.

I took a seat at the island as he walked into the kitchen, "I made us dinner." He peeked in the oven and stirred something over the stove, "How are you feeling?" He questioned and I was taken back. This felt so foreign to me to actually sit down and talk to him well at least talk to him without having a thong shoved up my ass crack.

"I'm doing well, and thank you for the dinner." I bit my lip and concentrated on my thumbs as I twiddled them, "How are you doing?" This was so high school of us, we were literally walking on eggshells around each other and it was obvious. _I should've drank another glass of wine before I left the house._

He shrugged his shoulders and went to pull to dishes from the cabinet, "I guess alright." He said dryly and placed a glass beside me and silverware, "We can talk later in the living room if that's okay because I want you to enjoy dinner." I raised my eyebrows as he placed two deep dish plates that held traditional vegetable paella along with a baguette, "I didn't know if you were allergic to any shellfish so I just did traditional paella." _He really was thinking about me_ , I thought to myself as he poured the deep burgundy colored wine in our glass and I thanked heaven more alcohol was being thrown in the mix. Dinner went fairly well, I listened to him tell me about his job and how he gets with certain companies and talk to them and see where exactly they can improve and reduce costs and having to compare them to their opposing teams. He even let me talk about what goes on in a gym. Then, when both of our plates an glasses were empty he loaded the dishwasher and we went into the living room.

I looked around as it were my first really time taking notice of them room without having a cock shoved in one of my holes. It had Mahogany wooden floors and a plush white rug dead in the mutter. On top of the carpet was a glass table that had a bowl of beads candle, a large bookshelf was in the corner near the glass patio french doors. A large TV was mounted on the wall with another small table to hold the soundbar and remotes even a PlayStation or game console of sort. There were a long couch on the back wall that was dark brown and a 2-seater in the other corner with 2 end tables on each side. I slipped off my shoes in the corner before taking a seat on the longer couch at the end and he sat on the other end. His living room was like a hotel's room with tacky pictures and furniture, all high-end though. I could sense he spent a lot on the furniture.

"Uh, I know you wanted to talk about our relationship. I can see it being urgent as we have less than 2 months left off our "trial"" He said with air quotation marks and I listened to him as I crossed my legs with both hands in my lap, "What is it that you wanted to talk about."

All of my thoughts left my mind like information for a test you just studied on. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry as I coughed, "Well, I just wanted to bring to your attention that I barely know you. And," I stalled as I kept my eyes on my fingers that seemed so important all of a sudden, "You're mean." I sounded like a fucking child talking to one of the bullies at school. I was embarrassing myself and I shouldn't have asked for this but at the same time it needed to be done.

[Four's Point of View]

 _I'm mean_. I didn't know if I should've laughed right there or actually feel a little hurt that I was making someone feel uncomfortable. I watch as she shifted in the chair and couldn't even look me in the eyes. I hated how she got shy from bold in a matter of seconds, I loved her having opinions and open, "I'm mean?" I questioned aloud since it wasn't properly forming in my head. _Had I been rude?_ I hadn't notice.

"Yeah, sometimes. You can be rather cold and not like me talking to certain people like or not tell me and have my find out later when you're pissed. I like you all male and dominate, I really do. But, sometimes it can be a bit much and it scares me later on because I don't know if it's going to get worse. " I see her twiddle her thumbs as I listen intently to her, "That's why I want to get to know you; get to know what pisses you off or make you happy. . . if you ever do get happy." She looked at me, those gray-blue eyes piercing brightly in the dim room. I loved seeing her eyes, I enjoy watching them roll in the back of her head as she gets lost in pleasure, please _I_ gave her. Not some fucking Fernando guy that she just so happens to meet, or any other man or lady because I knew just how to give her pleasure that no one else can reach; male or female.

I sat there for a second, letting all her words soak in before I come up with a logical explanation. Except for, there wasn't on this time. I had been a dick to her, robbing her body of pleasure and then leaving her where she lays without another word because I got what I wanted and that was to moan and quiver under my touch. Possessiveness runs heavy in my family, it's an Eaton thing where we feel empowered, and I am sad to say it came from my father Marcus. Hence him driving my mother to kill herself. He just wanted her to know that she didn't wear the pants in the family, he did. He tormented her and had her have a tight schedule of cleaning, cooking, and tending to me as a mother until I was old enough to care for myself. I could see in her pale brown eyes, with a black eye from my father had given to her from that later night, that she didn't want to live like this; a stay at home mom who drives off of coffee and alone time in the pantry away from the rest of the family. So, one day, I came home from school as a young boy and found her in the large bathroom in her room. Skin cold, eyes lifeless, lips blue. There she was, one of my father's ties wrapped tightly around her neck.

For a long time, we thought Marcus killed her, even went to jail for it. But after coming out not guilty he came home from a 90 day prison sentence and proceeded to beat me since I was the one who told my grandmother my assumptions and we got it checked on. He went back to jail for a few more months because of the abuse and marks they found on Evelyn's skin and they knew, he had been beating her. He hated since I was born but that just lit something inside of him that made him snap on me. He would tell me everyday as I got older he hated me because I took my mother's cheekbones or I didn't finish the dishes earlier. It was hell living with him. And as I got older I finally got my own place and started something for myself. I didn't want Tris to feel like I was being rude to her, I wanted to treat her with the up most respect around her and make love to her sweetly but instead when I just saw her moments before we would have sex, something would snap in my body and I would handle her roughly because I couldn't get my emotions out. It's the same way my mother treated her emotions, she let it get the best of her and kill herself rather than reaching out for help.

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience." She stared at me blankly and then looked disappointed before she looked down at her hands. Was she not excepting that answer? Isn't that what she wanted to hear from me. Instead, I shrugged it off and bought her topic back up, "Okay, ask me questions. And I will tell you some stuff."

She turned to me, a slight gleam in her eyes as she tucked her legs under her, "Really? Like personal stuff?" She looked happy and I just smiled, she was so beautiful and that's why I knew I had a gem, but also for her personality outside of the bedroom.

"Depends." I shrugged my shoulder. There was no way in hell I was going to tell her my real name anytime soon, I needed to know her better and where her loyalty lays. The Eaton name was all throughout the news about my dead mother. The neighborhood I grew up in was small so it didn't take long for gossip to spread and they realized Evelyn's usual visits to the supermarket or hair salon stopped, everyone soon caught on. It was embarrassing when I had to leave to stay with my grandparents in Pennsylvania and try to start a new life. My personal life meant a lot to me and I liked to keep it in a box and never unlock it; leaving behind the scars of the beatings, mental indents of him telling me he hates me or my past attempts of suicide. I had a dark past and I did not want to relieve it. That's why I needed an exterior that had people leaving me the hell alone so I wouldn't have to have them ask me questions. I hated questions, but tonight I wanted Tris to feel welcomed around me.

She bit her lip and leaned forward, "Okay, where did you grow up and did you like living there?" Already, I felt the smallest ping of sadness and anxiety hit my chest. My childhood wasn't a childhood I should've had that's why I want my kids to have a better one and get everything they want, or at least the things I couldn't have.

"I grew up in Winnetka, Illinois and I guess so. The neighborhood we lived in was pretty small so you knew everyone." I stated plainly.

She nodded her head and was quiet for a minute, "So, when's your birthday and Zodiac sign? You're favorite food? Favorite color? Lucky number?" I chuckle at her and she gives me a grin, she is right though she knows absolutely nothing about me and I know nothing about her. But, at the same time it feels like I've known her for years, well at least I want to get to know her more. I have to admit, talking outside of the bedroom is refreshing and something new.

"My birthday is March 21st, Aries. My favorite food is most likely anything, but I _love_ chocolate cake," I place my hand over my heart, exaggerating the 'love' making her smile at me. This opening-up-to-her thing is really fun. I hate opening up to people because I think that they need to keep to themselves and if you don't tell someone about yourself then you don't have to worry about them judging you, "Blue is my favorite color and my lucky number is 8."

"What's your name?" She blurts out.

Uneasiness runs through my body, "Uh, I'd rather not answer that right now." I tell her.

"Right now? So you will tell me eventually?" She questions, leaning forward with a gleam in her eyes. I can't help but to smile at her enthusiasm.

Shrugging my shoulders, "Maybe." I sit there and answer her questions, she doesn't ask me any more personal questions and finally I get to ask her questions. The same ones I ask her and about her childhood. Her father is deceased, I believe she told me when we first met which is why she is so pressed on getting her bakery which I admire.

"Four, do you think that you'll keep me? Like, after these 2 months pass?" I nod my head, I cannot lose her. Not right now, everything will be so empty around the house because I am used to seeing her almost every afternoon and I am slowly becoming addicted to her. And now, with me getting to know her and actually talk to her is going to be harder for me to let her go, "Okay, well we need to set down some rules." She leans forward taking me back, I raise my eyebrows at her but let her talk

I feel my dick twitch in my pants burning to be inside of her as I watch her body movements. I don't think I've ever got turned on seeing her or any female in charge, but it is something so enlightening to see, almost like a challenge that she can be just as powerful as any man in the world. I admire that. She leans forward with her hands planted firmly on the couch, "Okay, seeing as if I am going to have more time with you, I want you to know that I will be doing some work as well which means I can be just controlling as you. And please, if you get jealous of another man just let me know before I have to find bruises on my body because you couldn't verbally tell me what pissed you off. The controlling side of me would want to prove her otherwise

"Okay." I nod my head and grit my teeth, at the same time I want to keep her as happy as possible so if she wants to think she's strong enough to pin my wrist down and ride me until her legs get tired than so be it. I really enjoy her company even if it kills me to say it because I'm not supposed to get too attached to her, "Is that all?"

She shakes her head, "We need to talk more. You do know that most relationships like this don't always have to require sex and can just have them to be there for them emotionally. I know you may not be an open or emotional guy but it is refreshing to get to know you." I scoot closer and grab her hands, leaning closer to her small body.

"I agree with you Tris, we do need to talk more. I really enjoy your company," She gives me a look and glances down at our hands, "I am serious, I'm not just saying it to get between your delicious legs." I release the grip on her hand and grab her thigh, she smiles and places her head on the back of the couch. I watch as she places her legs in my lap and look up the ceiling.

"Why won't you tell me your name?" She asks softly. I look over her body, I love the way the denim of her jeans hug on her voluptuous thighs and the way the shirt curves perfectly on her breast. I have to say she looks sexy as well in innocent regular clothing but I enjoy having her in her lingerie because I know I am the only man, hopefully, lucky enough to see her in such a state.

I start to massage her sock covered feet and place my back on the other edge of the sofa, "Because my name holds a lot of my past that I don't like to relive. My childhood wasn't the best and I would hate to go back to such a sad time." She is quiet for a moment and I hear her swallow hard.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you chose Four as your name?" She murmurs obviously scared to ask me such questions and my heart tugs. This is all my fault, I built my walls too high for her when I should've been letting her in the whole time. Now, she is scared to ask me _questions_. I screwed up big time because I want her to always be comfortable around me.

I clear my throat and fold my hands together, "Well because I've always been afraid of 4 things in my life that I can remember, it always made an appearance in my life. My grandmother's birthday is October 4th and I've always been close to her all my life." I see her shift in her seat and I can feel that she wants to ask me another question but doesn't want to be pushy. I've notice one thing about her, well 2. One, she shows a lot of her emotions on her facial expressions and body language, it is probably both a blessing and curse. And two, I know she isn't on her period, I've been with her for 4 months, and for those 4 periods I've known for her to come on the last week of every month and when she hit me with the― _we need to talk_ ―I knew that something was bothering her. I really want her to come with me on this trip because a week without her silky smooth skin will have me going insane or even being too rough with her when I come back home and I don't want to scare her away. But, the arrogant ass in me tells me that I need to ignore my feelings and give her the cold shoulder all week while I'm away from her because I don't want to pressure her like I've been doing this whole time. This is a true eye opener that she is coming to me, it's so bold and such a turn on.

"I am scared of heights, killing or hurting someone I love, I'm claustrophobic and I don't really like talking about the last one." It's quiet for a second as she stares down at her hands, "But in due time, I will open up to you. I can't right now because I'm not used to this. Let alone have this talk right here. If you can't tell I'm uncomfortable as fuck right now but for the sake of you, I will tell you _some_ stuff." I narrow my eyes at her playfully and an innocent giggle slips past her lips and it's official, I have a boner right in front of her. I would try and hide it but I want her to see look down at my pants and realize what she does to my body, how horny she makes me and let it annoy her because she's on her "period."

"Thank you Four, for you know getting all uncomfortable for me. It means a lot considering how much of a dick you've become." I feel myself anger slightly but seeing her face makes the corners of my mouth turn up slightly at her candid words. _She definitely hangs with Christina a lot_ , I think to myself as she pushes a curly tendril away from her face with her cheeks slightly pink, "I find it flattering that you gave me this much information let alone attention."

"Tris." I warn, there's so much smack talk that I can take. I was a dick, _I get it._ But I'll be even more of a dick if I were to bend her over this couch.

She holds her hands up in mock surrender, "Fine, I'm sorry." She glances towards the kitchen door, "Do you have any more wine?"

"I-" I go to protest and tell her that she can kiss a rats ass if she thinks that I am going to let her drink and drive. But, I want her to let loose and maybe, just maybe I can have her in my bed fully dressed and relaxed. No sex, like we agreed on. I just want to feel her skin before I am departed away from it for a whole week. Because, I still have to respect her wishes well at least that's what Shauna told me for girlfriend's advice.

* * *

She throws her head back with laughter along with the last bit of red wine we demolished together. I definitely saw that she was much more relaxed now. Especially when she jumped up suddenly, "Do you have YouTube on this massive TV?" I nodded my head and got up briefly to hand her the remotes, "I'm going to school you in dancing to some old school music, I love all kinds of music." I saw her type in Blondie and I grinned at her as she kept misspelling the name of the song; Rapture. Nothing was showing so with a chuckle I stood up and took the remote from her and cut on the "groovy" song. She turned to me as the beat came on and started to sway her hips.

"Come on!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me close to her, " _Toe to Toe, barley breathing almost comatose_." She sung along to the song on cue and sounded great as she wrapped her arms around me and grinded her little body on me. Jesus, it felt like heaven with her brushing against my dick as I gripped her hips and she suddenly pushed me away from her and started to dance along with the lyrics.

She jumped behind me and placed her back to mine, " _Back to back sacroiliac_." She jumped in front of me, "Dance with me!" She shouted, "Just move your body." She huffed in between breaks, " _Spineless movement and a wild attack._ " _Face to face sightless solitude. And it's finger popping._ " She grabbed my face close to her's and I smelt the sweetness of wine on her breath and I savored that pleasurable moment before her energetic body snapped back and she started to snap her fingers going with the flow of the song. I just stood there stunned as she turned and started to rub her body on me, obviously not knowing that what she was doing was very sexual to me at the moment, but more so out of fun for her.

I stood there and watch her dance wildly around my living room, my heart skipping a beat when her toes almost hit the legs of the coffee table because I know that stubbing your toe is the most fucking painful thing ever and dealing with her being drunk and me tipsy isn't going to be the best thing. At the end of the song she was out of breath and typing something else in while I sneaked away to sit down on the couch and I looked down her body, looking at her ass that I love so much. I don't think I was an ass man until I saw her delectable body and it doesn't even matter because her breast are just as perfect.

The next song was a more 90's hip-hop mix and I actually favored this song because Shauna's mother would play this all the fucking time when we ate dinner with her, always while she was getting the food prepared for us this song was playing in the background; Don't be afraid by Aaron Hall and at the same time it kinda corresponded with what I was feeling with towards Tris, I didn't want her to be afraid. This was her first experience doing something like this in her life, along with me, I didn't even know I was going to get this far. But, I don't ever want to scare her away because of my selfish acts.

" _Now I lay_ -" She turned around and saw me sitting down on the couch and jutted out her bottom lip as she walked closer to me and sat on my lap making me jolt and place my hands on her waist to make her sit down away from my groin, "Why aren't you dancing with me?" I looked into her glassy eyes as she turned slightly and grabbed the near empty wine bottle and drowned the rest before carefully placing it on the table, all the while I was carefully loving over her alluring body. She wasn't too skinny and had a size I knew she was comfortable in which made me comfortable around her too.

"Because I enjoy watching you dance and seeing you happy."

She gave me a look before furrowing her eyebrows, "Four? Is that you in there?" She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh making my hand clamp over her mouth, they probably thought I was killing her. . . _but hopefully they're used to hearing her scream_ , the douche in me smirks. She licked my hand making me jerk it away and glare at her.

"Yeah, I'm in here." I chuckled at her as she swayed in my lap, "Just trying to make sure that you have the time of your life." I ran my hand down her face and she grinned, leaning into my touch.

Suddenly a look of lust filled her eyes as she slid down my lap more and grinded against the erection she found, "Please dance with me, _daddy_." I felt like a fucking creep as I always got turned on as those kinky words slipped past her plump lips. Whenever she said it and I was deep inside her pussy it made me cum like a teenager, much like I'm about to do in these trousers. It just got me hard because it was like I was her only caregiver in the bedroom that can dominate her and reach that secret spot inside of her I only know. It also made me happy because she put so much trust in me.

"Fuck," I groaned tossing my head back as she never stopped rocking her hips, " _No sex_." I gripped her waist tightly to stop her, narrowing my eyes at her but the goofy grin never left her face as she pushed down and just to piss me off even more she threw her head back with a whimper.

"Just dance with me, daddy." She sing-songs with her sultry eyes with black lined with them lowered down even further.

I couldn't help it, my hand came up to her throat but I never squeezed it I just left it there as a warning. I was soon going to lose my control and I wasn't ready because it was too soon where she just brought me being in control too much to attention. I wasn't going to change overnight but I needed to start self-control practice now while I had the chance, "Squeeze your hand." She bit her lip and I sighed, closing my eyes slightly as I tore my hand away from her neck slowly and she grinded against me again sending shocks of pleasure and pain through my body and I winced. She was fucking confusing as hell, she wanted me to not to be rough with her all the time but now wants me to "choke" her. It's definitely time to sleep this wine of, "I'll stop."

"You're going to be the death of me." I muttered to myself and I heard a drunken giggle and hiccup come from her as I placed my hands on her hips, "You're going to have such a big hangover tomorrow." I laughed as she furrowed her eyebrows at me obviously confused, "Fine, I'll dance with you, but after this you're going to bed."

She pressed a kiss on my lips, lingering a little bit longer before pulling away with my teeth in between her lips before she let it go, "Thank you." She jumped off and held a hand out to me, "I'm going to teach you how to dance and when you're done with my great lessons you'll be a dancing champ!"

We danced and danced all night until I saw her glossy eyes drooping down further so that's when I turned down the music and cut it off. I lifted her from the couch and went straight upstairs to my bedroom. She stirred and groaned as I slipped her jeans down and shirt off. I didn't pay attention to her simple yet sexy undergarments― _fuck, I'm not going to lie. I did, I stared at her boobs and creamy thighs because how the hell else would I come up with something like "simple-yet-sexy_ _―_ and I slipped on one of my flannels on her, buttoning them up her body and slid her under the covers. Back downstairs I cleaned up and went back upstairs with a glass of water and some tablets for her in the morning.

She groaned and flipped in her sleep as I was undoing my pants to take a well needed cold shower, there was no way in hell that I was going to be pressed close to her with her in one of my shirts and a raging boner. It wasn't even in my head. In the shower, nothing helped until I was leaning against the cold wall and jerking off to her divine body just feet away from me. And even when my seed spilled down the drain, I was still semi-hard but I gave up. I put on a shirt and some shorts after using Gold Bond that Will just _had_ to tell me about, telling me shit about how it's wonders on dry skin in the winter. Then, slipping behind her, I secured my arms around her waist and breathed in her heavenly scent and I knew that I _couldn't_ have enough of her, I just didn't know how to tell her.

* * *

 **Almost 10,00 words? This isn't like me, lol. As you can tell I had so much fucking fun while writing this chapter more so because we got another new Point-of-View and it was refreshing. I would like to tell all my readers that I love you all and thanks for reading. But, I write my books in the way that I enjoy and using certain words. We writers on here try to update and write to not only your preference but to ours as well since it is our stories. But, I just wanted to tell you that there will still be dominate Four but Tris got bitch slapped with the truth to know that she can be just as powerful which will come in handy for some new upcoming chapters. I was so excited for you guys to see this chapter but enjoy! Until the next update.**

 _ **PS: I write at night and update during the day so I don't really have time to update, I just finish up in the morning and try to update whenever so if you see some errors in chapters from here on out along with previous chapters, it's all going to get changed because I am about to go out and fix the mistakes once I find an easy way to do it. So, if you are talented or a writer let me know what to do to go back and fix them and I DO NOT WANT BETA READER! I would like handle my own work, thank you. But expect some changes and I apologize again.**_

 _ **PPS: I suggest you listen to those songs! |Rapture- Blondie| |Don't Be Afraid- Aaron Hall|**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Special thank you to It'sHardIKnow for giving me quick tips on how to fix my errors for my book. I am going to get on top of fixing errors either tomorrow or day after but just know a new and improved book is coming! PS: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SCHOOL STARTS SOON WHICH IS SELF EXPLANATORY.**

 **Shades of Cool: 13**

* * *

[Tris Point of View]

Soft sheets encase my body, then I feel the body heat coming from behind me but before I could even crack open my eyes a dull pain started right at my temples making me groan and hug the pillow closer to my body. I feel like shit, and I probably look like shit. I would love to see why this bed feels _different_ , but I don't have any strength to even open my eyes and turn around. My whole body feels sick and drained, I need some medicine and fruits and tea in my body _right_ now.

"I know you have to have one terrible headache." His voice rumbles through my body as he presses a kiss to my uncovered cheek. I groan again as another dull pain starts at the base of my head making him give a small chuckle, "There is some Advil on the dresser, I'm going to start you a shower." No doubt hot water and steam is going to soothe my aching muscles. I feel him move away from me, taking his delicious body heat with him. I sit up and gulp the water down along with the tablets and when he comes back from the bathroom, I finally gain some sense.

"What am I doing here?" I question, looking down to see one of his soft and worn button up shirts on my body, hanging off my shoulder. Besides the thought of how comfortable the top is I look at him suspiciously. I remember drinking a lot and after turning on music I don't remember much.

He clasps his hands together, "Well, you got drunk and I was _not_ letting you go home. So, I changed your clothes and you fell right asleep." I still remain silent, "I didn't use you, I promise." He seems a little hurt by my actions but at the same time he can get a little ruthless, while I don't mind at times. But, since I've baked here at his house for Christina's wedding, he made me sleep practically naked beside him. I know how he gets when he has one thing set on his mind, he is going to get what he wants. But, I shrug the thought over my head as I trust him. He tells me he's going to check on my clothes that's in the washing machine while I go to the bathroom to use his shower I love so much. My shower back at home is leaky and the hot water runs out quick sometimes, especially more in the colder months. Here, I love the pressurized spray of the hot water and the stone walls.

The steam clears my mind once I step into the shower after brushing my teeth and washing my face. He must have a lot of trust and money in his shower to let it stay on this long, being able to waste water and pay for his water bill not to mention wasting all the _hot_ water. I guess things are different on this side of town. With my hair in a bun, I start to reach for my new cloth and see that he doesn't have any other soap except for the bar and his manly smelling body wash. I wash every where, until I am squeaky clean and step out of the shower.

His fluffy towel dries my body off and once I finish using the lotion he set out for me I step into his room and go directly to my phone. Four isn't around, he must still be downstairs. I see that it's around 9 and I almost swallow my tongue, I have work at 10:30, and I still have a slight headache and not to mention I don't have my work uniform. _Shit_ , how could I be so irresponsible. I just remember being overwhelmed yet satisfied with his answers last night, I felt so good that he was opening up to me inch by inch. He wasn't going to tell me everything at once which is expected and I respect his decisions. Now, I feel the foggy air cleared as he understands that I love his dominate side, but to still be considerate. It's a win-win situation. And to see him change almost instantly to almost caring about me, I was pissed at myself that I hadn't spoken up earlier.

There is so much going on my life at the moment; _I'm still in the relationship with Four, and it's starting to actually develop more, I need to find a way out of the gym and actually start to think about opening a business, not to mention I fucking kissed Fernando._ I want to speak to him as soon as possible because I don't want him to get our relationship confused because of my uncaring ass. Lately, I've been letting my emotions get a hold of me and I need to find some stable grounds and learn self-control. I can't just go around kissing men because they tell me something sweet. And Four better not find out or else everything that I'm trying to build―my bakery and relationship with him― will go down the fucking drain and I can't have that. So, last night in order to stop myself from jumping his bones I drowned myself in expensive wine which I regret since it only made me hornier until I fell asleep.

Back to my phone, I have a missed call from my mom and a text from Fernando telling me good morning. I text him back and extend my greetings and as soon as I turn my phone off on stand-by, I feel warm lips press down on the side of my neck making me gasp and my eyes close, "You have work today?" He asks me and I nod my head. His hand slides up my body and rests it over my left breast and squeezes it tenderly over the towel, little dots of pleasure hitting me softly. He bites down on my tender skin, still fresh from the shower and I whimper, "I want you to call out."

I turn around to him with my eyebrows furrowed and he pulls me close, "Please, I mean, it'll probably take you some time to get there and I'm pretty sure you still have a headache." He presses a kiss on my forehead as he wraps his arms around me and I sigh and sink into his warm touch, "And I know you aren't on you're period, you come on the last week of every month. I'm not going to force you to come to Florida with me so you don't have to lie." I was fucking embarrassed that I actually lied on mother nature like that and he knew when I really came on. I was both in heaven and pissed at myself for doing that.

Being this intimate with him without any penetration feels foreign yet sexy. He pushes on me slightly and I back up until my heels meet the bottom of the bed and I sit down as he towers over me. His hands push me back and he leans down, straddling me and kissing down my neck, nibbling every other kiss. I gasp as the towel on my body slides down until it is right under my breast and the cool air hits my skin. My erect nipple goes into his warm mouth, his right hand holds my waist tightly while the left one grips my other breast, kneading the flesh and pulling on the small barbells. Pleasure starts to stir deep in my belly as I try and squeeze my thighs together for some type of relief, because with the way my wetness is starting to gather between my thighs and his slowness as he presses feathery kisses down my torso. I moan as he starts to go further down, just where I want him. It's insane how he can just kiss on my body and my thoughts of not wanting to have sex goes out of the window. It's like we can't stop touching each other when we see one another. Yes, there is lust, but now my body is starting to crave him in an intimate way. If last night has me looking at him differently, I wonder what will happen if he actually fully tells me more about him self. Sex is fine but at the same time, just having him kiss me is enough.

"I can convince you." He says and my mouth opens to say something but nothing but a squeak comes out as he rips the towel off of my body and it falls to the ground with a soft thud. His colossal hands slowly spreads my thighs open and he doesn't waste anytime to lick right up my silt and I see stars as a yelp comes from my mouth. My body jerks hard and I squeeze my eyes shut, my hands fisting in his hair as his warm tonuge keeps slipping in and out of me. I curse out loud as my back arches and pleasure goes up my spine in the most delightful way possible. He moans when I try to thrust in his face. His slow pace is something I'm not used to, he takes his time making sure that he flicks his sultry tonuge around my mound.

My legs are in the air as he keeps my thighs spread apart with his hands wrapped around my thighs, "Four." I whimper for some type of way to move me closer to release and finally, he understands me and his thick fingers push into me and I swear I almost come right then, right now. I moan loudly as my hips move up. Out of no-fucking-where, he slaps my inner thigh harshly not only leaving it stinging but sending jolts of erotic pleasure straight to my clit. I screech at the pain and he sits up from the wet place between my thighs and wipes his mouth briefly before speaking. "Tris, I am going to pleasure you nice and slow. Just enjoy it, I don't want you moving your hips anymore. _I'm_ going to make you cum not yourself." He narrows his eyes at me, "Okay?" He says in a commanding voice.

"Okay." I whimper and try to relax in the comfort of his bed and let him continue to work so tenderly on me. My head turns to the side as 2 fingers start to push deeper in me, one knuckle at a time until I am clenching around his fingers and he licks around my clit but never getting there. He pulls his fingers out agonizingly slow and I swear, for a second I almost lock my legs around his head and flip him over to ride his face instead I rather not chance it and just do as he says. I know 69 would never work for us since I am much shorter than him and reaching down his torso is out of the question.

Gasping for air, I cling onto the sheets for dear life as he finally places his skillful tongue on my clit and I scream, squeezing my legs around his head as I try to keep him there for just a little longer. But remembering what he said, I unravel my legs from around him and hold them up for him, my foot on his back as I feel my orgasm approaching closer and closer until he pulls away almost instantly, "What?" I sit up, absolutely angry with him right now, "Why did you stop?"

"Are you going to stay here and call out?"

"You can't make me stay home and try to eat me out-"

"-I can, Tris, I am going to ask you again are you going to spend your day with me?"

I chuckle and throw my head back, my walls still fluttering around his digits deep inside of me, "If you would've just asked me like that then I would've just answered you the first time." I lean back again and put my hand back in his hair, "Yes, now finish." I demanded, pushing his head closer to my dripping heat. I hear him chuckle, more vibrations up my body. I expected him to spank me for making him do something, instead he laughs? _I could get used to this type of Four._

* * *

"You mean to tell me you don't have a name for your bakery yet?"

I swallow the pineapple and shake my head at him, "Not yet, I want that to be the last thing on my mind." Four brought me downstairs once he gave me a pair of sweats that I had to roll up high and another shirt with my bra and underwear. He rummaged through his fridge and made us a fruit salad and some toast I did not mind at all because my stomach was a little queasy and I wanted to eat something light while Marlene opted for more stuff like greasy burgers and large cokes. He decided to ask me some more questions about my bakery, stuff I hadn't thought about like where I want it to be located or the kind of style.

"Well, honestly, I see you getting it sooner than you think. It's time to actually start to put a foundation down for yourself." Damn, he and Fernando keep giving me words of wisdom, "You need to get the basics; where you want it at, what type of bakery you want, color schemes." He abruptly stands up making the chair screech on the floor and I thank God for the medicine I had or else I would've killed him, "Okay, here is what is going to happen. I am going to ask you a series of questions and we're going to try and get a feel for what you want for your shop. I kinda do this stuff for a living so you can count me in to help you."

I smile as I plop a blackberry in my mouth, "I'd really appreciate that." He goes into one of his drawers and pulls out a pen and goes to the living room to get a discarded notebook and he opens it. I don't see what he writes down but once he is ready he starts shooting me with questions.

"What kind of bakery do you want? Like an online, counter service, specialty services, or sit down and dine type?" He asks in a serious tone making me almost want to laugh the way he can flip so quickly to sweet and kind to serious and focused without waiting, and I like that because Uriah battles with that which are the biggest issue he and Marlene argue about.

"Sit down."

"Do you plan on talking to a financial adviser? Y'Know to see where you can start at to talk about loans" I nod my head, "Good, that's a step. I suggest that once you get your foot in the door without your new place advertise it like hell. Put signs up, start a social media account and make sure you have staff ready to work." I was planning on letting Rose drop by whenever she felt like it and be my little assistant and learn the ropes so she doesn't have to be under her mother all the time. But of course she's a little girl and I would need the consent of her parents but I would like a group of young adults wiling to work hard and not slack off.

He and I sit there and talk all about what I should do and what I need to do and honestly he gets me even more excited than I was. I know that once we sit this "agreement" for real that's when I can start with my dream and everything. When he finishes he tears the paper from the coils and hands it to me. He decides that we watch a movie in the living room and I don't mind at all because today is a lazy day for me, my boss said it was fine to stay home and Christina is too busy in Jamaica with her husband to not bother me.

With my legs tucked under me he starts the thriller, 47 Meters Down. It was great until I looked over at him to see him deep into the movie with his eyebrows furrowed. There's so many more questions I have for him because I am curious girl and he isn't very open, of course I'm going to want to know all about him. Why does he always look pissed? Why does he put up with me? What is his nationality? Does he ever want to shuffleboard? Most importantly why was he on a site for sugar-daddies looking for "hot young women"? It baffles my mind every time I think about it. And finally, in the middle of a good movie, I gain some balls and decide to ask him.

"Four?" I whisper, nudging him with my foot and he turns to me with his eyebrows furrowed. I relax more into the other end of the sofa and place my hands behind my head to seem more casual, "I know you're probably done with me asking questions, but what were you doing on that website?"

His pearly whites show as he lets out a small chuckle and places his hand on my sock clad foot, "I could ask you the same thing?" I feel my face slowly warm but I raise my eyebrows at him awaiting his answer, "Well Zeke put me-" Before he could even finish, there was a subtle knock at the door and I roll my eyes in my head.

"How perfect." I murmur as he takes his hand off of my foot and stands up.

"That's funny, I wasn't expecting company." He starts to walk to the door and to be noisy, I turn down the volume and listen closely, "Gianna? What are you doing here?" Oh, so it's a female. At the sound of her voice I slowly sit up and pray that he doesn't let her in, this would be so awkward for me.

I hear her let out a laugh, "So, I need an invitation now? I thought we were good friends, _Four_." Honestly, I thought she was just his sister or a close friend but the way she says his name all flirtatious had me perching my ears more to the door.

"I have company over, you can't just come over here when you aren't wanted." I wince at his harsh words. _Man, he really can be a dick to anyone_. "Go home because I have some more important things to attend to right now."

I hear her scoff and I try to hold my own one back, "Four you are so disrespectful." I hear heels clicking away and I quickly go back to my position so it looks natural. But instead of coming in here, I hear him let out a sigh and footfalls going up the steps. Sitting there for a few moments by myself I think about all that has happened since I've been with Four. We got together around September and he was very influential and demanding but I really didn't think nothing of it since it was my side job to please him and be there for his orders. To this day I don't know what made me want to talk to him more, I just kept getting curious and I wanted to know him more. _Why?_ I felt left out from his own little world. Now, I'm in his house talking to him and we still haven't had sex. I'm proud of myself.

After minutes pass by I stand up and start to creep up the steps to find him. I go straight to his room and see him sitting on the edge of the bed typing away on his laptop. Walking quietly over there, a creak in the floor announces my arrival and he turns around to see me sheepishly smiling at him, "You left me," I fold my hands in my lap, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I hear the strain in his voice as he turns around.

"Who was at the door?" God, I hate to be noisy and I feel like I am but I can not help but to want to know that has his panties all in a bunch all of a sudden.

He shuts the top of his computer and I sit down on the bed beside him, "You remember my "date" from the wedding? It was her, I am not really good friends with her but I needed her to go out with me that night because after I found out that you were in the wedding and all these years we never ran across each other. I didn't want to go alone since the guys and Christina was up my ass about having a date." I fold my legs and lean back on my arms, listening to him, "Now she thinks that we're fucking besties and go on dates for coffee and shit." He rolls his eyes. I chuckle and give him sheepish grin.

"Four, you need to be nice to her. You _did_ kinda lead her on. If you want her to go away then simply tell her, don't be a dick about it. I don't know this Gianna girl or her intentions but to make it stop just simply tell her and if she doesn't then put a restraining order on her." I chuckle lightly and he smiles at me. I crawl over to him and gently push him on his back and straddle his waist, "You over think stuff too much, that's why I think you're mean. You just need a day for yourself and indulge in the things you like." I rub my hands up and down his chest while his hands gently capture my waist.

"Why do you think I've made you stay here today?" He questions as I feel my cheeks heat up and I smile at him, "I don't know how much longer I can restrain from not fucking you." He pushes me down on his lap and I feel his semi-erect cock.

He places one of his hands behind my head and lowers me down to press a hard kiss on my lips, knocking the wind out of my lungs as his other hand slides down from my slender waist and grips my ass. I moan, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips as I softly nibble on his lips wanting access to his skillful tonuge, but then I come back to my senses making me instantly pull away from him. "You never answered my question downstairs." I sit up and brush my hair from my face, "Why were you on that website."

"Oh right." I expected him to try and not talk about it but I caught him in a good mood to talk some more, "Like I was saying, Zeke put me on there for a joke and I didn't want to be on there at all. But, I had started to feel certain urges that only a woman like you could fulfill and I didn't want to fuck around and get diseases. I was just going to focus more on work, but when I had saw you popped up as a match I couldn't help but to say yes."

I roll my eyes at how cheesy it sounds but I cannot help but to chuckle, "Seriously, something about you screamed different. So, when I met you here, I was going to call it off because I realized how stupid this was going to be. But, when you told me you were in it for your dreams and not anything else like shopping not that it is a problem, but I couldn't help but to want to help you." He squeezes my hips tightly, "Honestly, I thought about just giving you the money but once I felt how tight you were I couldn't help but to think of this as a win-win." I swear my cheeks are on fire as he continues to talk, "What about you?"

"Something similar, I thought it was a good idea to try and try and get a head start because where I am working at now is not cutting it and Christina thought it was a good idea to get some money. I could've been paired up with a killer, but I didn't." I shrug my shoulders and shift in his lap, seeing his jaw clenching slightly, "But the real question is, how in the hell did I not know that you were friends with my friends."

He laughs, "I'm thinking the same thing. Shauna always talked about a Tris but I never made the connection. I met all the girls but it's weird how we never crossed paths until now, it's almost spooky." He raises his eyebrows and starts to tickle my sides making me laugh and throw my head back.

"Yeah, Zeke talked about his bestfriend but I never asked about it. I'm not as close as I am with the guys so I was never in their business and never really went out since I am trying to pay off my loans and stuff." I lean down, resting my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

We sit there in silence for a moment until I feel his heart speed up slightly, "I really like you Tris." I look up to see him grinning at me, "You aren't afraid of pulling answers out of me, there is still so much for me to tell you but I want to take my time. I admire that you are a strong female in this day and time. You're perfect." I coo and scoot up to press a kiss on his lips, it's sensual and sweet but suddenly turns harsh as he nibbles hard on my lower lip, "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to fuck you raw, remember that." Laughter escapes my mouth as I pull away from him, "Never."

* * *

 **Next chapter is a _little_ raunchy, just letting you guys know ahead. Some of you are craving sex scenes while others are not. This book is based around sex so expect a lot of it but at the same time I want everyone to get to know the characters. and I finally edited this chapter the best I could. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Shades of Cool: 15**

* * *

Spending time with Four for the day was fun, but it all had to come to an end because I had work to do tomorrow and I could not miss another day. He wasn't having it though. He fed me dinner and we watched some more television and while he was in the bathroom I found his laundry room and grabbed my clothes that were neatly stacked on top of the dryer and I went to the nearest downstairs bathroom and got dressed.

It was almost 9 at night and the sun was already down, I had plans to take a shower before I went to bed and got up early in the morning for a head start. I was feeling amazing that Four slightly opened up to me and nothing could damper my mood.

"Four! Put me down!" I screamed in fear, clinging on to him tightly so I would not fall down the steps. I was in the middle of putting on my shoes when he found me in the living room and picked me up like a child. I didn't have a choice but to wrap my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall.

He threw me down on his bed and kissed me hard on the lips. I have to give it to him, he has really gotten serious about his self-control because he did not try and have sex with me. I was both upset and proud of him because I was a horny mess. The way he talked all intelligently and when he licked his lips sent me into a spiral of desire and it wasn't going to be long before I jumped his bones. I'm just glad I'm going home so I wouldn't break our little streak of not jumping his bones. And each time I glanced down at his pants his oh-so-sexy dick print was in his sweats and every time we got hot and heavy in our make out sessions he would make me feel how hard he is, but he didn't force me this time to get on my knees and suck him off. Even when I tried to do it during another movie he stopped me and told me that today was our day to just relax.

My body melted into his touch when his hand went up around my throat and he deepened this kiss, I couldn't help the moan coming out of my mouth. My clit was slowly starting to throb against my panties each time his chest grazed mine. I didn't want to pull away but I mustered up some strength and came back from his soft and luscious lips, "I have to go home. I have work tomorrow, and you have packing to do for you trip." He leaves tomorrow morning for Florida and I slowly felt myself missing him already; his late night texts or meetups. A whole week without his strong muscles and tanned skin, I was going back to my trusty vibrator and dildos.

Tender kisses were placed on the side of my neck, "Just let me savior this moment before I go tomorrow." He moaned, pushing his erection on my body and I whimpered, running my hands through his hair. He told me earlier that he doesn't want to have sex with me now until he got back because he claimed that it was going to be the best fucking I've ever received from him. But at the same time it was going to be torture for the both of us.

"Four," I moaned and arched my back as he bit hard on the side of my neck. I slowly felt myself growing on the harsh touches he gives me. I always wondered why some girls like a rough guy in the bedroom until I met him. I was a sucker for pain all of a sudden and he knew it, "Just let me take care of you, it is my job." My eyes fell shut as his cold hands found its way under my shirt and squeezed my bra clad breast.

"No, I'm sorry I keep getting out of hand. I meant what I said." He narrowed his eyes at me before standing up and going into his closet, leaving me breathless. I stood up and fixed my shirt, glancing down at my foot that only had one shoe on it. He came from out his closet and handed me a paper bag that was rolled up at the top. I looked at him confused and went to open it but he stopped me, "Don't open it until you get home."

* * *

Boy I sped home so fast. The dark bag in my passenger seat was staring at me tauntingly and I really contemplated on stopping on the side of the road and opening it. But, I talked to Fernando on the phone while I went home so I could distract myself. But as soon as I pulled up in the underground garage I told him I had to go. I went up to my apartment quickly and went straight to the bedroom to open up the back and I was shocked as hell.

Inside were 3 different butt plugs, a bottle of lube and an awesome, expensive looking vibrator. At the bottom of the bag was a note folded neatly.

 _Tris, my darling, while I am away on this week long trip I want you to train your sweet little body for me so when I get home you can take ALL of me. Use the smallest one for Today ,Monday and Tuesday and the second largest one Wednesday and Thursday. The biggest one is for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. You do not have to wear this to work because I want you to be comfortable but whenever you are home make sure you have one of them in, even when you sleep. I know it's going to take a lot getting used to but just know that when I get home I am going to take your ass, just like I promised you at the wedding._

At the bottom of the page were things about enemas and cleaning so there wouldn't be a mess. My heart was beating fast as I held the toys in my hands. Christina always talked about butt stuff and how she was scared when it came to that in the bedroom but at the same time she wanted to try it. All I ever heard about it that it hurt and can be disgustingly messy. I had never had anything inside of my ass and I was so glad that he let me ease my way into it instead of just giving it to me. I remember him telling me about it and how he wanted to do it to me but I didn't think that he was actually serious.

 _I really needed some advice from Christina right about now_.

But to get my mind off of it, I stripped out of my clothes and took a nice long shower. I cut the water off once I rinsed all of the shampoo out of my hair and I wrapped my towel around my body. I dragged out my nightly routine and tried to wrap my mind around the fact that I actually had to use a butt plug for him. After moisturizing my hair and body, I stepped into the cool air of my bedroom making goosebumps appear on my skin. I sat on the edge of my bed and lifted the all black one, it was the smallest one of them all and was a teardrop shape. I was feeling the material and wondering how it would feel inside of me, let alone his actual dick there.

Taking a deep breath, I slid off my towel and scooted back on my bed naked as the day as I were born. _Was I willing to do this for him?_ Maybe. _Did I have a choice?_ Nope. Picking up the slender, white and gold vibrator I flicked it on and it hummed to life. I got back up and went into the bathroom to clean it with soap and water while so many thoughts went through my mind. I wanted to loosen my body up and become less tense before I hurt myself. _Did he really have the guts to walk into a sex shop and pick these up?_ I thought to myself, _Or did he order them online_. Back in the bedroom, I spread my legs wide and cut back on the toy. On the lowest setting, I carefully ran it up my silt and over my clit teasingly. Very small shocks of pleasure went up my spine as I bit my lip and cut it up a bit higher.

My legs jerked as I pressed it hard on my clit and I cried out, my wetness seeping out of me slowly as I kept teasing myself tauntingly. My other hand that wasn't holding the vibrator came up to my breast and flicked my erect nipple. My body was warming up as soon as I pressed the vibrator deep into my aching cunt and I couldn't help the loud moan to escape my lips. My head was thrown back with pleasure and my eyes fell back into my head. Suddenly, without actually touching a button the vibrator started to amplify higher and the scream of shock passed my lips. A loud bang was heard above me and I glanced at the ceiling, my neighbors were probably tired of hearing myself masturbate and tonight was no different. My hips rocked hard as I thrust the toy in and out of me, I was going to cum fast. Faster than any other toy has made me cum.

I lifted my head up to look in between my thighs and watched the wetness drip from my pussy. Vibrations jolted my body alive as I gasped for air and rolled my eyes in my head. My walls started to clench hard and before I knew it, dots made its way into my vision and I came hard with my mouth open wide and eyes in the back of my head, "Fuck." I whimpered, feeling liquid desire shoot out of my body with each shake of my body, soaking the towel underneath me. When I came down from my high, I clicked the buzzing toy off and stared at it with amusement. I never came so quick let alone squirt right after.

I was all buttered up but had no idea what I was doing. So, with red cheeks and a sensitive pussy I looked on porn sites to see if I could actually get some understanding on how to put it in me. Eventually the little thing was in and I was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, it was uncomfortable but bearable and I couldn't believe I was doing it. Sooner than later, I fell asleep soundly until my alarm went off telling me it's time to go to work.

* * *

Work was especially boring today. Usually in the mornings a ton of old people would come to exercise or middle aged people to do water aerobics in the pool. Marlene was gone so I was alone at the front desk while my manager taught the new girl her away around the floor. I knew Fernando wasn't coming in because he worked usually all day Monday-Thursday and then go in late on Friday. Today is also the day Four leaves town.

I wanted to go with him, I really did but at the same time I felt that it would be best for us to get our bearings straight and take time for us to let our conversations soak in. It was a lot for me to take in; how he joined the website, where he grew up as a kid, and other stuff. I just didn't want to get back in the swing of things too soon. But, at he same time I was already slightly missing him. I guess more so, the thought of not seeing him for a week makes me miss him. I'm used to getting calls from him at least once during the day. And I know how serious he is about his work so there is no use of even trying to call him.

But on the bright side, Christina comes home today with Will and I couldn't be more excited. Tomorrow she wants to meet up with me for some alone time and eat some lunch. She wants to tell me all about her honeymoon while I think I am going to tell her about Four and I, or if she even knew him because I had heard of him but never really knew of him. I knew she was going to be pissed about me not telling her but at the same time I needed to keep it to myself for those months because I didn't want her all in my business and possibly spreading it all around.

She's my bestfriend and after all these years and these secrets we have together, this is something huge and I don't want to risk it going all around town and if my mother finds out it will be my ass. I can't have that type of stress hanging above my head, I would probably flee the country and start a new life in Argentina. But, before is gets serious I want her to know about it well at least who I will be hanging out most of the time.

Brushing my hair back from my face, I lean more into the desk and look around. Today I am on front desk duty and not that it doesn't matter but it is the most boring part and my day is more boring than usual.

"Boo!" I jump at the sudden noise and look in front of me and see that it is Fernando looking sweaty and clutching a cold bottle of water.

I glare at him, "Why would you do that? When did you even get here?" I question and then can't help but to laugh as I fix my papers on the desk.

"I've been here for about an hour, nice to know you don't even recognize me." He jokes.

"It's not that, it's just been a boring day." I tell him. The thoughts of having to actually go a week without leaving the house and doing something exciting. Of course with Christina back I'll probably been going out at night now but it's not the same. The only sweaty body I want to be pressed against is Four's and even though I left almost instantly I went to bed satisfied and although doing this "deed" for Four is a big turn on for me, I won't have _him_ fulfilling my needs like I need him to.

"Tris!" Fernando snaps his fingers in my face.

"What?" I question, shooting up. He just gives me a grin, "Text me tonight, I can see you're bored. I want the real Tris back." He jokes and I laugh. We do some form of a fist bump and he leaves the place. I don't know rather to feel relieved or upset at myself for getting so easily distracted.

 _God, I'm getting to deep into the relationship, and it's only been day 1 without him._

Later on that night, I ate some dinner and took a shower awaiting for some type of message or phone call from Four. I talked to my mom today, talked to Fernando for a while and now I had nothing else to do. But as I was on my bed, rubbing some lotion into my skin, my phone went off and I saw that it was Four calling me. I held my composure but deep down inside I was excited like a little school girl.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hey." The deepness and huskiness of his voice had me grinning hard, "What are you up to?"

I leaned back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Nothing really, I just got back home from work about an hour ago." I curl my hair around my finger, biting my lower lip as I hear shifting in the background. There is a long pause before I give a weak chuckle, "Thank you for the gifts." I tell him sarcastically.

"Ah yes," He laughed in a deep voice, "Well I assure you that you can keep _all_ of your _presents_. I'm very pleased to know you'll be ready for me when I come home."

Turning on my side, I felt my insides turn into mush making me grin. I was slowly turning into a sucker for him and I didn't know if I should refrain from getting too attached or keep going with the flow. See, this is the time when I need help from Christina she knows all about boy trouble and shit like this. I mean she always has her head in those magazines reading about stuff like this and online.

The rest of the night we talk until he tells me that he has another early meeting tomorrow morning so I let him go to bed. I fell asleep as soon as I got my clothes on and under the covers. But, the next day was better than the last, Christina was finally home and she came over not an hour after she got home. I was surprised when I opened my door and saw her standing there. It was in the afternoon so I was already off work, but it was a sight to see knowing that she could've at least relaxed some more before work falls on her again, but I needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

"I missed you so much!" She wraps her slender arms around me and squeezes me tightly, "I have to tell you so much about my wonderful trip filled with alcohol filled coconuts and tan lines."

I shake my head at her and chuckle as I shut the door behind her, "Yes, I missed you too. But you could've at least waited a day. I'm pretty sure you want to unpack and spend some more quality time with Will before life settles back in with you."

"Please, I'll get all of that done before the week is out." She dismisses me with a flick of her wrist and walks into my kitchen to pull down some wine glasses while I cut on some music, "I need to talk to my bestfriend, I had an amazing week and half in paradise and I have a ton of stories for you to hear." I reach up into my cabinets to get a bowl and I get some chips and popcorn for us to snack on.

"Great." I say with a nervous chuckle, "I can't wait to hear them all."

* * *

"So, we were swimming and I felt something brush against my leg. So, our guide looked at me and told me not to freak out, but there were baby sharks swimming around me. I froze right there and started to scream for Will who was feet away from me on the fucking boat just chilling." I raise my eyebrows at her and take a sip of my drink, "When I tell you I tried to get the hell out of there as calmly as I could. I almost had a mental break down." She shudders making me laugh at her.

I have listened to her tell me all about the sandy beaches of Jamaica and all the delicious food she ate and wonderful people she met. Honestly, I was a little jealous that she got to spend a wonderful time in the warm weather while I was stuck back here in chilly Chicago with no one. I know that I always used to want to put myself in work first but now seeing everyone around me in relationships has me feeling a little bit salty. I'm glad Christina is back though.

"Christina, I have to tell you something and I want you to stay calm and take this with an open mind." I say seriously and take a deep breath, pulling my legs up to my chest. She places her cup down on the table and leans forward, giving me all her attention. Heat rises up from my neck and onto my cheeks as I take a deep breath, "You know how you put me on that website for sugar daddies and shit like that."

She raises her eyebrows and widens her eyes nodding at me, "Well, I found one." She screeches and grips my wrist tightly, mouth wide open and I wince trying to pull away from her grip-of-pain.

"Tris! Are you serious? Who is he? Is he hot? Is he really old? Oh my goodness, when did this start?" She smiles at me with so much excitement in her eyes I can't help but to roll my own.

I relax into my chair and reach for my glass to take another big gulp, "Well, so much for staying calm." I joke, "But, he isn't really old just older than me by some years and he is cute. Very handsome."

"How much are you making? Tris, I have so many questions for you. This is like my dream come true." She places her hand over her heart and stares out into the opening of my living room, "My Tris is turning into a _dirty_ girl."

" _Christina_." I whine, tossing my head back, "You have to be serious about this, I know you're all happy and shit but I really need for you to just relax." I mimic breathing calmly with deep breaths in and out. She nods her head and continues to take deep breaths with me, "I have been doing this since September."

Anger washes over her face as she stands up abruptly, "September?!" She shouts and I slap my palm to my forehead with a long sigh. Honestly, I don't know what it will take for this girl to understand that sh needs to be calm especially when I just begged her to take everything with an open mind, "Tris! Almost 6 months! How could you keep something like this from me. I thought we were bestfriends."

"We are bestfriends." I stand up too, staring her directly into her large brown eyes that are very angry at the moment, "Christina, although we are bestfriends I needed to keep that information to myself for a while. This is something huge for me; I'm not doing it to go on shopping sprees or trips to _paree._ This is really helping me out for my bakery, I can't keep getting out loans that I can't pay back which is going to royally fuck up my credit and I will be stuck in this terrible apartment. And honestly, I thought if I told you, you would have told the rest of our friends and before I know it I'll be known as the girl who has sex with a man for money."

She folds her arms and sends me a dark glare, "So you're saying you can't trust me?"

"Kinda." I bite my lip and twiddle my thumbs. Her jaw drops and she lets out a gasp, a look of hurt washing over her face. She goes to reach for her stuff but I stop her right there, "Christina, sit the fuck down! You aren't going to get all offended and run out of her and not talk to me for weeks for not telling you something that was really something I didn't want to share. It isn't fair, _that_ isn't a good bestfriend."

"I can't believe you would get offended of something that shouldn't even matter to you." I pace around, my own anger starting to clamor, "It's not all about fucking gossiping and knowing how big his dick is! You _know_ this isn't like me! To even do something like this, but this _man_ see's some potential in me to help me with generous amounts of money when he can be a fucking prick and give me a couple of dollars like any other cheap bastard in this world. He's helping me with car troubles, paying off student loans, put food in my fridge. I can't have anyone messing this up for me, not right now when I am so close to achieving something most people cannot. So, you can go home if you're pissed at me but I hope you have in the back of your mind that I came to you to tell you about what is going on in my life. It may have not been during the time you wanted but at least I came to you and let you know."

"I put myself in the line of danger. I met up with this man without letting anyone know where I was and I could've been killed and no one could have found my body. I am just that passionate about what I want, that I will not care about my safety which is absolutely scary to think about because I'm letting this control my mind. I was coming to you as a friend for advice not to get bashed because we didn't have enough time to catch up on what latest position I was bent over in." She just stands there quietly, staring at me with a lost look on her face. Sighing, I grab my glass and make a beeline to the kitchen, tossing the wine down the drain and starting to wash my glass.

I expected to hear a door slam but instead I hear the creaking of the floor and the soft voice of Christina, "Tris, I am sorry for doing that. I do know that this isn't like you, by any means. I suggested this to you as a joke but I didn't know you were serious. You really do put your dreams in front of you, and I fail to see that. You can have one leg but still want to become the fastest runner in the world." She lets out a small chuckle as I cut off the water, "As a bestfriend I fail to notice that you come to me to share the things in your life out of respect for yourself and myself, I should feel honored that you feel comfortable enough to share something like that. I apologize for blowing up like that, can we go back in the living room and try again?"

"Yes," I take a deep breath and turning back to her, "I would like that."

Back in the living room, I tell her all about the first time meeting him and how much I get paid and what times I see him. Of course I left out who he was and I can see that she wants to pester me with questions on who he is but refrains from asking which is such a help because I am still contemplating in my mind if I want to even share who the mysterious man is.

"That's a lot of money," She chews her crackers and takes another small sip of her drink, "Have you started paying off your student loans yet?"

I nod my head, "Yeah, just a solid 2 thousand dollars left which I can knock right off soon. It took a while since I had so many out, but slowly I am gaining my credit back and paying them off. Then, I am actually going to get my car fixed up and hopefully put something into my bakery. I started to look this morning for locations."

"Well how long do you think this is going to last with this guy. You do have a back up plan don't you?" She asks and I nod my head.

"Of course. I haven't even really spent a lot of money for my bakery yet or even thought about moving because we have this little "trial" thing going on between the two of us. He wanted us to just get used to being together for a while before it was set in stone. I'm saving money up right now, and of course in the case that we do decide it's not for us in 2 weeks I will just double up on jobs and probably get something in business management." I shrug my shoulders with a sigh, "I mean, if fate has it that I get a bakery at 50 years old then so be it."

She smiles and plays with the fringe hanging off my pillow in her lap,"It's just so foreign to me right now. Y'Know, having a bestfriend have an actual sugar daddy." She giggles and there is a small pause, "Who is he? You don't have t tell me now, but you do know that it is killing me though."

"Don't freak out. Please don't. And with all of this information I trust you to keep this to yourself and no one else. Especially Will because, he is," I take a deep breath, "Four."

My eyebrows shoot up as I see her mouth drop open but no noise comes out. I pray silently that she doesn't scream or freak out. She takes a deep breath and gives me a look to continue, "Well, I didn't know that he was friends with Will or even bestfriends with Zeke. I didn't know until your wedding rehearsal and I almost shit in my pants seeing him sitting there. What the fuck were you thinking to invite him? He wasn't even in the wedding."

"Because I needed a fake audience, I _really_ wanted the feel for the actual wedding and he was Will's friend." She slaps her hand on her forehead and gives me a sheepish look, "If I would've known that he was with you like that I wouldn't have asked him to bring a date, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. When I realized that he was friends with the guys and our friends, we both decided that I wouldn't be his date for the wedding and we would try and have it as normal as possible without anyone realizing." I shrug my shoulder.

Christina bites her lips and then smiles sheepishly at me, "Do you like him?" I roll my eyes playfully at her and lean back into the couch looking up at the ceiling, "I mean, he isn't ugly and very handsome I understand that he can be a dick sometimes but do you have feelings for the ole' number boy?"

"I don't know yet." I lie and pray that she doesn't know that I am lying yet, "We just talked about that before he left. He can be, _how do I put this_ , demanding and not that it really matters to me but at the same time he gets too lost into what he's doing and his actions and words can hurt. He seemed really taken back by the truth I was telling him but he took well to it and I slowly started to see a change in him. He talked to me more and even asked me to stay the night."

"Stay the night? You mean to tell me you've given him tons of ass and he didn't let you spend the night." She furrows her eyebrows as I let heat rise up onto my face. It sounds even worse when she says it out loud, I was a pushover and bent over backwards for him when I should have put my foot down and told him that I was staying my ass in the bed and under his warm embrace. At least I got to him sooner than later, "I don't mean to sound harsh, but you should've stood up to him. But, I am glad you told him about himself already so you can put an end to it."

I run my hand through my hair and shake my head, "Honestly, I don't know how we never crossed paths. Like, he's been friends with Will for a while and I've been friends with you forever but I never seen him before."

"That's because Four always sticks his head deep into the dumb laptop of his. I mean, Will has to beg the man to go out for a drink. All of the guys would meet up at Four's place for drinks and watch the game but never really went out to the club. Now that I put two and two together, I see a change in him now that you are with him. He doesn't go out often but I do see more of him." I grin to myself as the continues to talk. I should feel honored that he is going out more because of me. Oh who am I fucking kidding, he can just be doing it because he's bored, "So, who was the date at the wedding?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Some girl from his job. He told me that he doesn't really like her, but he was acquaintances with her and she's starting to get the wrong idea."

"Fucking duh! How does he not expect a girl to catch feelings over him. I mean, any guy for by any means. You have a guy ask you to a wedding as his plus 1, and he friend-zones you. I have to say that stupidity was on his behalf." Christina throws her hands up in the air making me laugh and shake my head in agreement with her, "Has he told you his real name?"

I shake my head, "Nope, not at all. I just got him to open up to me slowly. He didn't really tell me much about his background and his real name. He tells me that he has to gain more trust with me which is totally expected. We barely know each other. We have the type of relationship where I fill the void in his life that he needs at night or whenever his dick is hard. Not really dates and stuff. Slowly but surely we are getting to know each other after these 5 long months." I tell her, "But, I'm pretty sure if he told me his name he wouldn't want me to tell anyone else."

"But, Christina I really need your help. Now, this is referring back to your question when you asked me if I like him. When I mean I don't know is that he is confusing me in so many ways possible. It's like I crave him now kinda and it's weird. With him in Florida right now for a business trip I feel bored and alone. It's like as soon as I got him to open up to me, he left." I sigh, "I mean, he asked me if I wanted to go with him. But at the time, I was scared because he was getting more possessive and controlling. I hadn't even talked to him yet, so I lied and told him I was on my period and I couldn't go with him. But after talking to him and having him open up, I feel so bad because I didn't go with him. I could've got to know him more."

She folds her legs like some type of counselor or therapist, and I think that's exactly what I need right now, "So, you miss him?" I nod my head, "I think you should try and wait things out. Its too early Tris. I mean, you don't want to do things too soon. Yeah, he opened up to you just a little bit and has your brain going a mile-a-minute thinking you want to be with him. Wait until he fully comes out of the shell and get to know him for who he is, not opening up to you at the moment because you brought it to your attention." She folds her arms, "Wait until he opens up to you with _his_ consent not because you wanted him to. Then, let him show you that he wants to be with you or until you feel that you two are at a stable point where you can tell him. But, I suggest, as a friend, that you wait it out as much as you hate it. You're body and mind are throwing so many things at you right now because you crave that relationship even as much as you deny it. Plus, who says that you can't have a boyfriend and open a shop all at the same time?" She stands up.

"Thank you so much Christina, you really brought so much advice to me. And I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." I also stand to my feet and pull her into a warm hug.

"No, sometimes people need a reality check and I'm glad you did because we talked about a lot." She grins and pulls me into a hug, "Lunch tomorrow? I really want to talk to you about the sex. I may have understood what you said but the freak part of me is burning to know."

I laugh, "Sure Christina, sure."

* * *

 **Okay, well it's been a long time since I've been on here but as you know school has started back in September and it's been all about work. Although I do most of my work at school I am still tired when I come home and I recently had a procedure done and my body is still getting used to it. And sometimes exercise after school, usually jogs or walks. But, I've been tired lately and too busy to even think about writing. And it's just all a part of becoming a young adult; I want to spend times with my friends, get work done, and something for me―watching youtube videos. I am working on chapter 16 now and I am pretty far in but there is no set in stone date of when I'll be able to update again.**

 **I know this chapter wasn't the greatest to compete with me being gone for so long and not to mention even going through for mistakes, but its a chapter with a word count over 5 thousand. Thank you for reading! ilysm!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shades of Cool: 16**

* * *

[Christina]

"Oh come on Tris, at my fucking wedding?" I whisper harshly over the dark wood table of the restaurant, glaring at her I gasp for the millionth time. But how couldn't I? This is some serious shit to see Tris not only willingly get pounded by some "stranger" but the headstrong and confident Tris is actually willing to get help from someone. Tris is very independent and to hear all of her stories, it seems like she's been with him for a while. So, with her still being with him is unusual. It feels as if I have one small break from life, I come back home and I missed so much.

She shrugs her shoulders taking another forkful of her salad and tries to take her time chewing her food so she avoids talking to me. I know Tris really hates talking about this kinda stuff but at the same time I see that she is willing to share her privacy with me, "I'm sorry, before I really came to my senses about him being a dick. I let him be controlling and would let him do just about anything." She pauses to sip her tea and grins down at her food, "But I'm not a pussy anymore and stood up to him."

"And it felt good." I conclude and she nods her head and reaches for her sandwich. This rustic little restaurant was located deep downtown and was very easy to drive past. But with Tris' patience we found a bomb ass parking spot and got a good table enough from people to have some privacy. I shift in my seat giving her time to enjoy a few more bites before I ask another question, this has been my method since we sat down because I do not want her to feel pressured and blow up on me, "So, uh, he's dominating. So you guys have a kinky relationship?" I question, leaning forward.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure we aren't the kinkiest couple ever but we do some _things_ and he wants me to try new _stuff_." She blushes and looks down at her lap, obviously thinking about her new sex life. I mean with all of the questions I keep asking her concerning her adventures in the bedroom I could tell she would think about it and shift in her seat. I feel bad for her though, seeing as how much she likes this guy and he's gone for a week. Honestly, with it being Tris I see her falling for this guy. People she gets along with easily she bonds closer with and would guard you with her soul because she is just that beautiful, she always shows her emotions when it comes to family or even people she likes. She always shows her feelings and I think this might be her boyfriend soon because I haven't even been willing to get her out of the house and _talk_ to guy. So, for her to try this on her own is something and not only, she likes him and they get along.

Swirling my glass of fruity Sangria I grin at her, "I know you're very excited for him to come home." She perks up her seat and nods her head at me with a small grin on her face, "I will be. Honestly it feels like I have nothing to do all afternoon once I get home from work. But I gotta say that I got a lot of stuff done for my bakery." She adds.

We sit down and finish our lunch together, filled with gossip and exciting news of all sorts. By 3 we're leaving the place and she heads home while I head to my place to wait on the arrival of my husband.

* * *

[Tris]

Saturday night I was a restless thing. I stayed up all night just staring at the ceiling. I tried everything; tea, walking around, I even tried counting sheep but nothing worked. I guess I couldn't sleep was because Four comes home Sunday morning and I plan on spending all day with him because I cannot last another day without seeing him. I was to meet him at his place at 10 in the morning and he told me he wanted me to spend the night and leave tomorrow for work. I did not mind because I needed him in all ways possible. I wanted him to tell me all about his trip and have him hopefully open up some more to me then later out fuck the shit out of me _all_ night and have me satisfied in his warm bed. It was a plan I was willing to follow.

I took a nice and warm bed to exfoliate my skin and soak in moisturizing oils and butters all night so in the morning my skin will be nice and soft for him. I took the time to wash and detangle my hair, I braided in two braids for the night after moisturizing. I even shaved bare and used a face mask. I was getting prepared for tomorrow, all I had to do was freshen up and take my stuff to his house.

Yet, I can't fucking fall asleep. I hung out with Fernando all day at the park and then had dinner with him later tonight at his restaurant for the first time. We talked about the kiss again and said that our relationship is strictly a friendship. With both of us in agreement we had a really nice Saturday. Now it is time for me to be locked up with my daddy all day because it's our time. I've had a week full of slick panties and everyday he had enraged erections. At night while we would talk on the phone he would fill me on his day and how many times he had to readjust himself because was thinking of me. I still believe he had it much better because I would get the wettest ever at the worst times like while I was at the front desk and all alone. I would sit there and just think and before I know it I would be staring at the wall panting with my thighs clenched together. Or even worse, waking up mid-orgasm in the morning while being late. The first orgasm would be so weak I would have to do it again and be even more late to work.

Flipping over on my side I stare at the blinds covering my window. The dim glow of the old streetlights hypnotizes me into relaxation. I think about Four as I feel my body start to wind down as I take deep breaths. He's probably not even on his plane yet. Or maybe he is. Before my mind starts to race again, I stop thinking about everything and I let my eyes fall shut.

In the morning, I freshen up in the bathroom and play some slow jams to get myself mentally prepared to see Four or even think about having sex with him. _Sexual healing by Marvin Gaye_ plays loud through my speakers as I rub some more lotion on my skin. I shimmy my red lace thong up my legs as I rotate my hips sensually to the beat of the song. I secure the sexy garter belt to the red stockings as I imagine Four's hands running up and down my body and gripping on tightly to my ass. I don't know if he's going to want to try and do what he prepared me for today but all I know is I want a good orgasm before he starts. Honestly, I should be thinking more about us communicating but I fucking cannot. I go from having his dick all the time to not having it for a solid week and I am craving him so bad.

After spritzing a little more perfume I slide on the red dress. It's a simple, ribbed material dress that comes a little bit above my knee and spaghetti straps. Old Tris would've said that this is too much if it's just going to come off. But, I want to dress up and feel sexy not only for him but myself and gain some confidence. I glance at myself and grin, my hair is nice and curly and neat, my outfit looks sexy, makeup is simple with lip-gloss. I look like a delicious ass candy apple with all of this red. Since it's freezing outside I put on a cardigan and then a big jacket to keep all the warmth in. I quickly run to the kitchen and pull down the bottle of Gin and take a big gulp straight from the bottle which was the worst idea ever because the shot turned into coughing and gagging, I quickly slip on my heels and I grab my phone with my bag of extra clothes before I happily leave my apartment to his house.

I continue with the sexual music as I try and cope myself through traffic because of all days everyone wants to drive fucking slow as hell. This morning while I was eating my breakfast Four sent me a text telling me to slide through whenever and that was my green light. I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off just for him. I don't know if I hate myself for starting to get attached to him or love myself for trying something new. Finally, when I pull on the other side of the street, I look around me before I make a dash across the street, the cold wind whipping around me. When I make it to his doorstep I knock 3 times, it does not take it long for him to open the door and when I see it I can't help the goofy grin to form on my face as I step inside his apartment.

He looks different; the sexy scruff on his face, the loose sweats and tousled hair. He looks tired but so fucking gorgeous at the same time.

"Hi stranger." I grin as I lock my arms around his neck.

"Hi stranger." His deep voice has my lace panties drenched as he leans down and presses a tender kiss on my lips. The slight scent of him and cologne is intoxicating as I kiss him back softly. Our kiss isn't rough and lustful, it's sensual and sweet almost longingly. The simple taste of his lips has me almost to tears as I realize how much I missed him and as bad as I want to tell him all of my feelings we need to get to a trusting relationship and know each other longer. I honestly don't want to say anything because I think it will complicate our relationship that is steadily building. And I don't want him judging me thinking that the first guy that opens up to me and treats me well for a couple of days I come completely attached.

Before tongues can even be thrown into the mix he pulls away making me sigh in defeat. He chuckles quietly to himself before he pulls away and with nimble fingers he starts to undo the buttons on my coat, "You eat yet?" He asks hanging up the coat, glancing down at my breast briefly making me smile to myself.

"Yes." I can't even stop the sultry voice that comes out. It's deep and sexy, so not like me, "You?" Trying to act as nonchalant as possible, I take off my cardigan and hand it to him and that's when I see his eyes lock on my body and I mark one tally for me in my head.

"Uh, yeah. I did." He turns back to me and smiles, stepping closer to me. The sexual tension in the air is so fucking thick I don't even think I can breathe. Although I am trying to be sexy, confident, and dominating his aura still is strong as he steps closer to him. He challenges me with those sexy deep blue eyes and I challenge him straight back, "You wanna sit in the living room or lay on the bed?"

Cocking my head to the side I flash a smile at him, "The bed." As we enter his room I sit on the edge of the bed and lean back on my forearms while he briefly walks into his closet, "Did you have a nice flight?" I question, my feet skimming across the cold, wooden floors. The smell of him and his bedroom relaxes me almost instantly, I can't help myself but to lean back on his bed and let the soft sheets encase my body.

"No, it was terrible. I hate heights." He murmurs walking out from the bathroom and lays down beside me, pulling me on his chest and inhaling deeply and letting it out. I do the same and rest my head on his chest as his hand runs up and down my back softly, "I missed you. This felt like the longest week ever."

I nod my head and smile, "Yeah, it did." I listen closely to his heartbeat while my thumb runs patterns on his shirt covered chest, "But how was Florida overall?"

"Besides the pissy weather, it felt good to just get away from the city and smell saltwater while working." He takes a deep breath as I slowly slide my leg over his leg, feeling his manhood slowly stir to life, "Even though I wish you would have come with me to make the trip complete." He says with a playful tug to my hair, igniting laughter and happiness deep in my chest, as giggle escaping my lips as I hit him back as equally playful making him grin, "It was one of the times I was actually relaxed. You could have made it better."

Scoffing I turn off of him facing the ceiling, "With my legs open right?" I don't know where the fiery Tris came from but the calmer me inside of my head is going off because I don't know why I said that. It might've been the alcohol before I left.

There is complete silence and it actually scares the hell out of me. He takes a deep breath, "No, Tris." He says calmly as I avoid looking at him, "Not that, you said you wanted to get to know me more and I thought that was time and opportunity to get to know one another."

"There are still more times." I say softly, ashamed of my outburst. I am so content yet confused at the same time. Four and I hadn't seen each other for a whole week and I honestly thought that we would be fucking on the couch or something not cuddled up on his bed. Taking another deep breath I sling my leg over his waist and climb on top of him, nestling my head in the crook of his neck, "I hope you aren't mad at me."

I feel his hands rub up and down my back before they settle on my waist, "I could never be mad at you." He admits making my heart flutter and before another stupid word slips out of my mouth because I am running off of Gin and emotions, the worst combination ever, I slam my mouth on his in a feverish way. He moans, gripping my hair in an act of shock before moaning and threading his fingers through my hair. I shift slightly in his lap to press my body hard on his tense body. A grunt of both discomfort and pleasure escapes his lips as his hips jerk. Deciding not to tease, my hands go down to his waistband and start to tug the sweats away from his body.

Once he's down to nothing but his boxers he flips me on my back and starts to tug my dress over my head. I hear him groan as the dress passes over my head and he see's me practically naked only in my non-existing thong and garter belt. His hands slid down my side, his thumbs skimming over my breast making goosebumps appear on my skin and nipples harden for his attention. I reach to the clasp on the belt but he stops me and pins my wrist to the bed, "Don't take them off until I tell you to." He tells me in a husky tone, "Okay?"

I look him dead in his eyes with an devilish grin on my face, "Okay, _papí_."

* * *

Warm water with the scent of lavender keeps my body submerged in the huge tub with Four. My body didn't know how to react after having sex with Four, it was like I finally got the drug I was longing for. I was oddly sore and extremely tired but also very much satisfied. I had not even realize how much I missed this man until he I snuggled up on his chest once we got in the bath. We were relaxing together and sharing such an intimate moment. . . I could get used to this.

I was straddling his lap although I had much more room to move, it felt good to be this close to his and actually feel someone's skin on mine other than my close friends and family. I still kinda regret not going to that Florida trip but at the same time I still believe the break was needed to do a self evaluation.

"I don't know why we're getting clean just to get dirty again." Four murmurs. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his hand that was resting on my ass, slides down further and skims his thumb over asshole. He still has yet to follow through what he told me he was going to do on that note, I don't know if it is intentional or he forgot but my nerves are still haywire.

Chuckling, I scoot over from him and turn slightly so my back is on his, "Last week was a stressful week." I complain with my eyes shut as I let my muscles melt in the softness of the water and let the smell of lavender fill my nose in a pleasant way, "I'm glad you're home though." I look at him in the eyes as he stares down at me before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. Before he can pull away I place my head behind his head and deepen the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. He groans as he nibbles back and softly puts his tonuge in my mouth. In the back of my mind I remember kissing Fernando and guilt about not telling Four or even really having a deep discussion to Fernando about it invades my body making me abruptly pull away from Four without realizing it.

"You okay?"

I nod, unable to look him in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reassure him with a weak laugh, "My leg fell asleep." I lie and he doesn't seem to pick up on it which is wonderful.

"Well, I think it's time to get out anyway because I am starving.' He lifts me up from the tub in his arms before I could even protest, "And the water was getting cold." He turns on the hot water in the shower to finish getting clean and I am silent the whole time. While we dry off and I look through my back for one of my spare outfits I have millions of thoughts go through my head. I hadn't realized how crucial it was to not tell Four until now and not really laying down the laws to Fernando. Although I don't have a boyfriend I am still technically am still in relations with someone and our rule between Four and I are to tell one another if we are going to be in a relationship or even remotely thinking about one and I really don't want Fernando to think that he has a chance with me while I am still Four's little escort or whatever.

I need to tell Fernando the truth now and if he judges me then I guess he isn't a true friend _. Look at me, being open to friends and growing a pair,_ I think smugly to myself as I slide up a pair of black leggings and brush a curl away from my face. I don't even know if I should tell Four about me telling Christina, or even thinking about talking to Fernando. . . he's going to kill me! My heart escalates as I throw on a sweatshirt I found in his drawer and the scent of his detergent and smell calms me down but at the same time almost shit a river because of how nervous I am.

"Tris." I jump at his deep voice and turn around to face him, "I was thinking about ordering pizza for lunch do you want anything specific?"

I shake my head as I reach up for my bun and shake my curls loose, "No, that sounds wonderful." I hear him walk into the bedroom and make the call while I catch my breath and put my dirty clothes in my bag. _Well, I am in deep shit_.

While we wait downstairs for the pizza we snack on some crackers from his pantry and some beer although I hate the taste I decide to drink for the hell of it and because it was there. He chooses a movie for once once the pizza gets here, half regular cheese and the other half pepperoni. Halfway through the movie and once our food is long gone he pauses it and turns to me, "Tris, I want to skip over the six mark deadline and just keep on going. I'm comfortable with you, you're comfortable with me." He shrugs his shoulders as I sit there and ponder. Would I really be able to not have my feelings go all over the damn place for who knows how long? I've already fucked up during the time of the six months, could I honestly handle longer?

"Okay." My body reacts before my mind can even keep up with what's going on. Taking a deep breath I think over everything briefly before I nod my head again for sure, "Okay, let's do it."

 _What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_ I question to myself as he grins at me and presses a kiss to my lips, cuts the movie on and takes the trash to the kitchen. While he is rustling around the kitchen I don't even pay attention to the actor's and actresses on the large screen, I just think. I don't know what kind of relationship this is; it was supposed to be just strictly sex. Now, I'm spending time over his place, complaining about not getting enough attention, and actually talking. Do we still call it strictly business or do are we good friends now. Yet, through all of this shame looms over my head, heavy droplets of regret raining over me. I really do want to tell Four about me kissing Fernando because we have an agreement to be honest to each other but I don't have the balls to see the disappointment and anger in his eyes, I don't know if I'll be able to handle to have him not trust me. Although we all have the same friend circle, we're busy all the time as adults and barely have time to visit the club every Saturday or Friday night. I mean, Christina is _married_ now and I'm still banging someone for a loan I don't have to pay back.

Four soon returns back to the living room and sits down closer beside me into his lap, turning my head I look at him and grin although the happiness I'm showing on the outside is not matching my feelings on the inside. He kisses me one more time, but this time he let's it linger and for the first time I feel the softness and fullness of his lips. I whimper softly when his hand goes around my throat loosely to hold me in place as he slips his tonuge in my mouth while his other hand slip up the sweatshirt and very delicately palms my breast. He moans as my nipples become erect in the palm of his hands and my breathing increases. I swear, I can be in the funkiest moods and just kissing him makes me forget about everything around me. Just as he tries to nudge my legs open his phone let's out a loud ring making me jump and him chuckle at me. He doesn't answer it the first time and dedicates his time to me; rubbing over my body, sucking on my lip, but as he's pushing me back on the sofa that damn phone rings again and I sigh, "It must be really important." I tell him as I hand him his phone and stand up, "I'm going to get some more beers."

Mumbling under his breath angrily he answers the phone with a sharp, "What?" While he answers the phone call I whip out my phone and start to look at the nice commercial lots to start my dream job. And now with everything set in stone with Four and I, I can really start renovating a place out. My heart thumps with excitement as my fingers quickly scroll through the page looking at the different square footage and pricing. When Four is finally off the phone, he lets out a sigh before placing it down on the coffee table.

"I have to run to the office really quick, one of my clients are throwing a fucking fit." He stands up with a sigh and turns towards me, "Will you be okay here by yourself for maybe an hour or two?"

I raise my eyebrows, "Stay here?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to be gone long." He stands with a sigh and brushes his pants off, "Unless you're scared to be alone."

I roll my eyes at him playfully, "Ha-ha, very funny." I stood up beside him and nodded my head, "I'll be fine," I told him and pecked him on the lips before going up the steps to get in some professional clothes. I sat back down on the couch and clenched my thighs together, finally coming down from that high I was in while kissing him I feel the dampness of my panties. With a sigh I wait until Four comes back down and leaves go up stairs and take them off.

I was alone in his house. I never had the time to stop and look around to see the simple paintings and soft white walls. Four didn't seem like the one to have a sorta decorated house. I would've thought there were just his furniture and bare walls, but he had little trinkets around the house I wouldn't have expected. Although they are very simple it fits the house well. Looking around his closet, I couldn't help but to look around in his drawers. In the large mahogany dresser his boxers and briefs were separate by style and then color, he had his more name brand ones on the side of the drawer. All of his shirts were in the same order and his jeans. In his closet were his shoes and jackets. His shoes were nice, he had an array of Clark's, Adidas, Van's, Converse, and a couple of slides. A sliding closet was in there separate from the rest of his clothes, he had his suits and dress shoes in there in order of color which were all dark colors like blues, blacks, browns, and a few deep purple ones. I would die to see him in an eggplant color suit and then strip it off of him.

Leaving the closet I went to his night stand and found nothing but a notepad, pen, glasses, and a large box of unopened condoms. By then my heart was booming in my chest, it felt like Four would come in the house claiming he forgot something and find me red-handed browsing through his stuff. One part of me screamed to give me some privacy and go watch some TV but the other part wants me to go through his stuff and find out about him because for all I know he could be a killer.

Four didn't have many pictures of family or himself really, he had a single picture of him, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Hana, the Pedrad brother's mother in the foyer by the bowl where you put your keys. And in his little work office in the two-story modern home. His laptop was gone which means I couldn't look in his browser history and there was nothing but average day-to-day stuff. Feeling unaccomplished and guilty I made my way downstairs to cook us some dinner before I had to leave tomorrow morning. But before I was going down the steps I saw this mysterious looking closet at the end of the hall, I shook my head and went downstairs to cook. I had been snooping enough and I wanted to get a headstart.

I decided to pan sear some salmon and roast some vegetables. While some bread toasted in the oven and the salad was already tossed and in the fridge, I had some strong emotions hit me in my chest while I stared at the cooked meal on the stove still warming for my sugar daddy. It was weird though, it didn't feel like he was some one to be there when his dick is hard it felt like I was a wife or girlfriend making sure their significant other had a hot meal to come home to. When the bread was finished I went upstairs to change into something sexier. I tried to shake the strong feelings off but they were still in the back of my mind. I needed Four right now to make these emotions go away, be rough with me and make my thoughts change. I had a lingerie set I got a long time ago when I actually agreed with myself that I was going to have a sugar daddy. It was a soft pink sheer night robe that was basically see through and had pink fur lining the hem of the sleeve and hem of the bottom. It flared at the bottom and matched perfectly with the sheer thong and bra set.

As I was fluffing my curls and spritzing it with some water, Four came through the door calling out for me instantly with a little worry in his voice, "Tris?"

"Upstairs." I shouted back as I quickly put some chapstick on my lips and left the room to go downstairs.

His posture relaxed when he saw me, he smiled as a flash of lust flashed in his eyes, "You okay?" I question, folding my arms over my chest to cover my partial exposed breast and have him focus on me.

"Uh, yes." He nodded his head, "You look amazing." We stood a few steps away from each other. He held a dark gaze as he stared down at me and licked his lips.

"Thank you." There was a long pause as the tension grew and my stomach clenched, this is exactly what I wanted. I want a build up and for him to grow agitated with me and it was working. As he took a step closer to me, I took a small one back, "I made dinner for us." I turned on my heel and walked to the kitchen.

He cleared his throat as he followed me with his suit jacket in his hand, "What's the occasion?" He questioned as I turned the heat off of the food and went to get plates, making sure he got a good glimpse of my back as I reached up for the plates on the tips of my toes, "Let me help you." He pressed hard on my back, stretching his arms to grab the white square dishes I wanted. He was purposely making sure I could feel his slight erection.

"No occasion." I gained my composure and quickly fled the situation so I wouldn't give in so suddenly, "Just a little toast to you coming home and for things to finally be set in stone." Digging the corkscrew into the wine cork I pulled the top off of the chilled Rosé, making sure he saw the dramatization to make my breast jiggle, "Go to the dining room, I'll be there shortly." I directed him to the decorated room that had a nice cloth over it and a bucket of ice with another bottle of Rosé, I planned for us to be nice and loose, with no tension and more for me since I was freaking the fuck out mentally over all of my thoughts and this past week.

I poured us some drinks and delivered them in the dim candlelit room then I gave him the plates. Over dinner we drank plenty and talked about upcoming events and work, before I knew it both plates were empty and finished a bottle and half of the wine. I felt my body sway slightly. It was quiet in the room and he sat upright with a dark look in his eyes, I'm pretty sure my half-lidded ones and heaving chest matched his lustful glare.

Sitting up I looked him directly in his eyes. I licked my lips before I spoke in a deep, low, sexy tone, "You know, I didn't make dessert, because I planned on being it." I spoke boldly and let the sleeve of the sheer robe slide off my shoulder, exposing my silky and creamy flesh.

"Well then I'm ready for my treat." He spoke soon after me, his voice rough and smooth at the same time. It made my body ignite a fire in the pits of my stomach, the butterflies reacting to it and swarming about. Biting my lip, I pushed the chair back and stood up.

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **I honestly and so tired, and I have a test tomorrow, I studied all day and I am beat. I am going to go to sleep now and hopefully whip out another chapter this week or next. This isn't edited...you should know by now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shades of Cool: 17**

* * *

Lube is my bestfriend right now. I try and focus on the pleasure coming from both Tobias inches inside of my cunt and vibrator humming on my clit but the slight twinge of pain the gigantic dildo in my ass is kinda off-putting. Luckily I found my release much earlier when Four introduced we will be using the toy while he claims my assginity. It wasn't expected but when he slammed me on my front and stuck my ass up he told me those were his exact plans before I leave tomorrow. My moan was a weird one, it was like a pleasurable one filled with discomfort. But eventually the wet smacking of me getting pounded and the deep thrusts soon over-weighed the ache and I came with my vagina clenching around him and eyes shut. With a groan of pleasure, Four stood up stiffly as I felt him try and get himself together. Knowing him he wants to last until the very end.

"Condom." I sighed as my hair fanned in front of my face, three orgasms in a day had my body beat. I don't think I can handle another. Four really wanted to raw dog me but with him constantly in my vagina I don't want to "cross-contaminate" although I have done so much cleaning and flushing I don't think it's possible but just to be on the safe side the only way I would allow him to do it is if he wore a condom. I felt him remove the toy from my ass and spread a lot of lube over the still-tiny-as-can-be hole of mine and then takes no time to nudge his way inside.

My fingers gripped the quilt tightly as I felt myself stretch to accommodate his length. My face scrunched up with displeasure as he slowly thrust another inch or two inside of me, this felt so different from all of the plugs he made me use. I'm pretty sure the "distraction" aka the vibrator wasn't doing it's job to distract me as I still felt the slight pain of him trying to get it all in there. It wasn't until he was almost all the way in that I wanted to back out. Four's breathing was rough as I felt his tense body behind mine, good to know someone was getting pleasure out of this. With one hand gripping my ass, he leaned forward to kiss the side of my cheek, "You doing okay?"

"No." I answered honestly as I winced, "But don't stop." I told him biting my lip, I couldn't back out of this and be a pussy. I have tattoos and piercings of all sizes I knew that soon it would be over especially with how Four is acting like he's close now. I arched my back, thrusting my ass into him making him understand I was ready. Trying to not let my emotions show, I folded my arms and hid my face in the crevice as he started to thrust kinda normal but a little slower than usual.

He groaned as he tightened his hands on my waist, "Fuck." Although the pain was still there Four took the time to place kisses up my back and nibbling on my neck, fondling with my breast. He delivered 2 more sharp thrust, making a loud whimper come from me and with a grunt he emptied his load into the condom.

That was an experience, I thought to myself as an exhausted sigh came from my lips and I relaxed into the bed with my body still in the same position. I felt stretched and probably looked stretched but I was really sore and tired, "Shit." I commented, lifting my head with a groan of discomfort as I cut off the vibrator which hadn't help me orgasm during it the whole time, "I'm so tired." I yawn, relaxing my legs and laying flat on my stomach.

" _You're_ tired." He laughs reaching over to grab me carefully to wrap his arms around me briefly, "I'm going to run some water for you." I felt the bed dip and him get up going to the bathroom. I was so pissed off that I had work tomorrow, I am so fed up with waking up early and I already know I'm going to be sore all over. This bath was well needed.

When we got in the bed, Four had fell asleep almost instantly and left me with a sore ass and racing mind. Guilt started to wash over me because I was keeping so many things from him and then I went through his stuff. I felt bad. Glancing at him sleep on his stomach, I turned away from him and stared at the wall. But, before I could close my eyes, my phone rung on the nightstand.

I looked to see the text and I saw Fernando's name. I debated if I should open it because once he saw that I read it he would expect a conversation. Taking a deep breath I clicked the half exposed message.

 ** _Hey buddy! I Miss You!- Fernando_**

There were some emoji's, a heart and waving hand.

 ** _Hey buddy! I miss you too!- Tris_**

He had read the message almost instantly making me worry my bottom lip.

 ** _It feels like we haven't talked in ages, you wanna grab some coffee before work?- Fernando_**

I wanted to fucking scream. How in the hell am I going to leave early enough to get to town, get coffee, and go to work without Four being pissed. I couldn't turn him down because he was such a good friend and hurting his feelings was out of the picture since he is always there for me.

 _ **I also want to show you these shops for your bakery- Fernando**_

 _ **Sounds like a plan, see you around 8? I have to be at work by 9- Tris**_

 _ **See you there- Fernando**_

"Who is that?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard Four's deep voice laced with sleepiness.

Flipping over to him I saw his half open eyes staring at me, "Christina, she wants to meet me for coffee in the morning before work." Why in the hell do I keep lying to him?

 _Because you're terrified about what he'll do if he finds out that you not only kissed another guy but you meet with him behind his back_ , the voice in my head says. Although he knows Fernando I know how possessive he is and I don't want him to feel threatened. I hate to say it or even think it but it's like walking around eggshells with Four, well at least like that until he fully opens up to me.

He just grunts to acknowledge me and places his arm around me, pulling me close. I pray that he doesn't feel my racing heartbeat.

* * *

Four woke up 30 minutes before me although he didn't need to be to work until later, he took his morning shower while I was still asleep and by the time I was awake and ready he was roaming around the house in his slacks and a t-shirt since he didn't want to get dressed too soon. I wish I'd gotten up earlier because at the rate I was moving I knew it was going to be a long day. My whole lower half felt stretched. Four gave me some Advil and water as I was gathering my stuff.

"Come back tonight." Four said walking up behind me as we went to the door. I stopped to turn back at him and smile, readjusting the bag hanging from my shoulder.

"We'll see." I told him smugly with a sly smirk on my face.

"I wasn't really asking." He grinned walking up to me to kiss me on the lips briefly.

"Oh really?" I cocked my head to the side, "I'm pretty sure I said we'll see." I reached for the knob jokingly when he stopped me again to place another kiss on my lips and then opened the door for me with a chuckle.

"See you tonight." I laughed as I walked towards my car in the cold air, I couldn't wait for Spring by now.

"Maybe." And with that I got in the car leaving him standing there grinning.

The air outside was fucking freezing. I didn't know how we were weeks away from spring and it still feels like a blizzard outside. I met Fernando at our usual cafe and when I got there he was already sitting there tapping away on his phone with his cup in front of him. Half limping to the front, I tried to ignore the dull ache Four left me with. I ordered some tea instead of coffee because I don't need the jitters this morning.

I slid into the chair across from him, his head jerking up to see me. He instantly smiled, "Hey Tris!" He leans over and hugs me, I return it and smile.

"Hey Fernando, I'm so sorry I haven't been talking to you. Life has just been happening if you know what I mean." I giggle and take a sip of my piping hot tea.

"Sadly I do, but it's okay." He reaches into his bag on the floor and lays out four laminated sheets of paper, "I did some research and pulled a few strings with my friends who are in the entrepreneur field to give me the best Four spots in Chicago as of 2016, last year. I didn't set an appointment with any of them but the realtor's number for each are down there. The price, square footage, inside spaces, and other things you need to know are on the bottom."

Of course much like last time. I'm in the same predicament like the last time, we were talking in this same cafe and he told me how he's going to help me and I got overwhelmed with emotions and kissed him. Not this time. I smile brightly at him, "Fernando, thank you so much. You are a help but I don't want you wasting time on me when it's my job to get everything straight."

"I'm not wasting my time Tris, I'm just helping a friend out. I know if I needed you, you'll be there for me." I smile and lean across the table to give him a hug. But that word he said stuck in my mind, _friend_. I was glad he knew that we were just friends and there would be nothing more unless I stop catering to Four. When I feel like I am in a spot where I don't need him anymore I'll just have to drop and avoid him. That's a bitchy mood but I know reality and there is no fairy-tale relationship when it comes to sugar daddies and sugar babies. Not possible and not going to happen. What do you tell your kids when they ask how you met? Tell them that their mother was poor and desperate and she found their father fucked him for money and now we're in love. Totally not going to happen. Although it's like ripping a band-aid off because I know that Four is a good man but I just want to save myself from the hurt, I just have to enjoy the time we spend together now and cherish it but not get attached which is almost as impossible as it sounds.

"Thank you so much again, I really appreciate this." I sit back down in my chair.

He nods his head with a playful look in his eyes, "I'll feel even more appreciated when you give me free cookies when you open your bakery."

"Of course," I roll my eyes jokingly as I laugh. For the rest of the few minutes we have left with each other he tells me a few things about the places that he chose to show to me. I was so overwhelmed I knew I was going to go home tonight and look over them thoroughly. Four was going to have to wait. When we were finished we told our goodbyes and I promised to have him over for dinner one night to get things back moving in our friendship. I couldn't lose him as a friend, he was just as important as any of my other friends and I couldn't treat him badly because Four is over protective, I wasn't going to allow it.

* * *

"It feels like I haven't been here in forever." I murmur to myself as I sort through the mail in my hands. I have been at work all day and I am so tired, and I had to fill in for one of my coworkers at their kick-boxing class and I was the only other one certified in kick-boxing. So, I am a sweaty mess and my body is sore. Not to mention, I still had the slight ache in my ass. I couldn't feel the dull pain while I was walking but when I went to sit down or use the toilet that's when I did.

I go straight to my room and plug up my phone then go to the bathroom and strip. Four is in one of his pissy moods because I'm not coming over. I know that in relationships like these I'm always supposed to be there for him but I sometimes have to put my foot down because I am not going to let him control me anymore. But at the end of the day he still comes crawling back because he can't get enough of me.

"Sólo unos minutos más." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my forehead, letting the water get hot in the shower. I needed to see my family and spend time with them more before my life gets hectic with getting the bakery. I try to talk to my mother a few times throughout the week mostly during my breaks and at night if I'm home and not with Four. Word on the street is that she's dating this man she really likes and she wants me to come over for dinner to eat with them. We never planned a date so I remember to bring it up when I talk to her.

I washed my hair in the shower and scrubbed all of the dirt off of my body. When I was finished and feeling refreshed I wrapped my hair up in a t-shirt and put a towel around me. My phone buzzed twice as I was rubbing some coconut oil all over my body. I sighed as I went to go retrieve it and it was yet another text from Four.

 ** _So you're still not coming?- Four_**

 ** _No, Four I am tired and not going to drive sleepy and that's that- Tris_**

 ** _And no you cannot come pick me up-Tris_**

I texted Christina and told her my phone is going on Do Not Disturb along with my Mother and I cut it off. I didn't need him trying to persuade me or keep me up all night. I saw that he definitely didn't like it when things didn't go his way. I went to bed that night with hopes of waking up the next morning and not stressing over a man at all.

In the morning I felt refreshed and my vagina was the first one to thank me. Even if it's a day break my body snaps right back. The first thing I did was brush my teeth and wash my face. I didn't need to be to work until noon which meant I had the rest of the morning to myself. I didn't really have much food for breakfast. . . or at all. I ate my week's worth of groceries when I stayed here and Four was in Florida. There was one blueberry waffle and I had just enough butter and blueberry cream cheese left.

I was so glad that I had time to myself and to get my mind straight. I kinda missed my apartment. If I wasn't here, then I was either with Four or Christina and Will relaxing before I went to Four's place. I feel like I'm always on the run doing stuff. Comparing to where I was just last year, working for 2 jobs to get stuff done.. When I found the job at the gym, it had just been built so they were paying a lot since they needed more help. I so happened to see Marlene was applying to work there, so I decided to join her and that's how we got the job. But this year, it's much more different it's like I'm just working for fun now. And I'm actually ready for my bakery. When I talked to my Financial Adviser he told me that I wouldn't be able to start looking into getting a bakery until 2023, years from now it seems like. It would take 6 years when I got it within a year.

None of this was planned at all. For it to turn into something so serious is what I never expected. I just knew I was going to hate it and continue busting my ass for cash.

I took the time to reflect while I ate my breakfast. I straightened my hair and curled it slightly in hopes that the curls drop soon then I cleaned up until I had to leave. I knew I was just manning the front desk today so I had on a pair of black Adidas leggings with the matching top that also had three stripes on the side. I threw on my shoes and opted for a lighter jacket as it was finally getting warmer outside as we neared Spring time.

When I got to work I was bored all day. Fernando texted me a few times but I knew he was busy at his job. I had got not one text from Four which made me worry for a second because he didn't hit me up. I know he is pissed that I didn't come over but he wouldn't be mad for the whole day because it isn't that serious. I hit him a text saying good evening and from there on I waited all day for a response. Even long after I clocked out and went to the grocery store, I kept checking my phone. Christina told me to calm down but then proceeded to give me some vulgar advice on what to do to him. My face was warm in the store as I pushed around the cart and listened to her talk to me on Facetime with my headphones in, I guess more so because I can imagine doing all of that to him.

I had finally got home around 6 and I was tired. After packing up the food, I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, I didn't even wash my hair I just wrapped it up nicely and carefully with a shower cap and got ready. When I got out I hurried to dry off and put on my products for the night. I didn't really feel like cooking neither did I know what I am going to cook so I just cleaned off the strawberries I had and decided to put some of the waffles I bought in the toaster. I had just started eating one of my strawberries while I waited for my food when there was a knock at the door.

I didn't say anything because I didn't want whoever was at my door at almost 8:30 at night know someone was home yet. I snuck up to the door and looked through the peep hole and what I saw confused the fuck out of me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shades of Cool: 18**

* * *

How did Four know where I lived? I questioned myself as I stood there in shock. Should I let him in or ignore him? So many unanswered questions.

"Tris if you can hear me, I just want to see you."

I spoke up although it killed me to do so, "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"You wouldn't come to me so I came to you. It doesn't have to do with sex—well that's a half lie because it kinda is," I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief, "But I'm just being honest. I wanted to see you. You wouldn't come to me so I came to you." He said with a small sigh.

I took a deep breath and opened the door looking at him with so many mixed emotions. I stepped to the side and let him walk in after being hesitant. But soon as the door shut I went off, "Why are you here? How the fuck did you find out where I live?"

"What do you mean by _why am I here_?" He said, "I'm here because you wouldn't come over so I came here."

I started to pace in front of him, my day is definitely going downhill, "Why can't you take no for an answer? If I told you I didn't want to come over 9 times out of 10 I wanted some alone time." I paused and placed my hands out, now I was furious, "The real question is how the fuck did you know where I lived."

He was silent and looked sheepish as I folded my arms over my chest and waited for his answer, "I got some help." I still waited for the rest of the answer because who could he ask for my address that wouldn't look at him like he's crazy, 'Look Tris, I'm not here for you to be mad. I should be the one mad at you."

"What?" I was taken back at his statement, "Why would you be mad? You came to my apartment without my consent, and you're the one mad? If I told you I wasn't going to come over I fucking wasn't. Take no for an answer sometimes."

He had a sorry look on his face and it was so foreign to see because he always needed the last word and to have victory. So to see the humble look on his face makes me want to pinch myself, "Yes, Tris. You're right that was wrong." He grabbed my face to make me look at him and I felt the anger in me falter so I can listen to what he has to say, "It's just that I can't help to have you to myself all the time. It's selfish to think that and I don't want what to come off as a creep."

I smiled softly at his ending. "Well I appreciate that but next time call me before you come over."

"I'm going to move you out of here by this Saturday." He said suddenly making my eyebrows furrow and step back.

"What?"

"Tris I don't like this neighborhood and you won't move in with me. The least I can do is move you." He said.

That's when I lost it and placed my hands out in front of me, "No, I'm fine where I'm at. I've been doing fine in this neighborhood way before you found out where I live." I paced in front of him, "You can't control me, you know that right-"

"Tris-" He tried to cut in but I wasn't hearing it.

"No Four you listen to me. I'm not fucking moving anywhere, I'm staying where I've always been staying and you aren't going to change that." He just stood there listening to me although I could see he wanted to add his two cents in. But the look I'm giving him it's best he shuts the hell up, "I know I'm supposed to be at your Beck and call but I have a life too and I have that life planned out of how I'm going to live it and I don't need anyone messing it up." This relationship was all over the place. If I had a different man in this predicament I would've been out on my ass a long time ago. Both of us know that we can't find this type of comfort anywhere else I guess that's why we're still going along with it.

"So you're not moving?"

I scoffed at him and went into the bedroom to get my stuff ready. I heard his heavy footfalls follow me to my room but I didn't even acknowledge him, "You know you're something right?" He said, "I should be bending you over and disciplining you but you enlighten me, Tris. You've taught me so many things about myself and life that I keep you around." _I was still upset_ , I said in my head. I was done letting everyone's words make me show my emotions. I need to be tougher and not be relieved as soon as someone tells me what I want to hear. Especially if I want to have a bakery, in that industry I need to have a head on my shoulders and demand.

I felt his hand on my shoulder from behind me, I had my small back packed for work and I was just going to put my shoes on when he stopped me. I didn't need to be to work for another hour and thirty minutes but as soon as I kicked his ass out I was going straight there to blow some steam on the various machines, "What?" I asked shrugging his arm off of me, "Four you should hear yourself. You come to _my_ home, telling me to move and how you don't like the neighborhood. How would you expect me to be calm. I don't know who the hell you think you are-" He grabs my face and kisses me hard on the lips.

"Shut the hell up Tris, just stop talking." He mumbles against my lips. My hands on his chest to push him away but they fall flat on his chest. I fucking hate myself for loving the softness of his lips and how his body feels under my hands. He deepens the kiss, grabbing the back of my head and nibbles on my bottom lip. He pushes me back until the back of my thighs touch the bed. I sit down and when he pushes me on my back I get on top of him at the last minute.

I had an evil plan to get him hard and kick his ass clean out of my apartment—that'll leave him with a sweet reminder of me.

My hands ran up and down his chest as I rocked against him right on top of his dick, his hand quickly reached for my waist and he squeezed tightly to stop me which only encouraged me to move. Just as I leaned down to kiss him I heard a muffled noise and he heard it too, "What is that?"

"Hello?" The voice got more clear when he sat up in confusion. I looked behind him to see that he was laying down on my phone and must've called someone, I didn't think much of it before I looked at who he accidentally called. . . it was fucking Fernando.

My heart dropped as Four looked at me perplexed. I couldn't hang up on the man, we would be confused and call me until I answered. I slid off of his lap and held the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Tris? Hey, you called me?"

Tobias eyebrows were furrowed when I got off the bed and walked towards my window to hopefully avoid getting myself in deep shit. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to act nonchalant, "Uh that was an accident, I'm-"

"Well I'm on the way to your place, I can't stay long, I have to drop you off this last paper really fast." When I was silent he groaned, "Oh shit please tell me you're home because I'm like 10 minutes away."

"Tris?" I heard Tobias call out from behind me. I turned around to give him a quick smile and turned back around.

I was speechless, Fernando was on the way with Four here. Is this Karma for serving a man for money because I don't even know how he can call someone with a touchscreen phone. Again, I ran my hand through my hair as I was troubled, "Okay, sounds great." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

 _I have 10 minutes to get Four the fuck out of here._

"Who was that?" Four asked from the bed. I turned around and grinned at him as I went by him and grabbed my shoes off of the floor.

"One of my friends from work I accidentally called, I wish I hadn't." I tried to play it off and laugh, "He said I need to come in a couple of minutes early because we're having a quick meeting about our classes."

He hummed and folded his arms, "I see." He nodded but I could obviously see that he wasn't buying, hell _I_ wasn't even buying it.

"So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Tris, if you need to tell me something tell me now and don't leave me in the dark because I don't need my emotions mixed up." My heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. I didn't like how that sounded. It seems like this hole I dug myself in is just getting deeper and deeper. As much as Four pisses me off I like his company too much and I don't want to lose that, so I needed him to get his shit together and get the fuck out.

"Four, I'm fine, you're fine, we're both fine." I said and smiled at him. He gave me one last look before he stood up and made his way to the front. We walked to the front door and when I opened it and swung it open there was Fernando with his fist up ready to knock and I swear I almost fainted.

* * *

 **Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to get a chapter out and what better way to end it off with a cliffhanger. Happy New year to everyone and let's make 2018 our glow-up year.**

 **Q: What do you think Tris should do and how do you think Four will take this? Will he want to leave her or will things take a turn for the better or worse?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shades of Cool: 19**

* * *

The worst thing I could possibly do is panic, so I keep my cool and act natural.

"Hey Fernando." I greet him with a steady voice, "Four you remember Fernando from the wedding right?"

Four nodded his head but didn't speak. Fernando, carefree as usual, smiles, "Hey nice to see you." His eyes slid down to my neck as he raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "Sorry for interrupting. I didn't know you two were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"No, we aren't." It came out of my mouth before I could even register it. My head was spinning and my skin was warm but I tried to look as cool as a cucumber. I should've known Four was going to give me a love-bite but things happened so fast I didn't even think to check.

I heard Four clear his throat and place his hand on my side, "What makes you think that?" I really didn't need his bullheadedness and jealousy to come through right now. He wasn't going to leave without getting his point across and possibly make things worse.

"It just didn't seem like that. I'm glad we got things squared away before it got to far." Fernando just didn't know what kind of hole he was digging me in. I wanted to jump across and choke him to make him shut the hell up, "But don't want to hold you, here you go." He handed me the files and gave me a hug and gave a wave to Four before turning around and leaving. I'm actually glad that happened so he can not say anything else.

I wanted to take that to my grave because I know Four isn't going to be so happy about it.

"Before it got too far?" I heard Four say as he followed me back to the bedroom, "What the fuck does that mean?"

I sighed as I threw my bag over my shoulder, "Four you don't need to blow things out of proportion-"

"-is that why you were trying to get me out here so quick? You didn't want me to run into him." I turned around to look at him and he looked different he seemed more mad but was trying to contain it. His usual calm dark blue eyes were now stormy and raging, "Were you with him the whole time? I know he was your date to the wedding but-"

"There is no but's because I was never with him and can you stop getting mad-"

We were just cutting each other off as the seconds moved on. I was tense and he was pissed, I wanted nothing more for him to leave and for me to go to my job and just worry about it later, "How am I not supposed to be mad. I put trust in you and you go behind my back and be in temporary relationships." He said sternly stepping closer to me as I stood my ground looking at him square in those enraged eyes, "I'm going to ask you again, "how far" did you get with him."

No way in hell was I fucking lying again but I couldn't get any-words to come out of my mouth I was frozen with fear, embarrassment, and being ashamed. When I didn't say anything he gave me a cold glare and walked out of the apartment. I felt my world start to crumble but I pushed it aside for now and left for work. _I'll have to deal with it later_.

* * *

Work dragged on longer, it was like God slowed time down and punished me for being this way. I had to deal with my thoughts and inner conscious as I sat behind the front desk _all_ day. Marlene wasn't here which made it even more boring and everyone was working. When I got home the first thing I did after taking a shower is popped open a bottle of scotch. Matter-of-fact I popped the top open while in my towel and hair wrapped up and raised the glass bottle to my lips. With water droplets falling down me I tilted the bottle all the way up and took it to the head straight.

At least I have things to distract me. I never have work to take home from the gym unless I am working with my trainer and I have to do something with their files, but I'm busying myself with emailing the broker of the rental spaces. I didn't text Four all day, I just felt like we both needed some breathing time and I knew he was pissed so he needed some time to cool down before I could even reason with him.

I spent my night typing away on my laptop and finishing off half the bottle, there were so many feelings running through me I decided to push them away for right now.

[Four]

Being upset was an understatement, I was dissapointed and angry. Was she with him the whole time behind my back and decided to stop talking to him through guilt? The first time I saw her and we agreed to stick together if she would fill a spot for me without catching feelings, I told her that we would need to have trust in one another and have loyalty or else it wasn't going to be fair. She's supposed to be my main focus and I'm her main focus not giving other people attention.

I stayed in my office all day and just dedicated my focus solely on my work. When I got home I took a hot shower and went straight to my office and started working again. I couldn't stop or else I'll be in my thoughts all day and be bothered. I didn't want to get mad again at the thought of her being with him and touching him and kissing him then doing the same to me. I wasn't disgusted, I was hurt. _Very hurt_.

To show emotion towards another person is way out of my character, but she just gave me emotions I haven't felt towards anyone since my mother died. And when a person can do that to me I am going to try and keep them around for as long as possible. So to have her stab me in the back with that is painful and busying myself with work is the only way I can get my mind off of it because my thoughts still wonder if she's okay, how she's feeling, or if she even cares about what's happening.

After a restless night I brewed a pot of coffee while I took a shower to wake me up. She was on my mind all night and it had me tossing and turning. I wanted her tiny body to curl up to mine giving me all of her trust knowing that I got her if shit goes down. Instead of my usual sugar and creamer I left it black and sucked it up to go through the harsh and bitter taste of black coffee for it's full potential. I needed to be up and aware of what's going on around me.

I thought about her all night and that kept me tossing and turning. Did she even care about me or care at all? One of the agreements on the paper she signed stated that we would tell one another when we are in a relationship and call it off out of respect. I was reasonable and had flexible rules and not too strict like the usual men, _and she just didn't care_. It hurt me to know that I wouldn't have her here where I can work her body up and have her comfortable enough to know that if shit happens I got her.

Viper was one of the top companies in Business Intelligence right now and my paycheck was getting fatter as my rank moved up. I wanted to give Tris a gift that I know would mean something to her. As a "Sugar-Daddy" I am supposed to shower her with gifts, which I do―hence the diamond necklaces, shoes, clothes, everything that woman asks me for I will get for her right there but I can't do that when she isn't being loyal and I am. I can't justify it and I can't sugar coat it, it was wrong and it would be the same if I tried relations with a girl and I didn't tell her knowing what kind of relationship we have and what it revolves around. It was just plain out wrong.

My job was located in Near North Side and roughly 10 minutes away from Lincoln Park, of course without traffic. It was a tall black building with shiny glass and a big entrance. It was sleek and fit with the name. When you first walked in the shiny white marble floors caught your eye and the shining, big, white words were on the smokey grey walls reading out the company name. There was a receptionist downstairs to help people get to the right floors and for other things like mail and organization, her name was Margo and she was kind and greeted me as "Mr. Four" It sounded odd but I guess she saw the cringe in my face when she called me Mr. Eaton. It sounded too much like my father. Other people around here who know me more just call me Four, especially the coworker's on the same floor as me.

Everyday I took the steps. I didn't give a flying fuck if I was late I was climbing all of those stairs to get to the 40th floor, people used to look at me like I were crazy but now I'm so used to it I can do it without even breaking a sweat. There were more floors but those were higher positions and a few small other fields of work in the same organization. My floor was to be considered a "high-rank" from the 40th floor on up you have a really good position. And I just made it from my previous promotion. I still have yet to tell Tris but things haven't been working out lately. I know most men in my position wouldn't tell the girl because they feel it isn't their business and they are supposed to do one thing. After Tris made me open my eyes and told me to work on myself I have really tried to make this relationship comfortable and was accommodating for the both of us and I got slapped in the face in return.

I want to let her explain but I'm still wrapping my mind around things.

My office was my getaway. I had a big glass panel that showcased the tall buildings in the city but I set my desk up to where my back was to it and far away from it. At least the people who came in got a good view.

The work I did all day was gather data from companies and help them thrive into something great. That's what Viper was all about.

I worked through lunch and when I was finished I packed up and left. No meetings were in store today everyone was working on their laptop in their work-spaces. When I went home I cooked myself a meal and ate at the island with a glass of bourbon. My hand itched for my phone but I decided I'd just leave it alone. Once I finished cleaning the kitchen I went upstairs to take a shower and then went straight to bed. I was bored out of my mind without her, it was weird to say I was kinda attached to her or in other words used to being around her and now that was gone.

* * *

[Tris]

"You got yourself into a slippery slope my friend." Christina twirls around in her chair, tilting Will's pair of reading glass on her nose and a glass of white wine in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "You were trying to juggle two relationships at the same time. You have one that is sweet and is there for you, _do you like him? Does he like you?_ There is chemistry but it isn't strong enough to spark a fire into something else. Then, you have the hot, rugged, slightly older man who claims your pus-"

"-Thank you philosopher Christina, but I got the visual." I shook my head at her and chuckled as I sipped my drink. I needed this Saturday to just relax and continue to focus on myself. A part of me mentally bitch slaps myself for being a pussy and not texting or be brave and the other side runs and hides like a coward. So, I went to my bestfriend and vented to her about my problems over greasy pizza and wine. Will and the guys were hanging out as usual at some bar which gave me and Christina some time to talk.

She shook her head and held her hands up while making a face, "I'm just saying. You're going to have to choose a relationship and see which one benefits you and doesn't have you second guessing yourself."

"I meet up with one of the real estate brokers and look at a space for the bakery on Wednesday." I said changing the subject.

Her eyes lit up as she smiled at me and she took off the glasses, "That is amazing Tris, I'm so proud of you. I know you've got this in the bag."

"I didn't know it was this much work to opening a shop. Not only do I have to meet all of the health department's requirements, get what I need to get for the shop, and design it but I have to still go through interviews and hire people and so much more." I shook my head, "I've decided that I'll start putting ad's everywhere when I get an actual building."

"Well you know I'm here for you." She said and smiled at me.

I returned the gesture and held my glass up, "Thanks, Chris." I cleared my throat and wiggled my eyebrows at her, "So tell me what's been happening in your relationship." I said taking a sip of my wine, enjoying the sweet yet bitter taste of the wine. I've come a long way from drinking just light liquors most of the time, now wine and dark liquors is all I really like. Once we finished our glass we ate some more and cleaned up so by the time I was leaving I was sobered up and Will was coming through the door looking like he didn't have any drinks complaining that _someone_ needed to be in their right frame of mind. I bid my goodbyes and went home to take a shower and go straight to bed.

By the end of the week I was frustrated. Four hadn't even sent me a text or called me and I was starting to really feel guilty. I was also pissed that I actually missed that man. Anyone in their right mind would know that relationships revolving around money and sex will not go far and I have to tell myself that everyday so I remember to not get too attached and used to him but I was lonely and I missed his presence. My body craved him but I wasn't focused on the sex this time. I knew Four had a temper and his mood swings but I didn't know this would hurt him so badly.

Saturday night was a usual boring night. Christina tried to drag me out of the house but I wasn't feeling it and took the other girls with her instead. I was laying in my bed with― _guess what_ ―wine. But I was in my feelings and guilt was clawing away at my conscious so with shaky fingers both from my nerves and two-thirds of a bottle of wine I went to his contact with just the number 4 and called him. I felt like the ringing just would not stop until he picked up at the last minute.

"Hello?" I denied the feeling of excitement when I heard his deep voice over the phone. And guess what my dumb-ass did. I froze up right there, I couldn't talk hell I couldn't breathe. I just didn't know what to say, "Hello?" He repeated louder and that's when I shook myself out of whatever spell I might've been under.

"Uh, hey Four. It's Tris." _No shit_ , I told myself as my heart started beating faster, "I wanted to talk things out with you. I know there are some misunderstandings and there is no doubt about it and I would like to get things clear.

"I would like that."

I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair, "You can come to my place or-"

"-I'm on my way." He said. I gulped because I was nervous and he had a tone in his voice that I could pick up on and I knew that a lot of talking and listening was in store for tonight.

* * *

 **Okay, not such a long chapter but it's something. I didn't plan on stopping here but I wanted to start the next chapter in Four's point of view instead of jumping around. But now you all see that Four is feeling Tris and she has in her mind that it's not possible and she denies her feelings. Who do you side with? Four, who has feelings or Tris that thinks it should stay professional? This chapter is actually edited so enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Woop Woop! We've made it to Chapter 20 folks and I just want to thank you for all of your support up to this point, your views and reviews mean a lot to me. I see them all and I appreciate your input and telling me how much you love this story! And here is a long chapter to make up for my absence.**

* * *

I talked to myself the whole time until Four came over, I paced around and tidied up and made sure my apartment was presentable. As much as I prepared myself to talk to him my nerves were still all over the place when I explained to him everything that we had confused. I told him all about me and Fernando's relationship and where it stood, I even let him know about him helping me look for buildings for my shop.

Four was right though—in the beginning, we told each other that loyalty and trust would hold this agreement together. And I hadn't showed either in this relationship, and the only things to make things right was to tell him the truth and we decide what would happen next from there.

When he finally arrived we maneuvered to my tiny ass living room. The couch was nice though, if it weren't for Will getting me a killer discount at the furniture shop I wouldn't have the suede, dark brown couch. I could see that he was troubled but glad to see me and I was glad to see him, I had been feeling guilty so to finally explain what went down is a relief.

"We have a lot of things to talk about," I started, "But I first want to apologize to you for not telling you the truth and if I let you know how I felt about Fernando in the beginning we wouldn't be here now. "

He nodded at me staring right at me. Other than a greeting he hasn't said a word, giving me the floor and opportunity to share my side. I shifted in my seat feeling like this was a questioning under a bright, hot, light and a crowd around me. My cheeks turned pink lightly, "Um, I just want you to know that there was nothing ever deep between me and Fernando other than a friendship." I took a deep breath before I stopped avoiding what I need to tell him, "Yes, I kissed him but that's all."

"Why?"

I shifted in my seat, trying to avoid his heated stare, "I really don't know Four. It was just so much going on, and I know that is just an excuse but I want you to know that I've already talked to him about it and we know that nothing else will happen and we won't be together because we are just friends.

He was silent for a minute before nodding his head, "You don't know what went through my mind when I saw that. What hurt me more is that you tried to hide it from me. Why didn't you just tell me that day and we could've solved the problem and moved on."

"Because I know that if I were to tell you it you would go crazy and we were doing so good I just kept it to myself and tried to hide it." I shrugged my shoulders as I felt defeated, "But I only dug myself into a deeper hole."

The quietness rung in my ears until he finally spoke up, "I just want a good line of communication and I need you to understand that you are mine and no one else's." His words made an impression on me. He talked with confidence and didn't stumble over his words, "I know what I want and you need to figure out what you want. You're a confused woman, Tris. You want so many things but your also unsure about your wants and pleasing those around you."

"I know what I want." I said as I took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes. There was nothing else to be said he nodded, "Good to know where you stand." he said and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" I questioned as I stood up. He turned around and I saw his jaw clench slightly as he looked down at me.

"You want me to stay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I mean it's been a minute since I last saw you I thought you wanted to just catch up. But if you have to go then it's fine."

"I have to run a few errands but I can be back by lunch." he said and I nodded. "I'll make us some lunch."

It was a plan. He was going out for a few and I can take the time and let my adrenaline come down and think about what exactly went down. He was quiet and listened to me and didn't too much talking and raving like I expected him too. He gave me the floor and stared at me intently the whole time and it sent shivers down my spine in both a pleasurable and nervous way. I'd never met someone who looks you directly in your eyes while you talk the whole time.

His presence and the conversation threw me off slightly as I didn't know what to do next.

Was he staying for lunch? Did he even want to have lunch? What kind of topics were we going to talk about? Should I just act natural?

So many questions ran through my head at once it started to give me a headache. Deciding to just calm down and go with the flow, I went to the kitchen and threw in some empanadas my mom gave me yesterday when I visited her, in the oven on low to warm for the both of us. I didn't know if would like them but I didn't know what else to make. I decided to just watch some television until he came back.

Meanwhile I texted Christina as I sat there on the couch.

 **guess what Chris- Tris**

Not less than a minute later she texts back.

 **What bitch- Christina**

 **okay, Four came over and we talked and he supposed to come over later- Tris**

 **well did you two get things cleared up?- Christina**

 **I guess..-Tris**

 **I don't know-Tris**

 **Well continue talking, communication is key- Christina**

 **that's what I've been hearing all day- Tris**

We left it at that, I know that she would want move details later. She was the type of person where she wanted to hear the information loud and clear not over text, she couldn't handle the delay.

It had been about an hour before Four arrived back. He hung up his jacket as I stood behind him, "Could I get you something to drink or something?"

"Water would be fine, please." He said and I nodded to go get him a bottle of cold water from the fridge. When I returned to the living room I found him looking at some of my little decor pieces. I saw him reach for a picture of my whole family. My mother, father, and brother. I was in 10th grade and Caleb and I had just got in a fight that morning about cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Here you go." I said announcing my presence and he turned around and grinned at me.

"You have a brother right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah he lives out of state and doesn't have much time to talk since he's into his job right now, he's into medicine and all things technology." I sat down on the sofa and he joined me, "I guess you could say he's the nerd of the family."

"What about you? Any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his head, "Only child."

"Wow, that must've been nice."

"Not really."

His comment made me bite my lower lip as questions I've been waiting to ask him for the longest start to flood my brain, "You know, you never told me much about your childhood and I think we're pretty acquainted enough to get to know each other more." I said as I picked an imaginary string off of me. I could feel him looking at me, "Tell me what it was like for you growing up and I'll tell you mine.. I have so many questions: why is your name Four? how was it growing up an only child? what was your favorite t.v. show as a child?"

He contemplated before he shook his head, "It's a long story."

"Okay." I said and flipped over, resting my head on his lap and crossing my leg over the other, "I have nothing but time."

"I see you're not going to let me get out of this one?" He questioned as he ran his hand through my hair. I copied him and shook my head at him. He took a deep breath and exhaled before talking, "Well I grew up in a fairly wealthy home. Our house wasn't like a huge mansion but we lived in a neighborhood with big homes and nice grass, like the cheesy homes. My mom worked as a nurse for the elderly but quit when she fell pregnant with me and became a stay-at-home mom since my dad, Marcus, was bringing in the paychecks and they were pretty hefty."

"My family on my father's side were really into businesses and they would make their way to the top and loved feeling like the superior ones. Growing up an only child wasn't fun because I didn't have anyone to really talk to and my parent's argued all the time so my mom didn't really have time to give me attention." I could see some faint hurt in his eyes but it diminished when he changed the subject, "Uh, I got into my first fight in sixth grade, I've lived in London for a summer. And I graduated with a master's degree in business administration and management. I guess you could say that things really got going for me when I turned 18 and moved into my first apartment, well dorm. I shared it with Zeke and I'd known him forever so I had already chosen him as my roommate. I graduated after years of hard work and got my next apartment, did internships and when I found out about Viper and started moving up in my ranks I moved out here. Then, I found you." He looked down at me and smiled, flashing his perfect teeth. Everything about him was perfect and it pissed me off in a good way.

"But enough of me, tell me about yourself." I furrowed my eyebrows and began to protest, "Oh don't try and change the topic to me, I want to know where your bizarre name came from."

"Now that-"

"Is a really long story." I mocked him at the same time he said it in my best deep voice. When he laughed I didn't expect the shocks of pleasure to run down my spine. Who knew a laugh could be so sexy. "Come on please, I know you don't want to see me upset." I pouted my bottom lip at me.

He sat there for a moment before taking in another deep breath. He shifted his his body to relax more into the couch and I adjusted my body, his hands started to run through my hair and his head was back on the sofa as we both stared up at the ceiling. "I just feel like my name isn't just a number or a random idea one day. I've always taken it serious because it became apart of me." He paused for a moment. I knew he was contemplating in'his head if he could tell me.

"I'm not going to judge you Four, just take your time." I reassured him.

"Well like I said, my parent's argued a lot. Most of the time it was about money. Since my father bought in the money he wanted it for himself and my mother wasn't hearing it. Although he gave her everything she wanted to get her out of his face, she still was greedy. The first time he'd hit her, she was drunk and came home late from "shopping" and smelt just like liquor. I had got sent to my room while Marcus dealt with her and from up stairs I could hear the loud slap and her screaming at him." He said as I listened to him intently, "It just got worse from there. He would beat on her and the more he did it the more addicted she got to alcohol and cocaine. To the world, my father was wealthy with a good business and my mother was beautiful and kept the house in shape. But in the house was something wild. My mother ended up fleeing the house with a lot of Marcus' money and we hadn't heard from her until the police came to us about 4 years later saying that they found her in a hotel room in Vegas overdosed on so many drugs and unresponsive."

"During those years of her being missing, Marcus' would verbally abuse me and tell me that if I was independent enough my mom would've had a job and everything would've been the same. Which isn't true, because I didn't tell my mother that she should become a stay-at-home mom. Then, when he found out she was gone and he couldn't put his frustrations out on anyone else he went haywire. He had females in and out of the house or he would be gone most of the time. But when he was home he would beat me terribly with belts, rods, and his bare hands. I would skip school because I had bruises and black eyes that the other kids stare at or teas me about."

"Then I changed schools to a more public one when freshman year started. I didn't want anyone to know me as Tobias anymore." He looked down at his hand as I took in his real name. _Tobias_. It wasn't a mystery anymore. His life wasn't a mystery anymore. "I'd went through counseling at my school for myself and I never felt comfortable telling them about what Marcus did because I know they would take me and as much I wanted that I couldn't have the fear of him coming back looming over my head so I decided to stick it out until I was eighteen. But I did tell my counselor about my mother leaving. It wasn't until I got to high school where I met Amar, one of the counselors/coaches for the football team part-time. I felt comfortable enough to talk to him and voice what was happening, it took some time until he trusted me enough to not call child protective services and have a social worker at my house. He helped me come up with the name Four. We discussed things on such a level that it felt like he was my shrink. We discussed fears, I could only think of Four things. And he uplifted me telling me that I was fearless and since I didn't want anyone to know me by my real name because it linked back to my family, I just adapted to the nickname Four and so did everyone else."

I smiled as I nuzzled my head on him, "I like the name Tobias, can I call you that now?"

He looked down at me, his dark blue eyes soft for once. This moment we shared was intimate, he was finally spilling his life out to me although he didn't need to. I'm glad that he feels comfortable enough to tell me all of this. "Yeah, I don't mind." He shrugged his shoulders and ran his thumb over my lip teasingly, "I could get used to you calling my name." His words sent shivers down my spine as my cheeks turned pink.

"What were your fears?" I changed the subject with another question, I hoped I wasn't annoying him but at the same time these were things I wanted to know.

"I'm claustrophobic, I don''t like heights and seeing innocent people dying. Before I grew up I was afraid of being around Marcus as well, I couldn't stand the thought of being near him knowing how bad his physical abuse was. He would beat me sometimes with a belt and that's where the marks on my back came from. Eventually decided to get them covered up and I guess you could say that now that fear is basically gone since I don't see him or associate with him anymore." He explained as he continued to caress my hair that was sprawled out over his lap, "But those other fears all came from him. When he would get drunk he would dangle me over the balcony in the foyer from upstairs, it was terrible Tris. Then he would lock me in closets and leave me for hours without coming back, my mom would always find me hungry and cold and shaking from fear. He was a cruel man and I hate him with everything in me."

I could see him getting upset as his breathing increased. The last thing I wanted to do is make him upset so I turned the conversation to me, "Well I'm afraid of being abducted or kidnapped. The thought of it makes me feel powerless like I can't defend myself. I took some self-defense classes at my job and although it's helped me I don't think that it would ever leave me. I don't like crows they are fucking terrifying and evil, or being drowned. I guess you could say that mine were all things that were a fear in everyone except for the crows part." I said and then turned into him slightly. His scent was so sexy and manly, it had a spice and pine smell that just warmed my whole body up. "Thank you for telling me that, you didn't have to but you did and it means a lot to me."

"Well I knew eventually your curiosity would get the best of you." I sat up and turned to him in his lap as I straddled him. His arms went around my waist and his hands clasped behind my back. "And thank you for coming today and listening. Your not like most men when it comes to women although you can be trying but you try to take your time with me."

He could see the fire in my eyes as I leaned closer to him my eyes flickering down to his perfect lips that I wanted to kiss so bad. His mouth started moving as he talked to me but I wasn't paying attention to him. The way he talked with his sexy, deep voice that intoxicated me made my core clench, his intelligence had the same effect on me.

My body reacted before I registered my thoughts as I kissed him. He let out a desirable chuckle as he kissed me back but I was too into his soft lips to even react to his gesture it only just added more fuel to the flames that were starting to grow from within. His hands ran up and down my back before they rested on my ass, a moan passed my lips as his gifted tonuge glided in my mouth. A part of me melted at how skillful he was with pleasuring me but another part of me hated the fact that he practiced on other girls. But who was I to get mad? We weren't even dating.

I couldn't help but to gyrate my throbbing cunt against his dick as I shuddered. My lungs started to scream at me despite our 2 second breathing intervals between the heated kiss. When he pulled away from me I pouted but sucked air into my lungs. I cursed when he placed wet kisses down my neck and nibbled on the tender flesh. "Tris?" His voice sounded far as I still felt his kisses peppering my neck.

"What?" My mouth fell open as he bit down softly and my out-of-control hips jutted once more. I wanted him so bad right now and I knew that he knew as well and I was in no mood for no more talking.

He groaned as he reached up to my hip to still me, "What's burning."

I gasped and stood up going straight to the kitchen in a frenzy. Quickly, I pulled down the oven and a small cloud of smoke came out. "Shit" I cursed as I got an oven mitt and grabbed the pan and tossed it on the stove.

"What happened?" He questioned from behind me as I cut on the exhaust fan to let out some of the smoke.

"I had some food in the oven on low and it burned." I sighed, I guess I was gone for a while, "I was going to let you try an empanada."

"Well how about I take you to dinner we can talk some more there."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded, "That's fine with me."

* * *

"Favorite ice-cream flavor?"

"Chocolate, hands down."

"You seem to like chocolate a lot―chocolate cake, chocolate bars, chocolate ice-cream."

"What can you say? I'm a chocoholic"

I gasped in fake disgust at him, "Never say that again."

"What you don't like chocolate?" I shook my head at him, "You used that ridiculous term "chocoholic. I like it but I don't think I'm as obsessed as you."

Our dinner was one of the best one's so far. I gave him directions to _Luna's_ a delicious restaurant that served delicious home-styled Argentinian food. I wanted him to sill get a taste of home from me although I burned the empanadas that are now buried in my trashcan. We ate well tonight, I had Milanesa De Pollo he opted for a the grilled flank steak with an authentic a Chimichurri sauce. The portions were huge and not to mention it came with hefty size sides. Our leftovers were already packed but we were sitting in the booth still talking and drinking. Well I was drinking, he nursed the same glass of Brandy since he had to drive. But I was already starting on my second margarita and with the help of the shot of Gin that was delivered to the table my body is loose and I feel relaxed.

"Okay, if you could travel somewhere and stay there for a month where would you choose?" He asked as he leaned back into the cushion. I enjoyed that booth was far from the bar and commotion so I could hear him and not the conversations of everyone in the room.

I didn't even have to think as my eyes lit up, "Paris. I want to go there and learn more about the art of baking and pastries of all kinds. Then I want to perfect it and brings it home and put that into my own style and see what I come up with." I said as I swirled my straw in my frozen drink, "My mom told me that baking isn't just copying recipes but being creative and coming up with your own concoctions and see the finish product. Where would you go?"

"I've been to many places before but if I could stay in one place it would be London or upstate New York. I would like to have some land as well with neighbors miles away."

I leaned forward as the strong taste of Tequila lingered on my tongue, "And what are you going to do with all that land Mister." He shrugged his shoulders and flicked the brown curl out of his face. I heard him say something about having extra space for something but I couldn't help but to stare at him again, going into the same trance I was in earlier. I think about how soft his lips are when he kisses down on my stomach and how I pull on his luxurious hair. It amazed me how perfect he was and how lucky I am for getting such a young, independent man who takes care of himself.

Ugh, just the thought of it turns me on.

"Hello?" I heard him call out as I crossed my legs to stop the deep throbbing. "Where do you go in that head of yours?"

I ignore his question as I bite my lip and lean forward, my slight state of tipsiness igniting a fire through my veins. "I'm ready to go." I leaned close to him and moaned out quietly as I squeezed my legs closer together. I saw him study my face as his nostrils flared slightly, his eyes darkened when he saw the want in my eyes. I stifled my laugh when he grabbed the arm of the first waiter that walked past, "We need our check please."

* * *

My heart was racing so fast I could hear it. My body was hot and my core quivered. Just what I've wanted all day―to have his face buried deep between my legs, and I finally got it. How we got home was a blur and I don't remember how we got in here so fast. He had my body paralyzed except for my hips that kept trying to grind against him but the pleasure of him devouring me like it was his last meal had me feeling so alive. His fingers worked deep and hard as his tonuge just kept lapping me _all_ up, but what really had me close to cumming was his constant moans and his fucking words.

"I missed your pussy." "You taste so good." Those sentences had me clenching around his digits.

My hands grasped his locks as I started to come undone, "Fuck." I whimper out as he spreads my legs wider and brings me to my orgasm. I feel a strong tingling everywhere as my body shakes. Trying hard to press him closer to my quivering heat, he fights back and escapes my weak grip. He presses kisses up my abdomen, past my breast and on my neck as I feel him brush against my opening. It was almost pitiful how bad my body wanted him, I didn't have sex with him for a couple of days and I'm a mess.

He groaned and gripped the headboard as he started to sink into me, I couldn't keep back the gasp of both satisfaction and pain. Every time we have sex my mind drifts off, wondering how does he fit inside of me not only because my frame is small but how thick and long he is. But at the end of the day, I'm not complaining because he never fails to make me cum.

I felt all over his chest, feeling his muscles ripple every time he delivers a smooth thrust into my body. His abs were hard and his body was warm, his skin was soft yet rugged. With my hands resting on his sides, I gripped onto him as his pace started to increase. When I heard him moan out I looked above me to see those lustful blue eyes staring back at me, his hand caressed through my hair then down the side of my face with his thumb skimming my bottom lip.

The liquid courage in me took his finger in my mouth and sucked on it as I looked right up at him. My heart was racing but I was enjoying every second of this moment. His clenched his jaw and hissed through his teeth and removed his digit to kiss me, "You're going to be the death of me, Tris." He murmured against my lips. I couldn't even respond right away because of his now sharp thrust.

"Holy shit." I gasped as my hands started to roam up his back, my body shook although my orgasm didn't hit me yet but the constant thrusts felt like tiny ones. His right hand rested over my throat as his left kept my legs spread for him. I tried to quiet my moans down for the sake of the small family next door to me, there was a wife with two kids and her mother. I didn't want to scarred them for life. It was the least I could do since the sound of the mattress squeaking and headboard lightly tapping the wall kinda gave them the idea of me being fucked.

But as he thrust into my hard and pressing my ass into the bed with his hard probing, "I can't wait to have you at my place." He said into my neck as my toes started to curl, "I'm going to make you know who you belong to."

This time we both ride out orgasms together, of course I came first but I guess it just triggered his. We laid their for a while with him still in me twitching and our hearts coming down. I welcomed his heavy weight but soon reality started to crash in. I started to find myself swooning by him and that is one of our rules, no fucking strings attached. But I always questioned how could I not start to fall for someone who I spent almost everyday with. I could see that our relationship isn't built around money anymore we were starting to get to know each other and I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing.

* * *

 **when do I ever edit? I'm on spring break so maybe I can pop out some more chapters but until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've seen all of your reviews and I just wanted to let you all know that I will never abandon a story because that shit sucks, if it gets to the point where I cannot write I can at least finish it but that just my back up plan. But Enjoy!**

 ***JUST AS A REMINDER*** **― THIS BOOK IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON, I EVEN EXPLAIN IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK AND IN THE DESCRIPTION.**

* * *

It was nearing 6 o'clock the next day when I had found his shiny watch kicked under my mattress, I was on the phone with Christina talking about what to eat for dinner and while walking from my bathroom I saw something gleam with the light. I had slept all night, this morning, and through Tobias straightening up and trying to wake me as he left this morning but I was tired and I had a slight headache. He let himself out and I went back to sleep peacefully. I shot him a text letting him know of his lost jewelry and he told me he'd been looking for it. I decided to go to his house because I wanted some fresh air but little did I know what was going to happen.

I don't know how we ended upstairs let alone naked but my slightly sore body vibrated with need. My heart raced fast as he had previously given me an eye-rolling orgasm downstairs against the stairwell with his velvety tongue―I've started to notice that we cannot have sex without him dipping his head between my legs, he always made sure I would at least have some form of pleasure and that is very considerate of him.

I didn't take it 100% serious when he told me that he would make me know who I belonged to as soon as I got to his place. I asked him all night and this afternoon through text what he meant by that and what made his home so special but he told me I would soon find out. And boy was he right. I'd thought we were finished after having such great sex but he had other things mind. I was surprised when he flipped me on my stomach and started to rustle around in his closet. I was way too tired to even care what he was doing. "I'm confused as to why you're not tired." My words came out muffled into the comforter where my head was buried. It always amazed me how he would just want to fuck all night and day, after two rounds my body started to get tired. He would tease me on how fast I would orgasm or tell me that I have some little horny teenage boy stuck in my body.

"Because I have plans for you, Tris." He said as I felt something clasp on my wrist and that's when I looked up to see him bind me to the headboard of the bed. My mouth opened to protest but he already slid the black cloth over my eyes, taking my sight away. "Shh, no more questions." He leaned down and placed kisses down my neck and onto my shoulders, his soft lips were like reassurance for me to know that I was in good hands. I stared to relax by the time he kissed down my back and then stopped as he got up and let again. I'd never been bound before let alone be blindfolded too, and I didn't know he enjoyed that―I still had so many things to learn about him. I swear I could play 20+ questions with this man all day.

My hearing was much better as I could hear his footsteps return to the room. Some things plopped down on the bed as my confusion started to brew. I felt his large hands grab my hips and tilt them up. He had it so that my back was arched and stomach and chest pressed into the bed with my ass up. This position didn't tire me nor did it hurt as I was used to it already from the many times he placed me in it.

His fingers started to sink into me as his other hand kneaded the left side of my ass. I felt his urgency as he sped up his fingers that was now slick with my wetness, I could slowly feel my tired body start to shock itself back to life. Just as fast as his fingers came they left and I could feel something smooth and rubbery poke around my flooded opening. "W-What is that?" I questioned breathlessly. A jolt went up my spine and to my core as he slapped my ass, "I'm pretty sure I said no more questions." My uncertainty vanished when I started to feel whatever it was sink into me and I soon realized it was a toy, what kind? _Beats me._

It started out as a low hum that vibrated down my calf's and to my toes. His hands ran over my back in a soothing manner as he nibbled on the side of my neck, "I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me. Just relax." He said beside my ear, his voice deep and filled with restraint and need. I nodded in acknowledgement as I started to feel the rhythmic vibrations pick up, I was so into the mini shocks of pleasure I didn't even feel the cool oil on my asshole. I knew what he was about to do, this was our second time and both uncertainty and euphoria coursed through my body.

There was some movement behind me again and this time I heard him opening a condom packet. "You know that eventually I'm going to take your ass raw. this condom things is kind of getting in the way." My mouth opened to respond but what only came out was a whimper as I felt his thumb brush against my tight hole, spreading the lube all around. His hands remained on my ass as he slowly started to sink into me slowly, the feeling was still foreign yet it didn't hurt as bad as my body relaxed.

His movements started out slow and steady, letting me get adjusted to his large size. My body didn't focus on the slight discomfort I had, instead I tuned in to how his hands gripped me tightly and all of his little touches on my heated body. My figure melted into the bed as the quick vibrations of the toy buried in me shook me to my core, there were so many pleasurable things happening to me that I couldn't keep up. I could feel him stretching me but my body started to welcome him.

Moaning, I tried to press back into him, "Harder." I begged as my body trembled and I bit my lip. He slapped my ass again making me gasp out loud, "I got this." He said huskily, I could feel him holding back and the strain in his voice gave it all away. He pulled all the way out then delivered a slightly sharp thrust into me, I couldn't help but to shiver as the fire in the pit of my stomach started to roar alive. Each time he withdrew his dick he'd plunge back into me harder than the last until he was fucking me into the bed. I enjoyed being at his house because I could moan as loud as I wanted and make all the noise I wanted. My nails dug into the palms of my hands as the bed rocked and tingles went all over me, I wanted to look at him and let him see the desire in my eyes, encouraging him to finish me off.

"Oh my god." I moaned into the pillow as I felt myself drip all down my thighs, it felt like a waterfall between my legs as my walls quivered around the toy. His moans and grunts of delight was music to my ears, he kept moaning my name over and over as his hand crashed down on my skin. His hands wandered all over my body and to my breast, he rolled the soft bud between his fingertips and flicked the silver jewelry as he pressed kisses over my back. I gasped as the sensations got to me, "Right there."

"Fuck." He murmured as his hand went down to my sopping heat. His moan sent goosebumps all over my body as his thumb flicked my clit. Just as I started to build up to my climax his thrust changed, they were more sharp and hard, knocking the wind out of my lungs. His body was warm and his hips and pelvis bone slapped hard against my ass the same time his hand came down. His other hand left my bundle of nerves to grip my hair and pull me back into him, "What's my name?"

My lips quivered as I clenched around his cock and the vibe, "Tobias." I gasped out quietly, trying to catch my breath. I chanted that man's name like he was a God, I'd say about anything if he let me reach that peak, "Good girl." He praised.

"Feels so good." At those words he pulled my hair back more so he could kiss my lips, I kissed him back hungrily almost desperate for him and I knew he could feel it. The heated kiss pushed me over the edge, my orgasm was sudden as I cried out in his mouth and dug my nails into my hands, wishing that it was him that I was gripping instead. My body convulsed as both of my holes tightened.

"Shit." He cursed, pulling away from my lips. My heart raced and the air in my lungs seized as the powerful orgasm washed over my body, "Fuck, yes, yes, yes. Please don't stop." I gasped, the blindfold came off and my eyes shut from both the light and pleasure. As I was cumming his hands left my hair and went to my back and the other pushed my head down as he delivered hard thrust into my ass. I was in cloud nine when he grunted and let out a slew of gibberish, he twitched hard inside of me as he came. When I rode out my orgasm he was still cumming and the sensitivity hit me as the toy kept buzzing. It was my turn to say nonsense as I whined and my body spasmed.

"Round 3?" He said breathlessly with amusement lacing his voice as he slowed his thrust.

"Fuck. No." I said sternly as I grit my teeth and involuntarily gyrated my hips, "Please take it out."

"Why? You can handle three orgasms."

Honestly I didn't know if I could and if I did I don't know what the hell would happen with my body, "Tobias-" I started to protest. He slapped my ass once more before gripping the exposed end of the vibe and pulled it out, silencing me and sending shivers all over my body. Wincing as he pulled out, I closed my eyes as tiredness loomed over me. My head snapped up when he was undoing the binds on my wrists. My hands fell on the pillows and he got in the bed beside me.

"I am so going to feel this tomorrow." I sighed as he ran his hand through my wild hair, "And to think I just was returning your watch."

He laughed and sat up, when he grabbed my body and lifted me up, I didn't even fight back as I wrapped my arms and legs around him with my naked body pressed up against his, "Where are we going now?" I groaned, just wanting to sleep with no intentions of driving back home, I honestly don't think I can.

"To clean us up and then we can sleep." He said obviously not meaning what he said as he pressed kisses down my neck softly. He blindly led us to his large bathroom and cut on the light. "That doesn't seem like it." I gasped out as my hand ran through his messy hair, my back touched the cool marble surface of the counter. My tired eyes closed when he nibbled on the tender flesh on my neck, "Again?" I asked as a part of me just wanted to sleep and the other wanted to be up with him all night.

He hummed against my neck and looked up at me, his eyes were dark and looked almost black in the dimness set for the room, "You're still so wet, how could I possibly let that go to waste." He argued and I chuckled actually enjoying the moment despite my weariness. The words that came out of my mouth lit his eyes up like a kid in a candy store, "Well what are you waiting for?"

* * *

The pale morning light peaked through his blinds cascading over the grey room, awakening me from my deep slumber. My ass was tender, my neck was sore, my back ached and don't even get me started on my vagina. We didn't stop fucking until 1 in the morning after he took again in the shower, Christina was right shower sex was captivating. After he lotioned up me we fell in the bed and I was out like a light before he could say anything and now that I think about it this was probably one of his evil little plans to make me spend the night but with how satisfied and light I felt right now I was not complaining at all. No man has ever made me able to climax that many times in a night and I was proud of my growing stamina.

His naked chest was warm as I was sprawled out on him with no shame, I guess sometime throughout the night I moved to this comfortable position. I took the time to just lay there and for once not think of anything and just relaxed and it felt nice. His soft snores that came from him relieved me because he was actually knocked out, if we were up he'd already be balls deep.

I slowly slid off of him and searched for my phone and clothes. It was Monday but I luckily didn't have work which worked out great because I can't do anything physical for about a day. I assumed he washed my clothes like last time I just went to his walk in closet to grab a shirt of his that came down to my knees and rubbed against my skin in a soothing manner.

In the bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth with my toothbrush that was for his house. I wouldn't say we have each other items in each other house, his stuff especially because he's just now getting into my apartment. But here, I only have a tooth brush and maybe a discarded thong or pair of panties. I doubt it'll ever go further than that because besides crashing for just a night I wouldn't stay longer than a week or a week at all. The thought of that reminded me of our relationship and how it was short-term, I pretty sure it isn't going to last forever and I wonder how would life be. I wouldn't be getting laid any more and have to make less stops to the gas station, but him? Where would he be? What would he be doing?

Would he be with some girl making a future with her, marrying her and then impregnating her, becoming fond of her parents even more and have the dream life, forgetting all about me. Some young girl who needs help and fucks for it, what a great impression. But it's the truth nonetheless. I know I'll miss talking to him sometimes and being sexually satisfied. A mess is what I'll probably be for a minute craving him, but I shook those thoughts off and went back into the bedroom after checking my phone and responding to some messages. It was around 11 in the morning and I was well rested and very hungry.

My feet led me to the bed which I climbed on and got on his figure, he didn't make a sound or movement as I straddled his waist. I tapped his shoulders first, "Tobias?" His name came out of my mouth smoothly as I was already comfortable with calling him his real name. It honestly sounded sexy calling him that because he doesn't get called that often and it's new. After moments of me trying to awake him I got fed up and I thought about ways to wake him up. "Fine, don't say anything when I leave because I'm going to get food and go to my home and spend my day off relaxing. _Estás a punto de seguir el castigo_." I muttered.

His eye peeked open up at me just as I was about to climb off of him, "You don't have to insult me." He said, his voice deep and groggy, it sent shivers up my spine and shocks to my core. "I didn't insult you, I threatened you. It's about time you woke up, I'm bored." I playfully whined like a child as I jutted out my bottom lip.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said and moved me to the side so he could go to the bathroom. Since he was up already I went downstairs and decided to cook us some breakfast. In the middle of me just pulling the first pan out he was down the steps and he had on a shirt and some pants, "You don't want to eat out?" He asked I shook my head at him.

"No, we can save money and it'll taste better because I'm cooking it."

"Is that so?" He asked walking up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I nodded my head and cracked the eggs in the bowl to make some homemade pancakes batter really quick. "Yes this is going to be one of the best breakfast you've ever had." He wasn't even listening as he grazed his teeth on the side of my neck.

"Is that my shirt?"

I nodded and reached for the whisk to line my utensils up, "Yes it is, where is your flour?" He didn't seem to hear me as he brushed my frizzy hair away from my neck and started to place gentle kisses there, his hands creeping up my side and over the baggy material of his shirt on my small frame. "Tobias." I warned when his teeth grazed over a sore spot on my neck and his hands gripped my breast.

"There is no way you're actually hard right now." I commented in disbelief, his pelvis was pressed right into my ass/back so I could feel _all_ of him stir to life. I pushed the bowl on the counter away and turned around to face him, glaring right up at him, "I am starving, I'm going to die right here if I don't consume some food." I complained.

"I'm going." He argued and held his hands up, "Is there anything I can do to assist you, Chef Tris?"

"You can make the bacon and toast, I'll make the pancakes and eggs. I just don't know where all of your ingredients are so you're going to have to help me." His pantry and cabinets were stocked pretty well with ingredients for everyday use I just confuse myself on where they are in the big kitchen. Although it was a 2-story home it had a good amount of space for it.

"Build your energy up now, because you're mine for the day."

* * *

 **I honestly was going to continue going but it's been a minute since I updated and although this is short I've been doing a few paragraphs a night. I'm going to start on a new chapter because I have a good flow of ideas now and for all of my Million Dollar Man readers, an update is on the way.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shades of Cool: 22**

* * *

My hands were clammy and my heart raced fast, many thoughts raced through my head as my hand shook. I signed the last line with my signature and relief washed over me when the Real Estate Broker gave me a warm smile and told me that she will have a follow-up meeting with me and give me the keys to my new Bakery. I couldn't believe it. For the past 2 weeks I've been going to different properties in different neighborhoods and there was nothing I liked, It was either too expensive for such a small spot or there were too many things that needed to get fixed before I could even think about decorating.

The medium-sized shop was located in Uptown, Chicago by other cafe's, bookstores, stores, and coffee shops. It was the last one that Fernando had found for me and I had been apprehensive to check it out because the rest didn't turn out so good. I went last week on Friday to go see and by Tuesday, today, I was able to put pay in full for the shop. This building didn't need much work, it just needed sugar, spice, and everything nice to make it look wonderful. Now that I had the place could actually move on to the next step. I had so much to do but I wasn't stressed, I was thankful and patient so that everything could fall into place.

Once outside of the shop I whipped out my phone, I had so many people to call. The first person I called was my mom, she didn't know about Tobias and I so I came up with the idea to let her know that my savings are adding up and I got frequent bonuses at work. I couldn't possibly tell her that I was having sex for checks.

"Hello?"

"I got the bakery!" I screeched loudly over the phone. I couldn't contain excitement that flowed out of me.

She screamed, "¡Felicitaciones! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

"Gracias Mamá, la vida está comenzando para mí ahora." She and I talked as I walked to the parking lot to go home. My mood was set for the day, the sun was shining and I had a place to start my dream job.

When I'd arrived home I had about an hour before I had to leave. Once I had called Christina she instantly sent me a text in the group that all of our friends were throwing something small to celebrate which made me take a detour to the store and get some liquor. I didn't know if Four was going to be there which made me glad that I told him over the weekend how confident I was about purchasing the spot.

I took a quick shower and threw on some grey leggings and red t-shirt, although we were having a little celebration opted for something comfortable because I knew as soon as I was getting home I was going straight to sleep. After I smoothed my hair into a bun I added some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss to look a little more " _classy_ " if you will. I was throwing on a necklace and light jacket as I was running out of the door, hoping to not arrive there late.

During the ride to Christina and Will's home I just thanked God for finally getting some where, I could finally move onto the next step in life and stop living in a never-ending cycle. I actually had things to do everyday besides go to my job at a gym or visit Tobias. I had to get my shop how I want it to be and open it so that all of Chicago can know of _my_ bakery.

When I arrived Zeke and Uriah's car were there meaning that I was possibly the last to arrive. I knocked on the door three times and it swung open and before I could get a word out Christina let out a squeal that could break glass. She clapped her hands and threw her arms around me, "I'm so happy for you, Tris." She gleamed and squeezed me tighter.

I couldn't help but to laugh and choke at the same time, her happiness was infectious and it had me smiling. "Let her breathe Chris." I heard Will say as he wrapped his arms around his wife's body and pried her away from me. "Thank you, Christina. And thank you Will." I gave him a look as we both laughed and went into the house.

What they did had me stopped in my tracks, there was a white and gold banner that said "congratulations" with matching table cloths and plates. To think that they went out of their way for me and spend money to congratulate me really made me grateful for the friends I have. "Guys." I gasped, "This is wonderful, you didn't-"

"-we know Tris, we didn't have to do this, _blah_ , _blah_ , _blah_. We just wanted to show you how proud we are of you, you've always talked about your bakery and now it's here. And I think that I am the most excited because I can actually go to your shop and get my brownies and cakes." Uriah said as he stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back, "Tonight we are going to celebrate in honor of Tris' new bakery, do you have a name?" All of my friends turned to look at me.

"No, I actually hadn't thought of one yet." I shook my head.

"Well for now it's Tris' bakery, so let's get our celebration on!"

Will, Christina and Uriah went into the kitchen while Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn came up to hug me. "You had me fooled thinking that we were just going to drink and talk." I said when I saw the food laying out. There were some small appetizers like wings, chips, sliders, things of that nature—it was right up my alley.

Shauna got some music on while the others started opening bottles and mixing drinks. I already saw the stack of Uno cards on the table so I already knew what kind of night it was going to be. I pulled Christina to the side in the kitchen, "Is Four coming?" I asked with no hesitation to use his other name. I kept telling myself I didn't care if he came but he wasn't here and it was like burning me alive because I didn't know if he was even invited.

"Will invited him, he said he was working late and he would try." She shrugged her shoulders and then a sneaky grin formed on her face, "Someone's getting whipped." She hummed and elbowed me.

I knew my face looked like a flustered little child getting caught doing something, although that wasn't the case. "What? No Christina this is strictly business." I said as I fought the urge to bite my lip. Maury, from the talk show, could hire Christina to be his lie detector because she just knew. I wouldn't say I was whipped but I could feel myself becoming more fascinated with him each day.

"Mmmmh" She hummed as she gave me a sly look and left the kitchen for me to follow behind, without an argument. This was going to be some night.

* * *

"Ooh." We all groaned when Shauna threw down a draw four card, making Will gain eight new cards and he has to take a shot. We usually take shots when you either have to draw two or four or got skipped but tonight we took that one away due to the fact that our designated driver not being able to drink that much.

Shauna and Zeke told me to have as much fun as I want and they would take me home if I am not able to drive home. Usually I would turn that down but I was feeling _too_ good tonight. Everything is going so fucking well in my life that I couldn't help but to live it up.

"Will you've been hit back to back." Lynn tsked as she was the first one to give him the horrible card.

He shuddered as he slammed the shot glass back on the table, "You guys are fucking me up." He slurred slightly, he wasn't a drinker. When I went out a few times with him we would drink about 3 beers a night and would slowly drink the last one, if I were to be honest he was the most responsible out of us when we went out.

"Oh he's going to be out like a light tonight." Christina laughed as she threw out a blue colored card.

"Him?" Marlene spoke up, her eyes bloodshot and her face looking carefree. It was safe to say that she was already drunk, as soon as the game started Christina mercilessly made her draw 12 cards and Marlene had already had 2 margaritas over dinner.

Me? I had a nice buzz; one drink over dinner and two shots of Tequila—I was feeling nice. After eating dinner I couldn't help but to text Tobias and ask if he was coming, and I didn't get a reply. Christina already had assumptions that I liked him and I couldn't bear hearing her say that again so asking her was out the question. As time went on I started to worry less and with the help of the drinks but that urge hit me again.

"Tris, your go." I looked at my hand and threw out my second to last card.

"Uno." I called out quickly so I wouldn't get stopped because that would result in two cards and a drink.

"Shit." Uriah cursed as the game got intense. Zeke's shot of winning went down the drain as Lynn skipped him, he didn't have to drink though especially since he was getting Shauna home. Marlene didn't even pay attention to the game and I didn't think she cared if she won so she threw out some random card which so happened to change the color to red making me hiss in anger. I need that yellow card.

"Tris, even if you thought about winning you are wrong my dear. And I just want you to know in advanced that I am sorry not sorry." Will spoke bluntly as he hit me with an abundance of draw 2's and reverses. We were all left with our jaws dropped at not only the well played hand but his choice of bold words.

"We have to get you to drink more Will." Zeke laughed out loud and clapped him on the back. We all roared in laughter and I poured myself two shots, "Oh boy." I said looking down at the light liquor and then playfully glared up at Will, "Thanks a lot." The burn of the alcohol went down my throat and I swear into my lungs as I coughed at the intensity. My friends cheered as I gulped down some juice to chase the Tequila.

"New hand?" Uriah asked and before we could answer there was a knock at the door. My pulse quickened as I knew exactly who it was because who would be coming _here_ so late. There was no way that I was going to fix my appearance right now because they would know, I have to play it cool.

"I got it." Zeke went to the door and I heard his deep voice talking to Zeke, it was like those two shots really took me there because I had such heightened sensations now. Light liquor always gets me horny and dark gets me angry and excited at the same time. Goosebumps appeared on my skin when he walked in and greeted everyone setting a bottle of Gin down and my eyes widened.

I looked up and met my eyes with his, "Tris," He spoke in a cool tone, "Congratulations, Zeke told me about your accomplishments earlier and i know this has to be exciting."

"It is." I nodded my head feeling like my eyes went two separate ways. I tried my best to not act a different way since he was there so to help I took one more shot for good measure.

"Someone is not going to be able to drive." Christina winked at me subtly and shuffled the cars, "I have an idea who can take you home."

"Christina." I warned with a big ass grin on my face as I looked away from her and back to the table where everyone was talking over the music and waiting for the cards to be dealt. Four took a seat between Zeke and Will and had a small plate with him and had a single glass of the rum the guys had earlier. "Four you in?" I asked as my heartbeat started to kick up. I felt like some little girl excited over _some_ boy at her school. I hated getting like this though because I shouldn't always want to jump his bones when I'm around him, I wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't my little boy toy.

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Tonight we aren't drinking for skips or reverses. Just if you have to get more cards." Lynn added as she scooped up her set of cards. I grabbed mine and peered over them to look at him. He had on a black shirt with his leather jacket and jeans, I never knew that simple looks could look so good on someone. I could see the small amount of stubble forming and his hair was slightly a sexy mess today.

He looked up and his eyes met mine instantly, I could feel my heart go a mile a minute and I swear he could see the movement of my chest through my shirt. Maybe it is the alcohol or the taboo feeling of knowing what we do behind closed doors but I suddenly felt so giddy to be around him. And the bad part about it is that I could tell her knew—one look from him and he could read me like a book.

"Four!" Marlene shouted and leaned forward to him, "W-Watch out for Lynn, she'll set you right up." She slurred and pointed her finger at him.

His laugh was deep and he flashed his straight, white teeth, "Thank you, I see you took most of the fall."

"Pshh." Will exclaimed, "Yes she did."

"Ha, I think I know who." He tipped his beer to Will before setting it on the table and throwing out a reverse card going in my direction now.

"You know," Christina started as she swirled her drink around, "Us together reminds me to tell you all that we need a group vacation. You know, like for the weekend just away doing something other than the norm."

Uriah instantly agrees with her, "I second this decision, I am so tired of work right now I just need like a 3 to 4 day break." Christina gestured towards him like to say she proved her point, "This is just an idea but if you give me about a day or two I can have us somewhere in the Midwest having a wonderful time and back on top for work on Monday or we cal call out. . . all depends." She added.

It would be fun if I got to spend time with my friends just focusing on having fun, but I don't know if it would be if Four was there because I'm pretty sure I'd be acting the same way like I am now. And Christina would probably be far more worse than she is now. . . I really don't know.

We continued to play for another hour and by then we were all tired and if we continued we would be shitfaced. We helped clean up and pack up the rest of the food and cake. "Before all of you leave, I wanted to thank all of you for this wonderful party. I really appreciate how much time you put into this." I said once we were at the front door all ready to leave. My buzz was amplified but I was not totally drunk, but so much joy and happiness spread throughout I felt high and drunk off of life.

"No problem, Tris." Uriah grinned at me with Marlene passed out in his arms, she had been hit pretty bad each round of our games. I don't know how she was going to get up in the morning. Lynn, Shauna, and I were the only ones who could still function although we were feeling nice, Christina was already asleep upstairs as soon as we walked out of the door.

A part of me was so joyful and filled with love and the other couldn't wait to be filled. Four was taking me home because there was no way I wanted to get behind the wheel and I just wanted him to take me home so bad. _All night_ , I watched that sexy man sit there and flash his white teeth and watch his muscles move under his shirt with each movement of his body. I was surprised I wasn't drooling right there in front of him, but I kept my cool nonetheless. I started to countdown the time as it neared 11, which was the time we were going to leave, because I could just picture myself in various positions with him and I just knew that he could _feel_ my arousal.

"You know I'm capable of walking myself." I laughed as Tobias guided me to his car. I was leaving mine in the surveillance of Will and Christina and tomorrow morning she would pick me up to come get it. Most of that part of her volunteering to bring me back was just about her wanting to know how the car ride home, I know her so well I could bet money on it. But I couldn't even lie, to be able to voice what's going on to someone else, who I can trust, is such a relief. Christina cannot hold water but she knows how serious I was when I told her she couldn't tell anybody else and we've been in it this long.

He opened the door to his sleek vehicle and mock laughed at me, "Ha ha, very funny. Forgive me for wanting to be a gentleman."

"For once." I tried to give him a playful wink but it did not come out well. He just grinned and went to the other side and started the car. The radio was playing softly in the background as he drove me home, I just sat and looked out the window at everything passing by in the night. I looked calm and collected on the outside but on the inside it was chaotic—but in a good way. I was already turned on when I got in the car but in the close space I could smell his faint cologne, it was a woody smell and very masculine, he didn't pack it on but just enough that you got a whiff when he walked past. I guess you could say that is my favorite part of visiting him after work, being close to him and smelling his scent that just did something to me.

I couldn't help but to keep glancing over to see his jaw clench every now and then and his thumb drumming against the steering wheel. My panties were starting to become a problem as the dampness kept rubbing against my thighs, I just hated myself for wearing grey leggings. "You're in deep thought." He observed, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, just reminiscing over everything and seeing how grateful I am for everything." The bakery, my friends. . . _your dick_. _Oh what the fuck is wrong with me?_ "That is something to be thankful for, I can't wait to see what you do with the space."

I just grinned, if I said something else it wouldn't be related to what he just said. Finally, after what seemed like an hour drive, he pulled in front of my complex. I didn't hesitate to undo my seat belt and open the door, "Walk me in?" I asked looking over my shoulder. I saw his pupils dilate in the car light and he bit his lip before undoing his seat belt, "Of course."

* * *

His large hands ran up and down my back, brushing my hair to the side to place kisses alongside my neck. I pressed my hips down on his and rest my hands on his bare shoulders, I could feel his body wanting to flip us over, he was so used to always being the one in control and I just knew what he wanted to do. But, I know what I want and I know that I'm going to get it. When his lips finally met mine my hands went straight to his hair and gripped it as our kiss deepened. I sat up and his body followed mimicked mine, he was in sync with me and completed every one of my motions.

Our naked bodies intertwined my dark bedroom, the only source of light is the dim streetlights outside of my apartment, casting it's way inside of my window. His hand slid down from my hips and between my legs, rubbing me gently before pushing his fingers inside of me. I gasped loudly and spread my legs out wider for him and placed on hand on his head and the other on his shoulder. I didn't care if the neighbors could hear me tonight because it was like drinking water for the first time after being in a desert for days, the feeling is so intense and refreshing after wanting it for so long. I tightened around his fingers when he placed pecks all over my chest, stopping over my rosy buds to show them some extra love. And just as I was getting close I started to feel him push me back slowly and when I figured out what he was doing I placed my hands behind me and clamped my legs around his hand to stop him, I just couldn't help but laugh as I swatted him on his arm, "You're not slick, I may be _slightly_ drunk, but I'm not stupid." I gave him a playful pointed look and pushed him on his back.

He looked up at me and just grinned and pulled my head down to meet him in a half-way kiss. I didn't wait to grab his hard shaft and start to ease it into my dripping opening. He let out moan when I teased him, brushing him up against my clit but very soon I became the victim as I was teasing myself. We both let out a guttural groan when I started to sink down on him, he pulled away from my lips and placed his hands right under my breast to sit me up more and to hold me close to him. I whimpered as I started to ride him faster but still steady. I shut my eyes and fisted my hands in his hair to press his face closer to my breast where he was thoroughly praising them and tugging on my piercings. Never have I ever been so grateful for Christina daring me to get these a long time ago because the pleasure they gave me seemed unrealistic―or maybe I just thought anything felt good coming from this man.

The sex didn't last long, at least for me. After my first rapturous moment I couldn't go anymore, it was like a ton of sleepy bricks hit me once I came down from that high. He still continued though, his hands gripping my ass to keep bringing me down on him while groaning and biting on my neck. Being the gentleman he always is, he got me cleaned up, both of us, and got me in some night clothes. I insisted that he stayed but he told me that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon because he has work to do when he goes home.

"Work? At one in the morning?" I looked at him in disbelief and sat up in the bed, "How could you possibly be able to function?"

"Coffee, Tris. Lots of coffee, and most importantly determination. I've been slacking in the office so in order to catch up I stay up and work for a few hours then when I go to work that's a fourth of my work completed." He said at the foot of the bed, lacing his shoes up. I watched him collect his things and walk over to me, "But I'll talk to you later on today." He nodded and leaned down to peck me.

It felt weird, not the kiss but the feeling I had rushed through me. Our relationship was no longer built around money, he never stopped the payments but it was the least of our concern. I'm positive that if I asked another woman, who does the same thing I do, about her relationship with her "Sugar-Daddy" she would say that they barely have any communication, he doesn't reveal his life to her and they just have strictly business. But this relationship wasn't that and that is what holds me back from ever wanting to think of a serious relationship with Tobias. I couldn't do it. Women come into this business to make money off of older men and then leave, they only marry them to inherit their wealth and remain their top priority, I've never seen anyone marry them because of love. It just was unrealistic and a pipe dream.

"I'll let myself out and lock the doors, you don't have to get out of bed." He said and turned off my light making it completely dark in my room, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	23. Chapter 23

**Shades of Cool: 23**

* * *

 _-1 Month Later-_

The large, steel industrial fans blow hard throughout the space, rustling the tarp that covers the shiny linoleum floors. All day I've been running across town shopping for items to put inside the shop. I didn't plan on opening my bakery until September which was three months away but shit needed to get done, and it needed to get done fast. Time went by so fast and before I knew it I was one month in and had only the name of the bakery and drawn out plan of how I wanted my bakery to look and I still had so much to do.

My friends helped me out as much as they could. While I was running like a chicken with my head-cut off I would have them making sure my professional utensils and industrial ovens. The space I brought was not a cafe or place that sells savory or sweet items so it took more time and cost more to make sure I buy the correct appliances and have them installed correctly to meet safety requirements and my expectations.

I've come to realize how crazy Tobias can be. I haven't been able to see him often and he's been fine with that because he understand but this man sent me a gift every other day for my bakery. It would something as witty as a welcome mat or shocking like a 3,500 gift-card to an appliance store. I tried to tell him that he's helped me so much already and even now and this is an unnecessary reason to spend money when I obviously have everything under control but he wouldn't hear it. It still amazes me how he changed from being such a dick, I guess communication is really the key to relationships.

The name for my bakery came from our very own, Uriah Pedrad. While blowing off some steam and relaxing with a him, Marlene, and Lynn we were trying to think of a name, The Sweet Spot. It couldn't be more simpler and to the point also meaning various things. I didn't have anything better it was either that or Tris' Treats and I wasn't too sure about that. But since I've had that bakery in my name I have been working my ass off and I won't stop until it's finished.

I looked around pleased to see the fresh coat of pastel blue on the walls the Painters did starting to dry. It would take all night and probably a half of a day for these walls to finish which gave me time to finish up my menu and vision of how I want it to be set up. I wanted The Sweet Spot to have a very relaxed feel to it with a homey and modern feel to it. I didn't know if it was possible mixing all of those themes together but as I start to pick out items and place them in my head it actually kinda works.

By the end of the day I am pooped and I didn't bother to cook dinner, instead I grabbed some takeout on the way in. My body wasn't used to the constant running around yet and I hope it does soon because it's not going to stop from here on out. The soft comforter on my bed hugged my body as I collapsed on it, my belly was full and my skin was clean, I knew that I wasn't moving from this position for the rest of the night.

The next morning I spent my time writing out everything I wanted to produce for my bakery. I had desserts lined up from chocolate chip cookies to red velvet cake, I decided to throw in a few savory items that I knew how to bake well like cheese danishes, and popovers. It wasn't much to do at the bakery because I was playing the waiting game with most of my appliances, so besides promoting my business and doing all of the boring paperwork and writing quantities and game-plans I didn't have to do anything major today.

To occupy my time I decided to do what I do best and bake some cookies to take to Tobias. It was the least I could do since he chose to do over the top shit and I had nothing better to do. I remember he told me was a chocolate lover so instead of making traditional chocolate chip cookies I made chocolate cookies with chocolate chips, it was overboard with the chocolate for me but I knew he would like it. When I bake I go into a zone where I pull all of my focus into what I am doing and making sure that I get the best finished product at the end, I measured each of the ingredients very precisely and mixed the dough to perfection. About an hour or two later I have a 11 cookies to take to him, it would've been a dozen but I just couldn't help myself.

I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes, I wanted to take him the cookies now up at his job and I know that his workplace is not a casual setting so I decided to dress normal with a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. The heat outside was rising and although I wanted to wear my shorts I just put the jeans on and kept it moving. I didn't text him beforehand to let him know I planned on coming up there because I wanted it to be a little surprise, I just hope that he isn't too busy or in some meeting.

After moments of trying to remember the company name I finally plug the address into the GPS and drive to Tobias' job. The building was downtown and stood tall, it had a very official and sleek look. In the front entrance there was a woman sitting behind a large desk with the plate reading " _Reception_ ", she had jet black hair cut into a neat bob and beautiful olive skin. As I got to the front of her desk the phone rang, she held her finger up to me and gave me an apologetic look and answered the phone, "Viper Incorporated, this is Margo speaking." She went on with her business call while I took the time to look around. The place had a very serious aura and it kinda made feel slightly uncomfortable.

She hung up the phone and turned to me, "Sorry about that, how could I help you."

"I'm here to see Four, and I wanted to know what floor he was on or if he was busy."

She nodded and started typing on her computer, "Did you have a meeting with him?" She asks and squints her eyes looking closely on the screen, trying to figure out why the hell I'm here.

"He's expecting me." I lied, I didn't want to say I was his fiance because I didn't know if it traveled all around his workplace that he was engaged or if they simply don't know so I decided to spare myself the regret.

"Okay well, I'll let him know he has a visitor coming up. I'll show you to his office." She placed a little picture of a black clock indicating when she'll be back and led me to the elevators. "It feels so good getting up from that desk, being a receptionist is totally different from being an assistant around here." She clicked the button that read 40 and we traveled up. Although it wasn't the tallest building in Chicago it definitely is up there with one of the few that are.

The closer we got to the 40th floor I could feel my pulse slightly quicken, I'm not extremely nervous but I know he isn't expecting me but besides the point that I'm grateful for his kind gestures but I needed to see his face. Just have a quick conversation with him in person. The doors opened and the sight of the spacious area took me by surprise. Although the building gave off a dark look this floor was really well lit with about 15 sets of desk scattered about, females and male working about. The floors were Shaw vinyl flooring and the walls were a subtle grey with floor to ceiling windows showing the city of Chicago. Hints of green were scattered about with indoor plants and every desk was a smooth, black wood and matching chairs. Everything was clean and in order looking very uniform but less intimidating than the black exterior and dark lobby.

Everyone was too into work to even bother looking up and notice me. Margo led me to the back of the room and down a small hallway were there were two doors across from each other but she took me into the one located on the right. Two knocks on the door was all it took and I heard Tobias' slightly annoyed and stressed tone telling us to come in.

"Uh, Mr. Four," My nose wrinkled up as I heard her call him that ridiculous name but I remained behind her, "You're guest arrived." She said and moved over to allow me to see him. He sat behind his desk with his back facing the beautiful view of the city, a few papers were scattered on his desk and his laptop was open. His his lit up with shock but a small smirk played on his lips, I could really see how tired he looked. His hair was neat for the most part but I could see that he ran his hand through his locks a few times.

"Thank you Margo." He nodded at her and she left us alone, "Are those cookies I smell?" Was the first thing he said and stood up, his suit jacket was on the back of his chair and his sleeves were rolled up. I could feel a little pang of lust start to brew inside as I looked at his muscular figure. It's been a minute since I've had my sexual needs fulfilled, since I've been going non-stop and obviously him as well there has been no time to actually be pleased and no matter how high I set my vibrator it didn't feel the same.

I chuckled and walked to him, "Yes they are. Since you want to give me gifts the least I could to was make you some of my famous cookies for you and deliver them to you personally." As soon as I put the bag down in the lounge chair across from his desk and wrapped my arms around him. His hands caressed my back and we just stood there, for a second I got lost in the moment and just wanted to feel his arms around me and smell his sexy scent but the longer the hug went on I started to come back to reality and I pulled away and smiled at him, "Come on, they should still be warm."

His office was huge, neat, and tidy much like his house and his floors had the same type in the workplace, but his walls were a much lighter grey. He had paintings on his wall that I'm pretty sure came with the office, they didn't look cheap but they also weren't the best. There was another door in his office but I didn't know what it was or what it led to. His desk was white and very shiny, his chair was a simple grey color and other than a cup of pens and pencils his desk didn't have much on it. It had a _very_ minimalism feel to it and it was simple.

"I'm going to need another batch of these tomorrow." He moaned as we talked over the chocolate delights. His deep blue eyes met mine and he grinned at me, "You're God sent, Beatrice."

I bit my lip and felt a blush coming on, the thoughts running through my heads were definitely animalistic. "It's very nice to see where you work, it almost looks how I imagined it."

"How did you imagine it?"

"Well I thought that the walls would be darker but I knew that it would be a very stern-looking place but this floor has a little lighter feeling to it." I explained and he nodded his head, "Yeah, this floor is probably the most relaxed. I run it and I'm their boss so I try to make it a calming environment but lately we've been busting out asses trying to make sure all of our data and information is set for each of the brands we work with. By the end of each month we like to have progress reports for those business who want to work with us and with the increase of more customers we have it's more work to do." He said with a shake of his head.

I walked to him and straddled his lap, glancing briefly at the shut door noticing it wasn't locked but surprisingly I wasn't too worried about that. "Poor thing, sounds like you need a whole day to yourself and just forget about work." I told him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"You too." He exclaimed and rested his hands on my waist under my shirt, rubbing soothing patterns on my lower back, "I can't wait to see what the Sweet Spot looks like when it's finished."

"Thanks to you, it hopefully will be finished before the original date." I smiled and pecked him. Tobias was the whole reason why I could afford to get my business running. It always dawns on me where I would be if I never took this opportunity or it I turned into something else and became obsessed with jewels and new purses. It was more than the small gifts or pieces of clothing, even the sex, this man was making my dreams come true.

And with the help of Christina and my smart thinking everyone doesn't suspect a thing about this random event happening. I went from broke to actually being able to stand on my own two feet, it was going to look suspicious to people but since my "new job" pays me so well I was able to get out a loan and pay them back. In the beginning it hurt me to lie to my friends and family but now it oddly feels natural because I've been hiding this relationship for a year now.

When he kissed me again I instantly kissed him back and pushed myself closer to him, his lips were soft as we deepened our kiss. My body was now lit up, from just a kiss I wanted this man badly. He worked his velvety tongue into my mouth which I gladly accepted and ran my hands through his hair. He groaned lowly when I grinded against his pelvis, I wanted him to know how I felt and what I wanted. When his hands skimmed up my sides and to my breast that was covered by my bra his office phone rang. The first time we ignored it and continued to suck each other's faces off but when they called back I knew it was important.

"Duty calls." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

He reached for the phone and answered it, "This is Four." He said rather annoyed with his eyebrows furrowed. I chuckled and tried to detangle my body off of his but he gripped my hips tightly narrowing his eyes at me, "Hold on for a moment please." He didn't wait for a response and clicked a button on the phone system and turned to me.

"You don't have to leave."

"I know, but you have work to do and I don't want to be a distraction." I gave him a pointed look and moved my hips slightly feeling his rousing erection pushing on me. "You have enough cookies to finish you throughout the day, and you give me a call when you get off of work."

Tomorrow I had a meeting with my interior designer at noon over lunch and most likely through the afternoon. I could spare some time for myself because I know that now my boy would never cool off, I have his scent and feel of his body locked in my mind and I would only want the whole package. Tobias gave me a nod and held his hand out for a deal, "Just know that I have a lot of pent up tension so come prepared." I raised my eyebrows at him as he gave me a boyish grin and bit his lip. And in that moment my core quivered so hard I almost took him right then and there.

"Oh, I will." I said lowly and got off of him, extremely surprised there was no wet spot on my jeans or his pants. He walked me to the elevators, still no one looking and I went home, eager for 5:30.

* * *

 **Short, lil chapter but it's something. I'm gonna try my best and get the next one out but of course it'll just end up with procrastinating. And for those who read Million Dollar Man I had like a huge writers block with that story right now so bear with me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**a lil naughty chapter with more insight on what the fuck is going on with Tris and Tobias' relationship. I actually listened to Shades of Cool while writing this chapter lol for a little more motivation. hope you enjoy!**

 **Shades of Cool: 24**

* * *

I ran my hands through my soft curls making sure they each strand was detangled. The cool spritz of my signature vanilla fragrance landed on my neck, breast, and on my thighs—all the places Tobias will be tonight. After a long invigorating shower, where I spent periods of time getting rid of all the hair on my body and scrubbing my skin until it was soft and smooth, I picked out my clothes to meet Tobias tonight. The time finally came where he sent me that text to come on through, he insisted on coming here and to save me the trouble of driving there but I didn't want to be quiet tonight. My body was wound up and I knew I wasn't going to be considerate of my neighbors, so I am going there.

The excitement and anticipation had me giddy and very energized, it felt like I was getting ready for some big game and I was one of the star players. It's like the first time I had sex with him, I never lost the eagerness but I haven't seen him in a minute so I was like a kid about to go to a theme-park.

For my clothes I went very simple and easy to get off. It was hot outside but with the sun going down and cool breeze it wasn't as scorching. So I picked out a sexy black, leather skirt that was short and tight but easy to kick off. I didn't even put too much effort into my shirt, just a spaghetti strap black tank-top, and to just top it all off I went commando, luckily my small-average breast really didn't look too noticeable that I wasn't wearing bra and a little tank-top. I had on no jewelry besides my gold locket necklace, and the same went for the makeup except for some chapstick and few coats of waterproof mascara. With my black, fluffy pumps my outfit was sexy/simple.

I packed my charger and threw on a thin cardigan just to cover my body until I got to my car and left. There were some crazy ass people everywhere and especially downtown Chicago and being in an underground parking-deck wasn't any safer. I needed to not look like a walking target in a skirt barely there and my nipple piercings pressing through my shirt.

The ride there was. . . an experience. I got a little too into my thoughts and the music and my body was sending these waves of tinges just just lit me up. When I finally arrived at his house I prayed none of his neighbors saw me creep to the front of his door, the sun was almost fully set but there was a little light and the porch lights and street lights gave way to see. It only took three knocks before he opened the door and ushered me in. Both his casual and formal wear turned me on oddly, he looked so fuckable in a suit and in his sweatpants and t-shirt get-up he looked sexy and inviting.

"Wow, it's really been a minute." I said slyly as I slid off the cardigan and handed it to him along with my bag. When I turned to him he tried his best to have a poker-face but I could see the desire in his eyes.

He placed my items on the coat rack behind him and walked towards me, his hands on hips, "You should've just come naked." He teased and I scoffed and shook my head, placing my arms around his neck to embrace him.

"Leaving the house in this was hell, it was like sneaking out of my parent's home to go to a party." I then backed away and folded my arms, "Well are we going to fuck or not? I'm horny and the longer we take the shorter it's going to be."

* * *

To have his expensive, comfortable bed touch my back was enough to make me cum. Even though I hate to admit it but I missed being here, although there wasn't many decorations it felt homey to me, or at least more of a home than where I stay. But, I don't want to move in with him, I know that I won't end well.

I shook the thoughts away before I got too into them and focused on the ravenous man searching for the zipper on my skirt. A laugh came from my mouth and I turned on my side to show him the invisible zipper in the back, hidden within the seams. He gave me a glance and gave a laugh himself before undoing it and sliding the leather off of my body. I heard him groan and saw him bite his lip, "Just just keeps getting better and better."

When we were both fully naked he placed kisses down my neck straight down to my breast with his soft lips, nuzzling his head right there to nibble on my sensitive nipples. For the longest time I thought that having your boobs worshiped like this felt good was a myth but now I see that it is all true and I love it. Moving right along, he nipped on the tender flesh on my stomach and all the way down until he got right to my thighs.

I shivered with each kiss that became more and more delicate, I started to pull him up to me but he pushed my legs open and dived his head straight in with no warning. A scream of pure shock and pleasure escaped my lips as my body jerked hard right up into his face, I wanted to scream at him and tell him that I just want him to be balls deep in me already but all of the oxygen in my lungs was sucked right up. "Oh _shit."_ I gasped and curled my toes.

He moaned, " _Oh shit._ " In a mocking-muffled tone with his face pushed deep into my pussy. Everything was moving fast and I swear the room was spinning for a moment as I started to feel the waves of my orgasm coming on. His silky tonuge went into my opening and that's when I lost it, I gripped his hair tightly and convulsed hard, a slew of curses coming from my mouth.

It seems like he has some sort of game plan because he moved right along and found something to wipe his face with while I rode out my orgasm on my own fingers until I just laid there with my heart pounding but I still had that ache bothering me. Luckily it was that time. "Can you keep up, Prior?" He taunted rubbing his hard cock on my dripping opening.

"Can you?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Although he was playing all big and bad, I could _feel_ the need in his body. He kissed me hard on my lips as he started to eased into me, his hands gripping the pillow case on either side of my head. His curls were soft in my hands as I gripped his locks and sucked on his bottom lip, he always had a distinctly sweet taste like honey when I kissed him and it made me just want him more.

His thrusts started out even and smooth, matching the movement of my hips. He groaned into my mouth, "You're so wet." He kissed down the side of my neck and bit hard on the tender flesh. I stifled a whimper and dug my nails into his back, it was like something in him just snapped and he picked up his pace until he was knocking the air out of my lungs with each snap of his hips. "Fuck." I gasped, my eyes rolling in the back of my head and my hands squeezing his sides to hold in me in place. He made one rhythm, making me move my hips in the direction he wanted them to go.

I was in a state of pure bliss, I'm pretty sure I looked crazy with my wild hair, legs in the air, and facial expression of pure bliss. I was pretty sure I was drooling. My walls quivered around him as he continued to fuck me into the bed, the rumpled silky quilt wrapping around my body. Within a few minutes my hands were trying to grip at his thighs as I started to feel my self reach that peak. I couldn't even form words properly as I was finally going to get what I've been longing for. But my dreams were soon shot down as he gripped me throat and looked at me with fiery eyes, " _No_."

It was one word and it meant so much. I looked up to him, almost pleading but he shook his head at me. My body responded instantly and as close as I was to cumming it listened to him although my mind was saying another thing. " _Fuck you_." I wheezed angrily as I clenched around him, he just laughed at me and nipped at the sore spot on my neck.

The sex felt like it lasted for hours when it had probably been five minutes but his stamina was greater than mine so his dick could be hard for hours and little ole' me would be asleep already. I don't know how my body did it but even after riding him for less than 10 minutes was an accomplishment, he could see my body growing tired and how I craved to just let loose. When we were back in the same position that's when he finally decided to stop being an ass. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and my toes curled, I let out something between a sob and a moan as my body shook violently under him. I couldn't be mad at him, the orgasm was worth the wait. Intense waves of pleasure hit me and I forgot everything, it felt like I forgot my own fucking name as I could only feel his cock hitting all the right spots.

" _Tobias_." I called out his name before I could even think of it. His hand gripped my waist almost painfully and his dick jerked in me, I could slowly start to feel him lose control but he helped me ride out my heart-stopping orgasm. I sucked in a deep breath of air into my burning lungs as my body jerked hard. When he did cum, I felt dead to the world as my body laid limp, all of the energy sucked out of my body. He groaned and pressed hard and deep into my sensitive walls.

My needs were fulfilled and I didn't need anything else but sleep. I felt light and carefree, I didn't even mind the burn in my legs or the aftershocks. I was content.

[Tobias]

I stared up at the ceiling as my heart drummed in my ears, trying to catch my breath. Glancing down at Tris I found her already on her side, dead to the world. I grinned and placed my hands behind my head, I felt satisfied in a manly way and for once I was in a pretty good mood. Not only did I have Tris show up at my workplace with the most amazing cookies but I have her here sleep in my bed now. The best part was that she said _my name_ , to know that she was comfortable enough with me to say my real name, when I tell countless people not to do that, shocked me in the best way possible.

While I laid there trying to drift off myself, I felt Tris turn over and place her body on me and her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and savored the moment before she woke up wanting to shower and Tris didn't do a good job hiding her expressions. I could see every time we do something intimate together other than sex she always reels back and almost scolds herself.

Everyday I catch myself thinking about her; how she looks, what she smells like, how she _feels_. When I realize what I'm doing, it just brings me more to my conclusion—that I need this woman in my life. In our moments when we talk, I just want to tell her that I want her to be mine and just kiss her until she can't breathe. But, when I see her back-off, I do as well. I don't know what makes her do that, and it kills me that I don't know. She's a very stubborn and perplexed person and I just have to put it all together to know what's going on.

As I laid there in my thoughts I felt her stir and she looked up at me. I sat there and looked into her beautiful eyes and waited for her to move away but she just smiled instead and climbed on top of me, "I don't know about you but I feel amazing." I let out a sigh of air I didn't know I was holding and grinned back up at her.

"Good to know I did a good job." I joked grabbing her small hands in mine.

She scoffed, "It was _okay_." She shrugged her shoulders. I couldn't even respond because I was so lost in her. Maybe it was the short time of not seeing her but her beauty was just captivating. Her soft yet wild curls cascaded down her shoulders in waves, her skin was radiant and glowy as were her rosy cheeks. Her lips were swollen and her eyes low but alive. In that moment I wanted to tell her but the cat got my tongue and all of a sudden I couldn't talk.

Her eyes met mine, full of emotion. But like usual she tried to switch the conversation, "Well are we going to shower? I want to get some more shut-eye before I have to go to my meeting."

"Yes ma'am, Sargent Prior." I mock saluted her and smiled.

She smirked at me and her eyes lit up as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her nude body down on me. She kissed me deeply and gripped my shoulders, it took me by surprise but I responded immediately, relishing the feeling of her soft lips. Resting my hand on her arm, I let my other travel up her smooth back and into her hair, but before I really could _kiss her_ kiss her she pulled away and rest her head on my chest, "I missed you." She says honestly with a tiny sigh.

I felt my heart rate accelerate at her words and in that moment I felt at peace for some odd reason. I kissed her forehead and soaked in this moment, "I missed you too, Tris."

* * *

I have to say that was the best fucking sleep I've had in a minute. She made the bed warmer and my body relaxed, when I was alone it was okay but I'm starting to long for someone in my bed beside me at night. I didn't feel alone when she was with me and that was the feeling I craved after being by myself for so many years.

When I had awoken out of my deep slumber she was already awake tapping away on her phone, her back against the head board with her legs pressed against her chest. She looked like a porcelain doll with the morning sun cascading on her skin. "Good morning," I yawned as I stretched my limbs out.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes, it feels like I've been sleeping for days. "Nine on the dot, it's like your body is an alarm clock."

Chuckling at her, I got up and went straight to the bathroom to relieve myself. While I was in there I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Back in the room she laid on her back this time, holding her phone above her face. She's a brave one because I've dropped my phone on my face countless times. I got on the bed flat on my stomach and placed my arm around her waist, melting into the soft mattress.

"No work today?" She questioned, turning her attention to me and placing her phone behind her.

I shook my head, "I go in at noon, I told them I would be coming in late. I should've took this break sooner, I needed this." She nodded her head in agreement, "Me too, although we have to go in later it feels good to do something other than work."

"I think I'm the most excited for your bakery. Those cookies you made for me needs to be on the menu or have a batch waiting for me."

Her eyes glistened with excitement and her face lit up, "Of course the're going to be there. I never really make them on a regular but I really like that recipe now because it's for all of the chocolate lovers."

"More imporantly it's for me." I winked at her, pulling her body close to me and kissing her exposed shoulder. After our shower, I insisted on giving her one of my shirts because I love seeing her in my clothes and she didn't have any. She had a few clothing items left here but no pajamas because I always want her in my stuff. But the large shirts mostly drowned her small frame.

She laughed and nodded her head, "Of course Tobias, just for you." And there it was again, it was like music to my ears.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"My name."

"Tobias." She bit her lip, rubbing her hand on my naked chest.

"Again." I pressed, turning on my side, pulling her into me. I could feel my body stir to life as I looked at her and soaked in all of her beauty, my name falling from her mouth with such grace.

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and looked me in my eyes. Her eyes were a bright blue this morning and grey iris only made them brighter. Her cheeks were a slight pink and I watched as she spread her sexy lips and said it, "Tobias." I captured her lips right there in that moment and savored the taste of her.

Before she left I made her some breakfast, I wasn't the greatest cook but she seemed to enjoy the eggs, toast, and bacon. We sat and ate at the island talking about how fast time is flying and what we hope is to come this upcoming Fall. When we finished she insisted on helping with the dishes and with some convincing I was able to make her finally give in. I gave her a pair of my smallest shorts and a shirt before she left.

"I really appreciate all of this, thank you for everything." She said at the door with her things in her hands, she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll talk you later, yeah?"

"Sounds perfect." I nodded.

The house was an irritable quiet and I needed to busy myself in work immediately. So I cleaned up and freshened up before I got ready for work, I scanned quickly through my ironed button up shirts and grabbed the light blue striped one. Once I was dressed, I grabbed all of my belongings and left for Viper. The car ride was much better than getting ready in the house, the music coming out of the speakers helping me think of other things and being able to focus on the road helped. I wasn't going crazy but I wanted to know that when I came home I would have the same type of company, someone to joke with or not talk at all and just have their presence speak for itself.

In my office I powered up my laptop and started to pull up emails from my inbox and checking messages from my assistant. My fingers typed away at the keys as I relaxed into the comfortable office chair, humming a tune. Although I tuned into my work, I could still smell her, feel her. My hand itched for my phone to send a simple text asking what she is doing. But I felt like it would almost be nagging after she already sent me a text saying she made it home safely.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment, _this is going to be a long day_.

* * *

Over a filling lunch, Vanessa, my interior designer, and I talked about the final look of the bakery. When I first met her through one of the construction workers, who were there fixing pipes and other things, she met me with open arms and a warm smile.

Since then she's been making my dreams come true with how I want my bakery to look like. She brought her giant tablet with her that gave me a visual representation in 3D of how the furniture will be laid out. "So, I remember you telling me that you want a modern-chic look. Homey but still up to par. With the pale blue on the walls, I wanted to keep it with some comfy colors like light grey and a few hints of white." She explained, "I looked at some of the best furniture stores in Illinois and these are some of the things I found that you might like." She smiled and started to flip through the pictures of furniture.

The first category was tables. She showed me slides of different tables for the dining area, it wasn't long before I decided on round grey tables with a glossy finish to make them easier to clean and to keep it bright and lively. The chairs to match were the same color and had low backs and curved around like the edges of the table. I wanted to make sure the seating areas were comfy for people to sit in for hours or a few minutes, my biggest priority was to make everyone happy when they came to my bakery. Decorations for the walls like pictures, decals, logos, and lights were discussed and I even got to choose some plants to put inside.

We sat in the cafe for hours talking about last minute appliances and marble counter-tops, I didn't even realize it but 2 hours had gone by but we had gotten a lot done. "Tris, don't forget to send me the details for the menus, I _need_ to have those in by the end of this week." She said, losing her happy look as she gave me a serious one. This has been such a big and long process and if it weren't for her being so strict and hard-working I would be months behind. "Drinks, desserts, specials, food if you're going to have it there. All of it."

"Will do Vanessa, I'll have it to you by Wednesday." We stood in the parking lot by our parked cars that sat together, "I can't thank you enough."

Her expression changed back to normal as she smiled at me, "You can thank me with cupcakes when your shop is set up."

"For you, it's on the house all the time." I grinned at her. I bid my goodbyes and drove home. I had an evening to kill and relax for a few minutes before I started to work on my menu plan.

I don't plan on moving out of my rinky-dink apartment until my shop is set up and running smoothly. Things can flop and I just want to have stability before I move onto the next big step in my life. I know that Tobias will always help me and that I have money saved up, but money doesn't grow on trees and I can't solely depend on that man when anything happens. God forbid but I have back up plans for any event.

After I took my shower I laid on my bed and started to look for a movie on my TV that I added to my room. It wasn't huge but I needed this in here because the couch was not a comfy place to fall asleep on while watching reruns of shows.

The setting sun gave little light to my dim room making it extremely hard to get off of my comfortable, I could slowly feel myself drifting off but I needed to started on so many things. I sighed as I promised to take a 20 minute nap. Which soon turned into a full night of rest.

* * *

 **Do I ever edit? But tonight, tomorrow, and tuesday I don't work so hopefully I can start working on the next chapter. But here's something.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Shades of Cool: 25**

* * *

Hot water cascaded down my sore back as I closed my eyes and relaxed my tense muscles. I ran my hand through my clean hair and rinsed the soap suds off of my body, enjoying the intoxicating smell of lavender. The past 3 days I have not slept at all, I have 2 more days until the grand opening of _The Sweet Spot_. I've been running around like a chicken with my fucking head cut-off making sure everything was in place and I had everything I needed. There was nothing for me to do besides be at the shop early Monday morning to start preparing items to bake and sell. Sunday night, which is tomorrow, I need to be there to start all of my dough that needs to sit overnight and make sure I have everything in place.

So far I have 4 official working bodies, including myself, at the bakery. Rose, Christina's younger sister, is going to be my cashier and man the front of the shop. She's brilliant and can count money and learn the register fast. Noel is a 23-year-old who was passionate about pastries and the art of baking is in the back helping me crank out fresh desserts. Kamila was 17, closer to Rose's age and she was to make sure everything was tidy and helped with the more technical things, she also made sure things were stocked and could even help out on the register. I needed more help but those 3 were going to help me tremendously.

I turned off the water and stepped out, feeling refreshed. I wiped the fog off of the mirror with my towel once I was finished drying off and examined my face, I was definitely tired but I looked a bit better. I wrapped my towel back around me after running some product through my hair, the last thing I needed was for my hair to get tangled in my sleep and be a mess in the morning.

 _The Marías_ , plays softly through the surround system as my feet lead me to the closet where I find him. His back is to me and he doesn't even realize that I'm in here. My eyes skim over his sexy figure, the muscles rippling under his skin with each of his movements. As I got closer to him, my fingers longed to be on his soft skin that it was just all over. I looked at his back, noticing the faint and few dark scars on his back, obviously from his childhood. A pang of sadness went through my chest as I couldn't wrap my mind around the abuse he had to go through, he is the bravest man I know. He tenses slightly when my fingertips touch the slightly bumpy surface of one of his deepest scars, right in the middle of his back. I want to lean forward and kiss each and every one of them, each of those marks that make him the man he is today. My body holds me back, knowing that is too intimate for our relationship.

A relationship like ours shouldn't become something else. It should strictly be business, there is no way that I would allow myself to draw this on any further but I couldn't help it. I was growing on him more and more each passing day, and this is what I was afraid of. Becoming too attached to him because this was a one-time thing, what was I going to tell people if we really dated when they asked how we met. His age didn't bother me, he was in his late twenties and I was in my early yet mid-twenties. I just couldn't accept that I would be being more serious with him than just physically, and I feel like we've already passed those boundaries but I won't let it become something _too_ real.

When he turns around his eyes instantly meet mine and I freeze for a moment. Captivated by his beautiful features, I don't know what to say. At that moment I want to forget it all and call myself his. But I bit the bullet and throw those thoughts to the back of my mind, "I need a shirt, please." He stares at me for a moment, a look of curiosity flashes across his face briefly before he grins.

"How about no clothes." He raises an eyebrow at me as he leans against one of his dressers and pulls me flush against him. My body heats up slightly as I feel his warm, naked chest on me. I scoff at him as he places a soft kiss on my neck, " _Daddy's rules._ "

I chuckle and swat his arm playfully as he laughs with me and kisses my lips briefly. As I watch him dig through his drawers to find me a nightshirt, I think about how my body is relaxed now. Tobias suggested that I come over for the weekend before my big day, to just lay off of the work and do something I want to do. Everything was in the hands of Vanessa for the finishing touches and I had times of where I needed to be, everything is basically finished. I didn't see any reason as to why I couldn't come over.

He surprised me with steak, wine, ice cream, and 3 orgasms. The night went well and now I was ready to go to bed, I knew that I was going to sleep well because I had my human pillow to lay on. Although it killed me to be so close to him, this was one thing I could not resist with him, and it was to fall asleep on him. Nights at my apartment I missed his large frame to sprawl out on.

"Ah, a perfect fit." He joked sarcastically at the black t-shirt that drowned me but it was soft and it worked. I smiled and twirled around, giving him a fashion show of my new attire. He smirked as he watched me intently, "You are absolutely stunning, Beatrice Prior."

I blushed like a little girl as my heart started to beat a little faster, "Stop." I tried to say playfully as I batted my hand at him.

"Truly." He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up into his arms, kissing me directly on the lips. His hands gripped my waist as he walked us out of the closet, turning off the light before kissing me again. My body was too tired to go another round with him. He had the stamina of some crazed sex person who could go on for hours. Even at this moment, through his boxers, I could feel his dick start to stir to life.

He laid us down on the fresh sheets he put on the bed and put me under the covers he left the music playing quietly and turned off the lights. "Don't expect another round, mister. Because I'm too tired to go again." I heard him scoff under his breath.

"The only reason why I'm cutting you some slack, Prior, is because you have big days ahead of you."

I breathed in his manly scent that made me relax into his comfortable mattress. Moving in closer to him, I started to drift off almost immediately.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I woke up in a wonderful mood. I had slept well and my body just _hummed_ and when I fluttered my eyes open I found the sight of Tobias' beautiful _cabeza_ between my legs. It was like my senses were heightened since I'd just woken up but his tongue felt exceptionally velvety this morning.

My hands went down to his messy hair that I grabbedff onto. Everything was moving so fast I couldn't keep up, the last thing I remember was falling asleep next to him and now this. "Tobias-" My words were cut off when he sucked hard on my clit and I lost my breath. I wanted to ask him what was the meaning behind all of this but I wasn't complaining at all. His moan sent shivers up my spine as I squeezed his hair hard and tried to push myself on his face.

"Shit." I bit my lip as I realized that I was closer than I really knew it. I wondered how long he'd been doing this but this was something wonderful to wake up to. He didn't let me cum, instead, he kissed his way up to my lips, rubbing his hands into my skin like he was giving me a massage or something. His hands turned me on my side and they gestured for me to open my legs.

His lips molded into mine as I felt him reach for the waistband of his boxers to free himself. My walls clenched in anticipation, waiting for his nice, long, strokes. His eyes were dark and filled with lust and they looked over my body hungrily. He licked his lips as he slipped into me, groaning softly. " _Shit_. So tight." His fingers gripped my hip tightly as he started to thrust in and out. I guess you could say I will miss the workouts at the gym to make sure everything is extra tight, but I've got better things to do.

My whole body shook with each thrust he delivered, his hands roamed my figure and gripped me tighter as he sped up then slowed. His hands reached into my hair and lightly grabbed it, placing his forehead on mine. I looked up and his striking blue eyes captivated my soul, they were filled with lust, want, and admiration. I felt like I was in a trance, caught in his eyes that I didn't even care that we were extremely close.

I enjoyed seeing him up this close, noting the few specks on his face and the deep color of his eyes. The air in my lungs was sucked away as I felt the aura change in the room and comfort came over my body. At that moment, I wanted to be his. _I finally said it_. At least in my mind. I could see the sincerity in him, how he actually adored me and At that moment, I forgot that we were having sex as we were lost in each other.

He didn't look away, even when my eyes started to flutter. My emotions started to drown me and I had to look away before I fell into a trance. As soon as I came back to reality my orgasm punched me in the fucking chest, I didn't even notice how close I was. My fingers gripped the ruffled sheets as I gasped and reached out for his hip. "I'm cumming." I groaned, digging my nails in his skin.

" _Yes_." He praised as my eyes rolled in the back of my head and my body convulsed, sending breathtaking shivers up my spine. Tobias never stopped hitting my wonder spot and I never stopped cumming, my heart hammered in my chest as I moaned loudly, feeling every fiber on my body wake up. "Mmm, you're so wet." Tobias said and kissed hard on the lips and I kissed him back hungrily, feeling and hearing how wet I am.

When he came, he shivered violently and grabbed the pillows near my head. " _Tris_." He whispered against my lips, releasing deep inside of me. I loved hearing him moan, especially my name because it was _me_ that made him cum. This man could have damn near anyone he wanted but I was in his bed on this lovely morning.

I winced slightly when he pulled out, last nights activities finally catching up with me. I didn't mind though because I was in a state of pure bliss, I felt high on life and I don't give a fuck about anything. I didn't think of anything else, I just soaked in this moment as much as I could.

When I left to go to my house briefly I battled with myself mentally while I drove home. I kept asking myself if that was what I _really_ wanted or was I just having feelings for him. Either way, they were bad choices and I was going to be fucked in end. I was starting to annoy my own-fucking-self with all of these different emotions that changed too quickly. I had already showered at Tobias' house before I left so I all I needed to do was change my clothes.

I opted for a pair of leggings and a regular crew-neck shirt, I didn't really care how I looked for tonight. I just have to go prep, nothing more. Noel was going to meet me at the bakery so we can get a move on it, I also needed him to know how to make certain desserts for when I'm not here or too busy.

After tossing my hair into a bun, I made sure I had everything and my old book that held some old and new recipes. My thoughts ran wild in my mind as I drove to my brand new shop, it still hasn't settled in that I actually have a bakery. Anxiety rushed through me but in a good way, I am so excited to dish out my flavors to the world but a part of me hope this doesn't flop. I put all of my money and time into this place, along with many friends, I can't let this go to waste. And most importantly I need a job, as time goes on I can't keep relying on Tobias to give me money. That is not how I want to live my life and some days I shock myself on how long I've been with him.

When I arrived at my bakery, Noel was standing outside on his phone. I winced as I saw him leaning against the building, I hope he wasn't out here for too long. "Noel, I'm sorry I'm late!" I apologized once I reached him, "I hope you weren't standing too long."

"It's fine, I took the earlier bus here so I know I would arrive on time. I know we have a lot to get done tonight." He grinned and nodded his head at me. Noel was a handsome young man, with dark blonde hair that could almost pass as a brunette and his eyes were dark green. While seeming a little shy and timid his also gives off a very approachable, warm feeling. When he came to the interview for the baker position, I didn't even want to look at his resume because I just had a feeling that he could make great things happen here.

After seeing his background in culinary arts at such a young age he made my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Here I am with a bakery and a few recipes passed through with my family, with no amazing educational background to back me up. I've only baked for 2 weddings now, including my best-friend's and baked a few cakes for some children's party but to give to my large community has not happened yet and I am excited to add that on _my_ resume.

"Indeed we do." I gave him a playful frantic look and entered the shop. There were still some workers in doing the last minute touches like polishing the floors, cleaning tables, chairs, and windows, waxing counter-tops and cleaning display windows. Vanessa made sure that we have the kitchen tonight for us to work in and then she would have cleaners come in to clean the kitchen and bathrooms.

My kitchen was fucking stunning. There were large, stainless steel tables around the room for me to work on, 6 ft tall cooling racks, big commercial sized mixers and smaller ones lined against the back of the wall. There were so many different items around the room my head spun. The decor was very simple but made it pop in here. The floors were cement but buffed down with a urethane gloss over it. I still don't know what the fuck that is, but all I know is that it is one of the best to have in the food area of businesses. It could tolerate hot liquids and items being spilled or dropped on it and it gave it a smoother and more polished look.

I looked around the large working area and smiled. This was all mine, given to me by Tobias. That man made all of my dreams come true.

"Okay," I started and clasped my hands together. I was so overwhelmed by all of the high tech items in here and all the fresh ingredients I couldn't even finish my sentence, I was speechless.

Noel also seemed taken back and looked around, impressed, "This is a baker's heaven right here." He stated and I could only nod. It sure is.

* * *

After coming back to earth, Noel and I got to work immediately. We started on the first item that would need the most time to rest which was all the dough for my bagels, cinnamon buns, and a little variety of homemade bread. My grandmother, who also dabbled in the kitchen told me it's best to let your dough sit for as long as possible to get a nice airy dough, of course for whatever kind of pastry you were going for.

We didn't have speakers so our attempt to blast music from my phone was getting drowned out by the loud noise of the mixers whipping eggs. I would admit that I was a little worried about tomorrow. I've done my best and all of my friends have done their best to spread the word about The Sweet Spot and I just don't want to let anyone down. I have people counting on me for this to work, I help people make an income and that was a lot of pressure. Luckily I had someone here tonight to talk to besides being alone in my thoughts.

"It feels so good to be able to work and not have a professor breathe down my neck," Noel said and rolled his eyes as he rolled dough out into a large square. He was prepping the cinnamon buns about tomorrow. The secret to my famous buns was the zest of lemon kneaded into the dough. It was a very small amount and hid well into the dough but it definitely has had some people raise their eyebrows to the slight tang. "You would expect that she has a little faith in her students."

I laughed and shook my head, "It's all gonna be worth it. I wish I went to culinary school."

"I'm not sure it matters because you have a fucking bakery, excuse my language." He gave me a bashful look, "And all of this is just dough and it has my stomach rumbling."

"Yeah but I still wish that I had those few professional tips in the back of my head, it'll make my conscious feel better."

"Then do it." He shrugged his shoulders, "It's not too late and you could do Night School so you would have time to run this beaut."

I nodded and agreed with him, he was right. It was never too late.

The rest of the night we prepped for the morning. The dough sat in the cool spot of the kitchen covered, to rise once more before I baked it tomorrow. The cinnamon buns were sliced in nice round pieces and rest in the back to expand once more. We chopped dozens of strawberries for cupcakes and pre-measured ingredients for desserts to be made tomorrow. By the time we were finished we felt like we just did some tough training, I hadn't realized how much muscle it takes to whisk repeatedly and lift heavy bags of sugar. Now I'm ready to sleep all of my tiredness off until the big day.

I offered to take Noel home, not wanting him to sit and wait for the bus this time at night. I didn't care if you were a girl or a boy, we all get hurt and the last thing I needed on my mind was if he got home safe or not. We both rode home, talking excitedly for the morning to come.

* * *

 **This chapter is somewhat slight edited-ish. But this I have been working on this chapter and another for MDM that I am gonna post soon. I just wanted to get them out of the way and start fresh.**

 **A lot of you want longer chapters with shorter updates and the rest wanted shorter chapters with frequent updates. I am going to see how this longer chapter thing works out and if I find myself procrastinating or get writers block while making such a large chapter I am gonna move on and keep on going until I find what works for us best.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **Ps: As a writer I want to strive for better chapters so be on the lookout for more details and things of that nature. Although you all compliment me so much, which I do love and appreciate I still see a few minor flaws that can be fixed. . . okay. . . I'm gone now.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Shades of Cool: 26**

* * *

Throughout my life I've always promised that I would do something in this world that means something to me, that I would be successful and make my dreams come to life. Now I could say that my hard-work has paid off, although one would say that I didn't do shit but suck and fuck to get where I am. But hey, it _is_ a job.

Being blessed is an understatement. I've been able to pay off most of my debt, buy property in full, in _my_ name, and start a full business. You don't find men like Tobias everyday, the ones who just want one woman sexually and would pay you however much you needed. Then I got a bonus deal with him, he's not too much of an asshole. We're still working out some kinks to accommodate for our relationship but for the most part he's a wonderful man who just loves to work and have sex.

In the morning I woke up peaceful. It was nothing like I'd imagined it would be, instead I woke up on time and started to freshen up. Christina and Marlene were the two man ones behind the uniforms for my employees and myself. They were the most excited about this part especially, they never missed a meeting that we had scheduled to talk about. It was a bit of work because Christina couldn't get through her mind that I didn't want my crew walking around like it's a fucking fashion show and have glitter everywhere.

Finally they were able to come up with a cute and simple shirt. It was pastel blue like the accent walls and had our store logo above the right breastbone, it was a chocolate cupcake with a grey cupcake liner and pastel blue polka dots. And to top it off, literally and figuratively, was a bright red cherry and had _The Sweet Spot_ written in white cursive on the cherry. A pang of some kind of emotion goes through my chest when I look at it, it's a good emotion I just don't know what it is.

 _You know why bitch._ My conscious tells me as I bite my lip and take a sip from my hot tea. My whole cafe has a part of my friends in there. Uriah made the name, Shauna, Will, and Zeke helped with schemes, Lynn found amazing decor, and Christina and Marlene made the uniforms and Tobias made the logo. I grin slightly at the memory of those day he helped me, then sadness washes over me as the thought turns bittersweet. We had our first _real_ argument that week.

 _|Flashback|_

The hard rain drops hit the window, and thunder shakes the windows. Thunderstorms were always beautiful and relaxing to me, just having the weather draw out the noise of the city and neighborhoods. The storm was actually unexpected but I guess it was just August doing it's thing. I didn't mind though because I was in no rush to go home as I was lying comfortably in Tobias bed. I don't know if it was the man's sheets or his dim lighting that made his room so comfy despite the rest of his house. I always tell him to add a pop of color somewhere in your house, but the browns, black's and grey in his bedroom made me just melt in his soft cotton sheets.

"I still can't believe your not tired yet." I yawned as Tobias kissed on my neck obviously trying to get somewhere but I was too tired to even lift my finger. My back was to him and I was looking at his window, the lightning making shadows of trees appear on it. We were supposed to be sleeping but he didn't have that in mind as he pushed his erection on my bare skin.

He scoffed and bit the tender flesh on my collarbone as his hand snaked between my legs. "Never." Is all he said.

"We talked about this, after our shower we were going straight to bed." It baffled me how we argued like we were a married couple sometimes. I turned to look at him in the dark room, I threw my arms around his neck as we faced each other on our sides now. I looked at him in the dark room the best I could, I wish the lights were on though so I could look into his sexy, deep blue eyes that just captivated me. Those eyes would make me do anything for him. Of course I wouldn't tell the man that because he'll probably have me bent over somewhere in public with just one pleading look.

My body jumped slightly as he kissed me on the lips, it wasn't hard but it wasn't soft either. My eyelashes fluttered against my cheeks as I closed them and kissed him back. Slowly I climbed on him and gently ran my hand through his pillow-y curls. Although I haven't kissed many men in my life, he was definitely the best kisser I've kissed. Although it killed me, I decided to give my pussy a rest and I pulled away from his luscious lips and rest my head on his chest.

His fingertips trailed up my spine, drawing patterns that made me want to just fall asleep on him. "You're a giant pillow." I yawned, not really making sense, "I needed this, I've been so busy."

He placed a kiss on my forehead that sent shivers down my spine, I've just started to accept his small gestures than just push them away and be rude. That was a step forward. _Right?_ Whenever he would kiss my on the cheek and make me cuddle up next to him I just let it happen, I couldn't lie it felt nice to be held fully clothed as well. But nothing beats old skin-to-skin.

"I know you have been. You should be finished now huh?" he said and I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Most of it is done but those finishes touches are killing us because there are so many. I mean down to the bathrooms." I expressed as I rest my head on my flat palms to look at him, "I still don't have a logo and Vanessa needs that by Wednesday. That's three days." I sighed and shook my head. I was in deep doo-doo.

"A logo? That should be easy, I can help you with it. I'm a professional in Microsoft paint if I do say so myself." He said smugly and I laughed, "But we can make a blueprint and I'll send it to one of my friends and he can make it come to life."

I smiled at him and thanked the heavens I wasn't on my period or else I would be teary-eyed. What is it and these men helping me? Fernando, Tobias, Uriah as just a few and I had so many other friends I couldn't be more thankful. I couldn't forget my girlfriends either. For once in life things were going fucking amazing and I don't know what I did to deserve this all but I decide to not think too much about it before the opposite occurs.

"You'd do that for me?" I questioned in a small voice, looking up at him. He was breathtaking his dark eyes stared into mine as his messy hair brushed over his eyes, his plump bottom lip swollen from all the kissing and nibbling, his stubble so rough yet appealing. He looked so fuckable right now.

"Of course, I have to take care of my girl." My heart clenched the same time my legs did. _His_ girl. I didn't know if he meant that in a providing manner like our relationship should be or cute girlfriend shit. Either way I didn't seem to care as I grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Let's get started on it now."

Although I was excited I was still very tired and worn out, "Now?" I tried not to sound bratty as I hid my yawn behind my hand and stretched like a cat, "My brain can't even function right now and I don't want to slack off while we do it." He looked giddy and wide-awake like it was the afternoon and not past midnight.

"Fine," He said as I noticed it didn't take much bribing, "But tomorrow morning I'm taking you out for breakfast and we're discussing it, so get some sleep now my daring." After placing a kiss to my cheek he cut off the light and left me to fall asleep, and much like every night with him, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

In the morning he was up before me and already getting out of the shower by the time I woke up. As I lay in his warm inviting sheets, I peeked through the bathroom door to see him standing over the skin running his hand through his beautiful hair, water droplets ran down his godly body and the sun coming through the bathroom window bounced off of his tan skin giving him a sexy glow.

When he came out of the bathroom, I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't know I was watching him like some creep. I expected him to kiss me awake or even nudge me, what I didn't expect was him ripping the sheets off of me. I gasped as the cold air came in contact with my heated skin, "Ugh! Tobias!" I whined and threw my arms over myself as he just chuckled at me.

"Waking you up normal was out of the picture. We have a lot to talk about discuss today, and we need to get a start on our day." Was I spending the day with him? I mean I didn't have anything else to do besides "homework" I needed to turn into Vanessa, I didn't mind it. I bit my lip at the thought of having his presence near me.

"You belong in the Military." I mutter grumpily as I rub the sleep out of my eyes and slip the discarded sheets over my body as I sat on the foot of the bed, "I need to go get clothes from my house." I said with crossed arms.

As smug look breezed across his face briefly as he gave me a curt nod, "Will do." When I arrived at his doorstep in my nice and comfy t-shirt dress I didn't think he would rip it to shreds along with my panties. I could only thank the heavens that I didn't wear a bra. "But we can't do that if you're still in bed." He playfully squeezed my cheek before he disappeared into his large closet.

After freshening up in the bathroom, I snag one of Tobias' tee's and his smallest pair of sweats that was deep in his drawers. "Sexy." He playfully winked at me as I came down the stairs with the shirt dangling off my frame and the waistline of his sweatpants rolled all the fucking way up.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes and slipped on my sandals I left at the door. "You're talking about being on time but your the one lagging, sir."

He just grinned at me as he held the door open to his clean car and I slipped inside, one thing I could say is that his neighborhood is very quiet and safe so my raggedy car would be fine parked across the street from his place. I relaxed into the comfortable leather seats of his car and watched him start the engine, we had a little while to get to my side of town and the soft sound of music lured me into a light sleep.

I awoke quickly to the light taps of his fingers on my thigh. "We're here." He announced, I sat up and stretched out my limbs before looking around to in fact see we are outside of my apartment. I couldn't wait to move once I got my footing with my bakery. I didn't know if I wanted to continue this relationship with Tobias. If my bakery is going to be as successful as I hope, I wouldn't need his help anymore and I would be stable.

A part of my conscious told me that I only used him and it be weird if I left now, another part of me said that was the plan all along. Tobias and I knew that this was to help me get on my feet, I even explained to him I didn't need the lavish gifts that came with being his sugar-baby, it was just to help me get some bills off of my back and make my dream happen. Now that it is actually happening, I'm starting to realize how unprepared I am and how close I've gotten to this man.

"You can come in if you'd like." I told him as I slipped out of his car.

He didn't hesitate to walk me in with a look of distaste on his face. He didn't have a problem with the rougher side of town, he knew things wasn't peachy-keen like it was in Lake Forest where he lived. He just didn't like _me_ living here and he wanted to get his point across.

We went up in the dingy elevator as we waited to get to the second floor, every time I get into this elevator I look at the silver, finger-stained doors of the lift and just imagine where I am going to be living at soon. I don't know where but I do know it's not going to be here. I could've gotten an apartment by now and a car if I wanted to but I want to play my cards right. Who knows, this bakery could be a bust and the last thing I need is a nice car and fancy apartment bills weighing on me, I'll be sucking Tobias off for the rest of my life.

As soon as we stepped off I saw my neighbor sweeping in the hallway, her name is Ms. Hernandez as she is the old lady of the building that will snatch whoever the hell up if you rub her the wrong way. She was shorter than me and had caramel skin with wrinkles on her face, to any ordinary person she looked like a sweet old lady with curly grey hair but she is one hell of a trip.

" _Beatriz_ ¡Le digo que, nadie limpia alrededar excepto usted y el I!" [ _I tell you, nobody cleans up around here except for you and I.]_ She says while shaking her head, did I forget to mention that she is Hispanic and loves to keep things tidy around here. Although I'm not Mexican we're still Latina's nonetheless, together. We all kinda had the same upbringing and she reminds me of my mom a little bit.

"Hola Sra. Hernendaz." I greeted her with a smile and I pulled Tobias straight to the door before she could say anything, but I was too slow.

"¿Ooh, esto el hombre que tiene usted está gritando como un gato?" [ _Ooh, is this the man that has you screaming like a cat?]_

I gasped and chuckled a little bit as my cheeks start to redden, "¡Basta!" [ _Stop it_ ] Her loud, joyful laugh filled up the hallway as I pulled Tobias into my apartment and I shut the door.

"She seems sweet." Tobias laughed once we were inside.

A sarcastic laugh escaped my lips as I slipped into my bedroom to change, "If only you knew." I shook my head at the thought of my funny, elderly neighbor. I opened my the door to my small closet to see all of my clothes somewhat organized. Tobias will always take me shopping every now and then or just have someone deliver a ton of fucking bags to my apartment filled with the season's necessities in clothes. It was nice but I didn't have any fucking room for clothes in my shoe-box of a closet.

Quickly, I skimmed through my choices and I saw my olive tube dress, it was a little tight but it ended a little over my knees making it appropriate for brunch in the city. Two years ago, I wouldn't have seen myself dressing like this and now look at me.

"You know your bed is surprisingly comfortable." I jumped out of my skin as I turned to see Tobias sprawled out on my full sized bed, his legs and arms dangling over slightly.

"You scared the shit out of me." I rolled my eyes at him as I took of my shirt and threw it square in his face.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress, "This is way better than your couch."

"You know what's even better?" I pressed on as I took off my bra and slid on the dress, "Outside and not on my freshly made bed." I walked over to him and start to push on his arm.

"Fine, fine. We need to get-" He stopped and looked at my outfit, "No."

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest as a humorous look etched into my face, "No? Why?"

"Thompson is an absolute freak, he'll eye-fuck you the whole time." He slid to the edge of the bed, "As much as I love your body in this, no." I walked over to him and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Well I've already made up my mind." I told him matter-of-factly as I gave him a smug look.

He just simply shook his head and took the defeat, he placed his head on my stomach, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **There is more to this chapter but my week is going to be a bit busy as well as my weekend so I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. The next chapter really gets to the part that we all wanna see *wink* *wink***


	27. Note

Hello! Long time no see!

I know I've been gone for a very long time and that's because life got unexpectedly hectic for me, in both a good and kind of bad way. Nonetheless, I am back and ready to write as much as I can. Seeing that life isn't slowing down for me, I'm gonna try and slide updating into my schedule. Now, please keep in mind that like the last two weeks of April until about the beginning of June I am going to be VERY busy so just bear with me.

Expect updates soon! xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
